


(You Get My) Soul Right

by orayofsunshine



Series: Close to What I'm Needing [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert chugs his "I Love Anne" juice every morning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, scandalous love letters, tags to be added as they become relevant, teenage highjinks, the rules of propriety don't count if no one is looking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 103,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: As they begin a new chapter in their lives begins and circumstance has them hundreds of miles apart, Anne and Gilbert must navigate their relationship while holding their education, friendships, emotions and lives back home in Avonlea all in a careful balance. Will they crack under the pressure of their different obligations, or will their relationship be enough to weather the storm that life has thrown their way?Sequel to New Courage
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Close to What I'm Needing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715890
Comments: 570
Kudos: 695





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of the continuation of New Courage, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Dancing Under Red Skies" by Dermot Kennedy, which is the same song as "New Courage" came from, and the series title "Close to What I'm Needing". Fun fact: I almost named New Courage "Soul Right" instead, but it just didn't feel right, but I knew when I decided to end NC and start a sequel/continuation that the title would be "Soul Right". The line that the title is from is "Let me tell you, no one ever got my soul right like she could" and I've always felt like that captured Anne and Gilbert perfectly, thus the title was born. It's a beautiful song, I 100% recommend listening to it. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling, that isn't what y'all are here for. Enjoy!

Anne sat in front of her vanity, meticulously pinning her hair up as crisp morning light streamed in through her window. It was almost poetic, and more than once during her endeavour to do her hair she had stopped to admire it, wishing she didn’t have to spend her morning dolling herself up and could instead bask in the beauty of the day before her. 

But alas, she could either choose one or the other, and too much dallying would make her late to breakfast. She sighed, sticking another pin in her mouth to open it up before spearing it into her hair, wincing when the metal raked her scalp. She was in the process of opening another pin and reconsidering the modest bun Marilla preferred to wear when she heard a loud yawn from behind her, and she couldn’t help but smile as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Goodmorning, my dear.” She said happily as Diana sat up groggily, wiping at her eyes. 

“Morning.” She yawned, stretching her arms over her head before tossing back her duvet, shivering as the cool morning air met her skin. 

How had it already been two months since their journey at Queens began? The late September chill had settled into the air, and Anne knew they were only a few weeks away from the first frost of the year. Life had gone by in a flurry since the moment she stepped foot onto campus, and she felt like she had barely had a moment to breathe since. 

“How was your visit to dreamland, Diana?” Anne asked as Diana wrapped herself in her dressing gown and made her way to her own vanity, brushing through her hair. Her friend only yawned again, and Anne giggled as she stuck the last pin in her hair. If she had learned anything from being roommates with the brunette woman, it was that she was not a talkative person first thing in the morning.   
With a quick shake of her head to ensure that her updo would remain in place for the day, she stood and made her way to Diana, suddenly grateful that she had woken up early that morning. 

“May I?” She asked, reaching for the hairbrush. Diana nodded in agreement, closing her eyes as Anne finished brushing through her dark brown locks before setting herself to work arranging Diana’s hair. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop singing my praises for your hair. I will say that mine is slowly growing on me the older I get, it’s been getting darker, you know. I hope that it settles into more of an auburn shade eventually. But you, Diana, your hair has always looked as if it was spun from the finest chocolate in the world. 

“Thank you.” Diana murmured, finally showing a sign of life as Anne twisted and pinned each lock of her hair. 

Anne still had to pinch herself sometimes, not truly believing that her best friend was actually there, attending Queens with her. She had nearly fainted when Diana had come knocking on the door of the boarding house, a coy smile on her face as she asked if Anne still needed a roommate. She had been stunned speechless, to say the least, and Anne still had a hard time believing that the Barry’s had relented in Diana’s desire to not go to finishing school. Of course, there were conditions to her attendance, and Diana was expected to travel back to Avonlea every other weekend to take finishing lessons from her mother, and she would be expected to start meeting suitors the summer after her first year (that is, if she didn’t meet one on her own at Queens). According to Diana, she had agreed to the conditions before her parents could even finish giving them, and was out of the room to start packing her things so she could make the next train out of Avonlea. 

She couldn’t help but smile as she thought of the memory, pushing the final pin into Diana’s hair before stepping back to admire her work. 

“Ta-da!” She said, making her way over to her wardrobe to get dressed for the day. She shrugged off her nightgown, hooking the eyes of her corset as Diana began lacing up the back. They had established a sort of routine in the mornings, they got up, did their hair (and occasionally helped the other out, if one of them was running behind or exhausted from a night of studying), helped each other into their corsets, and then dressed for the day before meeting their friends in the dining room for breakfast. It was a simple schedule, but still it was filling with the freedom that they had always longed for back in Avonlea. 

As Diana finished her corset, Anne turned around to return the favor, pulling tightly on the laces like she knew her friend liked, cinching her waist to a narrow curve. (Anne still hated the damned thing, and wished for the day she could be like the free-spirited Ms. Stacy and forgo the garment altogether). She idly wonders if Gilbert would be alright with her going without, and she had sneaking suspicion that he would detest it more than she did. 

“What will you do today while the rest of us girls are down in the parlor?” Diana asked as Anne finished with her corset. Anne shrugged, pulling out a skirt and blouse to get dressed for the day. 

“I’ll most likely sit up here, like always. I’ll write to Gilbert, and then perhaps I’ll catch up on my reading.” She said simply, knowing that she would be doing the same thing she had done every Saturday from two to four since they had arrived in Charlottetown. Then once four o’clock hit, she would close her book and wait for the girls to storm up the stairs and congregate in her room (which had become their de-facto meeting spot, but she didn’t mind that) to talk about the suitors that had come for them. And Anne would nod and listen attentively, trying not to think of her own beau that was hundreds of miles away from her at the present moment. It was the Saturday routine, and it was one she knew well. 

“You can always come join us, you know.” Diana said pointedly as she got dressed, and Anne sighed. They had had this conversation before. 

“I’m well aware of that,” she said. “And you are well aware of why I never accept the offer.” 

She wasn’t a fool. She knew that if she showed her face in the parlor during visiting hours, that it would give some of the gentlemen the wrong idea. She did not want them to think that she was a single woman and decide to take pursuit, so she avoided the situation altogether by hiding away in her room while suitors were in the house. 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Diana said, giving her another careful look as they finished dressing, lacing up their shoes and opening up the door. 

“Yes, my dear Diana, I am sure.” 

________________

Anne was sitting at her favorite spot in her room when the suitors came knocking at two o’clock on the nose. While her room was dreadfully plain, the large windows that lined the wall filled the room with so much sunlight that it hardly mattered how gray and lifeless the walls were. Mother Nature was the decorator, turning the gray walls into a mural of vivid colors every evening as the room was filled with the golden hues of the setting sun. Anne loved to nestle herself in the window seat, cheek pressed against the glass as she looked out to the world below her window. She liked people watching, and making up stories for those that passed by. She chronicled her thoughts in her letters to Gilbert in hopes that he would see a glimpse of her life at Queens from the observations she made from her bedroom window. He seemed to enjoy them, always inquiring about one character or other in his replies to her. 

Speaking of replies, she looked away from the gentlemen that were climbing the front stoop to pull out the letter she had received at lunchtime, pressing a kiss to the envelope. She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of parchment and ink, hoping that she would be able to catch a whiff of Gilbert’s smell in his letters. Sometimes she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, and convincing her that she smelled him when in reality there was nothing there, but she still smelled each and every letter she received, hoping every time for her desired result. 

Unfortunately, she came up fruitless in her search, smelling only parchment. She frowned, opening her eyes and sighing as she broke the wax seal on the envelope, pulling out the treasure from within. Her heart softened ever so slightly at just the sight of Gilbert’s words, the familiar handwriting in neat lines across the paper. It brought her comfort knowing that he had held the very same piece of parchment in his hands, all the way in Toronto. That he had touched the paper and carefully arranged his words in a message just for her, safely tucking the finished letter into its envelope to be protected until it had made its way into her hands where it belonged. 

She sighed sadly, unfolding the paper as she began reading the letter. It was much the same as always, his classes were difficult, the people around him dull, the city overwhelmingly huge. Anne had thought that Toronto would be the city of dreams, but it seemed like expectations had not met reality when Gilbert finally arrived in August. It hurt her heart to know that he was not enjoying the experience like they had both hoped, and she sighed sadly. It wasn’t completely sad news, Gilbert did mention that he had found a friend in Dr. Oak, Ms. Stacy’s acquaintance, and her husband. He mentioned them frequently in his letters to her, and it gave her some relief knowing that he wasn’t entirely alone in Toronto, and that he had managed to find a kindred spirit in the otherwise dull place. 

As usual, tears were rolling freely down her cheeks as she finished his letter, chuckling lightly as she ran her finger over his words. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve, having learned her lesson after ruining a few letters from her uncontained tears as she continued reading. 

_ I hope that Queens has continued to meet every one of your expectations, and that there is no limit for your imagination there. Tell the girls I said hello, and remind them that they are not going to get a peep out of me on our personal affairs, so please stop sending me letters asking. You should tell them that if they’re so curious, they are more than welcome to take matters into their own hands and make their own discoveries.  _

Anne tittered with laughter, making a mental note to investigate that more. Ever since the girls had become privy to the knowledge that her and Gilbert had been intimate, they had made it their jobs to try and wheedle out as much information from them as they could. 

When they had first gotten to Queens, Anne had hoped they had forgotten all about their little deal, but it wasn’t long before she realized that they most certainly had not forgotten. The moment they arrived at their boarding house, they practically threw their trunks into their rooms before bombarding Anne in hers, their eyes excited and curious. 

“Alright, we’re at Queens.” Tillie said expectantly, and Anne gave them all a weary look. 

“Oh yes, of course, let me tell you all of the improper things I know right now in broad daylight. Why don’t you run and grab Ms. Blackmore, before I start? I’m sure she’d love to be here as well” She said sarcastically, before shooing them away. “Come back tonight, I promise I’ll tell you everything then.” 

Come nightfall, the girls tiptoed back into her room, giggling as they sat down in a circle on the floor of her room (Diana had not yet made her appearance, so Anne was still in the belief that she would be all alone in the room). Anne was the last to settle down in the circle, only to receive funny looks from her friends. 

“Uh, Anne, why are you still dressed?” Josie asked. Anne blushed, looking down at her clothes that she had been wearing all day. The rest of the girls were already in their nightgowns, as she should have been. But in truth, she was relying on the high neck of her collar to conceal the evidence of her and Gilbert’s little tryst from the day before. He certainly had taken a few liberties when kissing her, and it wasn’t until she got home and was getting ready for bed that she looked into the mirror and saw the carnage Gilbert had left on her skin. 

“Oh, I just wasn’t thinking about it. Too busy getting settled.” She lied, trying to cover for herself. “I’ll change after I tell you-” 

“But Anne!” Ruby whined. “This is like one of our secret womanhood ceremonies, you must be in your nightgown too, it’s tradition!”   
Her point was met with nods and murmurs of agreement from the other girls, and Anne huffed, quickly standing from her spot in the circle, opening up her trunk and pulling out a nightgown. She changed quickly, keeping her back to the girls as she pulled on her nightgown, tugging on her dressing gown over it and wrapping it around herself tightly to try and conceal her skin. When she turned back to the circle she was met with curious and speculative stares, and she simply rolled her eyes. 

“Forgive me for being nervous.” She muttered sarcastically, settling back down in the circle. Her friends scooted in so that their knees overlapped, their formation as tight as they could manage. Anne sighed, looking up at their excited faces, all full of anticipation. 

“Well, what would you like to know?” She asked, which proved to be a mistake as she was flooded with questions. 

_ How do you get pregnant?  _

_ What does… IT look like?  _

_ Have you seen it?  _

_ Is it really true that you have to stick your tongue into their mouth when you kiss?  _

_ Can you get pregnant holding hands?  _

“Alright, alright!” Anne said, waving her hands frantically to stop the deluge of questions that were being posed to her. “I should have just started talking and asked for questions at the end, but let me say this now: no matter what I say, it is  _ imperative _ that you stay quiet. Alright?” 

Her friends nodded emphatically, pretending to seal their lips and throw away the key as Anne took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. With that, she began telling them everything she knew- well, most everything. As she was expecting, their faces twisted in horror when she revealed the true nature of the ultimate act of sexual intercourse, and she had to fight the urge to laugh. 

“Wait,  _ really _ ?” Ruby squeaked, face dangerously pale. Anne nodded grimly, remembering her initial opinion on the matter. 

“But don’t worry about that! There are steps, like I told you about! I think that any man worth anything should be more than understanding and accommodating your first time. ” She said, leaning over to pat Ruby’s hand reassuringly. In doing that, she had forgotten the purpose of her dressing gown, and it fell open, revealing her neck and collarbones to the group. 

“ _ Anne _ ,” Jane gasped, “What on earth happened to your neck?!” 

Her blood ran cold as her hand quickly went to her throat, trying weakly to cover it even though she had no chance of going back now that something had been said. Apparently, Jane was the only one who had seen anything, but in saying something she had drawn everyone’s attention to it. 

“I’ve told you everything I know. You all should go to bed now. Goodnight.” She said quickly, standing up hastily, only to be dragged back into the circle by Tillie and Jane as Josie tugged open her dressing gown again. All of the girl’s gasped then, and Anne felt her face go hot as embarrassment flooded her. 

“Who did this?” Tillie asked, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Who do you think, Tillie?” She groaned in response. It seemed like her friend’s needed verbal confirmation from her, and she huffed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. “Gilbert! Gilbert did it, happy now?” 

If their squeals told her anything it was that, yes they were very much happy with the new information. She hushed them sharply, and they all stopped instantly, eyes darting towards the door. They listened carefully for a few minutes, praying Ms. Blackmore hadn’t heard them, and when they heard nothing they turned back to Anne. 

“You have to tell us everything!” Jane said quietly, a mischievous look on her face. 

“Yeah, just how many of these  _ steps _ have you and Dr. Blythe taken?” Josie added with a giggle. Anne felt herself blush even more. 

“I’d really rather not.” She said. The girls groaned at her refusal, shoulders sagging as they gave her dejected looks. 

“Why not? Is it awful?” Tillie asked. 

“Well… no.” Anne said, voice barely a squeak. “Quite the opposite, actually.” 

“Then why not?” Ruby asked, quirking her head to the side at her inquiry. Anne sighed, looking down at her hands, remembering the way Gilbert’s skin had felt when she raked her fingers down his back, or when she tangled them in his hair as she cried out with pleasure. 

She had done so well all day trying not to think about him, but now, sitting on the floor of her boarding house and thinking of him and the afternoon they had shared in ecstacy together only served to remind her that he was currently sitting on a train in the middle of Canada, thundering further and further away from her with every minute that passed. 

“B-because if I talk about it I’ll only be reminded that he isn’t here.” She finally said, voice wavering as the tears finally fell. She drew her knees into her chest and hid her face in them, thinking about how long it would be until she got to see his face again, let alone get an intimate moment with him. 

“Oh, Anne,” Ruby said softly, resting a hand on her back. “We didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“You didn’t, I promise.” She assured, wiping away the traitorous tears that were rolling down her face. “It just made me think of how truly wonderful he is, and how horribly I’m going to miss him.” 

Her friends swooned at her words, swooping in to wrap her in hugs. She sniffled, taking comfort in their warmth. It was a sweet moment, and the love that she felt from her friends helped soothe the ache that had settled in her chest since she had walked off the train that afternoon, leaving Gilbert behind.

“Wait,” Tillie said, pulling away slightly to tug down the neck of her nightgown and chemise a few inches before looking up at her with a slightly scandalized look in her eye. “Just how far down do these marks go, Miss Shirley?” 

Anne blushed, wiping her tears away as she chuckled nervously. The truth of the matter was that Gilbert had been  _ very  _ attentive in his exploration of her d é colletage, and as a result angry red marks were littered all over her collarbones and breasts. She couldn’t help but giggle at that memory, knowing that she most likely left similar markings on his neck and chest, (which upon receiving her first letter from him a week after his arrival in Toronto, confirmed that her suspicions were correct.) feeling warm at the thought of his lips on her skin. 

“While I remain firm in my decision to not reveal everything,” Anne started, giving her friends a pointed look as she explained herself. “The memories Gilbert and I have of that day are all we have, and I’d like to keep them private for now, as they are something we and we alone share. Still, I will say two things: first, we did not, and will not, cross the boundary of marital relations  _ until we are married.  _ The risk is too great, so I have no wisdom to impart on you regarding that particular subject. Secondly, I am answering no more questions after this one, and you are all leaving my room and going to sleep, understood?” 

Her friends all nodded eagerly in agreement, a mix of excitement and curiosity on their faces as Anne blushed, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her gown to show her friends the extent of the damage Gilbert had done. 

“ _ Oh my God!”  _ Josie exclaimed, eyes going wide at the mottled patches of purple and red that adorned skin. Anne struggled to contain her laughter, throwing a hand over Josie’s mouth to quiet her down before closing up her nightgown just as quickly as she had undone it. 

“Good Lord Anne,” Tillie said slowly, at a loss for words as she processed what she had just seen. “Are you alright _?” _

Anne giggled again, nodding her head to assure her that yes, she was in fact alright. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen someone else’s bosoms before.” Ruby commented after a moment, seemingly more concerned with that fact than the evidence of their love making. 

“Obviously Gilbert hadn’t either!” Jane said, sending the girls into another fit of squeals and giggles that ended far too soon when they heard a sharp knock on the door, effectively silencing them as their hearts stopped in their chests. 

_ “That’s quite enough, girls! To bed, now!”  _ Came Ms. Blackmore’s sharp voice through the door, and they all scrambled to get up, tripping over each other as they extinguished their lanterns as they filed out of the room. Anne had crawled into bed shortly after that, smiling happily as she thought that maybe college wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

Of course, even though she was insistent on the fact that she would not disclose the details of their physical relationship, it didn’t stop her friends from asking whenever something even suggesting the topic came up. (Or sometimes with no context or warning at all, Jane had recently picked up the habit of holding up random phallus shaped objects, raising an eyebrow in silent question, waiting for Anne to confirm or deny the comparison. She did not appreciate the game very much, and never dignified Jane’s inquiries with an answer.) 

Rolling her eyes at her friend’s antics, she pulled her attention back to Gilbert’s letter. 

_ As always, my love for you is as infinite in the stars in the sky. If I might be so bold as to say it, sometimes I like to think about the galaxy you hold on the tops of your shoulders, each freckle a star. How I wish I could try and put a number to the stars on your body. I could spend a lifetime doing so. I hope one day I might take up this endeavour, if you’d allow it.  _

_ With all love and tenderness as I eagerly wait for your reply,  _

_ Gilbert  _

Anne couldn’t help but smile, blushing at his brazen comment as she kissed the letter one last time before tucking it away in the envelope. She sat in her window seat a while longer, the envelope pressed against her heart and listening to the din of voices in the parlor below her as she drafted her response to Gilbert in her head. She wondered what he was doing at that moment, was he thinking of her? Like her, was he tucked away in his room while the other men in his boarding house prepared to go off and vie for a young woman’s favor? She sighed, wishing more and more with every day that passed that she had wings so that she could fly off to Toronto whenever she wanted. She supposed that if she did have wings, she’d be awfully tired from flying back and forth all the time, considering that was how often she missed him. 

But alas, she had no wings. She was not a bird, and there was no such thing as a flying machine that could magically carry her to Toronto. So for now, until she was able to see him again, letters would have to be sufficient enough. 

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Gilbert's life in Toronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to say thank you for the overwhelming response and excitement I got from the first chapter, I'm glad y'all are enjoying my story, it really means a lot to me! 
> 
> I will say that this chapter was actually super difficult to write for some reason, but I hope it isn't too terrible. Anyways, enjoy!

_September 9, 1899_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Hello. We hope this letter finds you well. To save you from having to look at the end of the letter, this correspondence is from Tillie Boulter, Josie Pye, Jane Andrews, and Ruby Gillis. It is being drafted by Josie while the rest of us dictate._

_First, we would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to the University of Toronto, you are doing our small island proud by representing us there. We hope that you have settled in nicely, and that you are finding your accomodations and roommates agreeable._ ~~_I, unfortunately, find myself surrounded by ninnies._ ~~ **_Gilbert, if you’d please disregard Josie’s unkind remarks. She has been warned that she will lose writing privileges if she takes any more liberties. - Jane_ **

_Second, we would like to commend you on your courtship with Anne. It certainly is a fine match, and we are glad that Anne has found the_ ~~_tragicle_~~ _tragical romance of her dreams. We’d like to apologize for our part in keeping you two from being together sooner, but we wish the two of you a lifetime of happiness, and we hope that we have left our school girl foolishness behind us in Avonlea._

 _Funnily enough, it is Anne that is the main cause for our letter. In her desire for us to be intelligent, well to-do women of society, she has shared with us the mysteries of life and reproduction. While we would not dream of breaching the line of propriety as to ask you for more information, we are writing that you might give Anne permission to share more details of your own escapades. Don’t worry, Anne has not yet revealed anything to us-_ ~~ ** _Other than the state of her bosoms after some sort of tryst between you two. It looked as if she was mauled by a bear! I didn’t realize you were such a scoundrel, Gilbert Blythe!_** ~~_If you would PLEASE excuse Jane’s crass comment, she forgets herself. (_ _And_ _who the designated writer is.)_

_As we were saying, Anne has been very modest in the information she has given us regarding her personal experiences, but with your blessing, she would certainly feel free to tell us more about the knowledge we desire._

_It’s almost 1900, for goodness sake! Wouldn’t you want us to be knowledgeable young women, so that we might not find ourselves vulnerable against the seasoned young men we might come into contact with? So, we humbly ask that you give Anne permission to share the more intimate details of her knowledge, so that we can expand our academic and scientific horizons._

_Sincerely,_

_Josie Pye, Tillie Boulter, Jane Andrews, Ruby Gillis_

_P.S. We’ve heard that women are supposed to bleed the first time, but Anne said nothing on the matter. Do you know if this is true or not?_

* * *

_September 17, 1899_

_Dear Tille, Josie, Jane, and Ruby,_

_While I will say I enjoyed hearing from you all, I must respectfully decline your request._

_Sincerely,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

_P.S. I find it quite humorous that you all think that I have the ability to tell Anne what she is and isn’t allowed to do. I thought you lot knew her better than that!_

_P.S.S. No, it is not necessary to bleed during first intercourse, and it is not indicative of one’s purity. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a cad._

* * *

College, to put it simply, was not what Gilbert had been expecting. At first he thought he needed time to adjust to such a monumental change in his life, and that he would find his rhythm again but now he was six weeks into classes, and he still felt like he was floundering to try and adapt. Midterms were already looming menacingly in the distance and he was up to his ears in papers to write and books to study just to keep him caught up with what was going on. He had thought that his apprenticeship under Dr. Ward would give him an upperhand, but he had been proven wrong when he arrived at UofT and discovered that just about everyone else in his class had also worked under a doctor before coming to medical school. He was nothing special, didn’t have much money to his name, and wasn’t of fantastic birth or anything. He was just an orphan from Prince Edward Island that hoped he could do something meaningful with his life. 

The other men at the boarding house were fine enough, he had dealt with much worse while on the steamship, but they all left something to be desired. It seemed like there were two types of men in the house: the studious bookworms who were hardly seen out of their rooms, and the skirt chasers who hardly seemed like they cared about getting any sort of education. Gilbert wasn’t sure where he sat in that dichotomy, if he belonged in it at all. Perhaps to the other men he was a bookworm, and he supposed that he was closer to that end of the spectrum than the skirt chasers. Still, there didn’t seem to be any kindred spirits among the lot, and while he had formed loose study groups with the other medical students, he still found himself feeling isolated from the people around him. 

It seemed like the letters from home were all that seemed to be keeping him afloat sometimes. He had fallen asleep many nights still clutching onto one of Anne’s letters, having read them over and over to the point that he could probably recite them with ease. It brought him some measure of peace when he heard from Bash that all was well on the farm, and that the tail end of the harvest that he had not been in Avonlea for was even more productive than they had predicted. To Gilbert’s surprise, Elijah had turned up a few days after he had left for Toronto, begging for Bash’s forgiveness. According to Bash he was allowing him to stay, but that the arrangement sat on very thin ice, but it was nice having another set of hands around the farm with him gone. He also mentioned in his letter that they had gotten a few snide comments here and there, the more prejudiced townspeople more emboldened with Gilbert gone, but Bash assured him that it was nothing he couldn’t handle. And he had felt even better about the whole thing when he received a short message from Matthew, reaffirming exactly what Bash had said. 

Still, as much as the letters were a balm to the ache in his heart, they also made him realize more and more with every day that passed how much he missed home. He had never felt that way when he was on the _Primrose_. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There he had revelled in the freedom he had and the uncertainty each day held, he found meaning and belonging among the crass, loud-mouthed stokers and it was just what he needed following his father’s death. His heart had felt lighter with every mile that grew between him and Avonlea, but now, his heart felt like a ball of lead in his chest being so far away from the home and family he had built for himself. 

He missed Anne. His mind’s eye just couldn’t capture her in all of her magnificence, the red of her hair dull, the sound of her laughter distorted, the twinkle in her eye missing completely. It was a cheap substitute to the real thing, and he found himself counting down the days until Christmas break. He couldn’t wait until he could wrap her up in his arms and kiss every inch of her face, then after he kissed her senseless he would spend every waking second he had by her side, propriety be damned. Part of him wished someone to say something, so he could retort that he had been to hell and back without his sweetheart, and if they had a problem with him holding her hand, then they could gladly look the other direction.   
He also knew that as the break got closer he would be sending a letter to Bash and asking if he could somehow arrange for the house to be completely empty one afternoon. Then he would lock him and Anne away in his room and really give the town gossips something to talk about. (That is, if they got caught, he would do everything in his power to ensure that their trysts remained a secret.) He hardly even felt ashamed at his scheming to try and get her alone, his body seemed to physically ache with how badly he wanted her sometimes. Plus, how could he be ashamed when he knew that Anne longed for him just as desperately as he did? 

Still, it would be months before he got to feel the warmth of her embrace again, and his heart would remain the cold, shriveled remains of what it had been until he was in her arms once more. So he would settle for the second rate version of her that he held within his mind, and fall asleep with her letters pressed against his heart until the day that he could exchange the letters for the real thing. 

_____________

“Forgive me for being so cavalier, but you look absolutely wretched.” Dr. Oak said as soon as she had opened her door, taking in his undoubtedly disheveled appearance. He snorted, pulling his hat off of his head and raking his fingers through his hair to try and tame his curls. He couldn’t remember the last time he had bathed, having spent every moment of his time either in class, the library, or sleeping. Bathing was just not an essential task when there was so much to do. 

“It should be you forgiving me for showing up in such a state.” He said, fighting back a yawn as he stepped into the house, shrugging off his coat and passing it to the doctor to hang up. 

It would be doing the Oaks an injustice if he were to say that his experience in Toronto was entirely miserable, because that wasn’t truthful. He had developed a rapport with the couple, and enjoyed spending his Saturday nights with them when they invited him for supper a few weeks after term began. They were the only true friends he had made in town, and if he thought too much about it he began to pity himself that his only acquaintances were a couple that had twenty years on him. He tried to reason that before them he had Bash and Mary, but that situation was entirely different when he actually tried to compare the two. 

“Have you been eating well? Sleeping enough? Drinking enough water?” Dr. Oak, who would surely box his ears if he called her anything besides Emily, asked as they walked into the parlor. Sometimes she reminded him of Mary with her seemingly endless fussing when it came to him, and though he would never say it outloud, he appreciated the sense of maternal care that she offered.

“Leave him be, Em.” Joseph Oak said from his chair in the parlor, standing up as Gilbert entered so that they could shake hands. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, he looks like a regular bachelor to me!” 

“He looks like a stray dog.” Emily retorted flatly, raising an eyebrow at Gilbert as he looked up at her sheepishly. 

“I really am sorry, I was studying for my anatomy midterm and I lost track of time and must have fallen asleep in the library.” He explained, and she simply hummed in acknowledgement, pursing her lips together. 

“When did you fall asleep, boy, last night?” Joseph teased lightly, and Gilbert felt himself flush with embarrassment because, yes, he had spent the night in the library. He nodded sheepishly, which only made the older man hoot with laughter as his wife rolled her eyes, 

“Well, you’re lucky that supper is taking longer than expected. I’ll have a bath drawn, and I’m sure we can find some of Joseph’s old things for you to put on, because frankly, you smell like a stray dog as well.” 

“I couldn’t, Emily-” Gilbert insisted, not wanting for them to go to such lengths on his account. 

“You can, and you will. If you aren’t careful, you’ll run yourself into the ground and before you know it, you’ll be the patient instead of the doctor, and that won’t do.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest with an air of finality. Gilbert sighed, finally relenting. 

“I suppose you’re right-” 

“She always is.” Joseph chortled from his chair, and Gilbert couldn’t help but join him in laughing as he was shooed out of the room by the militant doctor. He didn’t wait for someone to help him draw the bath as he was all but shoved into the bathroom, a handful of Joseph’s old clothes in his arms as Emily told him she’d come get him when supper was ready before the door was firmly shut behind him. He gingerly set the clothes he had been given down on the dressing bench before turning the taps on the bathtub, letting it fill up with hot, steaming water. As the tub filled he set to work stripping out of his own clothes, grimacing at the smell they had acquired during his time in the library. When the tub was full he sank into it, wincing slightly at the slightly too hot temperature, but relished the heat against his weary muscles. 

He knew that Emily was right, he was burning the candle at both ends, that was for sure. But what else did he have to do? It was already established that he had no friends to spend his time with. He refused all of the offers from the other men at his boarding house to join them for cards and drinks, knowing that the night always ended at rather unsavory establishments that Gilbert had no interest in seeing. He had played with the idea of joining one of the fraternities on campus, but he was too poor for that. Then, he had thought about joining some sort of football team, something to keep him active, but he had quickly learned that the time required to do that would severely cut into his studying time. So he resolved himself to going to class, to the library, and occasionally to a cafe for study groups. It was a stress filled, lonely life he lived, but it seemed like it was his fate for the time being. Perhaps he could convince Anne to move to Toronto once she was done getting her teacher’s license- he knew he’d have to put a ring on her finger to make it happen, but nobody would have to twist his arm to do it. He smiled at the thought of her there with him, a bright spot in an otherwise dull city. 

The thought warmed him more than the bathwater ever could, and he allowed himself to get lost in the idea until Emily came banging on the bathroom door, telling him that supper was ready.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like our poor Gilbert isn't enjoying college the way he thought he would, but never fear! Everyone will fall into place in time... or will it? *Dun dun dun!!!* 
> 
> ...Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne's first letters after parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline who? Yeah, maybe we jumped backwards here, but I make the rules here and its what I wanted to do, lol. I wrote this chapter super quickly in between doing a term project today, so hopefully there isn't too many errors from my brain being fried. Either way, I hope you like it!

_ August 21, 1899 _

_ My Dear Gilbert,  _

_ It’s hard to believe that it’s only been four days since I last saw your face, since I last held you in my arms and felt your heartbeat against mine. It feels like it has been years upon years already, I can only imagine how desperately I will miss you by the time Christmas break comes around. I’m afraid to admit that sleeping has become my favorite pastime, because it is there in Dreamland that we are together again. How foolishly romantic is that? Imagine what Marilla would say if she could hear me now, I’m sure I would receive a lecture on folly and idleness.  _

_ But, I do not write to you just to wax poetic about how deep my longing is for you (although I do intend to spend a fair amount of time doing so anyways). My main purpose of writing is to tell you of the most exciting prospect that has been presented to me. Today was my first day of classes, and I’m sure it was the first day of yours as well. As you know, once my time here at Queens is complete, I will be the proud recipient of my teaching license, and when I first decided to become a teacher, I thought that it would be all I needed to fulfill my desire. I never once thought of pursuing higher education, it is much too expensive for the modest life Marilla and Matthew lead, and I couldn’t bear to ask them to try and finance a bachelor’s degree. But Gilbert, just imagine! This morning, as I was sitting in my first class of the day- English, which I was very delighted about- I heard some of the other students talking about the prizes offered to exceptional students. While I can hardly pretend that I’d win a medal for mathematics, there is an exciting opportunity for English…  _

_Close your eyes and imagine just for a moment, me on the campus of Redmond College in Nova Scotia. A sophisticated woman of the world, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Bachelor of Arts!! It’s such a romantical idea, and the longer I think about it the more I want it. It’s an opportunity that I can hardly pass up, wouldn’t you agree?_ _  
__But I’m getting ahead of myself. You see, there’s a scholarship. That, my love, is the key to this whole imagined scenario. It’s called the Avery Scholarship, and the recipient receives two hundred and fifty dollars_ _per year_ _for four years to attend Redmond College. I have decided that I must win this scholarship. It is the only way I’ll be able to go to college, and what a lofty goal it is! How would you feel, Mr. Blythe, walking around town with an educated woman on your arm? I hope it would bring you unmeasurable pride to see me with a degree in hand. In order to do this and attend Redmond next year, I would have to advance my studies here at Queens and complete my certificate in one year, rather than two, while also holding top marks in English. Again, lofty goals for lofty prizes, but I pray it will be worth it._

_ What do you think? Am I mad to even consider such an idea? Or do you believe that I can take on such an endeavour? It would bring me so much joy to hear that you believe in me. I wait with bated breath to hear your thoughts on the matter.  _

_ Now, I do believe that I promised to wax poetic about my love and desire for you? (I sincerely hope you are in private while reading this, lest anyone catch a glimpse of this letter and think me a harlot) Would you believe me if I told you that part of me wishes we had never committed the acts we did on our last afternoon in Avonlea? I assure you that this is only a small portion of me that thinks this, and that I do not regret it, no not at all! In fact, now that I know the feel of your skin against mine, it is all I can think about. How I wish I could lay beside you for hours and trace the lines of your body that I was only briefly introduced to that afternoon. I must say I have become quite enraptured with those lines, and would like to become more well acquainted with them the next time we meet. Do you think that would be possible? How was it that we spent nearly an hour and a half up in your room together, and it felt like an eternity, yet at the same time not nearly long enough to satiate the fire that you have ignited within me? I would trade all of the jewels and puffed sleeved dresses in the entire world to have you like I did then. Would you make a similar trade?  _

_ It pains me to say that the marks you have left on my skin are fading (and unfortunately, that was one secret I was not able to hide from the girls, please forgive me! Don’t worry, they don’t know the extent of our salacious acts, I refuse to tell them.) In a day or two, there will be no evidence of the passion we shared at all, and while it certainly will be a relief that I do not have to be so careful in hiding them, I will say it makes me sad to see them go. It brings me a strange sort of comfort when I look at them while bathing or dressing for the day, it is proof that I did not imagine what we did- what we shared on that warm summer afternoon. Will you promise to leave me more reminders when I see you next? They will be tucked away so that only the two of us are privy to them, and we can have them as our own little secret. Perhaps as a Christmas present? I think being in your arms is what I desire most for advent this year.  _

_ I’m afraid I must end my letter here, Diana has just come home from tea with Aunt Josephine. Oh! I forgot to mention it, but my dearest Diana convinced her parents to not send her to finishing school, so she has joined me as my roommate here at Queens. It has brought my soul much light and joy having her here with me. She says hello, and that she hopes you are faring well in Toronto.  _

_ I hope the same for you, my love. I hope that you are finding everything you want and more in that grand city, and I look forward to hearing about it in excruciating detail in your next letter.  _

_ Yours Eternally,  _

_ Anne.  _

* * *

_ September 1, 1899  _

_ My Dearest Anne,  _

_ I hope you’ll excuse the delay in my response to your letter. I received it five days ago, but have had no time to sit and craft a response worthy of you receiving. The journey to Toronto was long and tiring, as I was expecting it would be, and I was swept up in the rush of classes almost as soon as I arrived. Medical school is certainly not for the faint of heart, that is for sure and certain. I must admit, I find myself feeling very much in over my head very often. Do you think me a coward for saying so? My anatomy class has certainly had me vexed, it seems to be impossible to know and memorize every bone, muscle, and tendon in the body! How I wish you were here to be my very own study model, so that I might become so much more intimately knowledgeable of the body. By studying you I am sure that I would learn far more than anything a dry old textbook could teach me. Could I convince you to come to Toronto to make that possible? If not, I might be forced to steal you away and bring you back with me against your will when I see you in December. Would you be cross with me if I were to do so?  _

_ Toronto is not what I expected. The other men at my boarding house have proven to be quite boorish, they remind me of the men I worked with on the steamship, yet I expected for them to behave as such there. I thought that the men I met here would be slightly more civilized, but I have been quickly proven wrong. My lodgings are comfortable, but dull. I wish I could find some way to decorate, so that I might liven up the space and provide more scope for the imagination. As much as I jest about stealing you away, I fear that Toronto would be horribly stifling for you. The city is loud and industrious, and I know you much rather prefer the quiet bliss of nature. Still, if the opportunity ever presents itself to come visit this poor soul, I am not beneath getting on my knees and begging you to come. It is as if a piece of my soul was torn out and left behind in Charlottetown, and I will remain a fractured human until I have you in my arms again.  _

_ I am glad you mentioned Dreamland, because it is there I find you as well. I run my fingers through your hair and count the freckles across your cheeks for hours on end, and then the damned bell of my alarm clock forcefully pulls me out of your arms into the land of the living. Still, it brings comfort to my heart that the miles between us do not exist in our dreams, and I have become excited about sleeping as well, that I might see you when I close my eyes.  _

_ On other topics, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I might go so far as to say that you were born to be a Redmond scholar. I’m sure that scholarship is as good as yours, especially because I am not there to steal it away from under your nose (which you know that I would be competing right beside you for that scholarship if I were at Queens, it has always been us two neck and neck. I suppose that is one of my favorite things about you. You are as quick as a whip, and do not back down on your academic endeavors to save my precious ego.) I wholeheartedly say that you should pursue this opportunity with full force! It would make me a proud man to have you on my arm just as you are in this moment, but I will say that it will bring me great joy to introduce you to people one day saying, “Have you met my wife, Anne? She studied at Redmond College, and didn’t pay a penny! They were practically drooling all over themselves to get her to attend. Redmond is an exceptionally prestigious university, if you’ll recall.” Would you please give me the honor of showing you off like that, one day? It would bring my weary soul such elation if you would allow it.  _

_ You should never fear the contents of our letters being intercepted and read by others, I am very careful to wait until I am alone to read whatever you have sent me. I like to think of it as us spending time together, I like to imagine that you sitting here with me, curled up against my chest as we talk. I would never think of sharing my precious time with you with anyone else. I will also admit that I know that the contents of the letter will likely cause some sort of scandal, so I try to anticipate such topics and put myself in private to avoid embarrassment.  _

_ My dear Anne-girl, know that however much you want me in any given moment, my desire for you is tenfold. It is quite scandalous how madly in love I am with you, and how much I long to make you mine. When we are together again, I will gladly indulge your desire to become better acquainted with my body, as long as you extend the invitation to me as well. I have quite a bit more exploration that I would like to do of your body, if you’d let me. Was it only an hour and a half that we spent together on that blessed afternoon? It seemed like much longer than that, but perhaps now we can set loftier goals for next time we are together! I’m sure I can convince Bash to “chaperone” us for a nice, long, afternoon in the parlor. He can make sure we are the only ones in the house so that we wouldn’t be disturbed. Would you like that? I’ll make a nice big fire, and then have my way with you on the rug in front of it, so that you might not be cold. Do you think that would be agreeable for you? I hope it will be, because now that the idea has been planted in my head I fear it is going to appear in Dreamland until it becomes a sweet reality.  _

_ If you are expecting an apology for the marks I left on you during our last encounter, you will be waiting for a while, because I do not intend on giving you one. In fact, I intend to leave many more next time. Plus, you bestowed me with marks of your own, ones that were very difficult to hide. Bash almost laughed himself comatose after you left that afternoon, and I had to lock myself away in my room to escape his teasing. But I would endure it again and again if it meant I get to relive that afternoon once more. And in regards to your request for a Christmas present: ask, my sweetheart, and you shall receive. Perhaps I can hide them away on the skin of your thighs? Please excuse my boldness, but I will admit that I am quite an admirer of your legs, and could spend an eternity worshipping them, if you would let me.  _

_ Please tell Diana (and the rest of the girls) that I said hello, and that I wish them all well. It brings me joy knowing that your bosom friend has been able to join you at Queens. I eagerly await your next letter, my dearest Anne with an ‘E’.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Gilbert.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Will we get actually dialogue next chapter, or will it be another chapter full of letters? Who knows, because I certainly don't haha but either way, see you next time!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #afriendforGilbertBlythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Ohmygodnighttroll for the hashtag, I thought it would be fitting for this chapter :)

It took him nearly two months, but in early October, Gilbert made his first friend in Toronto. (Well, besides the Oaks, of course.) 

Henry Tremblay was a quiet fellow that lived across the hall from him in their boarding house, whom Gilbert had run into on multiple occasions since moving in, yet never had a proper conversation with. He was a bookish sort of man, who preferred to keep to himself and sit in the corner of the common areas, book in hand. He was tall and imposing, even though he was a year younger than Gilbert, he easily stood a few inches taller than him. He was stocky, with broad shoulders and full, ruddy cheeks, along with a shock of dark hair that he kept immaculately combed and coiffed. Some of the rowdier men that lived with them had tried to make a game of messing up his hair, but a healthy punch to the gut had quickly shown the others that while he was quiet, Henry was not a man to be messed with. 

Their friendship had started somewhat oddly, with Gilbert sitting in front of the mirror in his room, carefully shaving his face early one morning. He had left his door open after going to get water, and that was how Henry found him, knocking softly before taking a half step into the room. 

“Morning. Gilmer, was it?” He asked, his voice a deep timbre. Gilbert chuckled, setting down his razor as he wiped his hands clean to extend it towards the other man. 

“Gilbert, but close enough. Gilbert Blythe.” He said as the man shook his hand. 

“Apologies, Mr. Blythe. Henry Tremblay, nice to meet you. I suppose I should’ve done this sooner, it’s been quite a while since we both moved in.” He said with a chuckle, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Gilbert, if you’d please. School is busy for everyone, and I know I spend a fair amount of time alone. I don’t blame you for not introducing yourself sooner. You’re the first to do it at all, to be honest with you.” He said with a shrug. “How may I help you this morning, Mr. Tremblay?” 

“Henry, if you’d please.” The man parroted with a grin before pointing to the tin that sat on his desk. “I saw you shaving, and I’m fresh out of shaving soap myself, could I trouble you for some?” 

“Not at all, I’m done with it for now anyways. Help yourself.” Gilbert said, passing the man the tin. Henry just nodded his thanks as he took the tin and then his leave, returning shortly after, clean shaven with the tin in hand. He left it on Gilbert’s desk without a word, and the two men went about their morning. 

Then, when the clock hit seven thirty, Gilbert made his way down to breakfast and found the seat next to Henry empty. He didn’t hesitate to drop himself into the chair, giving the man a polite nod as he helped himself to the meal spread out before them. 

“Where are you from, Gilbert?” Henry asked after a few minutes, methodically spreading preserves over his toast, ensuring equal distribution across the surface before taking a large bite. 

“PEI, a small village called Avonlea, up on the coast.” He said as he went about spreading his own toast with preserves. Henry gave a low whistle. 

“Long way from home.” He said, and Gilbert shrugged. He was still trying to not think about home, lest he get homesick (again). 

“I suppose so. What about yourself?” He asked, taking a sip of the strong, bitter coffee he had poured for himself. 

“Born and raised just outside of Ottawa. Close enough to just say that I live there.” He said, finishing his statement with another bite of toast. Gilbert nodded in understanding, and they lapsed back into silence as they finished their meal, both rolling their eyes when one of the rowdy men broke the jar of preserves just minutes after they had used it. Well, at least they had gotten their fill. 

Their friendship had a natural sort of progression, and continued much the way it started. They sat next to each other at meals, and in the common rooms while they studied, trading comments under their breath about the imbeciles they lived with. Occasionally one of them would stick their head in the other’s room, asking to borrow something or other, or inviting the other for a smoke. 

It was easy, like his friendship with Bash had been, and over the span of a few weeks he was able to learn quite a lot about Henry Tremblay. He was the second born in his family out of five, with an older sister above him, two below, and a baby brother. His father bred and sold horses, and did quite well for himself. His mother never officially worked, but did enjoy making clothes and would make a few ball gowns every year for some high society ladies, which brought in a pretty penny for their family. He didn’t have a sweetheart, but wouldn’t be opposed once he got deeper into his studies. He was studying business and accounting, though he wanted to just take over after his father stepped down from the family business. 

“I suppose this will keep me busy until then,” He said with a shrug, idly turning the page on the book he was reading as they sat by the fire in the common room. “What about yourself?” 

“Medicine. I want to be a doctor.” He said proudly (despite the fact that he wanted to rip his hair out at how difficult his classes were.) 

“You don’t say?” Henry chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “How the devil did you get that idea in your head?” 

“It’s kind of a funny story.” Gilbert said, sticking a ribbon in his book to mark his place, heart thumping as he ran his finger over the soft material, remembering the days that it was wrapped around Anne’s braids.

“Well I have time, why don’t you entertain me?”   
With that, Gilbert launched into the story, telling him about his time on the _Primrose_ and delivering the baby in the streets of Trinidad, and the rush of emotion he had felt when he placed the baby in her mother’s arms. He talked about how he had lost his mother before he truly even knew her, and his father years later. He told Henry about Mary (conveniently leaving out a few details), and how perhaps she could have been saved had there been some sort of preventative medicine to keep the infection from entering her veins. When he finished his story he cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair sheepishly, realizing he had talked for close to half an hour.   
“That’s one hell of a story, Mr. Blythe.” Henry chuckled, giving him a simple nod before turning back to his book, and the two read in silence for the rest of the night. 

But the thing was, if Henry thought that he talked a lot when he asked about why he wanted to be a doctor, he far surpassed himself when Henry asked if he had a sweetheart. 

“Oh do I,” He laughed, elbowing him slightly as they sat on the front steps of the boarding house. It was a chilly night, but the two had stepped outside bundled in their coats, pipes in hand to enjoy a smoke after dinner. “Ready for an earful, Tremblay?” 

“It certainly seems like I’m getting one whether I want it or not.” He retorted, puffing on his pipe with a crooked grin as Gilbert laughed. 

“Her name is Anne, spelled with an ‘e’, that part is very important, and I’ve loved her since she cracked me over the head with a slate when I was fifteen…” 

* * *

_ October 29, 1899 _

_ My Dearest Anne,  _

_ How are you, my darling? Let me start by saying I, as always, am missing you fiercely. I can’t believe that it is almost November, and that in seven short weeks, I will be in your arms once more. It brings me great sorrow that I was not able to come home for Thanksgiving, but I hope that once I secure a job next semester, that I will be able to afford the trip home more often. Perhaps if fortune blesses me, I could finance a trip for you to visit here? I would love to show you around the city.  _

_ I would also like to introduce you to a new friend I have made. His name is Henry Tremblay, and he lives across the hall from me in the boarding house. We’ve become good friends over the past few weeks, and Toronto has become much less lonely with him in my life. I still see the Oaks for dinner once a week, and they both send their regards. Emily will not stop talking my ear off about meeting you, so I hope that at some point you will be able to visit, so that she might end her relentless pestering (she’d box my ears if she knew I said that, please be kind to not spread that around.)  _

_ Speaking of Henry and Thanksgiving, he offered to let me join him and his family in Ottawa for the holiday this year. While it could not compare to the joy that I would have had if I were in Avonlea with you, Bash and the rest of my family, it was nice to not spend the holiday alone. His family was very lovely and hospitable, and I was able to spend quite a lot of time with the horses his family breeds. I’m sure you would have loved to see it.  _

_ Henry is a very nice gentleman, he’s a quiet sort. I wonder what would happen if I were to place him and Bash in a room together, it would certainly be an interesting dynamic, that is for certain. In truth, I haven’t told Henry the total truth about Bash. He knows I have an adopted brother of sorts, and that my sister in law has passed on and that he has a daughter, but he does not know that Bash is a black man. Part of me fears that I will lose the one friend I have made by telling him the truth, but also why would I want any sort of friend that chooses to not associate with someone based on their skin? That is a company I do not wish to keep.  _

_ I’ll have to tell him eventually, I would like to invite Henry to Avonlea for the summer, perhaps for a few weeks to see what our small country life has to offer. While it is still a long way off, I think it would be best to go ahead and extend the invitation, just in case he needs to make arrangements. Would you be alright sharing me for a week or two? I promise to make the time when he isn’t there worth your while, my dear.  _

_ I eagerly anticipate your next letter and the many wonders of your mind that you see fit to share with a fool like me. Would you please tell me some stories about the people from your window? It would give me great joy for you to let me look into your world, if even for a moment. I love you, my darling Anne-girl.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Gilbert.  _

* * *

“Henry, what would you say if I told you my brother is a black man?” Gilbert asked out of the blue one afternoon, sitting at his desk while Henry sat in the armchair by the window. He was scribbling notes down on a pad of paper, and Gilbert’s heart was pounding in his chest as he awaited his friend’s response. The scratching of the pen stopped as Henry slowly looked up from what he was writing, a quizzical look on his face. 

“Sebastian?” He said, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert swallowed nervously, nodding his affirmation. Henry’s eyebrows rose in sync, as if he were surprised by the knowledge, giving a little  _ hmph  _ before looking back down at his paper without saying anything. The pen resumed its scratching as he began his work again, and now, it was Gilbert’s turn to look at his friend with confusion. 

“Henry?” 

“Yes?” 

“Your response?” 

“I’d say your mother has a lot of explaining to do.” 

A pause. Henry was still scribbling away at his work, unperturbed by what Gilbert had just said. 

“...That’s it? You don’t mind?” 

“No, should I?” 

“No,” Gilbert said, relief flooding over him like a tidal wave. “I don’t think you should.” 

_________________

Anne sat in the parlor with the rest of the girls, working on her needlepoint in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire when Lily came in, passing out the post for the day. Anne’s heart raced when Lily handed her a letter bearing Gilbert’s familiar script. She smiled, looking up at Lily and signing her thanks before flipping it over, inspecting the envelope for their special mark. They had decided that while they enjoyed their more sensual letters, they needed a system of knowing which ones were safe to read in public and which ones were not to avoid any embarrassment. Anne had suggested that when addressing their letters, any letters with scandalous content would be marked by crossing the ‘t’ in their names with a longer stroke, and safe letters would have a small cross on the ‘t’. It was such a subtle thing that no one would even think of, which meant it was perfect for their purposes. 

Anne couldn’t help but be slightly dejected when the ‘t’ in ‘Cuthbert’ was crossed with a small stroke, but she simply giggled and broke the wax seal, grateful at the same time that she didn’t have to wait- and knowing that she could add another letter to her “safe” pile that was stacked on top of her scandalous letters in order to hide them… she had to admit that the safe stack was disproportionately smaller than the unsafe stack. She skimmed the letter, reading about how Thanksgiving had been for him, heartstrings tugging at the thought of them being apart during such a celebratory time. But then, as she kept reading, her heart soared as she threw her head back and laughed, holding the letter tightly to her chest. 

“Is everything alright Anne?” Diana asked, turning around from where she sat at the piano, a curious look on her face at her outburst. She simply nodded, unable to stop herself from giggling as the rest of her friends turned their attention to her, wondering what the redhead was going on about. 

“Oh girls, it finally happened,” she said with a laugh full of relief as she thrust the letter up into the air triumphantly. “Gilbert made a friend!” 

There was a pause as the words sunk in, but once they realized that Anne’s prayers had finally been answered, they cheered so loudly that Mrs. Blackmore had to come in and scold them (but it was completely worth it.) 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, as always, thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave a sweet comment, it really does make my day hearing from you guys :) See y'all next time!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby needs advice and Aunt Jo makes her appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five! We're getting closer and closer to Christmas... only a chapter or two more before our favorites are back together again ;)

**_Anne,_ **

**_Please circle the most accurate representation then return._ **

**_1\. _________________________ **

2.________________________________________

3\. ____________________________________________________________

**_Much Obliged,_ **

**_Jane Andrews_ **

* * *

_Jane,_

_NO._

* * *

**_Anne,_ **

**_If none of the lines were accurate, please feel free to draw your own with the proper proportions (I can give you more paper, if necessary. Perhaps we need to paste a few pieces together?)_ **

**_-Jane_ **

* * *

“If you’re here to inquire about unnecessary knowledge regarding my beau, then I’d advise you to turn around, because my answer as always, is no.” Anne said with a sigh when the door opened, not even looking up from the notes that she was studying as she sat in her window seat. She was not in the mood for the silly games that she had been entertaining all semester. Usually she would dismiss them with a wave of her hand, but with the stress of final exams upon them, Anne did not have much of a tolerance for it. She wasn’t sure how Jane even managed to keep up with the little game, finals had pushed all of the girls in the boarding house to their breaking points, and finally Anne had resolved to sequester herself away in her room to study. She was doing well, and was without a doubt in the top of their class, but being in the top wasn’t enough. She had to be _the_ top. Her entire future at Redmond depended on it. 

“No,” Ruby’s voice, small and light, came from the door. Anne looked up, eyebrows furrowing as the blonde stood at the threshold of her room, looking uncertain. “I wasn’t going to ask about that, you know that’s Jane’s mission.” 

“A fruitless one, yet she still persists.” Anne said with a scoff, rolling her eyes as she set down her notes. Ruby was still standing at the door, wringing her hands nervously, and Anne beckoned her over. “Come in, sit down.”

  
Something Anne had come to like about Ruby is that she was very easy to read. She was quite an open book, and she never tried to hide what she was feeling. For that reason, Anne found her easy to manage when it came to heart to heart conversations. While she loved Diana, the brunette was the exact opposite and usually had to be cracked open like a nut to talk about her feelings, Anne blamed it on her mother’s own emotional repression that she in turn instilled into Diana. But Ruby? Ruby would just tell you what she was feeling. 

And that was just what happened when she joined Anne on the window seat, tucking her stocking covered feet underneath her with a sigh as she leaned her head against the window pane. 

“Anne, how do I talk to Moody about intimacy?” She asked bluntly, sighing heavily once she had asked her question, shoulders heaving with the action. Anne blinked at her friend for a moment, absorbing the question that had just been thrown at her. It had come to no surprise when Moody showed up on the porch their very first Saturday in Blackmore house, equipped with a bouquet of roses and a nervous smile on his face as he asked to see Ruby. The two were a very handsome couple, and Anne could practically hear the wedding bells around them whenever they were together. She wondered how long they would make it before actually deciding to tie the knot, and she may or may not have joined the pool that the other girls had secretly started to place bets on the date. (Tillie, Diana and Anne thought that they would be married shortly after graduating from Queens, Jane and Josie thought they wouldn’t even make it that long.) 

“Well, that depends.” Anne said carefully. She hadn’t known when she told her friends about the intricacies of intimacy that she would become the unofficial relationship expert, but she had since found herself being sought out by all of the girls for their various queries. “Every relationship is different, Gilbert and I are not very shy about the subject, and never have been so it is very easy for us to talk about. You and Moody will probably be different, and that’s alright.” 

“Oh, okay.” Ruby said with a sigh of relief, sticking her chin in her hand. “Anne, I don’t know what all you and Gilbert do, but I don’t think I want to do very much with Moody right now.” 

“And that’s alright too.” Anne said with a laugh. “Again, different relationships have different paces. If you choose to do nothing but hold hands until you’re married, that’s more than acceptable. Truthfully, I don’t even think Gilbert and I have done anything naughty or wicked, even though I know a lot would disagree with me. Why are you asking this though, if you don’t mind me picking your brain. Had Moody been trying to force you into anything?” 

“Oh, Heavens no!” Ruby gasped, hand going to her mouth at the suggestion of something so scandalous. Anne held her hands up defensively. 

“I don’t believe that Moody is capable of it, but I had to ask.” She said quickly, trying to reassure her friend that she meant no harm as Ruby began to relax. “Let me ask my question again, what’s brought on this need to talk about intimacy?” 

Anne didn’t really care what Ruby’s response would be, the way she saw it, any response was valid one, she was just curious. But knowing her thought process would help Anne craft the best response to her initial question. She almost laughed when Ruby’s face turned bright red, and she began to idly play with a loose thread on her dress. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Ruby, it’s just me.” Anne said, reaching out to take Ruby’s hand in hers. Ruby sighed heavily, shoulders heaving and then drooping as she looked out of the window. 

“I’m worried he won’t be happy with me.” Ruby finally said, lower lip quivering. 

“Have you seen Moody when you’re around? He follows you around like a puppy, he’s completely smitten! There is no way that he isn’t happy with you.” Anne said with a chuckle. 

“ _No,_ ” Ruby said with a groan. “Not like that, I know he’s happy like that… but what if we get married and he isn’t happy with… well with my body!” 

Anne frowned. Ruby huffed, and as if the dam had been broken she continued on like a broken spigot, unable to control what was coming out of her mouth. 

“I mean, look at you! You showed us your bosoms at the beginning of term and they looked lovely, and mine look nothing like them! They’re small, and Diana has a beautiful curve to her waist, and my mother is always talking about how handsome Tillie’s full figure is, and then there’s me! I’m skinny and shapeless and can go without a corset without anyone knowing! I’m hardly a woman, how could Moody want _that_?” She was practically panting at the end of her rant, eyes full of tears and cheeks flushed pink as she laid all of her insecurities out before them. 

“Oh Ruby,” Anne said, reaching out to take Ruby’s hands in hers. “Do you remember how for years I talked about my knobby knees and homeliness?” 

Ruby nodded, sniffling slightly. 

“Well, would you believe me when I told you that I didn’t once think of how I looked when Gilbert and I were together?” She said, squeezing her hands tightly. “May I tell you a secret?” 

Ruby’s eyes brightened up and she nodded enthusiastically, and Anne giggled as she extended her pinky out to the other girl. With pinkies hooked, Anne leaned in. 

“Do you want to know why I didn’t have to worry?” She said, and Ruby nodded once, eyes wide as she clung to every word Anne was saying. “Because once I gave him permission to do so, he was practically ripping my clothes off to see me without them. I didn’t have to worry about him not liking what he saw, because his enthusiasm told me that he would be happy no matter what because it was _me._ His exact words once he got me undressed were, ‘ _you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.’_ How could I not feel anything but exquisite after that? So you shouldn’t worry about what Moody will think when the time comes, and if you really are worried, just ask him about it when it feels appropriate to do so. Tell him your fears, and I’m sure he’ll be quick to dispel them.” 

With her best advice given, Anne unhooked their pinkies and took Ruby’s hands in hers, squeezing them tightly as Ruby smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Anne! I really do feel much better now.” She said with a sigh of relief, leaning forward to wrap her friend in a tight hug. “I think I was getting ahead of myself. We’ve only kissed, and it’s very nice, but I’m quite happy with that for now.” 

“And that’s all that matters.” Anne said as they pulled away from the hug. Ruby returned the smile, which was friendly at first, then morphed into something more mischievous. 

“So does this mean that you _have_ seen Gilbert naked?” She asked, and Anne felt herself blush. 

“Out!” She shouted, quickly pointing towards the door. Ruby giggled, staying rooted in her spot. 

“So does that mean you _touched_ it?” Ruby squealed, and Anne groaned. Ruby was now laughing uncontrollably, cheeks flushed as Anne grabbed her wrists and hauled her off the window seat, dragging her across the room. 

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything. And if you betray my confidence and the sanctity of pinky swears, I will cut your hair and you will look like I did after the hair dye incident. Do you understand?” She said as she opened the door, Ruby still giggling like a lunatic as she all but tossed the blonde out of her room 

“I promise!” She assured, and then ran off down the hallway. Anne simply rolled her eyes, shutting her door firmly behind her. She returned to her spot at the window seat, pulling her quilt over her lap with a huff. 

So much for trying to be helpful.

__________________

Even in the midst of finals and overly curious friends, Anne knew that she had to set time aside to visit Aunt Josephine. It had become a tradition for her and Diana. Every Wednesday after they were done with their classes for the day, they return to Blackmore house with a carriage already waiting for them. Then they would be whisked away to Aunt Jo’s house, where the old woman would be waiting with tea and sweets, ready to dote on them for a few hours before sending them home, with a full belly and extra pastries tucked away in their bags. It was Anne’s favorite part of the week- well, besides anytime she got a letter from Gilbert. So maybe it was her favorite _predictable_ part of the week. Yes, she liked the way that sounded. 

It was during these weekly visits in one of the last weeks of November that Aunt Jo cleared her throat, sitting up impossibly straighter in her seat. 

“I have scheduled my soiree to be the last weekend in February, the twenty fourth, if my old mind has it right. I expect for you and the rest of your friends to be in attendance, and any gentlemen that you see fit to bring with you, as well.” She said, giving a pointed look at Anne as she said it. 

Anne’s heart was filled with glee just at the mention of the soiree, which had only become more and more grand as the years passed. But this would be the first year that they could don actual ball gowns for the event. That is, Diana would be. Her family could afford for her to have a dress made for the night, but Anne knew that she would not have the same fortune. She sighed, thinking about the beautiful blue dress Marilla had made for her. She loved the dress, she really did! It had ruffles and accents and the puffed sleeves Anne had always dreamed of, and was perfect for the social functions that she had been to that semester, but it would be a potato sack compared to the other gowns that would be on display at the soiree. 

She didn’t have long to lament though before the second part of the invitation hit, and she gasped, face lighting up with realization. “Oh, Aunt Jo, does that mean I could invite Gilbert?” She asked hopefully, and the older woman chuckled. 

“Yes, dear, that is what I was suggesting.” She said with a wink before taking a sip of her tea. Anne squealed, already composing the letter she was going to write to him in her head. She was so wrapped up in his planning that she almost didn’t hear the other woman continue to speak. “.....once you get back from winter holidays.” 

Diana elbowed her after a moment, realizing that her friend had gotten carried away with her thoughts. Anne blinked as she brought herself back to the moment, looking back and forth between the women who were looking at her expectantly. 

“Pardon me, I seemed to have gotten lost in thought at the idea of attending the soiree with my beau.” She said with a dreamy sigh. 

“I’m sure it was a magnificent place to visit, that broad imagination of yours.” Aunt Jospehine chortled. “What I was saying my dear, is that you are to come here as soon as you return from winter holidays, so that I can take you two out shopping for your first gowns.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t, that would be entirely too much to ask of you.” Anne said quickly, shaking her head at the generous offer. The older woman brushed off her concern with a flick of the wrist. 

“Pish-posh, you can and you will. Every young lady needs a nice ball gown.” She said. “And if you really want an excuse, well then consider it a birthday present. Your birthday is a week after the party, if my memory serves me correct.” 

Anne smiled, nodding. “Yes, I’ll be seventeen on the fifth of March.” 

“Ah, how perfect!” She said gleefully. “Then it’s settled. Diana, write to me when you’ve settled on a date to return, and I’ll have a carriage arranged to come pick you up. Oh, how fun! It’ll be like a ladies day, just the three of us!” 

Anne and Diana giggled with excitement, their minds already buzzing with ideas of what their gowns would look like. Their elation followed them all the way home and through their nightime routines, and once ten pm hit and their lights went out, Anne was quick to tip toe over to Diana’s bed, crawling under the covers. 

“Oh Anne, what do you think your dress will look like?” Diana sighed romantically, resting her head on her pillow as the two faced each other. 

“I haven’t the first idea, maybe we can ask Josie for help! You know how much she loves fashion. What about you, what would you like your gown to look like?” Anne asked, imaging her friend decked out in the finest silks and laces. 

“I’m not sure, I know my color is blue, but what if I chose something different this time?” She said sheepishly, almost as if she was embarrassed to admit that she was thinking of foregoing her traditional hue. 

“What about yellow? Something pale and shimmery, like the gentle flicker of a candle. You would look absolutely ethereal in a frock like that.” Anne said, closing her eyes and imagining such a gown. 

“And for you, I see…. forest green like the woods at dusk. Trimmed with silver piping and appliques that are designed like leaves. With flowers spun in your hair. You would look like an enchanting forest nymph.” 

Anne smiled, imagining such a gown on herself, holding onto Gilbert as they twirled around the dance floor through the night. Anne sighed happily, wishing Diana a good night before tip toeing back to her own bed. She yawned, burrowing tightly underneath her blankets and quilts, blocking out the cool night air. Once she was wrapped up tightly she closed her eyes and prayed, thanking God for Josephine Barry, nosy friends, final exams, summer soirees, and most importantly, Gilbert Blythe. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! To be honest, there wasn't a ton of plot to this chapter, but I thought it was fun and I like seeing what Anne is up to while at college. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay safe and sane, and see y'all next time!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert's last letters to each other before winter break arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for today, since I have no self control. Enjoy!

_ November 29, 1899 _

_ My Darling Anne,  _

_ Seventeen days. Only seventeen days stand between me and you, my love. I can hardly stand it, it is as if my soul is trying to jump out of my skin in anticipation of seeing your beautiful face once again. I hate that you are seen as a lady now and must wear your hair up, because I long to run my fingers through it. Would you allow me to do so one day during the holidays? Perhaps I can find an excuse to come to Green Gables early one morning, before you are dressed for the day. And I will wrap you in my arms and smell the sleep on your skin, and I will run my fingers through your hair, from your scalp all the way to the ends. Would you like that? Say the word, my darling, and I will make it so.  _

_ It is hard to believe that this term is almost over. At times, I felt like I would never make it through with my sanity intact. It was so dreadfully lonely, but I held onto our memories like precious gemstones, and I would look to them and be filled with light, even in my darkest hours (you know which memory I liked to reserve for those moments. I’m afraid to admit that I was reliving that day over and over quite often, that is how miserable I was.) But things began looking up, and now I have the Oaks and Henry to keep me company. Emily and Joseph have insisted upon giving me a Christmas gift, even though I haven’t the first clue as to what it could be. They say they are waiting until it gets closer to my departure to give it to me, and I can’t help but feel apprehensive. Emily Oak is a force to be reckoned with, as I’m sure you’ve gathered from my letters, and once she has her mind set on something, it is unlikely that she will change it. I myself am at a loss as to what I could get them as a gift. It would be awfully rude to give them nothing, especially knowing that I will receive a gift from them. Do you have any suggestions dear, of what poor old me could give to a successful doctor and businessman? They want for nothing due to their careers, so what do you buy for a couple that has it all?  _

_ Henry, thank God, is an easy man to please. I already know what I intend on getting him for Christmas. The man loves grooming, perhaps more than anyone I have ever met. He’s very well kept, so I plan on getting him a nice disc of shaving soap along with a tin of hair pomade as a gift. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. What do you think? Would you find this acceptable if you were a gentleman who loved maintaining a very dapper look?  _

_ I intend on giving you two presents this year, if you’d allow it. One we have already discussed, so I will not endeavour to talk about it now (I also know that I would get entirely too distracted if I were to start speaking about the topic.) The second gift, I do hope you’ll like. It is not something that I’ll be able to give to you on Christmas day (I don’t anticipate being able to give you my other gift then either. Imagine the faces our family would make if I were to do such a thing! Marilla would surely skin me alive.) But I digress. I will tell you what the gift is on Christmas day, but as I mentioned, I will not be able to place it in your hands that very same day. I hope I am not worrying you by being so vague, I swear to you that all will be revealed soon.  _

_ I miss you so much, Anne-girl. As much as I desire to kiss you and hold you in my embrace, my desire to sit and talk with you for hours is infinitely moreso. I would rather sit by the fire and hear every detail of the past months than ravish you in front of it (even though I would not be averse to both. It does not seem to be a mutually exclusive endeavor.) I miss the sound of your voice, and your laugh, and the way your eyes light up when you become impassioned by what you are speaking about. Will you indulge my desire to be reacquainted with the sound of your voice as quickly as possible? I would like to hear more about your classes, and how you are faring in your quest for the Redmond scholarship. I would even go so far as to say I would listen to you talk about the gossip in Charlottetown for hours on end, as I’m sure there is a lot to hear in that regard. All in all, I miss your very presence, my love. I can confidently say that it will take God himself to pull me away from you during the time we are together, I hope obligations do not keep us apart, and that we are able to enjoy our time to the fullest. Perhaps we can sit together during the Christmas panto, would you think me too bold if I tried to hold your hand during it?  _

_ As much as I would love to go on forever about what I most anticipate about the coming break, I am afraid that I must end my letter here, as I am a slave to responsibility. I am up to my neck in work preparing for final exams, as I’m sure you are as well. I hope that you are not drowning in work as I am, and that you will have your wits about you when I see you next (which I fear I won’t.)  _

_ Your studious, scholarly beau,  _

_ Gilbert  _

* * *

_ December 6, 1899 _

_ Dear Gilbert,  _

_ My love, my life! Only ten days now until I have you in my arms! We are one day away from single digits, and I am practically dancing with joy at the thought. I’m sure that by the time this letter finds you, it will only be mere days. I can not wait to see you, to hold you in my arms and never let you go. The chasm that opened in my heart when you left me at the train station in August is slowly closing up with each and every day, and I have found it hard to focus on my studies, the excitement is simply too much to bear.  _

_ While I find your plan to run an early morning errand to Green Gables agreeable, I would much rather you not even have to come up with an excuse at all. Is it improper to hope for the day that I can wake up with your fingers in my hair, pulling me out of wakefulness with your warm body against mine? I find the thought of us having a home together  _ _ much  _ _ more exciting than us having to sneak around. Now, I am not saying that we should marry immediately, I do not think either of us is truly ready for that step, even though I know with all certainty that it is you I am going to build my life with. I am just saying that when the day comes, I will be a very happy woman. When I was younger I said that I would make a terrible wife (would you laugh at me if I told you when I made that declaration I was incredibly flustered at the idea of you having feelings for me? I think I had an inkling of a crush on you and was neck deep in denial about it. I wanted you to know then and there that I was a very poor choice, although it seems as though my warning did little good.) and while I still do not think I will make a perfect wife in the traditional sense, I will try to be  _ _ your _ _ wife to the best of my ability. Because I think being your wife would be the easiest task in the world to take up. I want to wake up slowly next to you every morning, wrapped up in our own bed, in our own house. I would do my best to send you off to work with a full belly every morning, and a kiss on the mouth the moment you walked in the door. What would you say if I told you that I want to work, even after we are married? I can’t imagine being idle all day, but then perhaps when children start appearing… well, I’m just going to forgo that topic for now, we are a touch too young to be thinking about that. At any rate, I enjoy working and being productive outside of the home (which is why many would probably think me a terrible wife). I also look forward to marrying you so that we may freely partake in the intimacies in which we already secretly indulge ourselves in. When I take on your last name, we will never have to find an excuse to sneak away ever again, and you can have your way with me in every room of the house, if you so desire. Isn’t that the most scandalous idea?  _

_ But I digress. Do you see what you have done with me? I used to be a very eloquent woman, but now you have warped my brain and I am easily brought to lecherous thoughts when I should be focused on other matters.  _

_ In regards to your Christmas gifts for your friends, perhaps you should give the Oaks a taste of home. You say they have plenty of money, but you have so many unique things from your farm that you could offer them. When you return to Toronto, you should bring honey, preserved apples, or perhaps some spices from Hazel. I know if I were to have a lot of money that I would find the simple, heartfelt gifts to be the best. Really, I think that they would love anything you give them based on what you have told me. They seem like a very lovely couple, and I would absolutely adore meeting them, if it would be possible. I would also like to meet Mr. Tremblay, who I already admire simply for having the honor of being your friend. I know you pick friends with high discernment, so I know that he must be a very good man. Will you tell me more about him when we are together again? And I do hope that he loves his gift from you, it sounds like you have quite an eye for picking presents.  _

_ That is why I am very much looking forward to receiving your presents. I’m sure that whatever you have chosen (besides the gift that I already know of) I will love and cherish for years and years to come. I must say that the pocket dictionary you gave me when you returned from your travels is still one of my favorite and most prized possessions. I myself have been working diligently on your gifts, they will be ready for you by Christmas, and I can hardly wait to give them to you. I am confident that you will like them very much. But don’t you dare try and whittle me down to try and figure out what it is early. I simply won’t do it.  _

_ Moving on to other matters, even if I spoke with you for one hundred hours, I still do not think it would be enough to satiate my desire to talk with you. I do believe that it was one of the things that drew me to you at first. You are incredibly intelligent and quick as a whip, and I very much enjoyed talking to you, even if we were arguing (well, I thought you were incredibly handsome first, I would be lying if I were to say anything else intrigued me initially) Conversation with you always proves to be very mentally and academically stimulating. I would be more than willing to share the stories from my time away from you in great detail, but just know that I will be expecting the same from you. I know that the first few months of term were difficult for you and there might not be many good things for you to share, but that does not mean that I want to hear it any less. How silly would it be to be in a relationship with someone, but only want to hear about the good things? It doesn’t seem very logical to only get half of your partner, because I want every single part of you, Gilbert John Blythe. So I look forward to spending hours talking with you, it makes my heart beat a little bit faster just thinking about it. If I am not careful, I will get distracted thinking of spending nights together talking in front of a roaring hearth of our very own, so I must quickly move on. _

_ I’m sure that at this very moment you are either furiously studying, on your way to take an exam, or just finishing one. I do hope that you are taking care of yourself and not working yourself to the brink of exhaustion. I have been praying that God would be kind to you, especially when it comes to your anatomy exams. I know that class has driven you to the point of insanity more than once, but the end is nigh, my love. Perhaps you can show me what you know with a private lesson when we are together again? I think that would be most delightful. My final exams will begin in the next few days, and I feel very confident right now. As you could probably guess, I am most stressed about the English exam. If I do poorly on the exam, it will be incredibly difficult, if not impossible, to recover from it. I must do impeccably in order to keep my standing. Please pray that my nerves do not get the better of me. If you thought I was nervous for the entrance exams, you should see me now! I hope your nerves are manageable, and that you are able to keep a clear head and recall everything you have worked so hard to learn.  _

_ Seeing as you will get this letter only days before you are set to leave Toronto, I do not expect a response. The next time we talk will be when we are face to face once more. I can hardly wait, and surely I will count down the hours until that fateful moment arrives. Until then, I love you infinitely more than I did yesterday, and then infinitely more than the day before it. I will see you soon, my dearest Gilbert.  _

_ With all love and affection,  _

_ Your Anne.  _

* * *

**RECEIVED TELEGRAM**

**TO: SEBASTIAN LACROIX**

**BLYTHE-LACROIX ORCHARD, AVONLEA, PEI**

**OFFICE OF ORIGIN: TORONTO, ONTARIO**

**DEC. 15 ‘99**

**LEAVING TORONTO. BE HOME SOON.**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times when Anne and Gilbert are thirstiest for each other: Right after they see each other, right before they see each other. Sorry, I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Coming up next: winter break is upon us ;) It'll be out tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for reading!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break arrives, and reunions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 17k words, they're finally together again! Woo hoo! Enjoy!

_ December 8, 1899 _

_ Anne,  _

_ I’ve hesitated writing this so as to not distract you from your studies, but as you will be home soon for Christmas holidays I thought it necessary to tell you now, so that you aren’t surprised when you get home. As you know, Thomas Lynde passed away in early October, and while Rachel has done her best to keep up her house, the stress has become too much for her to handle while grieving. We have decided that it would be best for her to move in with us at Green Gables. I know the two of you have quarreled in the past, but I hope that you will join me in welcoming her into our home and family in these sorrowful times. I look forward to seeing you soon.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Marilla  _

**_Be safe on the train, go with the other girls to the station. I’ll send Jerry to collect you from the station, if I can’t make it there myself._ **

**_-Matthew_ **

* * *

“Poor Mrs. Lynde.” Anne sighed sadly the night before they were set to depart for Avonlea, wrapping her quilt tighter around her shoulders as she sat on the end of her bed. It had been several days since Marilla’s letter had arrived, and she had yet to wrap her mind around the situation. With Rachel living at Green Gables, and Jerry living there as well, she would be coming home to a very full house. Christmas certainly was going to be different that year. “Her and her husband were married for so long, and now he’s gone, and she’s all alone.” 

“I hope that I have a marriage as long and loving as theirs one day.” Ruby sighed wistfully, leaning her cheek against the window before pulling away quickly, wincing from the cold. 

“You probably will, once Moody decides to man up and stake his claim.” Tillie tittered from her spot on the floor by the fire, lying on her stomach with her stocking covered feet up in the air. 

“He already has staked his claim! We’ve been courting since August, in case you forgot. I expect a proposal by summer.” Ruby said haughtily, sticking his button nose up into the air as she did. 

“You, on the other hand, have had two boys after you for close to a year now and have yet to choose one. Seems to me like you’re the one who’s waiting on someone to stake a claim!” Josie said as the other girls guffawed. Tillie blushed, sticking her tongue out at the blonde girl. 

“But it’s such a hard choice to make! Paul One, or Paul Two?” She said with a groan. 

“Do you even know which one is which?” Diana asked from her spot on her bed, a devilish smirk on her face at the mock-insult. The other girls practically shrieked with laughter as Tillie scoffed, chucking a pillow in the brunette’s direction. 

“I, for one, am just glad I have a beau so I don’t have to worry about such things. We’re practically engaged, you know.” Josie boasted, getting the dreamy look she always took on when she thought of Billy. Anne fought to roll her eyes at the ludicrous statement. Saying that one was ‘practically engaged’ was the same as saying that someone who had yet to be stabbed was ‘practically dead’. It was ridiculous. 

“ _ We know.”  _ They all chorused, having been subjected to Josie’s sigh filled musings day in and day out since the arrangement had officially been made earlier in the fall. Jane rolled her eyes, as she did whenever her brother was brought up, sticking a finger in her mouth to pretend to gag herself. Seeing that, Josie huffed and leaned over to pinch the girl in retaliation. Jane yelped in pain, smacking the other girl in the arm before rubbing the store spot tenderly. 

Josie gave Jane a dirty look, but regained her composure quickly and smiled, taking on the dopey look again as she held out her left hand and gazed at it longingly, as if she were imagining a ring on it. “I wonder when he’ll propose, I know we’re still young, but I wouldn’t mind getting married soon.” 

“ _ I  _ certainly mind.” Anne said with a hint of disgust. “As much as I love Gilbert, I don’t think I’m ready to be married yet.” 

“That’s surprising, seeing as though you're more than ready to fulfill your  _ matrimonial duties _ .” Tillie teased, earning her own pillow to the face from Anne’s direction as they all laughed at her expense. 

“You know that I have not fulfilled  _ any  _ matrimonial duties! I’m not a fool, you know!” Anne cried, wishing her friends would give her a break (or become amorous with their own beaus, so that they could stop caring about her affairs so much.) 

“But do you think it will be Gilbert, when it comes down to it?” Josie asked once their laughter died down, and Anne nodded. 

“Of course.” She said with a bright smile, heart warming at the thought. “There’s no one else for me.” The girls cooed and sighed romantically at her statement, giving her supportive smiles. They all knew how difficult the time away from Gilbert had been for her, having all caught her crying when she was in the depths of sorrow from when her longing for him became too great. 

“Are you excited to see him tomorrow?” Diana asked, even though they all knew what the answer was. 

“I would be crazy not to be, it’s been four months since I’ve seen his face! I’ve practically forgotten what it looks like.” She said with a wistful sigh. “I’ll have to use every ounce of self control within my body to keep myself from throwing myself into his arms tomorrow, you all might have to hold me back!” 

They giggled again, the conversation morphing into other topics like being home and what the Christmas panto would be like that year, but Anne’s mind was still trapped on Gilbert. She had waited for the moment they would be together again from the second they had parted ways, and their time of separation was almost over. She didn’t care if she scandalized Rachel Lynde into an early grave, she was going to make good use of the time they had together in Avonlea. 

The next day, Anne was practically buzzing with excitement. She had insisted that they get to the train station far earlier than necessary, so that she would be there and ready when the train carrying Gilbert arrived. She felt nauseous because her nerves were so strong, and she couldn’t stop bouncing on the balls of her feet, pinching and worrying at the skin of her wrist to keep her occupied. The girls were chatting around her, but they had long since stopped trying to involve her in the conversation, knowing that she was far too preoccupied to talk. 

Finally _ ,  _ Gilbert’s train pulled into the station and Anne struggled to wait patiently as people started filing off the train, looking tired and weary from their long voyages. She managed to stay next to her friends until she saw the dark curly hair of her beloved, and when she did, she didn’t even bother picking up her bags before she took off towards him. It was obvious that she had spotted him first, because his eyes were scanning the crowd, presumably for her as she got closer and closer to him. 

“Gilbert!” She shouted, catching his attention right before she leapt into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck as he caught her clumsily, laughing into her shoulder as he spun her around. She had started crying the moment she had landed in his arms, and she wasn’t even ashamed of it as she held him tightly, breathing in his familiar smell after being deprived of it for so long. 

He gently set her back down on the ground, pulling away from the tight embrace to cup her cheek in his hand, exhaling a sigh of relief as he looked at her with an expression filled with so much love that her heart melted away in her chest. Then he was tilting her chin up towards him, kissing her full on the mouth in front of everyone as people moved around them, grouching about them being in the way. 

She didn’t care one bit if they were being obnoxious or inappropriate. What the strangers around them didn’t realize was that her whole world was sliding back into place as their lips met, two souls finally reconnected after months of agony being apart. His lips were just as she remembered- no, they were even better! Soft and warm, and the slightest bit dry from the cold. She knew she had said it before, but she would gladly say it over and over again until she was blue in the face: she wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing Gilbert Blythe. 

They broke apart only when there was a loud cough from beside them, and Anne leaned away, turning to the source of the interruption. Diana was watching them, eyebrow raised as she held up Anne’s bags. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her amusement and instead give them a disappointed look, but Anne saw right through the guise. 

“You seemed to have forgotten something.” She said primly, and Anne giggled, looking up at Gilbert. 

“Sorry, I had more important matters to attend to.” She said, not taking her eyes off of him as she spoke, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss him again with a giddy laugh. She couldn’t believe that he was there in front of her!

“I love you.” He chuckled against her lips, speaking for the first time since they had reunited, and she felt her whole body break out in goosebumps. Had his voice gotten deeper while he was away? It must have, and she would endeavour to speak to him more on the train to decide for certain if her hypothesis was correct. 

“Alright, love birds, that’s enough!” Jane said, practically pulling them apart as she stepped in between them. “We’ll miss the train if you two can’t control yourselves.” 

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Gilbert chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender before taking Anne’s bag from Diana. Anne shot him a dirty look and reached for her bag, only to have it held just out of her reach. 

“I can carry my own bags.” She said hotly, crossing her arms over her chest as she shot him a dirty look. He simply rolled his eyes at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know you can, but I’d like to do it for you, so no arguing. I have been on a train for over twenty four hours and I am too tired to squabble with you. Now come on, Anne-girl.” He said, settling the argument before it had even begun as he offered his arm to Anne. She simply blinked up at him, raising an eyebrow in shock as she took his arm. He simply grinned down at her, leaning down to kiss the furrow out of her brow. 

They boarded the train that would carry them home, settling down in one of the rows her friends had claimed so that all of them could sit together. Diana and Jane sat across the aisle from them, with Tillie and Josie across from them. 

“Gilbert, good to see you!” Moody said happily from where he was sitting with Ruby in the row across from them. Gilbert smiled, holding his hand out to shake hands with the other man. 

“Good to see you, as well.” He said before nodding to the couple. “And congratulations on your courtship, I have heard lots of good things from Anne.” 

Ruby smiled brightly, taking Moody’s hand in hers, looking up at him with her large, romance filled eyes. “Thank you, we’re very happy.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Gilbert responded politely, taking Anne’s hand and interlocking their fingers before turning to face his sweetheart. He smiled down at her, pulling her hand up to press a kiss to it softly. Anne’s heart fluttered, wishing she could sit closer to him and lean her head on his shoulder, cuddling up close for the train ride. 

She found herself studying him and the subtle ways he had changed since she had seen him last. The first thing she noticed was that he looked very tired, which was obviously a result of the traveling he had been doing. There were dark circles prominent underneath his eyes, which were slightly bloodshot. Anne wondered if he had managed to sleep at all during his journey, but she strongly suspected that he hadn’t. She knew she wouldn’t be able to do it, if she were him. She also noticed the trace of stubble on his cheeks, shading his prominent jaw line and making it appear even stronger and sharper than it already was. She had to admit to herself that it looked handsome, and she wondered if Gilbert could grow a beard, even though it was not very stylish to do so. 

“What are you staring at?” Gilbert asked dubiously, giving her a suspicious look as he raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled, blushing at having been caught in her study of him. 

“Oh, nothing.” She said softly, squeezing his hand. “Just looking at something very handsome.” 

Gilbert chuckled, squeezing her hand back. “I could say the same thing, my dear. You look beautiful. It’s funny to think that I’m not used to you in long skirts with your hair up, even though you’ve dressed like this for months now. I quite like the look, I must say.” 

Anne blushed at the compliment, feeling warm at the thought of Gilbert liking her more mature look. She certainly did feel like a young lady in her blouses and skirts, rather than the short dresses she had worn her entire life. 

“Thank you,” She said, smoothing out her skirt with her free hand. “It’s nice, especially now that it’s cold, because the skirts are longer and keep me warmer, especially with the quilt petticoat.” 

Gilbert smiled, lifting her hand to kiss it again, not even bothering to see if anyone was looking at them in that moment. 

“But enough about me and petticoats, I’m sure you don’t care about that. Tell me, how was the journey?” She said, blushing furiously as his lips brushed against the top of her hand. 

“Long, tiring.” He said, proving his point with a sharp yawn. “I was able to ride to Ottawa with Henry, so I wasn’t alone the entire time, which was nice. He’s not much of a talker though. Still, I would never turn down company on such a long journey.” 

“There’s no such thing!” Anne said with a gasp. “I’m sure he just needs to be pulled out of his shell a little. I’m sure I could make a kindred spirit of him in no time at all.” 

“He doesn’t know what’s coming for him, that’s for certain.” Gilbert replied with a light chuckle. Anne rolled her eyes, smacking his knee lightly. 

The conversation went on a bit longer, until Anne noticed that Gilbert was taking longer and longer to respond to her, and when he did speak his words were interrupted by a yawn more often than not. 

“Alright, switch places with me.” Anne said, giving up her window seat and gently nudging Gilbert’s shoulder, prompting him to scoot inward. 

“Why?” He asked, complying with her request anyways as she sat down in the spot he had just been occupying. 

“Because you’re exhausted, that’s why. Lean against the window and nap for a while before we get home, I’m sure it’ll be awhile before you get any sort of rest once we arrive. Here, take my scarf as a pillow.” She said, unwinding the scarf from around her neck and passing it to him. For a moment he looked as if he were going to argue her on it, but in the end his exhaustion won out, and he took the thick, knitted item for her hands and was asleep as soon as his head touched it. Anne smiled down at him, his face relaxed and peaceful as he slept. She eventually pulled her eyes away from him and folded her hands primly in her lap, striking up a conversation with the couple across from her to occupy the rest of the train ride. 

When the train finally pulled into the train station, Anne could hardly contain her excitement. She had only been home twice all of term, having been swept up in her studies and endeavour to win the Avery Scholarship, she simply did not have the time. She missed her family fiercely, even Jerry, and could not wait to spend her break settling into the familiar comfort that her life in Avonlea provided. 

“Gilbert, sweetheart, wake up. We’re here.” Anne said as the train slowed to a stop, shaking him awake gently. He jolted slightly, yawning loudly in such a way that drew a few dirty looks. Gilbert sat up straighter as wakefulness finally claimed him, stretching slightly as he stood to collect their bags from where he had stowed them in the overhead compartment. She stuck her tongue out at him as she took her own bags before he could insist on carrying them, and he simply rolled his eyes and looped her scarf around her neck, bundling her up tightly before they made their way off of the train. 

As she expected, Jerry was waiting for them with the carriage, and Anne shouted a quick goodbye to her friends, who were being greeted by their own families, before quickly crossing the space between them and wrapping him in a tight hug. He laughed, returning the embrace, lifting her slightly off the ground before returning her to earth. 

“It pains me to say it, but I have missed you Jerry.” She said, pretending to gag slightly as she finished the words. Jerry threw his head back and laughed, taking her bags from her and stowing them away. 

“It’s good to see you too, we’re all glad you’re home.” He said, shoving her shoulder lightly before turning to Gilbert. “And it’s good to see you too, Gilbert. How is Toronto?” 

“Another world, it seems like. But it’s always nice being home.” He said, setting his own bags in the carriage before shaking Jerry’s hand. 

“My word, you’ve grown like a weed!” Anne commented as they boarded the carriage, squeezing into the front for warmth. Jerry laughed, shrugging indifferently as he took the reins in hand and clicked his tongue, sending the carriage forward.

“I’ll be tall, like my father.” He said. Anne smiled, feeling warm between her pseudo-brother and her sweetheart. She was thankful for the quilt they had spread over their legs to keep them warm, as it allowed for Gilbert to set his hand on her knee, the heat from his hand radiating through the multiple layers, filling her with heat from the outside in. 

“So tell me Jerry, and be one hundred percent truthful... What is it like at Green Gables now that Mrs. Lynde is there?” Anne asked, trying to gauge what the next month of holidays would be like. 

“Mrs. Lynde is at Green Gables?” Gilbert said, raising an eyebrow at her. Anne gasped, smacking herself on the forehead at her forgetfulness. 

“How could I have forgotten to tell you something like that!” She exclaimed, feeling foolish. “Yes, Mrs. Lynde has moved into Green Gables, she was not able to handle her house all on her own since her husband died. I did tell you about that at least, right?” 

“You did, I remember that.” Gilbert said. “What a shame. I quite liked Mr. Lynde, I hate that I wasn’t able to attend the funeral. I’ll have to offer my condolences when I see her next.” 

Anne nodded, then turned to Jerry for his insight. He simply shrugged, not seeming to have much to say. “It’s not so bad. She’s very kind, but she is still sad about her husband. I think Marilla is worried you will bring her more stress.” 

Anne frowned. Yes, she knew that her and the older woman butted heads, but she had  _ some  _ compassion, for goodness sake! She had a bit of a temper, but she wouldn’t try to pick a fight with a grieving woman! How little faith did Marilla have in her? Anne huffed grumpily, and Gilbert chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek, his lips frigid against her warm skin, she shivered at the touch, and Jerry chuckled under his breath. 

“But she is a very observant woman too, so when you start owing me pie, she will be very suspicious.” Jerry teased, his breath rushing out of him with an low  _ oof _ a moment later when Anne elbowed him in the stomach for his comment. 

“Would it be so hard for you to not be a prick for once in your life?” Anne admonished, making the men on either side of her laugh so loud it echoed through the snow covered landscape. 

They were still chuckling when they arrived at Gilbert’s house a few minutes later, having taken turns going back and forth teasing Anne. She sat in the middle, arms crossed as she pretended to be grumpy about the whole affair, even though she could hardly contain her own laughter. When they finally came to a stop in front of his house, Gilbert didn’t hesitate to kiss her, holding her face in his gloved hands even after he pulled away. 

“Can I come calling on you? Tomorrow after church?” He asked, and Anne smiled in confirmation, leaning in to steal one more kiss before they parted ways. Part of her didn’t want for him to leave, she had only just gotten him back, but she couldn’t be selfish. She knew he had missed his family just as much as he had missed her, and she couldn’t in good conscience keep him all to herself. 

“I’ll see you.” She said as he grabbed his bags from the back and gave her a wave goodbye before trekking through the snow up to his house. She and Jerry sat, waiting for him to get into the house before leaving. He never quite made it there, because when he was halfway up the yard, the door was thrown open and Bash came sprinting out, practically a blur as he ran to meet him halfway. 

“Blythe! Welcome home, you ugly son of a bitch!” Anne heard him yell, voice overflowing with excitement as he tackled his brother to the ground, throwing both of them into the freshly fallen snow. Anne and Jerry watched on, doubled over with laughter as the two fully grown men wrestled in the snow, cursing at each other and laughing all the while. The fun only lasted a few seconds before Hazel was yelling at both of them to come inside unless they wanted to catch their deaths, turning her attention away from them briefly to give Anne and Jerry a wave from the porch after her scolding. 

“Welcome home, Miss Cuthbert!” She called, a small smile gracing her face, and Anne waved back as Jerry urged the horse onward, casting one last look and Gilbert and Bash, who were attempting to shove snow down each other’s backs, before turning to Jerry. 

“Come on,” she said, patting him softly on the arm, feeling warm all over despite the frigid weather. “Let’s go home.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is keeping sane during these times, see y'all next time!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's homecoming continues

Gilbert wasn’t the only one who had a welcoming party in the yard. Jerry had let her off of the carriage once they were inside the fence, taking the carriage to the barn as Anne gathered her things and started through the snow. She didn’t exactly get tackled into the snow like Gilbert had, but she was happy to see Marilla and Mrs. Lynde waiting for her on the porch, shawls wrapped around their shoulders and warm smiles on their faces. 

“Welcome home, dear.” Marilla said, opening her arms for Anne to step into. Anne closed her eyes, revelling in the comforting embrace for a moment before stepping away, turning to Mrs. Lynde. She looked almost the same as she always had, but if one looked closely, they would be able to see the sorrow that clung to the corners of her smile, not quite letting it rise to anything genuine. Anne offered her a small, sad smile, taking her gloved hands into her bare ones. 

“I’m glad you’re here, it’s good to see you.” She said, squeezing her hands gently, earning a watery smile from the older woman. Marilla watched the interaction, some of her worry about the arrangement dissipating as Anne made the first step of extending an olive branch to the other woman.

“Come along now, there’s no point in freezing our fannies off out here in the cold.” Marilla said, shooing them all inside of the house. Anne giggled, taking off her hat and coat once she had gotten inside. The kitchen was warm and fragrant from some recent baking, and Anne closed her eyes, breathing in the comforting smells of her home as she stepped into the house. When she opened her eyes Marilla was smiling at her fondly, hands resting lightly on the countertop. 

“What are you smiling at, Marilla?” She asked with a laugh, and the other woman shook her head. 

“Oh, nothing.” She said, reaching for the plate of cookies that are cooling on the countertop. “Why don’t we all sit by the fire for a while, and you can tell us all about the wterm. Matthew’s in the barn and should be in once he’s wrapped up work there, but I’m sure you have lots to tell us in the meantime.” 

With cookies distributed and tea made, the three women gathered around the kitchen table, fire burning in the fireplace behind them, the older two looking expectantly at Anne as she nibbled at her cookie, her eyes going back and forth between the two of them. 

“...Is there something on my face?” She asked after a moment, reaching up to check her cheeks for crumbs. 

“Oh for God’s sake, I guess I’ll be the one to say it. How is Gilbert?” Mrs. Lynde huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, asking the question both of the women wanted to know as Jerry joined them in the kitchen, brushing snow from his hair as he hung up his hat. Anne blushed, taking another bite from her cookie to delay her answer. 

“Anne wouldn’t know,” Jerry said before she could respond. “They were too busy-” He finished his statement by making kissing noises, leaving no room for misinterpretation. 

“Shut up!” She shouted, shooting up from her seat and throwing her cookie at him before she could even think of the consequences. Jerry ducked, letting the half eaten cookie crumble against the wall and fall to the floor as he laughed like a mad man. 

“That’s enough, you two!” Marilla scolded. “I thought both of you were adults now, but it seems like you still want to act like children. Do I need to put your noses into the corner until you promise to behave?” 

“No ma’am.” The both grumbled, heads hung low. Marilla sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Anne had been home for less than five minutes and disaster had already struck, how had she ever endured their squabbling before? 

“Clean up the mess you made, Anne. Jerry go… oh I don’t know. Go chop some more firewood or do something useful.” She said with a long suffering sigh, taking her seat at the table before giving a look to Rachel. The other woman just shrugged, sending back a look of her own. 

Anne quickly swept up the cookie, sticking her tongue out at Jerry as he put his coat back on, wishing she could stomp on his foot to make him really pay. She resisted, not wanting to anger Marilla again as she finished cleaning and slowly made her way back to the table. Rachel was looking absolutely giddy at the idea of getting gossip, while Marilla just looked exhausted. 

“You kissed John Blythe while you were courting.” Anne said simply as she took her seat, calmly taking a sip of her tea. “Gilbert and I have not seen each other since August, I hardly find it inappropriate to greet one's beau with a kiss after months apart.  _ One  _ kiss.” 

“Discretion, that is all I ask for,” Marilla said with a heavy sigh, looking up at Anne. “Because some people in town would find it inappropriate to kiss before an engagement, or even marriage, no matter how long you two have been apart. Just be mindful of who is around you, please.” 

“And none of that funny business either,” Rachel said, not able to resist inserting herself into the conversation. “Men will take liberties where they can if you don’t set up boundaries for yourself.” 

Anne thought back to the bruises that littered her chest before term had started and fought the urge to snort into her tea.  _ Yeah, they certainly will take liberties.  _

“I can assure you, there is no funny business.” She said, swallowing the fib with a bite of her cookie. Rachel just gave her a look that suggested she didn’t quite believe her, but Anne ignored it in favor of bringing up her final exams and the Avery scholarship, letting that take over the conversation until Matthew joined them from the barn. 

“Where’s my college girl?” He asked boisterously as he entered, hanging his hat on the hook as Anne practically ran across the room to hug him. 

“Oh, Matthew!” She said, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt, breathing in the comforting smell of hay and hard work that he always carried. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“We’ve missed you too, and we’re real glad you’re home with us again.” He said, ruffling her hair slightly. Anne laughed, pulling away to save her hair from his attack as she kissed the old man’s cheek. 

“Enough foolishness.” Marilla said sternly, even though her eyes were soft and humorous. “Anne, why don’t you go unpack, then come help Rachel and I with dinner?” 

Anne nodded, her smile never leaving her face as she squeezed Matthew one last time before picking up her suitcase from where she had left it, marching up the stairs to her room. Marilla had gone in and cleaned it in anticipation of her coming home, leaving the room smelling crisp and clean just as she remembered. She sat down on her bed, running her hand over the soft quilt that covered it. She didn’t dally long, spending another minute or two taking in the familiarity of her gable room before carefully unpacking her things and changing into clothes more suitable for cooking before joining the other two women downstairs. 

Thankfully, the conversation stayed away from Gilbert while they cooked, and even through the meal- though she did have to pinch Jerry when he got the stupid look on his face that meant he was about to try and embarass her. They stayed on safe topics like the farm, and how the weather had been, and the Avery Scholarship. Anne had practically dominated the conversation when the award came up, going on and on about how hard she had been working to earn the top marks while balancing her advanced schedule, surely boring her family to tears with the mundane details. 

“That certainly is an exciting opportunity for you, Anne.” Marilla said as they cleared away the plates, starting an assembly line for the three women to do the dishes while Matthew and Jerry stepped out to settle the animals for the night. 

“But thinking more realistically, what will you do with a degree once you have it?” Mrs. Lynde asked speculatively as she rinsed a plate, inspecting it for residue before passing it to Anne. 

“I presume that I’ll do what everyone else with a college degree does: get a good job, start a career.” Anne answered tersely, locking her jaw to keep herself from saying rash as she took the plate from her hands with a little more rigor than necessary. 

“Pish posh, how do you expect to keep a career once you’re married? Being a wife is a job itself!” She laughed, and Anne could hear Marilla mutter,  _ oh dear.  _

Anne just took a deep breath, trying to keep her calm as formulated her response, drying the plate off as she spoke. “You know what? I actually think you’re right Mrs. Lynde. As a matter of fact, why don’t we all go get Gilbert now? I’m sure the minister could marry us first thing in the morning, and I can have a baby in me before the year is out! Then I’ll really have served my purpose, no need for silly degrees or anything of the sort! In fact, why are we even educating girls at all? I suggest we keep them at home all day, so that we can ship them off to the highest bidder the second they flower! Why waste time teaching her, when her ultimate purpose is to be a brood mare to give the men of the world sons!” 

“That’s quite enough Anne.” Marilla sighed heavily as the redhead finished her tirade, giving Rachel a warning look. “And would you at least try and remember the talk we had before Anne got here, Rachel?” 

The two women just huffed and turned back to their task, all talk of college and scholarships and broodmares over with as they finished the dishes in silence. It wasn’t an easy feat though, and Anne could taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth from how hard she was biting her tongue to keep herself from ranting again. But she didn’t, for Marilla’s sake and sanity. 

Between putting out the fires between her and Jerry, and Rachel and her, Marilla was sure to have her hands full that holiday season, that was for certain. 

__________________

Anne couldn’t sleep. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had laid in bed, tossing and turning, her frustration growing with every moment that passed. It was strange how a bed that at one point allowed her to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow now felt so unfamiliar to her. She wasn’t used to sleeping in a room that was so quiet, not anymore. She never realized that the even sound of Diana’s breathing across the room and the people milling around on the streets until the wee hours of the morning had lulled her off to sleep night after night until it was gone. 

Eventually she gave up trying and tip-toed out of her room, sneaking down the stairs, very thankful that her memory served her well and that she still remembered which floorboards creaked when you stepped on them the wrong way. Once in the kitchen she lit a lantern and set about making herself a cup of tea, yawning quietly. 

She startled when one of the boards creaked behind her, and she turned quickly to find the culprit. Thankfully, it wasn’t Marilla, there to scold her but rather Mrs. Lynde, standing at the foot of the stairs, candle in hand. It was strange, seeing her dressed in her nightclothes. Her hair was down loose in a long braid that fell over her shoulder, a few pieces falling loose from tossing and turning. She wore a large sweater pulled on over her warm flannel nightgown, and Anne strongly suspected that it had once belonged to Mr. Lynde. It was such a different sight from the Rachel Lynde she had always known, but somehow the tired, relaxed look made Anne feel more comfortable around her, like for the first time, she was seeing the other woman as a human, rather than an adversary. 

“I had a good feeling that it was you down here.” She whispered, a tired smile on her face as she made her way across the room to her. 

“May I join you? We could even break open the cookies if you want, I’ll let Marilla think it was me.” She said with a conspiratorial wink, and Anne nodded with a grin, gingerly getting another tea cup from the cupboard while Mrs. Lynde fetched the cookies from the pantry. They sat down at the table once everything was ready, sipping their tea quietly. 

“Trouble sleeping?” She asked, and Anne nodded. 

“It’s too quiet, I got used to my bed in Charlottetown, and so it feels strange sleeping in my room again.” She explained, and Mrs. Lynde nodded sagely. 

“I slept in the same bed for close to forty years.” She said with a heavy sigh. “I haven’t had a full nights sleep since Thomas died, even when I was still living at home, it wasn’t the same being in that bed without him next to me.” 

Anne looked up from her tea, finding that Mrs. Lynde’s eyes were brimming with tears, hands trembling slightly around her teacup. Anne frowned, heart aching for the woman as she reached over, taking her hand in hers. She looked up at the comforting touch, giving Anne a feeble smile as she squeezed tightly. 

“You two had a beautiful marriage.” Anne said earnestly. “I didn’t see those growing up, but when I came here and saw you two together, I got a glimpse of what true soulmates were. And what you had can not even begin to be captured on the pages of a book. It was transcendent. Too big for words.” 

“Thank you.” Mrs. Lynde whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She sniffed quietly, reaching up to wipe it away, even though another soon fell to replace the original. It was quiet for another few minutes, Anne keeping her hand locked with the other woman’s as they drank tea in the early hours of the morning. 

“You know,” Mrs. Lynde said after a moment, wiping another tear away as she cleared her throat. “I truly don’t have it out for you, dear girl. I don’t try and push your buttons because it brings me joy.” 

“I didn’t think you did.” Anne said lightly. It was a small lie, one she was pretty sure the older woman saw through as she chuckled. 

“Me and you, our minds just work differently. Maybe it's the way we were raised, maybe it was the time we were raised in, or perhaps something else entirely. It’s impossible to say for certain, but either way, our minds are just not wired the same.” She said. “I think it’s very noble of you to want to get a bachelor's degree, and I think if you were to get the Avery Scholarship that you’d not just be doing your family proud, but all of Avonlea. I didn’t mean to imply that you’re just a baby making machine, and that your womb is all you’re good for. Me? I was a baby machine from the time I turned eighteen, and I loved it. That’s what I was born to do, to be a mother, and it made me happy. But you? Being a mother might not be all  _ you  _ want, and I get stuck in my old ways of thinking that everyone wants the same things as I do. Truly, I just wanted to help prepare you for the realities of married life, it isn’t just sex and happiness all the time.” 

Anne crinkled her nose in disgust at Rachel Lynde talking about sex with her, which made the older woman laugh. 

“We’re grown ups here, I can say the word.” She giggled, taking a sip of her tea. “But I digress. Marriage isn’t always fun and easy, dear. Being an adult isn’t full of joy and freedom, either. In fact, it’s quite the opposite sometimes. It takes hard work and determination, and you have to work through adversity when it seems to be coming at you from all sides. And when that day does come, and you do get married, you’ll have a heap of new responsibilities to Gilbert, to your household, and to yourself that you won’t be able to set aside for young, fanciful things. It’s a lot of work, especially once little ones start coming into the equation. If you think that you can balance your needs as a wife, as well as the needs of a career, then I must say that there’s no other person who could do it than you, sweet Anne.” 

Anne smiled at the end of the older woman’s speech, squeezing their hands once more. 

“I have a horrible temper.” Anne said with a chuckle, and Mrs. Lynde nodded in agreement. “And I’m rash, and I think with my heart over my head probably more often than is healthy for me. I like being right, and standing up for what I believe in. But just because we butt heads on well… just about everything, doesn’t mean that I don’t have respect and adoration for you. And I agree with you, we are two women who are very stuck in our ways on very opposite ends of the spectrum, but that doesn’t mean that we can not find something kindred between us. And I hope that one day when I am married, and adversity starts coming my way, that I can come to you for wisdom, because I am certain you would be a treasure trove of knowledge after so many years beside your Thomas.” 

“I would love nothing more than to guide you as best I can, dear girl.” Mrs. Lynde said with a bright smile, holding up her tea cup to tap their glasses together with a  _ clink!  _ before settling into a comfortable silence once more, hands still gripping each other’s on the table top, not letting go for a second. 

With their tea cups empty and the cookies all but crumbs on the plate, Anne finally yawned, the exhaustion of the day hitting her all at once. 

“Up to bed with you, I’ll clean up so Marilla doesn’t have a conniption in the morning.” Mrs. Lynde said, smoothing out her nightgown as she stood. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lynde.” Anne said as she stood up from the table, taking a step towards her to wrap the woman in a hug. “For everything.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” The older woman said as she pulled away. Anne gave her one last smile before turning to tip toe up the stairs, only to be stopped by Mrs. Lynde calling her name. 

“Oh, and Anne?”

“Yes?” She said, turning back to her. Mrs. Lynde gave her a sly smile. 

“We live together now, Rachel will do just fine.” She said, and Anne laughed. 

“I’ll do my best. Goodnight… Rachel.” 

And with that she made her way up the stairs, body heavy and tired as she drug herself into bed, feeling like she understood Rachel Lynde more than she ever had before. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This will probably be the last update for a few days, I'm in the middle of preparing for finals week, so I need to take a break from writing and get some school work done, but I'll be back and better than ever once I'm done!


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert goes to Anne's house. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I'm a liar. Here's the next chapter lol

Church the next morning was overwhelming, with everyone she knew- along with some she didn’t- stopping her to say hello and ask her about the term. Anne found herself repeating the same three or four things over and over again to each person, and she wanted to march up to the pulpit and announce to everyone that _Yes, I had a good term. The classes were quite challenging, but with hard work and determination I think I’ll do well! Charlottetown is lovely, but there is no better feeling than being home!_ and let that be that. 

By the time they climbed into the carriage and started home, Anne was in a thoroughly bad mood. The old upside of the morning had been seeing Delphine, who had grown so much in the short time that had passed since she last saw her. She had to practically wrestle the baby out of Gilbert’s arms to hold her, and Bash had laughed at the two, telling her that Gilbert had hardly set her down since he had gotten home the day before. Unfortunately, she was only able to coo at the baby for a few minutes before someone else was approaching her to talk, and she had to pass Dellie back to a very smug looking Gilbert, sticking her tongue out at him before turning her attention to whoever had approached her. 

“Stop your fussing,” Marilla said with a tsk. “It’s a blessing that so many people care about how your studies are going.” 

Anne just huffed, she didn’t want to talk about her studies anymore, she was on _break_. What she wanted was to lay under a thick blanket in front of a roaring fire with her handsome beau that she had not seen in four months and kiss the stuffing out of him. But she would be lucky to even hold his hand with the ever-watching eyes of Rachel Lynde present. With every day that passed, she understood more and more why people often rushed into marriage, because you couldn’t even do the most innocent of things with your beloved until you were! (Not that her intentions were one hundred percent noble and innocent, per se, but still. One would think that a couple could hold hands in front of a chaperone and it would be alright.) 

Lunch seemed to drag by at a snail's pace, and it seemed like an eternity had passed before Gilbert was knocking on their door.

  
“Hello, Gilbert! Come in!” Marilla said as she answered the door, letting him knock the snow off of his boots on the porch before taking his hat off. Anne smiled at him from where she was sitting at the table and stood up to greet him. 

“Good afternoon Marilla, I’m sure you could take a guess as to why I’m visiting.” He said with a laugh, cheeks and nose still pink from the cold as he took off his coat. Anne took it from him, hanging it up for him before joining him back by his side, wishing more than anything that she could wrap her arms around him. 

“I’m just surprised you didn’t come calling sooner.” Marilla said with a smile, her eyes warm. “You two can go to the parlor, I’ll bring you some tea in a few minutes.” 

With that Gilbert smiled down at her, offering her his arm. “The ground is awfully treacherous, I would hate for you to twist your ankle on our journey.” He said cheekily, and Anne rolled her eyes, unable to stop her smile at the ridiculous comment before taking his arm anyways. They walked through the kitchen arm in arm as Rachel descended the stairs, and they stopped, Gilbert slipping his arm loose from her grip as he moved to stand in front of the woman. 

“Mrs. Lynde, I was very sorry to hear about your husband’s passing. I wish I could have come home and offered my condolences sooner. He was a good man.” He said, taking one of her hands into both of his. She gave him the same weak smile she had given to everyone, patting his hand once before he let go. 

“Thank you, Gilbert. Thomas liked you, your father too. I’m sure they’re laughing together right now, thick as thieves.” She said, and Gilbert smiled, nodding in agreement. 

“I sure hope so.” 

With that he turned back to Anne, offering his arm back to her as they continued on to the parlor. Anne didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that they were being followed, but Rachel’s plan was thwarted when Marilla called for her, asking to help with the tea. 

“Remind me to get something nice for Marilla for Christmas.” Gilbert said, voice low so that they would be heard as they came to a stop in front of the fire, arms immediately wrapping around the other, holding each other far more closely than was considered decent. 

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful?” He whispered into her shoulder. 

“Not lately, no.” Anne chuckled, burying her nose into the fabric of his shirt. “You smell nice.” 

“Hazel practically threw me in the bathtub when I got home yesterday, kicked everyone out of the kitchen and said I needed to relax after traveling for so long.” He said with a low chuckle, turning his head from her shoulder to her neck, kissing her once just above the collar of her blouse before pulling away entirely, tilting her chin up to kiss her on the mouth. She hummed into the kiss, pulling them together so that they were chest to chest, heart skipping in her chest at the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss was over far sooner than she would have liked, but they couldn’t run the risk of getting caught any longer, and Gilbert gave her a sorrowful look as he stepped away from her, putting a more appropriate amount of distance between the two of them before settling himself down on the couch. She joined him, taking his hand in hers. 

“I’ll say this first: please do not ask me anything about how Queens was,” She said with a shudder. “We can talk about it later, but I have talked with every citizen of Avonlea about it this morning and I fear I will implode if I have to recount anything more today.” 

Gilbert laughed, nodding in understanding. “I could say the same about U of T, I think my shoulder is bruised from how many times I got clapped on the back as someone said something about me being the good doctor. It almost drove me mad.” 

“Well, now that we are in agreement, I will ask for you to spare no details when telling me about Mr. Tremblay and the Oaks. Is Dr. Oak as exquisite as I have made her out to be in my mind? She seems like a truly remarkable woman.” 

“She’s something else, that’s for sure. I think you would find her to be a kindred spirit.” Gilbert said, stroking the top of her hand softly.

“Oh, I’m sure she is. I would simply die if I were to get the chance to meet her.” She said with a wistful sigh, eyes full of romantic notions and idyllic thoughts about the accomplished woman. If Gilbert didn’t know any better, he would be jealous of Emily, and could only imagine himself fighting her for Anne’s attention. 

“Well, I think that can be arranged.” He said with a grin, squeezing her hand gently. Anne’s eyebrows knitted together in curiosity, leaning back slightly in apprehension. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Well, the Oaks gave me my Christmas present just before I left Toronto. Well, technically they have it with them for safe keeping because it is a very, _very…_ generous gift.” He said, looking slightly overwhelmed just at the thought of the gift. 

“Well don’t dally, what did they give you?” She said, and Gilbert squeezed her hand tightly. 

“A travel fund. Enough for two roundtrip train tickets from here to Toronto.” He said, a hint of a smile on his face. “They noticed that I was incredibly homesick and wanted to provide a way for me to get home now and again during term… or have a little bit of home come to me.” 

Anne gasped, eyes going wide at the implication. “Gilbert, are you suggesting…” 

“Yes, that is what I’m suggesting. I want you to come visit me in Toronto sometime in the new year. What do you think? The Oaks have already agreed to let you stay with them, and I can show you around the city, and you can meet Henry, Emily, and Joseph.” He said, only for Anne to squeal in excitement, throwing her arms around his shoulders. 

“Oh, this is marvelous!” She said, hugging him tightly. “And we’ll be able to see each other while school in session, oh, Gilbert you have the most thoughtful and generous friends! I will fall to the floor and kiss their feet in gratitude when we meet!” 

“That might be a touch too much, Anne-girl, but I’m sure they will appreciate your gratitude.” He chuckled as she leaned away, kissing her forehead gently. 

Anne was practically buzzing with excitement at the prospect of her going to Toronto. Of course it would be a long journey, and she would have to find a time to go that would allow her to stay long enough to make it worth going- perhaps spring break? And then Gilbert would still have money for another trip, and he could come home for that one. All of a sudden everything slid into place in Anne’s mind and she sat up impossible straighter, pointer finger raising as she practically shook with excitement. 

“Why do I feel like you are planning into the ether right now?” Gilbert said with an amused look on his face, one eyebrow raised suspiciously as he wondered what was going through his sweetheart’s head. 

“Because I am!” She said excitedly, squeezing his hand tightly. “But can you blame me? Gilbert, I will beg if I have to, but what would it take for me to convince you to come to Josephine Barry’s summer soiree in February? It will be the most magical night, and it will only be made better if you were by my side.” 

“A summer soiree in February? How strange.” He said with a chuckle, bringing her hand up to kiss the top of it. “If you get me the date so I can make the arrangements, I’ll think about it.” 

Anne squealed as if he had agreed, and Gilbert put a hand on her shoulder, lest she float right off the couch and into the atmosphere from joy. “I said I’ll think about it, I might not be able to make it. I would hate for you to get over excited and be heartbroken if I am not able to go.” 

“Gilbert please take every effort to come, it will be a magical evening, and I would hate to get dressed up so magnificently and not have you there to witness it. Aunt Jo is buying me my first ball gown for the event. I tried to resist when she told me, but she said that it would be an early birthday gift, and then I just couldn’t refuse!” 

“Ah, a stubborn woman, I see. I wouldn’t happen to know any of those.” 

“Such cheek, Mr. Blythe!” Anne scoffed teasingly, hitting him lightly on the chest. He winced playfully, clutching the spot she had hit him. 

“Ouch! Someone get the doctor!” He said dramatically, falling over to lay across her lap, hand over his heart. “I’ve been maimed!” 

Anne laughed, trying and failing to tug him up into a sitting position, her efforts futile as he held his body loose and limp over her legs. She settled for pushing rather than pulling, shoving him off of her lap and sprawling across the floor as Marilla entered the parlor with a tray of tea for them, eyebrows quirking upwards at the sight. 

“What on earth is going on here?” She asked, the barest hint of amusement in her words. 

“Anne hit me, Ms. Cuthbert!” Gilbert laughed, pointing up at where she was holding her hands over her mouth to hide her laughter. “I could have died! My lungs could have collapsed, my heart could have split clean in half!” 

“That’s impossible!” Anne countered, finally giving into her laughter as she doubled over, kicking him lightly in the leg to try and get him to stand. 

“Oh, agony! Now you’ve kicked me while I’m down!” He said dramatically, clutching his thigh as if he was in pain, writhing on the ground as he tried to keep up the act and not dissolve into laughter himself. “Marilla, please, hurry! Get a tourniquet! We’ll have to amputate!” 

Marilla just shook her head and set the tray down on the table as Anne fell to her knees beside him, shaking his shoulders as Gilbert pretended to faint, the redhead laughing uncontrollably as she begged her beau to wake up. She left the parlor without another word, hiding her smile from the couple as she left their giggles behind her. 

“What on earth is going on in there?” Rachel asked from the table, leaning over to try and catch a glimpse of the foolishness through the open door. Marilla glanced over her shoulder to see that Gilbert had given up his charade, and the two were now mock wrestling on the ground, Anne’s hair falling out of its bun as the two locked arms, trying to force the other’s back onto the rug. 

“Just a reminder that even though they dress like adults, they are still very much children.” She said with a chuckle, her statement punctuated by a gleeful shriek and a clattering of what Marilla hoped was not the tray she had just sat down as the laughing stopped abruptly.

A pause. Then a quick _Everything’s fine!_ from the parlor, followed by another fit of laughter as Anne shot through the kitchen to the linen closet, darting back across the room hiding a stack of towels behind her back, giving the two women very unsubtle looks as she fast-walked back into the parlor. 

Marilla just snorted, shaking her head at the young couple’s antics, feeling very thankful that she had the foresight to not use the good teapot. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked all the fluff! Chapter 10 is also done, and will be up tomorrow because I don't know how to prioritize, but I think you guys are going to like it ;)


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes to Gilbert's house. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: this chapter contains mature/adult content, proceed with caution

Christmas break continued on smoothly, somehow the peace was kept at Green Gables despite the multiple conflicting personalities, though they suspected that Rachel often being gone to coordinate things for the panto and Anne spending time at the Blythe/Lacroix home certainly helped. Anne and Gilbert were making good on their promises to each other to spend as much time as possible with each other before they had to go back to school. While they had plenty of time to talk about what life had brought them while away from each other, they found that it was significantly harder to find time to do the other things they had planned on. 

“Come on Bash, please? I’m begging you.” Gilbert pleaded one afternoon a few days before Christmas as they trudged through the woods, axes resting on their shoulders as they searched for a tree. 

“A real man doesn’t have to beg for it.” Bash said smugly, enjoying his brother’s desperation too much to try and cut him a break. 

“I don’t have to beg _her._ I’m begging you.” 

“I’m not your type, Blythe. You couldn’t handle this Caribbean spice.” 

“Will you please knock it off? I’m being serious.” Gilbert snapped, giving him a shove at his last remark. Bash laughed as he stumbled, finally relenting as he held his hands up in submission. 

“Alright, alright, no more fun for me.” He said, falling back into step next to Gilbert. “But I’ve already told you my answer, I don’t think it’s possible.” 

“Why not? We made it work this summer.” Gilbert challenged. 

“It’s the middle of winter and my mother hates the damned cold more than she hates most other things. She doesn’t leave the house unless she has to, especially when she can send Elijah or I off to run her errands. Even if we did get her out of the house, the chances of me getting Elijah out at the same time would be practically impossible. Unless you want Elijah knowing your business too?” Bash said. 

“Would he keep his mouth shut?” Gilbert asked, trying to think of any way to get alone time with Anne. Their desperation was only growing the longer winter break wore on, and it was getting difficult to even look at her without thinking about all of the things he wanted to do to her. He was scared that people would look at him and be able to read his mind just by the expression on his face. 

Bash shrugged. “You’d probably have to buy his silence.” 

“Fine then, I’ll ask him what it’ll cost.” 

“Seriously Blythe? Are you really that desperate to get her alone?” Bash asked, giving the younger man an exasperated look. 

“ _Yes.”_ Gilbert groaned, letting his head drop backwards so that he could look up into the dreary gray clouds above them, sighing heavily. “And don’t even try to patronize me about it, I had to sleep with pillows over my head for weeks after you and Mary got married.” 

“And you can thank me for it when you kiss your niece tonight.” Bash shot back.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand. “But if we could get Hazel out of the house, and Elijah to keep quiet…” 

“I still wouldn’t agree to it.” 

“Why not? Come on Bash!” 

“Because I hate being cold just about as much as my mother does, and Elijah and I would have to go freeze our back ends off sitting in the barn while you get all cozy with your sweetheart inside.” 

Gilbert huffed. “You don’t have to go to the barn, we’ll just go to my room and you and Elijah can stay downstairs.” 

“I don’t want to hear what you two get up to when you’re alone.” Bash said, shaking his head. 

“We’ll be quiet.” 

“You just said you could hear Mary and I!” 

“Yeah, because you _weren’t_ quiet!” 

Bash shook his head firmly, ignoring the last comment as they stopped in front of a decent tree. “I’m sorry Gilbert, but it isn’t going to happen. I’m willing to help when it makes sense, but it doesn’t this time. You’ll have to be creative if you want to get her alone.” 

______________

“Did you talk to Bash?” Anne asked later that night before the panto. Gilbert was sitting with her family, having left the Lacroix family at home for the night. He wished they could be there and enjoy the fun with everyone else, but it usually caused more hassle than it was worth. Gilbert nodded once, then looked at her and shook his head. Her face fell, disappointment evident from her expression. 

“Really?” She asked, leaning in slightly so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Why not?” 

“It just won’t work, too many variables.” He sighed. “I’ll figure something out.” 

Anne huffed, straightening herself to face the stage as the lights dimmed and music began. With the room dark, Gilbert reached over and took Anne’s hand in his, squeezing lightly. He felt like he barely focused on the panto, and probably couldn’t have summarized the plot if he had been asked to do so, because his mind was elsewhere, trying to formulate the best plan to get some much needed time alone with his sweetheart. 

In the end, the best plan wasn’t a great one, but it was a plan and that was better than nothing. It was stupid and reckless, but he would take what he could get, and hope it didn’t blow up in his face. 

Anne knew that Gilbert had been scheming almost nonstop since break had started, and while she had done some plotting of her own, the only available spot to them at her house was the barn, which was much too cold for them to do everything they wanted to. She was starting to lose hope that she would get any significant time alone, because she felt like she was going to combust if she didn’t get her hands on him soon. Every time they saw each other they stole as many kisses and touches as they could, and each time her longing for him increased. Kissing wasn’t enough. Touching wasn’t enough. She needed _more._ Most nights, once she was in bed, she ended up with her hand in her drawers, trying to get some sort of relief from the frustration she was feeling, but she was never successful in making herself feel the way Gilbert did. 

It was Christmas Eve when Anne went over to Gilbert’s for the afternoon, hoping and praying for something, _anything_ to take away the depraved feelings she was having. 

Gilbert answered the door when she knocked, kissing her knuckles lightly. 

“Bash and Elijah are gone, but Hazel’s chaperoning.” He said quietly, and her heart sunk in her chest. The woman watched the two of them like a hawk, and competed with Rachel Lynde for most overbearing chaperone. She swore the two women were like bloodhounds, they could smell impropriety from a mile away. She simply nodded, trying to hide her disappointment as she set herself up for another afternoon of vigilant chaperoning. 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Lacroix!” Anne said cheerfully, masking her emotions well as Gilbert led her into the parlor where the woman was sitting, knitting a shawl. 

“Afternoon, Miss Cuthbert.” She replied, a hint of a smile on her face. The woman was warming up to her and Avonlea, if only a little bit, but she appreciated any small show of affection she received from the persnickety woman. 

Anne and Gilbert settled down on the floor, Gilbert grabbing the chess board from the shelf and setting it between them for a game. They played quietly for a while (Anne beat him three out of the five games they played, thank you very much) before Gilbert looked up at her. 

“Say, Anne, have I shown you the new novel I got? It’s quite good, and I think you would like it.” He said. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go run up to my room and grab it.” 

She nodded, wondering what sort of book he wanted to show her as he got up from the floor and left the room, feet pounding up the stairs. Anne cleared her throat, looking up to where Hazel was still knitting. 

“This is beautiful, Mrs. Lacroix.” She commented, picking up the end that was already knitted up, running the warm wool between her fingers. 

“It’s too cold here, my old bones aren’t made for it.” She chuckled. “I’m surprised you aren’t always freezing solid, you’re such a skinny little thing, no meat on your bones at all. I can make you one to keep you warm, if you’d like. Ask Marilla if she’d buy the yarn, and I’ll have it done before you go back to school.” 

“That sounds wonderful, thank you-” She started, stopping short when something whizzing past the doorway caught her attention, followed by a sharp _crash!_ from the kitchen. Then, just as soon as the first one had passed, another one followed, and another crash. 

“Well what on earth was that?” Hazel asked, just as surprised as Anne as she stood up. 

The two women peeked out of the room as Gilbert came down the hallway, a confused look on his face.

“What was that noise?” He asked, and Hazel huffed, walking towards the source of the noise. 

“My word! There’s broken glass all over the floor!” Hazel exclaimed, looking up at the two of them with a flabbergasted look on her face.   
“Would you like us to clean it up?” Gilbert asked, face full of concern. She waved him off, shaking her head. 

“No, I don’t want either of you hurting yourself, it’s all over the place. I’ll have to make sure I get it all so Delphine doesn’t cut herself crawling around, you two just stay in there and keep yourselves out of trouble.” Hazel said, carefully stepping around the mess to reach for the broom. With Hazel distracted, Anne looked up at Gilbert just in time for him to push her into the parlor, crushing his mouth against hers. Seizing the opportunity, the two didn’t waste time letting their hands wander, teeth nipping and tongues exploring as Gilbert pushed Anne onto the couch before settling himself down on the floor in front of her. 

“I need you to stay quiet for me, Carrots.” He whispered in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth as his hands found the hem of her skirts, throwing them back in one smooth motion. She gasped quietly, wondering what he was doing as the cool air hit her bare skin, as his hands ran up her thighs, pushing her bloomers up and her stocking down over her knee. A moment later she lost all semblance of thought as Gilbert leaned in and ran his tongue from the inside of her knee to the top of her inner thigh, leaving goosebumps in his wake as she gasped quietly. His mouth stayed there on her thigh, hands gripping her thighs tightly, holding them open as he set to work making good on his promise to mark her as his. Anne bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from crying out, barely able to see Gilbert from all of her skirts piled up around her. But even though she couldn’t see him, she could definitely feel him kissing, biting, and sucking the skin of her inner thighs, and she couldn’t help but roll her hips, searching for any sort of friction. 

Her wish was granted a moment later when she felt Gilbert’s thumb over her center, rubbing her hard and fast as he continued to lavish her thighs with affection. She bit down on her hand to keep herself from crying out, the other one reaching over her skirts to run her fingers through Gilbert’s hair, keeping a firm grip on him as she raced towards her peak. 

There was something about the situation that made it feel much more earth-shattering than it was. Maybe it was the desperation they both felt for each other after being so far apart, maybe it was the months of teasing, suggestive letters they sent detailing exactly what they wanted to do to each other- and the fact that one of their daydreams was becoming a reality. Maybe it was the heightened sense of danger and scandal, with Hazel being only a room away, the sounds of broken glass clinking together floating in through the open door. Perhaps it was a combination of the three that had her falling apart in his arms in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

Her orgasm (a word that was new to her vocabulary, thanks to one of Gilbert’s more scandalous letters to her) hit her completely out of the blue, and she couldn’t help but moan quietly through her hand, hips twitching as Gilbert continued to rub her relentlessly, biting down savagely on the tender skin of her inner thigh, reigniting the spark within her just as she thought it was going out. She threw her head back against the couch as his fingers slipped inside of her, pumping hard and fast as she fell apart again, gasping breathlessly as she went limp, chest heaving as he withdrew his fingers from her, sitting back to take in the sight of her, skirts askew and legs spread wide, thighs covered with love bites, her face flushed pink and eyes blown wide from the pleasure she had just been given. 

He met her gaze, a very satisfied look on his face as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean before winking at her. Anne just stared at him, mind still blown as he chuckled and set her to rights, settling her skirts around her before sitting beside her on the couch, leaning in to kiss her on the mouth once before grazing his lips over her cheek to her ear.

“Merry Christmas, Anne-girl.” 

She moaned quietly at the sound of his voice, deep and slightly raspy, and she tilted her head to catch his lips once more, trailing her hand down his chest to the front of his pants, unsurprisingly finding him hard. She smiled against his mouth, wrapping her hand around him and stroking slightly through his trousers. Gilbert groaned quietly, head dropping backward to rest against the couch as his hips bucked into her hand. She giggled, kissing his jawline as her fingers slipped underneath his waistband. He sat up straighter at the touch, grabbing her wrist quickly to stop her. 

“Can’t,” He said with a shake of his head, voice strained. “Not enough time.” 

“But I want to.” Anne said, words coming out much whiny and needier than she had meant them to. She looked up at him, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss the pout away as he pulled her hand from his pants.

“Trust me, _I_ want you to, but it’s too risky...” Gilbert sighed, bringing her hand up to his mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist gently before looking at her again. “Next time, I promise.” 

Anne gave him a devilish grin, leaning in to bite his earlobe the way he had done to her only minutes before. He closed his eyes, hand falling to her thigh, squeezing it tightly. 

“I plan on holding you to that promise, Blythe.” She whispered, and he chuckled, turning his head to kiss her, his free hand curling around her jaw. 

“I hope you do.” 

They forced themselves apart after that, letting themselves catch their breath and compose themselves for a moment before they heard Hazel coming back towards the parlor. At the last moment Gilbert seemed to remember something, reaching under the couch to grab a book, flipping it open to a random page and reading from it just as Hazel came back in. Gilbert stopped reading as she entered, looking up to her. 

“Everything cleaned up in there?” He asked and she nodded, picking up her half-finished shawl with a huff. 

“Yes, Mr. Gilbert. It’s the strangest thing, I don’t have the first clue as to how two canning jars ended up shattering all over the floor.” She said, sounding almost frustratingly perplexed by the mystery. “I’m sure Elijah or Bash had something to do with it, those mokes never put things where they belong.” 

Gilbert laughed, shrugging as he waved off her concern. “It’s nothing to fret over, we can always purchase more. Thank you for cleaning up though, Hazel.” 

With that he began reading again, and Anne leaned in to read silently as he read aloud, her own curiosity piqued as she tried to put the mystery together in her head. 

She waited until he was walking her home to bring it up again. 

“The only thing I can’t seem to figure out is how exactly you got the jars to break in the kitchen. You were upstairs when they broke.” She said, not even debating the fact that it was her beau that orchestrated the distraction. Gilbert laughed, shaking his head at her statement. 

“No I wasn’t. I was in the hallway.” He said, a smirk on his face as he waited patiently to see if she would work out the mystery for herself. 

Anne thought for a moment, thinking back to just before she heard the glass shattering, and then she remembered the brief glimpse of something whizzing by the door. 

“Gilbert Blythe!” She exclaimed, jaw dropping as she stopped in her tracks. “Did you really _throw_ the jars across the house?” 

Gilbert threw his head back at her shock, his laughter filling the cold afternoon air. She scoffed in disbelief, setting her hands on her hips. 

“I cannot believe you!” She said, her shock giving way to her own laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“At least I know that if medicine doesn’t work out for me, I have a promising career as a baseball pitcher.” He said, mimicking his pitch as she laughed harder, shaking her head at him before continuing onwards towards Green Gables. 

While both Gilbert and Anne found the situation uproariously funny, when he returned home from dropping her off he was greeted by a less than pleased Bash at the door. 

“Care to tell me why my mother just gave me a verbal lashing for it being my fault that two canning jars broke this afternoon, even though I wasn’t even home when they broke?” 

Gilbert just smiled mischievously, giving Bash a firm clap on the shoulder as he passed by. “You told me to get creative, and I did. Thanks for the advice, Bash.” 

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Bash groan loudly, finally putting together the meaning of his brother’s statement. Gilbert could only chuckle as he continued up the stairs, pulling his suspenders from his shoulders as he went, more than ready to lock himself in his room and attend to some unfinished business. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Fun fact: late Victorian underwear was typically made with the crotch seams left open for bathroom purposes, so it is entirely possible for Gilbert to have... *ahem*... easy access in this situation without having to take anything off. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day, 1899

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest time I've gone without updating since I started writing New Courage over a month ago, but now that finals are out of the way expect for business as usual!

Christmas morning dawned with clear, blue skies and a fresh layer of snow on the ground, giving the world a fresh, pristine look. Anne woke up with a soft knock on her door from Marilla, telling her to get up and get dressed so they could get started on preparations for Christmas dinner after breakfast. It was sure to be an elaborate affair with the Lacroix/Blythe family joining them, as they had done every year since Bash and Gilbert had made their return to Avonlea. It seemed like the family seemed to expand with every year that passed, and it was going to take them the whole day to prepare the meal for the nine people that would be in attendance that night. 

Anne yawned, stretching languidly and she sat up in bed, opening her door to get the warm water Marilla had left for her. She quickly rinsed her face and braided her hair into a long braid over her shoulder before pulling her nightgown over her head, stopping to look at herself in the mirror before she dressed for the day. Her cheeks grew hot as she glanced at her closed door, listening carefully to make sure no one would walk in on her before she pulled up the leg of her bloomers, biting her lip at what she saw.

The lovebites Gilbert had left had only gotten worse overnight, coloring her thighs with splotches of deep purple and bright red on her pale skin. She ran her fingers over the marks, a small thrill running through her body at the thought that his mouth had been on her there. The familiar stirring in her lower belly that Gilbert always seemed to cause came back with a vengeance, making her feel warm despite the chill in the room. It was almost scandalous how confident he was, he hadn’t even hesitated to drop himself between her legs, throw back her skirts and claim her skin as his own. It was almost like he had been anticipating that moment for months- which, based on some of his letters and how he waxed poetic about her thighs, she shouldn’t have been so surprised. It had been exactly what she had been desperate for, and she wished they didn’t have to worry about Hazel discovering them. If they had been alone she was sure he could have stayed there for hours, him kissing and worshipping her legs. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he would have put his mouth on her, if it were even possible for him to do such a thing. If it even were a thing, would he even want to? The thought of his mouth going on _that_ part of her made her feel warm and fuzzy in the aforementioned area, and she knew that it was an idea that she would have to ponder on more. There was one thing she knew for certain: they now had plenty of new fodder for their letters once school began again. She was sure that she could write pages upon pages of prose about the way he felt kissing and touching her, and she felt warm all over just thinking about putting the experience to paper to treasure forever.

She looked at the marks a moment more before pulling her drawers back into place, setting herself to rights before dressing for the day and joining the other women downstairs. After chores and a quick breakfast Anne jumped into the preparations, baking and slicing and chopping and mixing, dutifully following Marilla’s every instruction. 

They took a break at lunch, eating something light and quick before Rachel and Marilla continued cooking, while Anne began sweeping, dusting, and polishing what seemed to be every surface in the house. She even got to decorate the tree, smiling brightly as she placed the candles on the strong, fragrant branches and strung the garland and hung the baubles. When she was finished she took a step back to her work, nodding her head in satisfaction at her masterpiece. Finally, after working nearly all day, Marilla declared the house acceptable and shooed her off to get dressed before Gilbert’s family arrived. 

“Wear your blue dress,” Marilla called after her as she started up the stairs. “You always look so lovely in it.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Anne replied, pulling her skirts up so that she could take the stairs two at a time, ignoring the tutting from the older women at the unladylike action. She took her time getting dressed once she was in her room, unashamedly pulling her skirts up to admire her “Christmas present” for a few minutes before sitting down to fix her hair. She carefully twisted and pinned it until it was in a fashionable updo that Tillie had shown her, swearing silently when a curl fell out of place, forcing her to adjust and pin even more. The end result was what she wanted it to be, but with how long it took her she only had a few minutes to get dressed before there was a knock on the door, signifying their guest’s arrival. By the time she made her way downstairs Gilbert and his family had already shed their coats and were milling around the parlor. She gave polite smiles to all of them, but very obviously had her sights set on Gilbert. 

“Merry Christmas.” She said, a hint of a smile on her face as he reached out to take her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles lightly. 

“Merry Christmas, Anne-girl.” He said, a smirk on his face, and she found herself blushing as she was taken back to the day before when he had whispered the same thing to her after reducing her to a boneless heap on his couch. She kept his gaze then, biting her lip for a second before someone was clearing their throat and pulling them from the trance they had both been caught in. Rachel was standing a few feet from them, hands on her hips as she gave them a suspicious look. 

“Did you hear a word of what Marilla said to you?” She asked shortly, and Anne blushed again, this time in embarrassment when she noticed that everyone had filtered out of the room and into the dining room for supper. 

“No, I didn’t.” Anne admitted, pulling her hand from Gilbert’s as she looked down to the floor ashamedly. Rachel just tutted, giving them a sharp look. 

“Blow the candles out then join the rest of us, and be quick about it, it’s time to eat.” She said, giving them one last look before making her way out.   
Anne’s heart was pounding not only because of the way Gilbert had been looking at her, but also because of the disapproving look Rachel had given them when she interrupted their moment. 

“I can see the gears turning in your head,” Gilbert chuckled, running his fingers gently over her cheekbone. “Whatever it is you’re fretting about, please don’t.” 

Anne swallowed, nodding once. “She was just giving us a very peculiar look, it makes me nervous.” 

“We weren’t doing anything wrong, Anne-girl. What is she going to say? We were looking at each other too intensely? One can hardly say that gazing into their sweetheart’s eyes is an act of impropriety. Now come on, stop your worrying and let’s blow out these candles so we can join the others before we give them a reason to be suspicious.” He said, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was peeking in from the kitchen before giving her a swat on the bottom. Anne squealed quietly, eyes wide as her face flushed pink.

“Mind you hands, Mr. Blythe.” Anne said quietly, and he simply laughed before leading her over to the tree. Like every Christmas he had spent with the Cuthberts, they each took a side of the tree and worked their way inwards. Gilbert quite liked the tradition and had spent every Christmas meeting her in the middle of the tree, wishing that he could lean in and kiss her as they blew out the last candle together. His long years of waiting finally ended when they blew out the last candle, and he didn’t hesitate to lean in, setting a hand on her hip as he kissed her. If he lived in a perfect world, he could have kissed her all night, savoring the feel of his lips on hers and of the slim curve of her waist underneath his hand. But alas, they didn’t live in a perfect world and the kiss remained perfectly chaste until Anne pulled away, smiling brightly up at him. 

“Come on, they’re waiting on us.” She said, taking his hand in hers as they left behind the tree to join their families at the table.

__________________

After a very extravagant dinner to celebrate the holiday, the families made their way back into the parlor to talk and enjoy each other’s company. Matthew packed his pipe, and Gilbert made his way over to the man, pulling out his own to join him. Anne settled down on the couch next to Bash, who was cradling Delphine in his arms. 

“She’s gotten so big.” She cooed, stroking the little girl’s face. “She’s looking more and more like Mary every day.” 

“She is,” Bash agreed, his voice a little heavier than normal. Anne looked up at him to see the sorrowful look in his eye. Her heart sunk in her chest as she realized that this was his first Christmas without her. She chewed on her lip, at a loss for what to say to someone still grieving. She knew it had to be a difficult day for him, and absentmindedly she wondered how Mrs. Lynde was appearing to be so strong as well. It was truly a tragedy that Bash only got to spend one Christmas with his sweetheart, and he never could have known then that he would be saying goodbye to her less than three months later. Anne thought back to where they were a year ago, picturing Mary with her rosy cheeks from the cold, belly almost comically large as she came into the house, her bright smile on her face as she carried a basket of goods she had made. Anne remembered how grumpy Bash had been at her for insisting that she carry anything in the state that she was in, and she had pinched him lightly in response before asking Marilla where she could set down the treats she had bought. After they ate, Anne sat on the couch with Mary in the same spot she was currently, hand splayed over her belly as the baby kicked and moved underneath it. 

“It’ll be any day now,” Mary said with a light laugh. “And I hope it’s sooner rather than later, I forgot just how much of a toll it takes on you.” 

“I think it’s incredible what the female body is capable of doing.” Anne said, practically marveling at the feeling of baby feet nudging her hand. 

Mary chuckled, shaking her head. “I think you’ll be singing a different tune when it’s your turn, and you can tell me that I was right.” Anne simply laughed, smiling brightly at the woman.

“Do you really think the baby will be here that soon?” Anne said, and Mary nodded. 

“My guess will be before the new year comes, if not before then definitely before the first week is out. I’m surprised Bash even let me out of bed to come here tonight.” Mary said, looking over to where Bash, Gilbert and Matthew were talking by the fire. 

“Well I’m glad you’re here.” Anne said with a smile before turning her face down to her belly, leaning in slightly. “And I’m glad you’re here too, little one.” 

In the end, Mary’s second prediction had been right, and it was four days after New Years day that Gilbert came trudging up to Green Gables announcing that Mary had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Anne had cried with joy, throwing her arms around Gilbert’s neck as he laughed happily, swaying them side to side. 

It was such a joyful moment at the time, but thinking back on it at the moment, it was just bittersweet. None of them could have guessed that Mary wouldn’t be sitting with them to see the next Christmas, or New Years, or Delphine’s first birthday. It was all terribly unfair, and Anne reached out and took Bash’s hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. 

“She’s not gone,” Anne said lightly, heart aching. “She’s still here, in this room with us. In our hearts, in the light and love we share. Can’t you feel her here? I know I do.” 

Bash took a deep, shuddering breath at her words, looking down at Delphine, who had dozed off in his arms. He ran a finger over her chubby little cheek, making her stir for a moment before looking up at her, eyes glistening with tears. 

“I do.” He said, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. He was quick to wipe it away, giving her a hint of a smile. “I feel her all the time, no matter where I go. I suppose I was just forgetting today, letting the grief take over where love should be. Thank you for reminding me of her, Anne.” 

“Of course. Would you like to put Delphine down for a little while? We can put her in Matthew’s room to sleep, we’ll be able to hear her if she wakes up.” She asked, wanting to give him a place to go if he needed a moment alone. Bash thought about it for a moment before nodding, standing up to go speak with Matthew, letting Anne kiss Delphine on the forehead before he left. With Matthew gone, Gilbert made his way over to her, putting his pipe away before sitting down next to her.

“That’s a new habit, Mr. Blythe.” Anne giggled, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Henry got me on it, I can’t say it’s something I do often though. It helps me slow down and enjoy the moment, especially when life seems to be a whirlwind around me.” He said. “Does it bother you?” 

“Not particularly.” Anne said with a shrug, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “Now, I believe you have a Christmas gift for me?” 

Gilbert chuckled, eyes flitting down to her skirt for just a moment, as if he could see through the fabric and see the bruises he had left on her skin. “You want another? Right here in the parlor? What salaciousness, Anne.” He said, voice only loud enough for the two of them to hear. She lightly slapped his arm, shooting him a look of disbelief that he had brought up the topic. 

“Stop that talk, not with all of our family within earshot.” She said, hoping the warm light of the fire hid her blushing. “I’m talking about the second gift you had for me.” 

“Oh, right. That gift.” He said with a chuckle, squeezing her hand gently. “Because distance and circumstance keeps us apart for so many months at a time, I thought I could give you something for when you are particularly lonely at school.” 

“Out with it, Gilbert The anticipation is killing me.” Anne said with a giggle, leaning in slightly.

“Alright, then. When we leave to go back for spring term, we’ll be having our picture made in Charlottetown before I have to depart for Toronto. That way you’ll have a photo of us. To remind you of happier times when I’m away from you.” He said, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss quickly. “What do you think?” 

Anne was speechless as Gilbert told her about her gift, heart melting in her chest at the thought of having a little piece of him with her while at Queens. She thought back to the nights that she had missed him most, how her pillow ended up damp with tears as she tried her best to not wake Diana with her crying, but was unable to stop herself from letting the tears fall as her heart grew heavier and heavier. She tried to not let her friends catch on to just how deeply she missed him, and she nearly wept with relief at the thought of having a photo of him to hold onto in the midst of her sorrow.

“Gilbert, that is the most thoughtful kind and loving gift I could have asked for, I’ll treasure our photo for years and years, until the distance between us is gone. Thank you so much.” She said, blinking back the tears as she laughed, wishing she could lean in and kiss him square on the mouth. She resisted though, knowing that she would surely cause a mutiny if she acted upon the desire. 

“My gift feels rather silly, now that you’ve given me such wonderful things.” She admitted, looking up at him. He shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Don’t say such a thing.” He said, and Anne simply smiled at him as she got up and went to the tree, grabbing his gift from where she had placed it earlier in the day. Nerves coiled in her belly as she settled down next to him, passing him the parcel. He carefully pulled the paper away from her gift, a large smile breaking out across his face as the gift was revealed.

“Did you do this, Anne? It’s remarkable!” He said, words full of awe as he ran his fingers over the delicate stitching. She smiled, filled with pride at his reaction. She had spent a long time on the particular project, dipping into her travel fund that Matthew had given her so she could buy enjoy red thread to finish the piece. It was a fairly simple work, with a large, vibrant red apple taking up a majority of the cloth. Stitched in the middle of the apple were the words:

**Blythe-Lacroix Orchard**

**Avonlea, Prince Edward Island**

**Est. 1897**

Gilbert marveled at the work for a moment longer, a wide smile on his face. The needlework hung on a cleanly carved stick, making it perfect for hanging on a wall. 

“Of course I did it,” Anne laughed. “You mentioned your room being dreadfully dull, so I thought I would try and brighten it up a little. Do you like it?” 

“Like it? No, I love it! It’ll look lovely in my room in Toronto, thank you, sweetheart.” He said, taking her hands in his and kissing them over and over again to show his appreciation for the gift. Anne just laughed, especially when Gilbert didn’t stop, even when Rachel cleared her throat as a subtle sign that he was going overboard. Anne had to force herself from laughing harder as he placed his last few kisses on her hands, thinking about if Rachel knew how he would thank her if they weren’t in the room with their families, Anne was sure she would faint at the thought of it. Perhaps it would even be worth it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope y'all liked it!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is suspicious. Marilla and Anne have a talk. Christmas break continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I'm done with finals! Woo hoo! To celebrate, here's a new chapter!

Rachel Lynde was a smart woman. She couldn’t say that she was the most academically inclined human on earth, she could do sums and read and write and everything else she needed to know to get through life. But she knew that her strength was not in academia. No, her skills were in the matter of people. She could read them better than she could read any book, and after a lifetime of keeping a sharp eye on her children, she knew trouble when she saw it. 

As innocent as it looked to the other adults in the room, she knew that the moment she had interrupted was far from chaste. There was something about the way they looked at each other, him with a dark look in his eyes and smug smile on his face, her peering up at him through her eyelashes, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what it was they were talking about, but her gut had never steered her wrong, and it was telling her that she did not need to disregard the experience.

She kept a keen eye on the young couple the rest of the night, though the only thing she could say crossed the line was the excessive amount of affection Gilbert gave Anne. He was all too ready to take her hands in his at any opportunity, squeezing and kissing her knuckles despite the room full of people. While there was nothing that particularly confirmed her suspicions, she still could not shake the feeling she had, and so she set out to talk to Marilla that night after the Lacroix’s had left, the house was clean, and Anne was tucked away into bed.   
She found the other woman in her room, pulling pins from her practical bun as she sat in front of her mirror. 

“I need to talk with you.” She said as she entered, closing the door behind her for extra privacy. 

“What’s the matter?” Marilla asked, unravelling her long hair and running her fingers through it before picking up her brush. 

“I think something is going on between Anne and Gilbert.” She said, taking a seat on the corner of Marilla’s bed. “You were there tonight when Gilbert and his family first arrived, they were looking at each other as if they were the only two in the room. The only thing keeping them from mischief was the fact that we were there.” 

“People in love do tend to look at each other that way. And isn’t what chaperones are for anyways?” Marilla said lightly, hiding her skepticism well. She wasn’t sure what Rachel was going on about, but she would withhold her comments until she spoke her piece. 

“I know what I saw, Marilla.” Rachel said, voice low and sharp as she crossed her arms over her chest. “There’s a difference between a loving look and a longing look.” 

“What exactly are you trying to say, Rachel? Stop being so vague and out with it.” Marilal said with a huff as she began braiding her hair over her shoulder. 

“I just worry that their leash might be a little too long.” She said. “With the way they were looking at each other I fear they might be taking liberties with each other that they shouldn’t be.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I trust Anne, she’s a smart girl and she knows what’s right and what’s wrong. Don’t offend either of us by suggesting something as ridiculous as you just did.” Marilla said with a scoff, tying off her braid and standing up, taking her lantern with her as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Rachel sighed and gave her a look, eyes sharp despite the late hour. 

“I know what bedroom eyes look like.” Rachel insisted. Marilla rolled her eyes, her patience for such foolish things running very thin.

“They’re courting, for goodness sake! They love each other, and they don’t see each other for a large portion of the year. I don’t think it’s completely unnatural for them to look at each other with some sense of longing. That doesn’t mean they’re acting upon such desires.” 

“I’m telling you that I saw wasn’t longing, Marilla.” Rachel huffed. “They were looking at each other like they were seconds away from hopping in the marriage bed and making you a grandmother. There’s temptation there clear as day, and if you aren’t careful it’ll come back to bite all of us in the backside. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had already had some trial runs for their wedding night!”

“Alright, that’s quite enough of that.” Marilla said sharply, holding her hand up to stop Rachel’s prattling. “I’m willing to listen to your concern, but that stops when you call Gilbert and Anne’s integrity into question. I trust both of them to do what’s right. At any rate, I’ll have a talk with Anne about self-control, but really Rachel, they’re hardly left unchaperoned. Perhaps I am a little more lax than other parents in Avonlea, but truly what’s the worst they can do?” 

“I guess you’ll have your answer when there’s a little redheaded baby toddling around Green Gables.” Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at the other woman, still not satisfied with the answer she had been given before standing. 

“Goodnight, Rachel.” Marilla said pointedly, letting the other woman know that she had overstayed her welcome in her bedroom. 

“Think about it.” She said once she got to the door. “Goodnight, Marilla. Merry Christmas.” 

_____________

Anne didn’t get to see much of Gilbert the few days after Christmas due to a snowstorm blowing in and confining them to the house. It wasn’t terrible, but she did get a little stir crazy after several days of being stuck inside. Still, she took it as an opportunity to learn and expand her skillset, and Marilla followed through on an old promise to teach her how to use the sewing machine. 

It was during one of her lessons, when Jerry and Matthew were in the barn and Rachel was taking a nap, that Marilla broached a topic that she was wholly unprepared for. 

“Anne, you are aware that self-control is a fruit of the spirit, correct?” She began lightly as Anne wound a bobbin, wanting to curse at how long the process was taken. The redhead spared a glance upward when she spoke, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes, I know that.” She said carefully, wondering why Marilla had brought up such a topic. 

“Well, good.” She said with a quick nod. “I hope that you always remember that. When we forget our self-control, we are likely to fall into sin and temptation.”

Anne just gave her a funny look, turning back to the bobbin. “I’ll certainly do my best.” 

A silence fell over them as Anne continued her work, snipping the thread when she was finished with the task, looking up to see Marilla still holding her nervous expression. 

“Is everything alright, Marilla?” She asked slowly, setting the scissors down on the table. Her guardian sighed, her eyes wary. 

“Yes, dear. It’s just something Rachel said the other day that’s got me in a tizzy. Let me show you how to prepare the machine, then we can talk more.” She said with a nod, scooting closer to Anne as she began showing her how to load the bobbin and thread the machine. Anne watched carefully, the smooth precision of Marilla’s movements so that she could replicate them on her own. When it was her turn to try, Marilla continued onward, wringing her hands together anxiously. 

“Anne, there is nothing inappropriate going on between you and Gilbert, correct?” She asked, and Anne went still, heart pounding in her chest. 

“Excuse me?” She said, turning to look at Marilla with wide eyes. Marilla sighed, shoulders slumping and looking as if she would rather be doing anything other than having the conversation they were. 

“Rachel is under the impression that she saw the two of you giving each other very suggestive looks on Christmas day. I think it is ridiculous, but you know how Rachel is. She’s like a bloodhound sniffing out trouble, but I think she’s gone barking up the wrong tree.” She said. 

“She most definitely is,” Anne said vehemently, hoping her tone conveyed repulsion rather than fear. “If you remember our talk from this past summer, I was horrified at the thought of marital relations, and I can confidently say that my opinion has _not_ changed.” 

Anne justified herself by saying that it was a half-truth. She still was incredibly wary of the marriage act and knew that she was not ready for that particular step to be taken. But if marital relations included touching with hands and mouths and the long, deep kisses she and Gilbert shared… well she was definitely not opposed to that. But Marilla didn’t need to know that. 

“And that’s what I said, but I told her I would talk to you to try and ease her mind.” She said, giving Anne a pointed look. “So are we at an understanding?” 

“Yes, I will refrain from looking at Gilbert when Rachel is around so she can be sure that we are remaining as pure as freshly fallen snow, lest we fall into sin by making eye contact.” Anne said sarcastically. Marilla simply rolled her eyes at the cheek, but found the conversation successful enough to drop the topic. 

______________

The next time Anne saw Gilbert, the New Year had come and gone, and the snow drifts had compacted enough that they could venture outside once more. The sun was peeking out through the clouds as Anne made her way to the Lake of Shining Waters to ice skate with her old classmates. When Gilbert stopped by Green Gables to collect her, she was waiting by the door and met him by the gate before he even had a chance to get close. 

“No time to waste, dear.” She said with a smile, lacing her arm through his before pulling him off down the lane. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her odd behavior. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, and she huffed, thankful for each and every step she got away from her house. 

“Rachel is suspicious of us.” She said, giving him a tense look. “I don’t know what she told Marilla, but she relayed to me that apparently we were exchanging very suggestive looks at each other when you came over for Christmas dinner.”

“I can’t speak for you, but that is certainly what I was doing.” Gilbert said with a laugh, earning a punch in the arm from Anne. 

“Well stop it! I told Marilla that nothing funny was going on, but I don’t know if Rachel will be satisfied with that answer.” She snapped, shooting him a dirty look as he continued to chuckle. “You should be much more worried about this than you are, Gilbert Blythe.” 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll use more discretion, but I just can’t help but look at you the way I do, you’re the apple in my Eden.”

Anne blushed at the thought of her being his ultimate temptation, that he was the one thing he desired but was not allowed to have. Would their story end the way it did in the Bible, with him indulging in his desires and partaking in his forbidden fruit? The thought made her feel hot despite the freezing temperatures. 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about, you can’t say things such as that. I don’t say tempting things to you.” She chastised, trying to think of things like mucking the horse stalls and the symphony of crying twins at the Hammonds to tear her mind away from the titillating ideas that Gilbert was giving her. 

“That’s because you don’t have to _say_ anything to tempt me, Anne-girl, you do it without saying a word.” He said, giving her a playful wink, and all of the work she had done to get her mind away from the more scandalous parts of their relationship crumbled to dust. She groaned, shoving him into the snow bank that had built up on the sides of the road. He stumbled backward and landed on his backside with a quiet _oof._

“You’re a menace, Gilbert Blythe!” She yelled, stomping off down the lane as he laughed, begging her to come back and help him up, but she kept marching on towards the Barry’s pond, leaving his cries for help behind her. 

“Where’s Gilbert? I thought you would walk together.” Diana asked when she approached her friends alone a minute later. 

“He probably dumped her.” She heard Billy say under his breath, earning a light slap on the arm from Josie and a laugh from the Pauls. Anne simply rolled her eyes, ignoring him as she turned to Diana. 

“I pushed him into a snow bank for being a cad. I suspect he’ll be along shortly, that is if he managed to get himself unstuck.” She sniffed, sitting down on a log next to the fire that someone had started. Diana chuckled, settling down next to her.

“How has it been?” She asked, voice quiet as she tried to hide the conversation from their friends. Anne gave her a curious look, raising an eyebrow at her friend. 

“How has what been?” She responded, and Diana giggled, leaning in more. 

“You know, getting to see Gilbert again.” 

Anne blushed, clearing her throat and keeping her composure. “It’s been just fine. We’ve spent a lot of time playing chess, he’s quite terrible at it.” 

Diana rolled her eyes, giving her a careful once over. “That isn’t what I was asking and you know it.” 

“But I’m afraid it’s the only answer you’ll be getting, my dear.” She responded, peaking over her shoulder to check if Gilbert was within sight, and she couldn’t help but smile when her eyes landed on him, trudging down the lane with a grumpy look on his face. 

“I have a bone to pick with you, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert!” He called, faux annoyance in his voice. Anne giggled, standing up from her spot on the log to wait for him, setting her hands on her hips. 

“I did nothing wrong, Dr. Blythe! It was a provoked action, you can only blame yourself.” She said haughtily. He simply rolled his eyes, dropping his skates into the snow when he approached to stand toe to toe with her. They gave each other a challenging look, neither backing down from the playful argument they were having. 

“I’m the one to blame, you say?” He said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She nodded, giving a little _mhmm_ in response. Gilbert just chuckled, shrugging slightly. 

“Alright, if you’re so convinced. But I believe that you’ll be singing a different tune when I cut a hole in the ice and drop you in it.” He said playfully. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled down at her tugging one of the curls that had fallen loose from her bun. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

With that, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, tossing her over his shoulder in one swift movement. Anne squealed, snow flying from her boots as she kicked her feet, trying to get loose from his grasp. 

“Set me down this second, Gilbert Blythe!” She yelled, letting his laughter spill as she pounded his back with her fists.

“What was that? Throw you in the pond?” He asked teasingly, taking a step onto the frozen lake. The two of them continued to laugh and joke a little while longer, oblivious to the looks their friends were giving them- ranging from amused to wistful to disgusted at the scene before them. 

“They’re so sweet.” Ruby said with a romantic sigh as she looked up at her beau. “Don’t you think so, Moody?” 

The boy blanched slightly, clearing his throat before nodding in agreement. “Of course, Rubes.” 

“They’re so disgusting.” Billy scoffed, rolling his eyes at both couples. 

“Why don’t you ever do anything sweet like that for me, Billy?” Josie asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow up at him. _Why are you so needy?_ Was what he wanted to say, but out of fear of her giving him the cold shoulder for the rest of break, he simply huffed. Instead, he threw Anne and Gilbert a dirty look, even though that they were much too preoccupied to notice, before taking Josie’s hand and pulling her towards the ice so they could skate. Gilbert had finally set Anne down gingerly, the two of them lost in their own little world as they giggled softly, Gilbert gently wiping away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks from her laughter. 

“Stupid Gilbert,” Billy muttered under his breath as he stepped past them. “Always making the rest of us look bad.”

  
  



	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Break comes to a close, goodbyes are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a filler chapter, but it was time for break to come to a close, because more adventures await!

The remaining days of Christmas break flew by in a flurry of chilly afternoons spent playing in the snow and warm evenings spent in front of the fire. After Rachel’s talk with Marilla about her suspicions of impropriety Anne had cut any funny business between them in the bud, to both her and Gilbert’s disappointment. She hated that she had to draw the line, but if they were to continue on with their alone time they would have to be smart, and trying to sneak around while Rachel was keeping a sharper than usual eye on them was not the wisest decision they could make. 

So they were the perfect, chaste couple for the rest of break, holding hands when appropriate and the only kisses being the ones Gilbert placed on his knuckles whenever he told her goodbye. Neither of them were happy with the arrangement, but it was what they had to do. Then before they knew it they were boarding the train to Charlottetown, kissing their families goodbye and waving through the windows as it pulled away from the station. Once on the train they cared a little less about what was proper, and Anne kept her hand tucked firmly in Gilbert’s grip. 

“How can I already miss you when you’re still sitting right next to me?” She asked with a heavy sigh, lip sticking out in a pout as she looked up in him. He chuckled under his breath, wishing he could poke the lip back into place like he usually did when she pouted. 

“Stop that,” He said lightly instead, squeezing her hand. “Why put undue suffering when I haven’t even left yet? My train for Toronto leaves late this afternoon, we have all day to spend together. Do you truly want to spend our last few hours together lamenting the moment I have to leave, rather than enjoying the day? Why would you want to be sad when we have such an exciting day before us, we’ll go get our portrait taken as soon as we’re off the train, then get some lunch, and I’ll drop you and Diana off at the dress shop before leaving for the station. That moment is hours away, so don’t fret about it now.” 

Anne chewed on her lower lip, thinking through the logical argument he had just made. She huffed, narrowing her eyes up at him. 

“It positively vex me with your common sense, Gilbert Blythe.” She said moodily, pinching him lightly. He laughed, rubbing his arm after her assault. 

“He does have a point, Anne.” Diana piped up from where she was sitting opposite them. She had joined them on their early train trip to act as chaperone and had been sitting quietly, reading a book and conveniently forgetting all of the rules she was supposed to be enforcing. 

“Hush, you.” Anne said, sticking her tongue out at her friend. Diana merely rolled her eyes, turning back to her book, and Anne looked back up to Gilbert. “I’ll try my best to be more positive.”

“You’d better.” Gilbert said with a cheeky smile and a wink. Anne blushed, pinching him again as Gilbert steered the conversation towards Josephine Barry’s party. That got Anne distracted from their looming separation, and she jumped into what she hoped her dress would look like and what color and fabrics and frills she hoped for. Gilbert just sat and listened, a hint of a smile on his face as he looked down on her with eyes full of love and adoration. 

Anne was still going on about the soiree when they arrived in Charlottetown, having moved on from the topic of dresses to the abundance of flowers that adorned the ballroom in years past and speculating about what blooms Aunt Jo would choose to use this year. Gilbert just nodded on, knowing Anne’s infatuation with flora, and enjoyed how passionate she began when she latched onto a subject she was interested in. 

God, he loved her. 

Would she protest if he hauled her over his shoulder after their lunch and carried her onto the train with him, rather than letting her go dress shopping? How long could he keep it a secret that he had carried her off to Toronto? He could hide her away in his suitcase and only let her out once he was back in his room at his boarding house, then he could kiss her silly and listen to her talk about her interests for hours without anyone telling them to stop (in this particular fantasy he listened to her talk cuddled underneath his sheets in his tiny bed after a particularly indulgent afternoon, their clothes tossed every which way in the room- but that detail was hardly significant.) 

“Hello? Gilbert? Are you still in there?” Anne asked, waving her hand in front of his face to break him from his thoughts. He blinked a few times, looking around him to realize that the train had stopped and most everyone had already left, leaving the two women around him to look at him curiously. 

“Sorry, must have gotten lost in thought. Shall we?” He said, giving her a small smile before standing from his seat, offering his arm to Anne as they disembarked. After arranging for her and Diana’s things to be taken to Blackmore House the trio set off towards the photographer’s place, Anne practically buzzing with excitement the closer they got. She had not stopped talking about the picture they would take together since he had told her his plans on Christmas day. It made him happy to know that she liked the gift, and that it would temper her loneliness while he was away from her. Still, he couldn’t help but feel jealous- even though giving her a photo of them was his idea- that she would have a picture of him, yet he would not have one of her. He kept his feelings to himself, not wanting to spoil the present. Perhaps he could get a job once he was back in Toronto and try to save up the funds to have another picture of them made the next time they were together. Then they would both have a photo of the other and he would have something to look at when his longing for her became too great. 

He didn’t say a word about it as they arrived at the photographer’s, and Anne seemed ready to jump out of her skin as they were posed and arranged. Gilbert stood behind Anne, who was settled in a chair in front of him, his hands folded on the top of the chair. 

“Gilbert, will you smile for this picture? I know that might make it blurry, but it would be so lovely to have your smile with me.” Anne asked as the photographer went about setting up his camera. Gilbert smiled down at her, glancing up to see if the photographer was looking at them before swooping down to kiss her on the temple. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” He mumbled into her skin, and Anne felt thankful that pictures were black and white, so her blush wouldn’t be captured forever. He straightened up then, holding his shoulders back as the photographer announced that he was ready. 

After sitting still for a torturously long amount of time, the photographer announced that he was done and Gilbert relaxed his face, cheeks sore from holding a smile for so long. It was worth it though, knowing that Anne would have the perfect photograph to keep. He sent Anne and Diana on to window shop while he settled up with the photographer, thanking him for his time before joining the women down the street. 

The morning passed by far too quickly for his liking, and before he knew it they had eaten lunch and even stopped for tea before making their way to the dress shop. Anne’s grip on him had switched from lightly holding his arm to practically being latched onto his side, clinging onto him much more than what was considered appropriate, but even the dirty looks they were getting didn’t deter her. She didn’t loosen her grip until they were a few store fronts away and Diana turned to them. 

“I’ll give you two a moment, to say your goodbyes.” She said, giving a quick sideways glance to the alley they had stopped in front of before turning and continuing forward. Gilbert chuckled, guiding Anne down the alley and into a little alcove they found there. 

“Oh, Gilbert,” She said, lower lip trembling. “This is almost worse than it was the first time you left.” 

“Please don’t be sad,” He said, stroking her cheek gently. “Think of all the exciting things you’re going to do this term. You’ll be too busy winning the Avery Scholarship and forget all about this old cad.” 

“Don’t say things like that, I could never forget you!” Anne cried, the first tears rolling down her cheeks as she buried her face into his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her then, holding her close as she cried. “I’ll miss you every moment you’re gone, and you should never think otherwise, Gil.” 

“I don’t really think you will, Anne-girl. I was trying to cheer you up, I can’t send you in to get your first ball gown looking a mess, now can I?” He chuckled, trying to hold back his own sorrow at their parting as he pulled her away from his chest, wiping the stray tears away. He would likely cry once he got on the train, hell, he would be lucky if he even made it that far. All he knew was that if he showed his emotions in front of Anne, it would only make her feel worse, and he would likely miss his train. 

“Will you be coming to the soiree? Please say you will.” Anne asked, her words watery as she looked up at him with a sniffle. His heart sunk, they had talked about the soiree a few times since she had brought it up at the beginning of break, and he still wasn’t sure. He would have to miss a whole day of classes and travel 48 hours in a weekend for less than 24 in Charlottetown. He wished more than anything that he could be there, but he just wasn’t sure if it was feasible. 

“You know I’ll try my best, and I’ll write to you the moment I’ve made a decision.” He said with a sigh, heart sinking even more when he heard the church bells chime through town, signalling that it was one o’clock. 

“My train leaves in a half hour,” he said, and she whimpered, burying her face into his coat once more. He held her tightly, pressing kiss after kiss into her hair. “I’ll write to you the second I get to Toronto, and I expect a letter within the week about your gown, spare no detail, alright? I want so many adjectives that I could replicate it myself, can you do that for me?” He said, and she giggled. 

“I suppose I could do that.” She said, wiping away her tears as she leaned back, looking up at him with sad eyes before pulling him down to kiss her. He reciprocated in kind, cupping her face in his hands. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, revelling in their last few minutes together, and when Gilbert knew he could wait no longer he pulled away. 

“I have to go now, let me get you to the dress shop.” He said quietly, kissing her one last time before taking her hand and leading them out of the alley. Diana was waiting for them patiently in front of the store, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold. 

“Thank you, Diana.” Gilbert said, passing Anne off to her friend. The brunette woman smiled up at him. 

“Of course, anything for our Anne.” She said, giving Anne’s hand a little squeeze as the other woman hiccuped, obviously still filled with emotion. Gilbert sighed, taking his hands in hers. He kissed her knuckles, wishing he could draw out the moment or freeze time- anything to not have to leave her side. But time was a fickle thing, and he knew he would have to run for his train if he didn’t leave then. 

“I’ll see you tonight in Dreamland, will you meet me there?” He said quietly, and Anne nodded.

“Of course, tonight and every other until I see you again.” She said, and with that he kissed her hands once more, squeezed them tightly, and then he was gone.

Anne stood on the sidewalk watching him go even after he had turned the corner, probably disrupting the course of those around her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to do the polite thing and move out of the way. He had not looked back once he started, and if he had he would have seen Anne begin weeping once more, and Diana was quick to usher her into the dress shop, keeping a tight grip on her friend’s hand. 

“Oh my, what’s the matter dear?” Aunt Josephine asked worriedly, seeing the state was in. Diana cleared her throat, thankful that they were the only ones in the shop at the moment as she settled Anne down on one of the empty chairs. 

“Gilbert just left for Toronto.” She explained quietly, a small whimper leaving Anne’s lips. 

“I’ll be fine, I promise-” She insisted after a moment, even though she was very much not alright, wiping furiously at her eyes and nose to get control of herself. “I’m so sorry-” 

“Nonsense, child.” Aunt Jo said, pulling out her handkerchief to pass to Anne. “You are allowed to be upset, never let anyone tell you it isn’t alright to cry. Honor what you’re feeling and make your peace with it, otherwise it will never truly go away. Once you feel better, we can see about getting you into some of these gowns, how does that sound?” 

Anne nodded, gratefully accepting the handkerchief, knowing that there was probably little she could do to salvage her appearance. But she didn’t care too much, she was surrounded by people who loved her and didn’t mind if she was a little rumpled. 

“Yes,” She said with a sniffle, giving a watery smile to Diana and Aunt Jo. “Just a moment, and we can begin.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone is staying sane, and I'll see y'all next time!


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert arrives back in Toronto, and some secret scheming occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! 
> 
> I won't go rattling about right now, enjoy the chapter!

As always, the trip to Toronto was long and arduous, and when he finally made it to his boarding house, Gilbert was practically dead on his feet. This trip was particularly grueling on him, he had not slept the entire train ride due to a colicky baby crying through the night, stealing away the precious few hours that he was usually able to snag during the journey. It was a miracle he made it to the boarding house without collapsing, and he just barely had the energy to stick his head into Henry’s room to say hello when he arrived, telling him that if he was not at breakfast the next morning to just assume that he was dead before trudging into his own room and promptly falling asleep, shoes and coat still on. Somehow in the night he had managed to strip off his boots and outer layers, and when he woke the next morning he was down to his underclothes and wrapped haphazardly in his quilt. Exhaustion still lingered deep in his bones, but he felt significantly better than he had when he arrived in Toronto the afternoon prior. It would take a few days of resting before he felt like his usual self, but with enough rest and a few good meals, he knew he would be right as rain. 

His need for food and hygiene was what eventually got him out of bed, he smelled absolutely atrocious from the long journey and from falling asleep in his clothes, and he quickly washed himself as best he could in his washbasin before joining the rest of the men in the boarding house in the dining room for breakfast. 

“Look who had rejoined the land of the living.” Henry noted as he settled down into his usual chair beside him. A few of the other men that he lived with greeted him as well, nodding as they went about making their own plates. Gilbert simply rolled his eyes at his friend, ignoring his comment as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was bitter and strong, and he would have tried to sweeten it if he wasn’t so desperate for the jolt of energy it would bring him. He felt a little more human as the caffeine began flowing through his veins, the taste alone perking him up as he downed half of the cup before even thinking about filling his plate with food. He waited until he finished his first cup to speak, pouring himself another as he cleared his throat.

“How was your holiday? I trust that all is well with your family?” Gilbert asked as he grabbed sausage links and toast from the platters laid out before them on the table. Henry nodded, chasing a bite of toast with a swallow of juice before responding. 

“It was enjoyable.” He said simply. “The family is doing just fine. Ida, my older sister, got engaged just after Christmas and my mother has worked herself into a frenzy every moment since to make her gown. She’s to be married in April, but other than that it was quite an unremarkable break. What about yourself?” 

Gilbert smiled, thinking back on the past month of his life. He felt like a new man coming to Toronto, the melancholy he had felt during the fall term washed away after seeing Anne. He thought back on their break and all of the moments they had shared- innocent and otherwise, cherishing them for a brief second before clearing his throat and bringing himself back to the conversation at hand. 

“It was quite good, I missed my family terribly so it was nice to see them again. Bash tackled me into the snow when I first arrived, I was worried that I might get frostbite from the little stunt.” He chuckled, remembering Bash’s excitement and the subsequent scolding that Hazel gave them about being out in the cold acting like children rather than the grown men that they were. Henry nodded, taking another bite of toast. 

“And Anne?” He prompted, knowing Gilbert well enough to know that he was probably chomping at the bit to talk about his sweetheart. 

“She’s well, as beautiful and lovely as ever. It was nice seeing her.” He said with a nod and another sip of his coffee, going back to his breakfast. Henry gave him an odd look, raising an eyebrow at the other man as he speared a sausage link with his fork. 

“Is that all?” Henry asked, and Gilbert looked up from his plate. 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. Henry shook his head. 

“You can talk for hours about that girl, I’m just curious as to why you aren’t doing that now.” He said simply. “I would have thought you would have a lot to say, is all.” 

“Oh,” Gilbert said with a chuckle. “I do indeed have a lot to say, I was just trying to be kind to you and not talk your ear off first thing in the morning.” 

Henry shrugged simply. “If you’re going to do it eventually, why not now?” 

Gilbert smiled, thinking about Anne and her vibrant red hair and her wind chime laughter that filled every good memory he had of her. Oh, he could most definitely talk about her for a good long while. In fact, he was sure that Anne was his favorite subject to talk about. He wondered how long he would talk before Henry began regretting his decision to freely let Gilbert talk about his girl. 

“You’ve asked for it now, Tremblay.” He said, raising an eyebrow and pausing for the man to rescind his statement. Henry said nothing, just gestured for him to get on with it as he set about spreading marmalade on his toast in his usual methodical fashion. 

“Well, first off, she’s at the top of her class at Queens Academy, where she will undoubtedly remain for the rest of the year… you remember the scholarship she’s after, correct? I believe that it is as good as hers, but she’s still unconvinced…” 

_______________

He had been in Toronto for a few days before he was able to pay a visit to the Oak residence. He was barely in the door, passing off his coat to the housekeeper, when Emily appeared out of nowhere, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“We’re so glad you’ve made it back safely!” She said happily, squeezing his midsection far more than what was comfortable. Joseph just watched on behind her, observing the scene with a glimmer of mirth in his eye.

“I’ve missed you too,” He chuckled tightly, patting her on the back slightly in hopes that she would loosen her grip on him. “But I fear that if you hug me any tighter, you’re going to dislocate one of my ribs.” 

“Oh, pish posh!” Emily laughed, letting go of him nonetheless. She pointed a finger in his chest, giving him a challenging look. “I’ve seen many dislocated ribs in my day, and none of them have been a result of exuberant embraces, I’ll have you know.” 

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh at that, holding his hands up in acknowledgment of his defeat before he stepped forward to shake Joseph’s hand. 

“Good to see you, son. Don’t worry, I won’t try and crack your ribs like my old lady here.” He said conspiratorially, giving him a quick wink as Emily swatted his arm playfully. 

“Who are you calling old, sir? You’ve got more salt in your hair than pepper, at this point!” She teased, ruffling his graying hair playfully before turning to where Gilbert was watching on with a grin on his face. “Come in, don’t tarry there in the doorway all night. Dinner’s already on the table, shall we?” 

They fell back into their routine from before Christmas holidays, passing bowls and platters around as they served themselves, falling into an easy conversation on what had happened since they had last seen each other. 

They made it all the way to dessert before Emily cleared her throat, giving Gilbert an easy smile that he knew meant she was up to something. He just raised his eyebrows, straightening his posture slightly as he prepared himself for whatever was about to come out of the vivacious woman’s mouth. (Truthfully, Dr. Oak reminded him a great deal of Anne in many ways, and he was certain that they would be thick as thieves if they were to meet. The thought was slightly daunting to him, he could only imagine what sort of trouble the two brilliantly bull-headed women could get up to when left together for too long. But while it was partly a terrifying idea, it also excited Gilbert to think of the opportunities and adventures Anne could have when a kindred spirit and resources were made available to her.) 

“And what did your dear Anne say about the travel fund? Can I expect to be setting the table for four soon? It’s high time I meet this sweetheart of yours.” She inquired lightly, and Gilbert just chuckled. 

“I could hardly get the words out of my mouth before she was over the moon, already making plans without considering that I’ll be the one enacting them.” He chuckled, thinking about the day in the parlor at Green Gables when he had first told her about the money the Oak’s had given him. That was the same day that they had knocked over an entire teapot on themselves and the carpet after an impromptu wrestling match, creating a massive mess that surely would have sent Marilla into a tizzy. They had spent the rest of the afternoon furiously scrubbing the floor to clean up the mess they had made, the pile of damp rags growing larger and larger as they called out over and over again to Rachel and Marilla that everything was just dandy in the parlor and they had no reason to come in there. The memory made him feel warm all over, thinking of the way Anne’s hair hung loose around her face, her cheeks rosy as they giggled about the silliness that had caused the spill in the first place. He thought of all of the kisses they snuck while cleaning, trading pecks on the lips and cheeks every so often, distracting each other from the task at hand. 

“Well don’t dawdle, when can we expect Miss Shirley-Cuthbert to arrive?” Joseph asked with a chuckle. He had been the one to listen to Emily’s fawning over the young girl, having heard so many wonderful things about her from both Gilbert and Muriel, and was ready for the two women to finally meet. 

“Well, that part I’m not quite sure of, actually.” Gilbert admitted. “Her planning actually revolved around me going to her.” 

The older couple’s eyebrows raised in surprise for a quick moment, and Gilbert continued, trying to quell their fears. 

“Ideally, she will be making an appearance here in Toronto later this term, and if not then, then during fall term. She hasn’t quit talking about how much she wants to meet you, Emily, it’s really quite concerning, to be frank. She also wanted me to say how thankful she was for your generous gift, I should warn you now that she might be overwhelmingly exuberant when showing her gratitude when she meets you two.” He explained with a chuckle. Emily waved off his concern with a flick of her wrist. 

“All I need is a proper notice in advance of when to expect her, and all will be well.” She said simply, folding her hands over her lap. “Now tell me, when would you be going to visit her?” 

Gilbert sighed, wasn’t that the million dollar question? “Next month, actually. In truth, I’m not sure if I will be going at all, it isn’t exactly practical.” 

“Love rarely is.” Joseph said simply, giving his wife a loving glance before turning his gaze back to Gilbert. “Let me give you a word of advice, man to man. If you have a chance to make your girl happy, take it. Doesn’t matter how ludicrous.” 

Gilbert pondered the advice. He wanted to make Anne happy more than anything, and he didn’t want to miss the opportunity of seeing her dolled up for the soiree, which she had gushed on and on about all break. It was sure to be a luxurious affair, with people from all walks of life attending, no expense too great for one of Josephine Barry’s legendary parties. But as much as he desired to go, it was terribly impractical. He would have to leave Friday morning to arrive on time, missing his classes for the day, and would surely show up hopelessly tired. Then he would have to leave on the first train Sunday morning in order to be back in time to make his classes Monday morning. He would be bone tired, and have spent a small fortune for less than twenty four hours with Anne. He knew that the soiree was important to her, but couldn’t he save the money and plan a trip where he would actually be able to make the long trip worth it? He just wasn’t sure. He knew that wasn’t what Anne wanted, but he had prayed consistently since she suggested the idea that she would understand his reasoning. 

“What exactly is the occasion?” Emily asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“A ball,” He said with a sigh. “Well, technically it is a summer soiree, even though it will be the middle of winter. Strange, isn’t it? Anne’s best friend’s aunt hosts it every year, and Anne raves about it every time. She’s getting her first ball gown for the affair, she was beside herself with excitement talking about it.” 

“Then why on earth are you even thinking about not attending?” Emily said with a scoff, taking a rather vicious stab of her fork into the piece of cake she was eating. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go, I do. I would sell everything I own to see Anne gussied up for the night, but I can’t take off that much time. I’ll miss all of my Friday classes and be wholly miserable from exhaustion for a good portion of the week after. My professors will hardly understand me slacking off at the beginning of term just because I wanted to travel across the country for the weekend to attend a party with my girl.” He said with a huff, slumping backwards in his chair as he finished his rant. Emily and Joseph were silent for a few minutes after he said his piece, carefully considering his arguments as they nodded thoughtfully every moment or so. 

“You’re certainly right about your professors not understanding the occasion. Those stuffy old academics hardly understand the intricacies of life- they can’t be contained in textbooks and they hardly try to understand the things that can’t be measured.” Emily said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “But I’m sure they will be more than accommodating of your trip to Charlottetown to gather some information for me, as my research assistant.” 

“Emily, that’s all fine and good, but I’m not your research assistant.” He said slowly, not quite following the woman’s train of thought. 

“Sure you are! In fact, I’ve hired you just now. Funny how that works, isn’t it? Congratulations, Mr. Blythe. We’ll discuss payment and terms of your employment at a later date, now let’s shake hands like businessmen and call it a deal. We’ll ship you off to Charlottetown in February, and if it just so happens to coincide that you can surprise your dear Anne at this summer soiree, well what harm is there in that?” She said with a beaming, toothy smile, thrusting her hand across the table. Gilbert just looked at her, bewildered at the turn of events. 

“So you’ll lie to my professors for me, so I can skip my classes and go to the party with Anne?” He said slowly, quickly glancing to where Joseph was holding back chuckles. 

“Just go along with her, boy. She’s already made up her mind, and not even the rapture could stop her at this point.” He said with a little shrug, having long since stopped trying to disrupt his wife's scheming. 

He looked at Emily’s hand, still stretched out towards him, beckoning him to shake it and accept the ludicrous plan she had constructed. Would it even work? Would his professors truly be alright with him missing a day or two of class if he handed them a slip of paper with her signature on it, signing him off? There were so many variables in the operation, but her scheme cleared the path ahead of him just enough for his mind’s eye to conjure up an image of Anne, draped in rich fabrics and shining jewels, her smile casting the most radiant light for all to see. His heart skipped in his chest, and it was enough for him to reach out and take her hand, shaking it firmly and sealing the deal. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the curious: I've been visiting family this week and have not had an abundance of time to dedicate to writing (I'd also like to blame my lack of updates on Animal Crossing and the sewing machine I bought myself for my birthday, so I've been keeping myself busy with other hobbies) but I thought I'd sit down and crank out a chapter today to prove that I'm still alive and well. I can't say for sure when I'll be posting again, once my visit is over with my family my SO is coming to visit me for the first time since all this pandemic nonsense started, so obviously writing will be taking a backseat while he's visiting. Hopefully my regularly scheduled nonsense will be back soon! Thank you for reading and being patient with me, I appreciate each and every one of you!


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters with a long stroke on the 't' are exchanged. Other secret correspondence occurs.

_ January 16, 1900 _

_ My Dearest Gilbert,  _

_ I’d first like to apologize for my delay in writing to you. Things here in Charlottetown have been all aflutter since term started last week, and I have hardly had a moment to sit down and write a letter worthy of your receiving. But now, I have just finished classes for the day- blessedly before the other girls, thus I have time to sit and write to you with undivided attention.  _

_ I truly love my roommates, but they are all horribly nosy. Could you write them a letter telling them to leave me be? I fear that telling them about amourous actions has made them absolute fiends for knowledge on the subject. I deny every accusation and theory they make, but none of them believe me when I tell them that we have been chaste. Jane is also still on her quest to… discover more about the male anatomy. I think she is under the impression that all men have the same equipment, and that if she knows about yours, she will know about them all (and truthfully, I am also ignorant on this subject. Are all men the same? My goodness, would you believe me if I told you I am as red as a cherry even asking that? It makes me blush to think of any other man’s body beside yours. Yours, my dear, occupies my thoughts with troublesome regularity.) Back to the subject of my inquisitive roommates. Our first night back at the boarding house, I was already in bed for the night, reading the most wonderful book when all of the other girls (sans Diana, she was already in bed as well and had no part of these shenanigans) marched into our room, came over to me and pulled open the top of my nightgown as if it were the evening paper! They were quite disappointed to see the skin of my bosom as spotless as fresh snow, and I felt very victorious. They never would have thought to look between my legs where you staked your claim on me, so I must admit that you are quite a genius to think of such a thing. Even if they had looked, they would have found nothing, because sadly, your Christmas present to me has long since faded away, but I can still feel your lips on my skin as if they had never left.  _

_ I hate that we were not able to talk about that glorious stolen moment at your house. Did I ever tell you that you drove me to the precipice of ecstacy not only once, but twice? I don’t think you realized it in the moment, but I experienced them one after the other, and it left me a ragged mess. Does it make you proud now, knowing that? Or do you think me a wanton seductress for giving in so easily to lust and pleasure? Either way, I don’t think I mind. I quite enjoyed that present, and I would like to kindly ask for a repeat of the experience at the next available opportunity, if you would be so kind.  _

_ Speaking of Christmas presents, our picture that we took together arrived at Blackmore house several days ago, and I have hardly put it down since. It’s such a lovely photograph, I’m so glad I have your smile captured so that I can gaze upon it when dreadful loneliness sets in. This gift is something I will treasure every day for the rest of my life, thank you so much my dear. I didn’t think that it was fair to keep it all to myself, so I have enclosed it in this letter so that you might see it as well. I know it was a present to me, but there’s no harm in you borrowing it for a while. You should show Henry and the Oaks, then bring it back with you when you come for the Soiree next month! Then I will not need the picture at all, because you will be there in the flesh.  _

_ Speaking of the soiree, the gown I chose is absolutely stunning. I feel like a princess from some far off, mystical land when I wear it. I am the heroine of some great, thrilling story when I wear that dress, I swear it. I know that you requested a full description of it when you left for Toronto, but Gilbert, I think that I would like to keep that a surprise. Wouldn’t you much rather just wait until the party to see it, rather than getting an incomplete and lacking description of it? I know that I am an artist with words, but I truly do not think I could do it justice, so you will just have to wait. When can we expect you to arrive? The party begins early afternoon, with dancing to begin after supper is served. Don’t bother making arrangements at a boarding house, Aunt Josephine has more than enough guest rooms, and I’ve already spoken to her about setting one up for you. My stomach is doing backflips just thinking about the night and how magical it will be. Can we spend all night on the dance floor? I wish for nothing more than to be in your arms all night, twirling until the wee hours of the morning. Could you make that dream of mine a reality, my love?  _

_ Diana has just gotten home from classes, which means that the other girls will be here soon as well, so I must end my letter here. I hope you beginning of your term has been less tumultuous than mine, and that you are enjoying life to the fullest in Toronto. Give Henry and the Oaks my love. I’ll see you tonight in Dreamland, just as I have every night since we parted ways.  _

_ With all love and adoration,  _

_ Your Anne  _

* * *

_ February 1, 1900 _

_ My Sweet Anne,  _

_ You began your letter with an apology, and I feel like I must also begin mine with apologies for multiple accounts as well. First, it took me an absolutely unforgivable amount of time to pen this reply to you. I would like to place some of the blame on the slow post, it took well over a week and a half for your letter to reach me due to snow storms, which is part of the reason for my delay. The other excuse would be that like you, I have been incredibly busy since school began. I feel like I might as well start paying rent to the librarian due to the exorbitant amount of time I have spent there. Henry thought that I was dead in an alley somewhere after spending a little too much time there last week, so I have had to spend a little more time studying at the boarding house to give Henry proof of life. Excuses aside, I still hope that you can forgive me for this late response.  _

_ Before my second apology, I would like to insert my unending gratitude at this point for sending the photo of us in your last letter. I must admit that I was glad to be alone when I opened the letter, because the first thing I saw was your lovely face, and I couldn’t help but weep like a baby. I was still a sniffling mess when Henry found me, and I could not even get words out, instead I thrust the picture out to him so he could see for himself what had gotten me into the pathetic state I was in. Henry, to his core a man of few words, simply surveyed the picture for a moment before giving a nod of approval. He then declared that he now, “understood all of the fuss that I made” and gingerly returned the photo to me before asking to borrow a pen, as practical as ever. I told him that the picture doesn’t fully capture your beauty, and that can only be done by seeing you in the flesh. Then I gave the poor man the pen he wanted and kicked him out of my room so I could admire your picture for an embarrassingly long amount of time. I showed Emily and Joseph as well, and truth be told I was worried Emily might not give the photograph back to me! She agrees that you are without a doubt the loveliest creature to ever walk the earth, and has threatened to string me up by my toenails if she does not meet you soon. Out of fear of such a punishment, I must oblige her request.  _

_ Moving back to my apologies:  _ _ Next I would like to apologize for how scandalously in love with you I am. My thoughts for you are quite far from wholesome, and if people could read minds we would have been shoved into a church and forced to marry by now. Luckily, our secrets are safe with us, and my mind remains the secure hiding place for all of the wicked things I dream of doing to you. My dearest Anne, if you are a wanton seductress, then I am your eager slave. In truth, I spent many nights dreaming of what I would do if I could kiss the smooth skin of your thighs before I had the privilege of doing it and now that I know what it is like you would hardly be asking a favor of me to repeat the performance. I would gladly spend an eternity with you spread out before me, nuzzled in the apex of your legs. Does it scandalize you to hear such a thing? I find more and more every day that when it comes to you, I have frighteningly little self-control. I was not aware that you came twice while I was bestowing my gift upon you (which I promise you, whatever joy you experienced, I enjoyed it ten-fold) and now that I do know that, perhaps I won’t stop the next time we see each other. If it could happen twice, who is to say it can’t happen more? Would you permit that, Anne-girl? For me to drive you wild with pleasure for hours upon hours? I can not think of a better way to spend an evening.  _

_ While I’m certain I could fill up several pages with every passionate, depraved thing I wish to do to you when we are alone, I am trying to keep this letter at a reasonable length, so I must end my rantings there and move on to a more serious note. (but the last thing I will say is that no, men are not all the same size. Therefore, it is not necessary-or frankly, appropriate, for her to be so insistent about knowing such intimate information about me. If you would kindly pass that along to her, I would be forever grateful to you. If Jane is so curious, she will just have to wait for her future beau to enlighten her.)  _

_ Now, onto the third thing I must apologize for, and I want to say that I am deeply sorry to give you this news. It makes me sick knowing that this will undoubtedly upset you, but I pray that you will find it in that impossibly kind and loving heart of yours to understand and forgive me for this transgression. Anne, I will not be coming to Josephine Barry’s soiree at the end of this month. I swear to you that I tried fiercely to make it possible, I searched every avenue and exhausted every chance, but in the end it is not a feasible opportunity. I know that this party is important to you, and I don’t want my absence to spoil the evening for you. I want for you to enjoy it to the fullest, please don’t let this old cad spoil your night, it would make me ill to hear of such a thing happening, especially with how excited you have been about the event. _

_ Could you please tell me all about your gown? I truly do want to hear all about it, if you’ll permit it. It makes my heart feel as if it is about to burst with love and adoration to hear you say such wonderful things about it. I’ll even let you in on a little secret: you were the heroine of your story long before you donned that gown, and you will remain the heroine even after you have taken it off. Still, I am thrilled it brings you such confidence, and I anticipate your next letter, which I hope will be bursting with vivid descriptions of your dress.  _

_ I’m afraid I must end the letter here, but let me leave you with these words: My love for you, my precious Anne, is fathomless. It knows no bounds, and cannot be measured by mere men. My heart aches for you every moment of every day, and the pain will only be removed when I am with you once more. Will you please let me know when your spring break is? If it is possible, I would like to bring you to Toronto then, would that be agreeable?  _

_ Until then, I will meet you in Dreamland, my love.  _

_ Your liege of life and limb,  _

_ Gilbert  _

* * *

_ February 1, 1900 _

_ Miss Barry,  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. It pains me to say that we have not formally met, Anne has spoken at length about her beloved “Aunt Jo” and it seems criminal that we have not yet become acquainted, but I hope that particular predicament will be remedied soon. I am writing this letter to you on the subject of your “Summer Soiree”... _

_ [Several Paragraphs Omitted] _

_ I look forward to hearing from you soon, and I would like to thank you in advance for your help and secrecy on the matter.  _

_ With Gratitude,  _

_ Gilbert Blythe _

* * *

_ February 12, 1900  _

_ Dear Gilbert,  _

_ I’m writing this letter to you because Anne has sworn until Kingdom Come that she is never speaking to you again, so I thought it would be appropriate to give you a warning that you might not be receiving any post from her anytime soon.  _

_ As you can probably guess, she is incredibly upset that you will not be attending the Soiree at the end of this month. I wish I could say that she will get over it eventually, but you know Anne as well as I do and her stubbornness can be downright impressive at times. Is there truly no way you can make it? I don’t say this to upset you, but she cried all afternoon when she got your letter- she even skipped class because she was in such a state! Thankfully, her truancy only lasted an afternoon, but now she has thrown herself head first into her studies, mumbling curses to your name all the while. She also initially declared that she would not be attending the party if you were not also in attendance, but thankfully that idea was quite literally smacked out of her (Josie actually slapped her for saying such a ridiculous thing, and while I typically wouldn’t condone such violence… I have to admit that it did Anne some good, in this particular instance.)  _

_ I am not sure what the best course of action is, but I thought at the least I should let you know of the situation unfolding here. The girls and I will try our best to comfort her and get you back into her good graces, but her gloom seems like it is going to be a permanent fixture for now. I would advise you to try writing to her, even though I’m sure that it would go straight into the fire if you did… perhaps you should draft two copies? I must urge you though, if it is at all possible for you to come to soiree, I would try your best to make it so. That is all for now, I hope your studies are going well.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Diana Barry _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am physically incapable of writing letters for each other that do not devolve into them talking about how hot they are for the other, and I don't even feel bad about it. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter for a couple of days, today is my birthday so I'll be spending it with family, then my SO is coming to visit for a few days, so I will be otherwise occupied keeping him off of my Animal Crossing island. Until next time, I hope everyone is staying sane, and thanks for reading!


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the soiree arrives, and schemes unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a liar. This chapter is brought to you by my old man of a boyfriend who falls asleep hours before I do. Enjoy!

“Anne, would you please stop being such a miserable lump and get in here?” Josie huffed from the door of the washroom, crossing her arms over her chest as Anne moped on the fluffy bed in one of Aunt Jo’s lavish guest rooms. The older woman had been generous enough to allow Diana and her friends to arrive Saturday morning to begin preparing for the party that evening, practically locking them away in the guest room to primp and preen all day. 

Anne wished she could be excited about the evening, and part of her was, but the disappointment of Gilbert not being there weighed heavier and heavier on her the closer they got to the party. She had cried a fair deal about it, and while she knew she was probably being a touch more dramatic than she should have been, she hardly cared. What good did it do to feel like a princess when one’s prince charming couldn’t be there by her side? The notion was absolutely ridiculous, and part of her was angry at herself for letting stupid Gilbert Blythe spoil her evening, but as hard as she tried, she couldn’t let go of her bitterness. 

So there she sat, wrapped in her dressing gown pouting on the bed while the rest of her friends talked and giggled in the washroom. 

“Please Anne,” Diana begged, sticking her head out around Josie. “It’s your turn to bathe, we just put more hot water in so it shouldn’t be too cold.” 

Knowing that she didn’t need to let the warm water go to waste, Anne rolled off of the bed, dragging her feet through the room as she joined the rest of the girls. She stripped out of her clothes once she joined them, letting Diana close the door behind her once she entered, her sense of modesty long gone when it came to her friends. She settled into the tub, holding her breath as she dunked her head under the water, scrubbing her fingers through her hair quickly before resurfacing. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve stopped your pouting.” Jane said, lifting her head from where it had been hovering over a pot of water. Anne simply rolled her eyes, scrubbing her body down. 

“Don’t be rude, Jane. Anne is allowed to be upset.” Ruby scolded, hair still dripping from her bath as she took a bite from a finger sandwich. 

“Upset, yes. But a killjoy? No.” Jane retorted with a shrug, leaning back over the pot of water to steam her face rather than acknowledging the mean glare Anne sent her way. Diana and Ruby just shot her sympathetic looks as she continued to bathe, ignoring her friend’s remarks on the situation. 

She was allowed to be upset. She was allowed to be disappointed, and if they thought she was being a stick in the mud because of it, she didn’t care a bit. They didn’t understand what it was like. Outside of Ruby and Diana, the others had shown little sympathy for the distress she had felt since receiving Gilbert’s letter. She had wanted to send a few nasty words their way and point out the fact that they were being very bad friends over the whole ordeal, but she held her tongue and kept her feelings and tears to herself.

She finished bathing quickly, drying herself with the fluffy towel that had been set out for her before putting on her underclothes and wrapping herself in her dressing gown. 

“You should eat something.” Diana urged gently, pushing a tiny plate filled with finger foods in her direction. “It’s sure to be a long day, you’ll need a strong constitution if you are to survive it.” 

Anne sighed, eyeing the plate warily. She didn’t have much of an appetite, truth be told, but she ate a piece of the hard cheese that sat on the plate to appease her friend. Diana smiled victoriously, nodding succinctly before passing Anne a hairbrush. 

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of excitement and beauty treatments- in anticipation of the event the girls had pooled their money together to collect a myriad of cosmetics, creams, and perfumes to make the night truly special. Tillie spent most of the afternoon doing everyone’s hair, she had always been the best at crafting perfect up-do’s and styles, while Diana was the one who carefully powdered and painted each of their faces. Even though the sadness of Gilbert not being there lingered, Anne found herself getting lost in the excitement and by the time they were all primped to perfection, she found herself feeling lighter than she had in weeks. 

Music was already drifting up from downstairs when the girls finished getting dressed, squealing with excitement as they looked at each other in their gowns. 

“Oh Anne, I couldn’t imagine being as brave as you. You look positively divine.” Tillie said with a bright smile and a wistful sigh. She blushed at the compliment, smoothing her hands over her dress. 

“Aunt Jo said that this style was all the rage in Paris right now, it seemed so fantastical to dress like a Parisian for a night.” She said dreamily, mind drifting off as she imagined herself as a foreign dignitary at a charity gala held at the Louvre. She would attract the eye of every man and the jealousy of every woman as she proudly walked through the crowd, head held high as her gown swished around her. Perhaps she would even be compared to all of the beautiful art that surrounded them! The thought made her smile happily.

“Come on, Cordelia, it's time to make our grand entrance.” Diana chuckled, tugging Anne along, knowing that her friend was deep within a daydream. Anne just giggled, allowing her to be led out of the room they had spent all day in and down to the party below, all thoughts of Gilbert Blythe having left her head. 

____________

Even with the knowledge that Anne was livid with him at the fact that he would not be going to the soiree, Gilbert didn’t relent and tell his secret. It killed him inside knowing that Anne was upset with him, and true to what Diana said, all of his letters that he sent went without a reply. The temptation to give in was great, but still, he waited patiently, hoping the surprise of seeing him there would be enough to get her back into his good graces. The way he saw it, the situation could go one of two ways. The first, and ideal, was that she would forget all about her anger and throw herself into his arms with delight. The second, was that she would see him and be furious at him for lying to her. This scenario ended up with a drink thrown in his face and Anne giving him the cold shoulder for the evening just for the principle of it. He prayed desperately for the first, but did not put it past his fiery sweetheart to fall to the second. 

Even though he was set to depart for Charlottetown on Thursday evening, his excitement got the better of him and his suitcase was packed and ready by Tuesday night. This led to relentless teasing from the men he lived with, including his best friend, but he couldn’t find in himself to care about their ribbing. He was going to see the woman he loved and no one could take that joy away from him. 

Since the night Emily had all but forced him into being her research assistant, Gilbert had been conspiring relentlessly to pull off the surprise. His first task was to inform his professors of the little “research trip” he was going on, which with a signed note from the esteemed Doctor Oak, they were quick to agree. Then, he sent word to Josephine Barry, telling her of his plan to surprise Anne at the soiree. He was surprised to get such a quick response from her, and the first thing she did was insist that she be called Aunt Josephine, none of that “Miss Barry” nonsense. Then she went on to exuberantly approve of his plan, ensuring that she would keep him tucked away on the opposite end of the house so that there was no chance of his path crossing with Anne’s before the time was right. He had to admit, it was torture knowing that he and Anne were under the same roof, but unable to run to her and wrap her in his arms. After that, all that was left to do was wait for the day to arrive, and set his plan into action. 

He arrived in Charlottetown Friday evening, exhausted as always and already dreading the return trip that was less than forty eight hours away. Still, his excitement of being so close to Anne lifted his spirits enough, and he was surprised to find Cole Mckenzie waiting for him, a bright smile on his face as he greeted Gilbert with a firm handshake. 

“Aunt Jo let me in on the plan, I hope you don’t mind.” He said with a sly grin on his face. Gilbert just laughed, shaking his head. 

“Not at all, as long as you can keep a secret.” He chuckled, and Cole joined in on his laughter. 

“Of course I can. I wouldn’t dare dream of spoiling the surprise, plus I’m looking forward to what Anne’s reaction will be. She’s quite unpredictable, as you probably know.” Cole said with a wicked grin and a knowing look. Gilbert simply chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

“I wouldn’t be unsurprised to have a drink in my face.” He admitted as Cole led them towards an expensive looking carriage, and then they were off. 

“What have you brought to wear?” Cole asked as they set off towards Aunt Josephine’s house. 

“Just my Sunday suit, it’s the nicest thing I own.” He said, feeling slightly sheepish as the thought of being underdressed settled on him. Now that he was thinking about it, he could have kicked himself. Anne had gone on and on about how lavish the party was and how everyone, even the men, were decked out in luxurious frocks for the night. Yet the thought of getting something else to wear had never dawned on him, and he was going to look like utter garbage dancing next to Anne, and the thought made him flush in embarrassment. 

“I suspected as much. Don’t worry, when we arrive I can see if anything of mine fits you. I have a coat that is just a little short on me now, it’s a gorgeous velvet, but if I’m guessing right, it should fit nicely on you. It’s quite plain, but perhaps I’ll even have time to embellish it before the party tomorrow. Some embroidery to the lapel would look incredible...” He said, looking off into the distance as he began making plans that Gilbert was struggling to keep up. 

“Embellish? What’s wrong with wearing it as it is?” He asked, and Cole just laughed at him like he had said something wrong. 

“You’ll quickly learn that if you aren’t positively dripping with decoration at one of Aunt Jospehine’s parties, you will stick out like a sore thumb. ‘Less is more’ is not the standard here, in fact, it’s quite the opposite.” He explained, and Gilbert wondered again what he had gotten himself into. 

When they arrived, Gilbert finally met the famous Josephine Barry, and he was quick to thank you profusely for making the surprise happen. Aunt Josephine simply offered him a slight smile, taking his hand in hers and patting it gently. 

“Enough of that, I would do anything for our Anne, and seeing as you’ve traveled across the country for a party, it seems like you would do the same.” She said kindly. “Now come, let’s get some supper in you, then off to bed. I’m sure you are long due for some good rest.” 

“You’d be correct in that, ma’am.” Gilbert said, letting himself be led off to the dining room. 

Morning came much quicker than he expected, and he had just finished dressing for the day when there was a knock on his door, followed by Cole sticking his head in. 

“Good, you’re awake.” He said with a bright smile, letting himself in and revealing a dark velvet coat in his hands. “Try this on, I’ve already begun working on the embroidery on the hopes that it would fit.” 

“Embroidery, eh?” Gilbert said, taking the coat from him and surveying the delicate pattern that had been sewn into the fabric. Twisting vines of delicate gold and silver thread ran up the lapels, and Gilbert couldn’t help but be impressed with the quick work Cole had done. 

“People will say what they want about it being a woman’s craft, but it’s been useful in fixing my hand, the fine detail and holding the needle precisely have done wonders.” Cole said with a shrug. 

“That’s brilliant, actually.” Gilbert said, looking up at Cole, thoroughly impressed with his work. It made him start thinking about rehabilitation after injuries, and what everyday actions could be done to strengthen the weak muscles and tendons, but he carefully filed the thought away for later before looking back up at Cole. “Now let’s just hope this fits.” 

With that, he slid on the jacket, buttoning the topmost button and moving his arms around to test his range of motion. It wasn’t a perfect fit, it was a touch tight in the shoulders, but it didn’t look off. He smiled, nodding to himself as he looked in the mirror, feeling slightly more at ease about the night. It wasn’t something he would have ever picked for himself, the fabric was too fine and the embellishment, while beautiful, too flashy for his tastes. But if the soiree was anything like what Anne had described, he would fit right in with the coat. 

“Thank you, Cole.” Gilbert said with a nod as he took off the coat and passed it back to Cole to finish the embroidery. “I appreciate it, truly.” 

“Of course, now come on, breakfast is being served.” He said, beckoning him to follow him out of the room. With that, he was led out of his room and through the grand house. They ate quickly, wanting to get out of the way of the preparations as quickly as possible. It seemed like there were a hundred people fluttering about, arms full of florals and greenery that had no business being so vibrant in February, or trays laden with hors devours and desserts. It was all a little overwhelming, and Gilbert felt like he needed a nap after witnessing it all. After eating, Cole led Gilbert back to his room, taking a different route this time. He stopped in front of a door, holding a finger to his lips to keep him silent before beckoning him closer to press an ear against the wooden door. 

Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat in his chest when he heard giggling from the other side, immediately knowing that Anne and the girls were all in that room. He couldn’t make out any specific words, but he did catch the sound of Anne’s laughter, standing out amongst the other noise. It killed him being so close to her, yet unable to burst in there and take her up into his arms. It also hurt knowing that she sat there with her friends, none the wiser that he was only a few feet away from her. 

Much too soon for his liking, Cole was dragging him away and taking him back to his room, telling him he would be back later for them to get ready together. Gilbert just nodded his thanks and got back into bed, his lingering exhaustion from the train ride winning over, and he fell asleep with the sound of Anne’s laughter still ringing in his ears. 

____________

He was a bundle of nerves as the soiree finally began, wringing his hands nervously as he mingled through the crowd with Cole by his side, the taller man much more at ease in the crowds than he was. Though he had been told multiple times by multiple people that Josephine Barry’s parties were unlike anything he had ever seen, he still wasn’t prepared for the things he saw. 

It was mind boggling, men in long, flowing gowns, women in tophats and trousers- he had never seen anything like it! He tried to contain his surprise as Cole introduced him to everyone they spoke to, trying to remain polite despite the oddity of the situation. 

“Why do they do such a thing? Isn’t it dangerous?” Gilbert asked eventually, keeping his voice low. Cole merely chuckled, nodding to affirm his statement. 

“Of course it’s dangerous, if they were anywhere but here.” He said simply, gesturing to the wide array of people. “But this party, this night... This is a haven for people of all types. That’s something to be celebrated, is it not?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert thought for a moment before nodding, still finding the concepts strange and foreign, but he could understand it well enough. He supposed it wasn’t much different for them than it was for Bash. All that was different about him was the color of his skin, yet he was practically a pariah in Avonlea and everywhere else. Could the same principles apply to these people? It wasn’t hard for him to make the stretch. 

At his response, Cole nodded happily, eyes scanning the room quickly. 

“Look,” He said after a moment, a wide grin on his face as he tugged Gilbert’s sleeve to get his attention. He pointed across the room to where a group of ladies were entering the room, heads held high as they glided down the stairs. 

Gilbert’s eyes followed the path from Cole’s outstretched finger to where he was pointing, his breath leaving him quickly as if he had been punched in the gut.

In that moment, he said a quick prayer thanking God for being kind to him by Anne not telling him about her gown. He knew that no amount of her flowery words and vivid imagery could have truly captured the magnificence of it. Knowing nothing about it made the grand reveal all the better. But it was not only the dress itself, but her presence in it that blew him away and left him practically speechless. 

She was an absolute vision. 

“Good God.” Gilbert breathed, jaw dropping against his own accord, but he didn’t care enough to try and set it to rights. He was too busy drinking her in, eyes roving over every detail of her, wishing he could capture that moment and keep it forever. 

The gown was an almost inexplicable shade of blue, like the sky at dusk, as if it were on the cusp of night yet still holding on to the last rays of daylight. The color contrasted magnificently with her fiery hair, the auburn locks pinned up into an elaborate hairstyle, showing off the creamy pale expanse of her elegant neck. His mouth went dry as he took in the daring neckline, favoring the newer styles that Emily and the girl’s in his classes had talked about. It left her collarbones and the top of her chest exposed, the gentle glow of the lights casting shadows on the hollows of her neck and collarbones. The neckline and bodice was trimmed in cream colored lace, giving an inviting view of her decolletage. More than the outward beauty she exuded, it was the way she was carrying herself that ultimately made Gilbert’s heart beat faster. She walked with a certain air of confidence that he had not seen her use before, and that only made his stomach flip inside of him all the more. 

His feet moved on their own accord, stepping away from where he and Cole had been standing to march across the room towards her. He had thought idly on the train about how he could surprise her, maybe wait until her recitation later in the evening and settle himself at the front of the crowd, or putting his name on her dance card before she got a hold of it, or sneaking up behind her when she least expected him. All of those plans disappeared the instant she entered the room, and he knew he didn’t care for theatrics one bit. He needed to be beside her, and he wasn’t going to waste a moment more to make it so. 

The other girls saw him first, a mix of surprise and confusion on their faces as he marched across the ballroom with the entirety of his attention on Anne. He barely registered Diana’s smug look, as if she had known his plan all along. He elected to ignore it as he approached his sweetheart, heart pounding faster and faster with every step her took closer to her. She finally caught sight of him when he was only a few strides away from her, eyes going wide in astonishment, but he didn’t wait for her to say anything. Instead, he reached out and grabbed her around her slim waist, hauling her into a searing kiss right there in the middle of the ballroom, not giving a damn who saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is surprised, Gilbert gets jealous, and promises are kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, this chapters a long one! Enjoy ;) 
> 
> CW: this chapter contains sexual/adult content

For a moment, Anne was too shocked to do anything. One second, she had been standing there amongst her friends, and the next Gilbert was only a few feet in front of her and dragging her into a wholly indecent kiss like he was a man possessed. Her brain went numb as her hands found the lapels of his jacket, clutching the soft velvet in between her fingers as she kissed him back for a moment before she went still. 

_Gilbert’s kissing me… Wait. Gilbert is here! In Charlottetown! At the soiree, kissing me!_

She pulled away then as if she had been burned, face on fire as she surveyed him with wide eyes. His cheeks were red- from the heat of the kiss or the embarrassment that he had kissed her so brazenly in front of God and everyone at the soiree, she wasn’t sure. He looked incredibly handsome in a dark velvet jacket that had been embroidered with vines and greenery on the lapel, and his hair had been coiffed back with some sort of pomade. He was smiling at her with twinkling, starry eyes, an adoring look on his face as he gently squeezed her hips. 

“What? ...How? Gilbert you’re…” She stammered, her mind struggling to comprehend that he was standing in front of her. 

“Are you surprised, Anne-girl?” He asked with a cheeky grin, and at the teasing comment she scoffed at him, rearing back and punching him in the arm with all the force she could muster. 

“Gilbert Blythe, you ass!” She shouted, the words broken up by her disbelieving laughter as she shook out her hand, knuckles sore from the force of her punch. He recoiled at her assault, rubbing his arm gingerly. 

“That kind of hurt!” He said indignantly. 

“Well you kind of deserved it!” She said, punching him again for good measure. She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling at that moment, but she did know that she was frightfully overwhelmed with emotions of all kinds.“What on earth are you doing here? You lied to me, didn’t you! Was this your plan all along?” 

“Not quite,” He said sincerely, taking her hands in his. She knew he was probably doing it to keep her from punching him again, but she appreciated the sweetness of his touch and the weight of his hands against hers regardless. “It’s a long story, and had circumstances been slightly different, I wouldn’t have been able to pull this off at all. We can talk about the details later, alright? For now, we’ve stirred up quite a scene.” 

He was right, it seemed like when she tore her eyes away from him that everyone was looking curiously at the pair, a varied range of expressions on their faces. Anne felt herself blush at the unwanted attention and her slightly over the top response. She quickly let it go, after several years of attending Aunt Josephine’s parties, everyone that knew her also knew that she had a flair for theatrics.

So instead of being embarrassed, Anne just turned back to Gilbert and smiled. Her head still felt as if it were swimming with a myriad of different emotions, but she would sort through those later, for now she chose to revel in the elation that she felt having her sweetheart there with her like she had always dreamed. She squeezed his hands gently, wishing she could kiss him again, but once in front of everyone was already too much, so she settled with a kiss to his hands, smiling up at him brightly and expectant for what the night might hold. 

“You look beautiful.” Gilbert said, offering up his arm as he escorted her away from where they had lingered by the steps. “Actually beautiful isn’t quite right either. Radiant, maybe? Ethereal?” He listed, and Anne felt herself blushing again. 

“Don’t start listing words you don’t know how to spell.” She teased, and he barked out a laugh. 

“Is that the game you would like to play? Fine then, E-T-H-E-R-E-A-L. Satisfied now?” He quipped, and she simply smiled up at him, still amazed at the fact that he was there with her, and let herself be pulled into the crowd of wondrous people for a night she would not soon forget. 

_____________

“So,” Anne started later in the evening as they danced and twirled across the ballroom. Dinner had been served and Anne had done her recitation- even though it was a miracle that she made it through the reading without stumbling over her words. It was thoroughly distracting having Gilbert standing front and center, a proud smile and adoration filled eyes locked on her, but she made it through her selection with some semblance of eloquence and was met with the same jubilant applause she received every year. After that she and Gilbert spent a good portion of time with their friends from Avonlea, sipping the champagne they had been much too excited to have been offered. They were all equally shocked by Gilbert’s presence, and had asked over and over again how he managed to be there, yet he stayed mum on the issue. While it had been nice to see their friends, the couple were more than ready to have time to talk to each other alone. 

“So,” Gilbert mimicked, a smirk on his face as he gazed down at her. She felt a little warm under his loving gaze, having noticed more than once that evening that Gilbert had been unashamedly looking her up and down, admiring her gown and gussied up appearance. 

“Will you tell me whatever scheme you came up with to pull off such a surprise?” She asked, raising an eyebrow up at him. He chuckled, nodding in concession as the hand that rested on her hip squeezed gently. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to add another point onto the list of things to thank Emily Oak for when you two meet.” He said, and Anne couldn’t help but join him in his laughter. She would have to find some way of paying back that wonderful woman for all the help she had done for her. 

“And what exactly can I thank her for? The travel fund?” She asked, still curious for the details of the ruse. 

“Yes, that,” Gilbert said. “But it was never the money that worried me. The journey between here and Toronto is long and exhausting, and I was telling the Oaks about how I was worried of missing class and not having a good excuse-” 

“So this isn’t a good excuse to you?” Anne challenged, a flicker of annoyance in her voice and Gilbert was quick to shake his head. 

“Of course it is!” He insisted. “Darling, I wanted to be here more than anything, please understand that. That’s why I _am_ here. What I meant was that my professors would not take too kindly to me missing class to attend a party with my sweetheart, and they would not be quick to forgive or forget the indiscretion.” 

Anne thought over it for a moment. It was hard to comprehend that someone wouldn’t be able to understand the passion and romance that begged lovers to be in each other’s arms, and she struggled to wrap her mind around someone being so unforgiving. 

“So how does Dr. Oak play into this scheme?” She asked. 

“It was her idea, and truthfully I thought it was quite ludicrous. She offered me a job as her research assistant. The job is real, I started a few weeks ago and I enjoy it greatly. But this weekend, technically I am on a research trip for her- or at least that’s what the letter she sent to my professors says.” He explained with a smirk and a quick roll of his eyes at the ridiculousness of it. 

“So she lied for you, so you could skip class?” Anne asked giddily, practically squealing as Gilbert nodded in confirmation. That settled it. Anne knew that the moment she met Emily Oak, she would be kissing her face and singing her praises for the woman. She was undoubtedly a kindred spirit, that much was certain. 

“My professors didn’t question it at all, they simply arranged to have the lecture notes ready for when I left and I studied them on the train. I even was excused from my Monday classes to rest from the trip, as well. Emily’s part in the scheme was truly the cornerstone, none of it would have happened if she hadn’t made the offer she did. Once she set that into motion, all that was left to do was send word to Aunt Josephine and hop on the train when the time was right.” 

“Well then I will have to find some way of properly expressing my gratitude to her.” Anne said with a beaming smile as they slowed to a stop, clapping politely to the band as the song finished. 

They danced together for two more songs, talking about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other, getting lost in each other’s presence as if they were the only two in the room. They could have danced together all night, but after their third song, Diana swept Anne away with a coy smile, and Gilbert relented with a laugh before grabbing a cup of punch and ambling over to where Cole was standing against a wall. 

“Having fun?” He asked as Gilbert joined him, a knowing smirk on his face. 

“It’s a lovely evening,” He said with a nod, taking a sip of the sweet drink. “Josephine certainly spares no expense, does she?” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Cole said with a laugh. “But that’s what makes this so grand. This night truly is one of escapism, that’s for sure.” 

Gilbert just nodded, looking around to the lavish decorations and wild outfits- or costumes, in some cases- that the different guests wore. It was truly unlike anything he had ever seen. 

“Speaking of escapism, I’m surprised that you haven’t whisked Anne away to do unspeakable things yet. I know I would have if I were you, she looks absolutely ravishing tonight.” Cole added after a moment, giving him a pointed look as he took a sip of his punch. Gilbert was taken aback by the comment, giving the other man an incredulous look. How dare he! He had no right to make such a comment, even a truthful one, and Gilbert found it incredibly rude. He had not had a problem with Cole prior to that moment, but he was certainly on his way to losing favor after his comment. 

“It’d do you well to remember who you are speaking about in the presence of whom, Mr. Mckenzie. I’m not sure I like what you’re suggesting.” He said tersely, the light tone that they had previously been sharing quickly turning dark, only to have Cole burst into laughter after a moment. Gilbert was seriously starting to lose his patience with the other man, first suggesting that he had thought of Anne in uncompromising ways, and now he was laughing in his face! 

“You misunderstand me, _Mr. Blythe,_ ” He said with a chuckle. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you, I will tell you that. But let me assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I’m not very fond of the female form, per se.” 

Gilbert gave him a quizzical look, confused as to what he was hinting at, and Cole seemed to sense his confusion and leaned close to him and said with a hint of laughter in his voice, “I like men, Gilbert. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to my friendship with Anne, I assure you.” 

“Oh!” Gilbert said, eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the other man’s admission. Cole simply shrugged.

“I trust that you’ll keep this knowledge discreet?” He said, raising an eyebrow at him, and Gilbert nodded. 

“Of course, thank you for trusting me with such a thing. And I’m sorry for the tone I took on a moment ago, that was uncalled for.” He said sincerely. He of course had known that there were men that were amorous with other men, and women of similar likeness, and while he didn’t quite understand the behavior, he didn’t think it was the level of perverse that other people in his field thought it was. 

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t blame you for feeling jealous, and thank you for your discretion on the matter. I knew anyone Anne chose to latch on with would have to be open-minded like her, or else she wouldn’t have given you the time of day. It’s like she doesn’t even care at all.” Cole said, and Gilbert chuckled as he nodded in agreement. 

“She sees people’s souls, and not a thing more.” He said, watching as she twirled around the dancefloor, giggling like mad in Diana’s arms. 

“That she does… now, back to what I was saying. Why haven’t you whisked her away yet? Forgive me for being frank, but there isn’t a shortage of bedrooms at your disposal. You haven’t taken your eyes off of her all night, and it’s quite obvious it isn’t her face that you’ve been stunned by.” Cole said, and Gilbert blushed when he realized that he was indeed focused on the smooth, creamy expanse of skin that was exposed by her dress. 

“That isn’t proper. It would be disrespectful to Miss Barry to do such a thing under her roof.” Gilbert said with a small cough, trying to hide his embarrassment. Now, he knew he was an utterly depraved man when it came to Anne, but he wasn’t sure how much he liked other people knowing that. Cole laughed at his discomfort, patting him on the shoulder. 

“I hardly think Aunt Jo would mind, I hope you’ll soon realize that a man sneaking off with his sweetheart is one of the least debaucherous things that occur at these soirees. But if you don’t want to then-”

Cole was not able to finish his sentence, because Gilbert had shoved his glass of punch in his hand and was marching off towards the dance floor just as the song ended, tapping Diana on the shoulder gently. 

“May I steal Anne away from you?” He asked, and Diana gave him a coy smile as she stepped away, presenting Anne to him with a small flourish before walking off in search of another partner. Gilbert turned to Anne, taking her hands in his and kissing them gently. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” He said, gazing into the bright blue depths of her eyes. They were sparkling exquisitely in the light, like the sunset rippling across a lake at sunset. He nearly sighed as he stared into their beauty. 

“Yes, I think you might have mentioned it once or twice. If I remember correctly, you actually told me that when we were dancing together only a song ago.” She giggled, taking his hands and setting them to their positions as the music started up again. They began swaying and spinning to the music once more, and Gilbert dared to hold his hand a little lower on her waist than what was traditionally considered proper. 

“Well, if you allow it, I’ll be saying it a few dozen more times before the night is out.” He said with a grin, drawing her nearer to him as they danced. “I will say, you are looking a little warm from all of this dancing, might there be a place we could go to allow you to cool off?” 

Picking up the hidden message he was giving her, Anne looked up at him with a devilish smile. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that all night.” 

Using every bit of restraint they had, they clapped politely when the song ended and then slowly made their way out of the ballroom, acting as if they were going for a stroll to get some air. As soon as they had cleared themselves of the rest of the party and were blessedly alone, Anne looked over at him and gave him a wicked grin, reaching down to haul her skirts up into her arms before sprinting up the stairs. Gilbert threw his head back and laughed once before chasing her up the stairs, following her down the hallway to what he assumed was her room for the night. 

“Do you have your own room, or can we expect to have your friends barging in here before the night is out?” He asked with a chuckle as she leaned backwards against the door with a coy smile on her face. 

“I’m not sharing with anyone… well, not with the girls at least. It remains to be seen if I’ll be having a guest stay the night.” She said breathlessly, a devilish look in her eyes. The fire in his boy was stoked by her words and the thinly veiled suggestion that he might stay with her, and he didn’t hesitate before capturing her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her. He moaned into her mouth as her arms wrapped around him, instantly brushing her lower lip with his tongue as he searched blindly for the door handle. He wasn’t even thinking when he found it, and they all but fell into the room when he gave it a twist and the door fell away from them. Anne giggled, her cheeks flushed as Gilbert closed and locked the door behind them. 

“On the bed.” He said, shrugging off his coat and letting it fall carelessly to the floor as he crossed the room to where Anne was standing. She smiled coyly up at him, her blue eyes darkening slightly as she obeyed, situating herself in the middle of the bed as Gilbert perched himself at the end of the mattress by her feet. He started first by taking off her shoes, then her stockings, and pressed a kiss to the inside of each ankle before crawling up the bed to her, gently brushing her cheekbone with his hand as he settled over her. 

“You look so beautiful.” He said softly, and she giggled. 

“So I’ve been told.”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth first, then the shell of her ear. “You have no idea what seeing you in that dress has made me want to do to you.” 

Her hands brushed through his hair, her fingers twining into the dark locks as she brought them nose to nose once more. 

“I think you’ve always been a fan of showing rather than telling, why stop now?” She said, and with permission granted, Gilbert groaned as he began kissing down her neck, his hands running over the curve of her hip as he laid waste to her decolletage. 

“Be careful, we have to go back down to the party.” Anne gasped, head thrown back against the pillow. Gilbert chuckled against her skin, biting down on the top of her breast before looking up at her. 

“That wasn’t exactly on my list of plans for the evening.” He said cockily before going back to the task at hand. Anne just laughed, admitting defeat as her beau continued to ravish her. While he kissed her collarbones, she set about ridding him of his vest, tossing it over the side of the bed as she shoved his suspenders over his shoulders. She had made her way through half of the buttons on his shirt before he pulled away, a smug grin on his face. 

“Anne,” He said, chest heaving and damp with sweat from the dancing, his shirt only hanging on from the bottom two buttons. “I know you love that dress very much, so I would like to take a moment while I still have my head in order to help you take it off nicely, or else I will ruin it.” 

Anne flushed at his words and the slightly feral tone he held that he was obviously struggling to control, and she couldn’t help but giggle as Gilbert helped her up from the bed, settling himself behind her as he carefully unbuttoned her dress, lips blazing a trail across her shoulders as he did so. When the dress was unfastened, Gilbert helped her step out of it and carefully draped it over a chair before turning back to her. He grinned, kicking off his formal shoes by the chair before making his way back over to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, discarding it behind him and pulling off his undershirt to join it as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Anne met it in kind, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth as Gilbert's hands roved over her waist and chest. 

“I hate this damned thing, can’t feel anything through it.” He muttered against her lips as he tugged impatiently at her corset. “You never have to wear one of these once we’re married. I’ll burn it if I have to.” 

Anne giggled, kissing his neck as she worked at untying her petticoats and bustle, letting them pool at her feet to deal with later. “I don’t like it either, so I think that arrangement would be quite agreeable.” 

With her petticoats out of the way, she made quick work of her corset, tossing it aside and taking a deep breath. Down to her underthings, Gilbert pushed her backwards onto the bed, pushing his pants down his hips before crawling on top of her. Anne spread her legs to accommodate him, locking her ankles around his lower back as he pulled her chemise over her head. 

“I swear the girls are going to strip me down and inspect me tomorrow.” She said with a small laugh, gasping as Gilbert took one of her nipples into his mouth, scraping it gently with his teeth before looking up at her with a wicked grin on his face. 

“Well then I would hate to disappoint them, right?” He said, winking at her as he continued to lavish her chest with kisses and teasing touches, driving her crazy with want. While he was on his mission to leave as many marks on her body as possible, she set about ridding them of their last pieces of clothing, and Anne nearly cried when they were skin to skin again for the first time since August. 

“This is all I have wanted for months.” She said breathlessly, running her hands over the warm skin of his back as she rolled her hips against his thigh to create the mind-numbing friction that she craved as he pulled him away from her breasts to kiss her. She wove her fingers into his hair, anchoring them together as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, moaning quietly when he opened his mouth and allowed her to deepen the kiss. She couldn’t help but remember the first time he had kissed her like that, and she had been so uncertain of it all. She never could have guessed that night after the entrance exams, drunk and pressed against a tree as they kissed and explored each other for the first time that one day she would be naked as the day she was born, desperately begging him for more. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of it all, impossibly full with love for the man that was locked in her embrace. 

“God, I love you, Anne-girl.” Gilbert groaned against her lips, slipping his hand in between her legs, not hesitating to slide a finger into her. Anne cried out, back arching off of the bed as she scratched her nails down his back. 

“G-Gil-” She gasped, unable to form words as he head tipped backwards against the plush pillows, closing her eyes as she became overwhelmed with the sensations. 

“It’s a shame that your Christmas present is gone.” He murmured against her collarbone, dragging his lips down her chest, stopping for a moment to draw her nipple into his mouth, but only for a moment before he continued his descent downwards. “Perhaps I could give you your birthday gift a little bit early, would that be alright with you?” 

He looked up at her through his dark lashes as he finished his question, lips hovering over her belly button. Anne moaned at the sight, nodding frantically as she tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling herself grow more aroused as she remembered her Christmas gift. She had to hide away that particular memory very carefully, knowing that if she wasn’t careful, she would blush fiercely and reveal herself. But how could she not blush? Gilbert had acted like a mad man that afternoon in his parlor, barely waiting for Hazel to leave the room before practically throwing her skirts over her head and dropping to his knees between her legs. Sometimes it still amazed her just how fast he had been able to get her to climax that afternoon, it must have been less than two minutes that he spent between her thighs, biting and kissing the tender skin of her inner thigh as his thumb stroked over her center at a breakneck pace. 

She quite liked the way it felt when he kissed her thighs, and she did not complain when he set about doing it again, kissing her hip bones and legs, leaving angry red marks as he worked. All the while his finger was still moving inside of her, fast enough to give her some sort of stimulation, but not fast enough to get her to where she desperately wanted to be. She rolled her hips into his touch, almost to the point of begging for him to give her more. 

She did not have to ask for more, because Gilbert read her mind. 

“Oh!” Anne moaned loudly in shock and delight, eyes snapping open as her head lifted from the pillow to see Gilbert’s head between her legs, his mouth on her center, acting as if he were a starved man as he feasted upon her. My, what a thing to do! She had idly pondered the idea of such an act before, but only abstractly, and she quickly decided that she very much liked what he was doing. It made her head spin, and she felt like a woman possessed as her legs closed around his head and her hands twisted in his hair, keeping him locked into place as he ravished her. She heard him chuckle against her skin, opening his eyes and looking up her body to meet her gaze, giving her a cheeky wink before closing his eyes once more. 

Anne let her head fall back against the pillows then, losing herself in the sensations Gilbert was blessing her with. She knew she would probably be embarrassed by her wanton behavior later, but in that moment she hardly cared as she rolled her hips against his face, biting her hand to keep herself quiet even though she knew her efforts were in vain. The combination of his fingers and mouth working against her quickly drove her over the edge, her back arching off the bed as pleasure rushed over her like a tidal wave. She thought he would stop after that, but he used his grip on her thighs to hold her down, sliding one hand to her belly to keep her pressed down as he continued his work as if she hadn’t come at all. 

She wasn’t sure how long he stayed between her legs, seemingly content with his position there as he worked her over thoroughly. She didn’t mind, with the way he was making her feel he could stay there for hours and she wouldn’t turn him away. Plus, after the second orgasm her brain turned to complete mush, and all she could focus on was the way Gilbert was making her feel. Only when the area became almost painfully sensitive did she use her grip on his hair to pull him away, dragging him up her body as she laid in a boneless heap in the center of the bed. 

“My word,” She gasped, absentmindedly noting that her legs were shaking against her volition. Gilbert smiled proudly down at her, lips slightly swollen as he captured hers in a searing kiss, running his fingers through her ruined hair-do. Poor Tillie, she had spent so much time on it only to have it ruined by her passionate lover. “Have you taken a lover in Toronto? That couldn’t have been the first time you’ve done that.” She said breathlessly, only half joking as he chuckled, shaking his head as he kissed down her neck. 

“No, no secret lovers.” He said, nipping at her collarbone before moving up to kiss her lips gently. “I’m just a quick and eager study.” 

Anne giggled at that, pulling him back down for a kiss, running a hand over his back to grab his backside, squeezing it gently as he gasped into her mouth, rolling his hips against the skin of her hip. She could feel him, achingly hard and hot pressed against her belly, and a thought drifted through her head that made her pull away from the kiss. 

“Is it possible to do what you just did, to you? Reciprocate the action, so to speak?” She asked curiously, and Gilbert’s face flushed bright red to the tips of his ears at her question, but he nodded nevertheless. 

“Y-yes, it is. But you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He answered. “...Is that something you would like to do?” 

Anne swallowed, glancing down between them. How would she even go about doing such a thing? Would she put it in her mouth? At that thought her face screwed up in disgust unintentionally, and she was only made aware that she made such a face when Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” He said, rolling to the side to settle down beside her on the bed. 

“Wait!” She said with a pout. “I feel terrible, you did it for me-” 

“Because I wanted to, not so I would have collateral to force you to reciprocate. ” Gilbert interrupted, voice firm as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “I’ll never force you into doing something you don’t want to, you know that, don’t you Anne?” 

She nodded, still feeling slightly guilty that she wasn’t brave enough to do it. She wanted to make him feel as good as she had felt, but the apprehension was too great in that moment. “Perhaps one day, I’ll be ready... just not tonight.” She said after a moment. Gilbert smiled, drawing her into a long, slow kiss as their bodies intertwined. 

“That’s just fine by me. And even if you are never ready, that’s just as well.” He said, pulling away and resting their foreheads together. Anne gave him a sweet smile, heart feeling as if it could burst with how much love she had in her heart from the man beside her. She kissed him once more, pulling her tightly against him as the kiss quickly grew heated again. 

“In the meantime,” She mumbled against his mouth, pulling away to blaze a trail down his neck, smiling in satisfaction when she felt him gasp and roll his hips against her. She bit down on the tender skin of his earlobe, not even hiding her smirk as his fingers flexed into the skin of her hips. “I believe you made me a promise at Christmas that I’d very much like to keep now.” 

Gilbert just chuckled breathlessly, letting the sound morph into a moan as her small hand trailed down his stomach, slowly inching closer and closer to its final destination. 

“Do your worst, Anne-girl.” He challenged, winding his hands into her hair, tugging it gently to pull her back into a searing kiss as she wrapped her hand around him, making him groan into her mouth. She smirked in satisfaction, pulling away from the kiss with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat as she looked down at him. 

“I plan on taking my time with you, I hope you know that.” She said teasingly as she began to stroke him slowly, and he struggled to retain his composure as he pulled her back down into a kiss, biting down on her bottom lip firmly until she let out a gasp of her own, and only then did he reply to her challenge, their chests heaving between them.

“We have nothing but time, my darling.” 

And with that, they forgot about everything but each other, and let the night fade away as they got lost in the other’s embrace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I hope that this chapter met everyone's expectations, thanks for reading!


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Anne woke sometime just before dawn, the world still mostly dark with only a few hazy rays of the early morning light filtering in through the drapes. She yawned quietly, stretching languidly as the tension left her sore body. 

When her foot brushed against what she assumed was a shin under the thick duvet, she couldn’t help but smile as her beau shifted beside her in the bed, hand reaching out blindly until it found its intended destination. She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her across the mattress and into his side. She hummed happily, kissing his bare chest as she nuzzled into his warm skin. Satisfied with her now tucked against him, Gilbert let his hand settle on her backside as he planted kisses of his own into her hair. 

“Good morning.” He said groggily after a few quiet moments of snuggling. 

“Good morning.” She replied, a hint of a smile on her face. It had been strange falling asleep next to him, but it didn’t take her long to get used to it and decide that she would never be able to sleep the same way she had before. She would always be aware of his missing presence beside her, yet the torment she would face every evening until they could sleep beside each other again was worth it for the night they had shared together. 

“How are you feeling?” Gilbert asked, his free hand tracing nonsensical patterns on her back. She yawned again, tilting her head upwards as she opened her eyes, blinking once or twice to clear her vision. He was staring down at her, eyes soft and loving as he leaned in to kiss her gently. 

“Fine, a little sore, a little tired. It was quite a long night, if you can recall.” She teased. Gilbert chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

“Oh, I do. Quite vividly, actually.” He replied, looking extremely satisfied with himself. Anne just rolled her eyes at his cocky tone and cuddled in closer to him, pressing her cheek against his heart. 

“I’m scared to lift the blankets and look at myself in the light, there’s going to be no explaining away the damage you left behind, I hope you know that.” Anne said, feigning annoyance at him. She knew by now that Gilbert liked to mark her up when they were together intimately- never in places that would get them in trouble and reveal what they had done, but where he could safely claim her as his, and he always left a truly obscene show of his affections for her in those hidden away spots. 

“I trust your friends to be discreet.” He said simply, voice rumbling under her cheek. Anne huffed. It was almost inevitable, after her disappearance from the party she was sure her friends could guess that she and Gilbert had snuck away for some alone time. 

She didn’t respond, as nosy as her friends were; she also trusted that what they knew would not leave their close knit circle. Anne could have kept the conversation going, if she wanted to, but she was more than content to close her eyes again and let them lapse into silence once more, cuddling under the thick blankets in the still, quiet moments just before the earth woke up for the day. 

“You should probably leave soon,” Anne said after a while, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. She didn’t want for him to leave, but it would cause quite a scandal if they were caught in the state they were in. While they hadn’t been intimate in the marital sense- Anne wasn’t ready for any further steps than they had already taken and Gilbert was still very adamant on saving the last one for their wedding night, being found naked in a bed together did not look good no matter what they had done. It was imperative for Gilbert to leave before they were caught, which meant he would need to sneak out and go back to his own room without anyone else seeing him. 

“I wish I didn’t have to leave.” Gilbert said with a sigh that matched hers, holding her tighter in his arms as he rested his chin on her head. She wished he didn’t have to leave either, and still the hands of time couldn’t work in their favor. 

“Maybe just another minute more.” She said, voice muffled in his chest and he chuckled. 

“That sounds wonderful to me.” He agreed, kissing the crown of her head. A beat of silence followed before Gilbert cleared his throat. “Anne?” 

“Yes, love?” 

“Can I speak candidly with you for a moment before I go?” He asked, and Anne felt her eyebrows draw together as she pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him. 

“Of course you can, what’s the matter?” She asked, suddenly worried at what he had to say. He worried at his bottom lip, catching it between his teeth as he thought through what he was about to say.

If he was being honest with himself, he was slightly worried to be having the conversation that he had initiated, but he knew he would be doing both himself and their relationship a disservice by staying quiet. The topic had been weighing on him heavily since the night before, after they had curled up under the blankets, exhausted and sated. Anne had quickly fallen asleep, but he stayed awake a while longer, pondering what his weekend would have looked like if he had not been able to make it to Charlottetown. 

“Be honest with me,” He started. “If I had not come this weekend, how long would you have gone without speaking to me?” 

Anne’s face scrunched up at his question, confusion twisting her features. “Oh, I don’t know Gilbert, does it matter? You’re here now, and everything’s alright. I’m sure I’ll be writing to you before you’ve even left Prince Edward Island.” 

“But that’s the thing Anne, it’s better now only because I was able to surprise you.” He said, trying to reign in his frustration and keep his tone neutral with her. “You didn’t speak to me for over a month, I only knew you were cross with me because Diana was kind enough to send a word of warning. What if she hadn’t? I would surely have been a nervous wreck wondering if you were alright. I sent you letter after letter that went without response, yet I let it go because I knew I would be surprising you. What if I hadn’t been able to come, and I was telling the truth in my letter? How long would you have gone without speaking to me over a party?” 

“A party that is important to me!” Anne said sharply, anger flashing through her eyes. 

“More important than our relationship?” Gilbert snapped back at her, just as sharply. 

Anne was stunned into silence by his retort, her jaw dropping as she struggled to form a reply. She stammered helplessly for a moment before huffing, sitting up in bed and wrapping the duvet around her chest protectively as she looked down at Gilbert. 

“That’s ridiculous, of course it’s not.” She finally said, and he let out a humorless snort as he sat up as well, his dark eyes hard and guarded. 

“I find that hard to believe, because again, you went a  _ month _ without talking to me over it. Do you understand how rotten that made me feel? Say I hadn’t been lying- and like I told you last night, if it hadn’t been for Emily I wouldn’t have come- I would have had good reasons for not being able to make it. You don’t understand because you’ve never made the trip, but the journey to and from Toronto is downright exhausting, I’ll do well over 48 hours of travelling this weekend when it is all said and done, and I’m lucky to sleep even a little bit during all of it. It drains me of all of my energy and leaves my body sore for the better part of a week, and I’ll be making this trip today before I’ve even recovered from the last one. Even with taking tomorrow off to rest once I return, I’ll probably still feel miserable well into the later half of the week. Now, I’m happy to endure that exhaustion this time because I know I’ve made you happy by being here, but what about next time when I truly can’t make it? Will you punish me for making the hard, but essential, choice for my health and education? Will you refuse to speak with me because you didn’t get your way?” 

“I was upset, Gilbert! Excuse me for not exactly being rational about it.” She shot back hotly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“And you are allowed to be upset by it! I will never tell you not to honor your emotions or fault you for them, but at the same time you were dreadfully unfair to me, Anne. Can’t you see that? I’d be lying to you if I said I wasn’t hurt by what you did. Your letters are what make being away from home even somewhat bearable, and it hurt like hell going without them for so long.” He said, shoulders drooping as he reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. “I don’t want to fight with you, sweetheart. Not when I only have a few precious hours with you before I’m back on that damned train again, I just want for you to think of things from my perspective. What if I suddenly stopped sending you letters, wouldn’t you be dreadfully worried about me?” 

Anne chewed on her bottom lip, mulling over his words as she relaxed the hackles she had unwittingly raised, her shoulders falling just as Gilbert’s had. 

“I would be positively ill with worry.” She finally said, voice small as she looked down at the duvet, one hand keeping it pulled up over her chest as the other absentmindedly traced the ornate pattern stitched into the soft fabric. “And I would be furious to learn that you weren’t talking to me because a choice I made wasn’t the one you wanted me to make.” 

“Do you see now?” Gilbert asked softly, catching her chin with his calloused fingers to make her look up at him. His eyes had softened, deep brown and pleading with her to understand where he was coming from. “I promise, I will always try my best to make you happy. In fact, it is my mission in life to make you smile as often as humanly possible. I will also try and take every opportunity I have to see you while we are at school, because I hate being apart from you just as much as you hate being away from me. But, sometimes I will have to make hard choices, and it won’t be what either of us want. and I can’t bear you shutting me out again because of them. I’ll tell you now, this surprise business was a one-off. I won’t be trying to trick you again, so don’t hold out hope if I tell you I won’t be able to make it if there’s something you’d like me to come home for. I meant it when I said that it makes me sick knowing that you aren’t able to enjoy experiences fully because I’m not around, it truly breaks my heart. All I ask is for you to try and be more understanding, and even if you have to send me letters full of curses against my name because you’re so angry with me, I will gladly take those over nothing at all. I’d rather have us talk through issues so we can resolve them rather than you giving me the cold shoulder.” 

As he finished saying his piece, giving her hands one last squeeze, he prayed that he had gotten through to her. Relief washed over him as her lower lip trembled, and she quickly threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. 

“I’m so sorry, Gilbert.” She said, her words wobbly slightly. “You’re right, I treated you horribly. I was stupid and immature, and was far to preoccupied with myself to think about the situation from your perspective. Will you please forgive me?” 

“You don’t even have to ask for my forgiveness, it’s already given.” He said, leaning backwards to press a kiss to her forehead. Anne squeezed him tightly a moment more, still feeling awfully guilty for the way she had treated him now that her eyes were opened to the unfairness of her behavior. 

“Alright, now that that nasty work is over...” Gilbert said as he pulled away, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “As much as I hate to leave now, when all I want to do is hold you, I’m afraid if I don’t go now we’ll have trouble on our hands.” 

Anne giggled, nodding once. “I’m inclined to agree with you. I’ll see you at breakfast?” 

Gilbert nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned in to kiss her one last time. It was meant to be a quick peck goodbye but them being, well-  _ them _ , the innocent kiss quickly morphed into more, and Anne was more than happy when Gilbert leaned her back against the plush mattress and continued kissing her silly. 

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  _

“Goodmorning, Anne!” She heard someone, Tillie if she had to guess, call cheerfully through the door. The couple froze, eyes wide as their blood turned to ice in their veins as panic set in. Their eyes shot to the door, then to each other, silently asking the other what they were going to do. 

The doorknob twisted, and Anne’s heart stopped, only to silently thank Gilbert for his foresight to lock the door when they entered the room last night. 

“Open the door!” Ruby called with a giggle. 

“Yeah, you all but disappeared last night, we wanted to check on you before breakfast!” Diana added. 

“What do I do?” Gilbert asked frantically, voice barely a whisper. Anne bit down on her bottom lip, trying to formulate a plan. 

“I’ll try and get them to leave, you just hide!” She said quickly before shoving Gilbert off the bed, letting him land on the floor with a quiet  _ thud.  _ Anne heard him grumble moodily at her callous push, but she barely listened to him as she pulled a nightgown and cardigan from her carpetbag, wrapping it around herself tightly and praying that her friends would leave without a fight. 

Right before she opened the door she spared a glance over her shoulder, knowing that Gilbert was lying on the floor on the other side of the bed, but thankfully he couldn’t be seen from her vantage point. Anne took a deep breath to gather herself before opening the door just a crack. 

“Goodmorning,” She said quietly as she stuck her head out, trying to pretend like she had just woken up. “Did I oversleep?” 

“No,” Diana said, shaking her head. She had a hint of a smile on her face that Anne knew meant she would be getting interrogated later. “We just thought we would wake up early to come check on you, since you disappeared last night.” 

“I’m fine, just had a little too much champagne is all. You know I can not hold my alcohol well.” She lied smoothly. 

“Right, and Gilbert escorted you up here to ensure you got back to your room safe?” Josie asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Anne cleared her throat nervously. 

“Yes,” She said, knowing that they had been seen leaving the ballroom together and trying to fib as little as possible. A lie shrouded in the truth, perhaps? 

“And then he went back to his room for the night without returning to the ballroom?” Ruby continued, looking much more mischievous than usual. Anne shrugged, hoping that her anxiety was not showing on her face. 

“I suppose so, I obviously didn’t see him after he dropped me off.” She said. “Now, if you’ll please I need to pack before breakfast and my head hurts dreadfully so I really must ask you to-” 

“If Gilbert left, then why is his jacket on the floor?” Jane interrupted, a devilish grin on her face as she glanced down to the ground by Anne’s feet. Anne followed her gaze down just to the right of where she was standing, and could have sworn out loud. Sitting in a crumpled heap exactly where he had left it the night before, was Gilbert’s velvet jacket. Anne opened her mouth to try and explain it away, but was cut off before she could even attempt it.

“And is that his shirt on the carpet over there?” Tillie added, peering around Anne’s shoulder to look further into the room. 

“And his shoes by the chair?” Josie said, a smug look on her face. 

“My my, it seems like poor Gilbert must have been walking back to his room half dressed!” Ruby said with mock-shock, fanning herself with her hand at the scandal of it all. 

Anne just stood there, knowing that she was blushing down to the tips of her toes, and fully unable to defend herself any longer. Then, Diana put the final nail in the coffin when she gave Anne a coy smile before leaning forward to poke her head into the room, taking on a playful tone as she called out. 

“Goodmorning, Gilbert!” 

Anne wished the floor beneath her could have opened up and swallowed her whole as she realized that they were well and truly caught, and she glanced over her shoulder just in time for Gilbert to sheepishly poke his head up from the other side of the bed, hair mussed up and face a vivid shade of pink. 

“Goodmorning, ladies.” He replied, trying to act cool as he gave them a little salute. 

Anne’s friends all giggled, undoubtedly feeling very victorious at their discovery. 

“Alright, you win. Happy now?” Anne huffed, feeling sufficiently embarrassed. “Can you please go and forget all about this so he can leave before anyone else comes by?” 

“He’s welcome to leave now, we aren’t stopping him.” Tillie said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“That is, unless there’s something else that’s keeping him from leaving at this moment?” Josie said in a singsong tone, glancing over Anne’s shoulder to where Gilbert was still hiding on the other side of the bed. 

“Gilbert,” Jane said plainly, never one to be vague. “Are you naked right now?” 

If it was at all possible, Gilbert turned a darker shade of red at her brash question. He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at the gaggle of girls by the door. 

“As the day I was born, I’m afraid to say.” He finally admitted, and with the answer they wanted, the girls squealed and Anne finally was able to shoo them away as they whisper-shouted that they wanted all of the details as they took off down the hallway. Anne closed the door firmly behind her, closing her eyes tightly as she fought against the utter humiliation. 

She hated her friends. Perhaps it was time to find new ones?

“All things considered, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” Gilbert said after a moment, and Anne opened her eyes to see him half dressed already, tucking his shirt into his pants and pulling his suspenders over his shoulders. 

“Speak for yourself, you're not the one who’s going to endure their relentless questioning for the rest of time. I really can’t deny anything now.” Anne huffed, padding over to her carpet bag to pull her clothes for the day out. She might as well get dressed too, if Gilbert was. 

“Then answer whatever questions they have and move on.” Gilbert said as she pulled on her underclothes, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Even when Jane asks me about how well endowed you are?” Anne shot back, raising an eyebrow at him as she searched the room for her corset. 

“Well, perhaps not  _ all  _ of their questions.” He said with a grin and a roll of his eyes as he slipped on his shoes. Now fully dressed except for his jacket, which was draped over his arm instead of worn properly, Gilbert made his way over to her to kiss her one last time. “They’re your friends, you’ll survive a little bit of teasing, I promise. I’ll see you at breakfast, sweetheart.” 

With that, he was gone and Anne was left alone in the room to ruminate on the inevitable conversation that was coming with her friends. They were never going to let her forget that moment, and she took a second to send up a prayer asking God to be kind to her by making their ribbing minimal and painless, even though she was sure that particular prayer would most likely go unanswered. After finishing her prayer she sat on the bed, taking a deep breath to gather her resolve before she officially started her day. Even with the teasing that was surely coming her way, there were more pressing matters to attend to first. Gilbert would be gone within a few hours, and that is what she would choose to focus on. Until then, everything else could wait. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrogation occurs, and letters are exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like pulling teeth to write, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! Also, I made a twitter, if you'd like to follow me over there! My handle there is the same as it is here :)

The clock had not yet finished its chimes signalling that it was nine o’clock when Diana and Anne’s door was practically busted down by their very eager friends. 

“You lot are truly ridiculous.” Anne mumbled grumpily, knowing that the hour of reckoning had arrived. Honestly, she was surprised they had waited that long to approach her. Either way, she was lucky that they had given her the space she had needed after Gilbert’s departure, which as always, left her a weepy mess. She stood from her bed as the girls filed in and shut the door behind them, dragging her feet as she took her usual spot on the floor with her friends. 

“Can you blame us for being excited?” Ruby asked with a giggle as she tossed a pillow down onto the floor to sit on. “And especially after our little discovery this morning!” 

At the mention of the events of the day, the group broke out into titters, and Anne was quick to shush them. 

“Quiet!” She said sharply, keeping her voice low as she spared a glance towards the door before turning back to her friends. “If Mrs. Blackmore hears any of this, I'll be evicted on the spot!” 

Thankfully, the reality of the situation sobered the group up just enough to lower their volume, and they all scooted in closer, keeping their circle tight as they looked at Anne expectantly. The redhead sighed, chewing on her lip as she pondered where to begin, only to hold her hand up when Jane opened her mouth. 

“I’m not telling you that, for the thousandth time.” She snapped. 

“How did you know what I was going to say?” Jane said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You were going to ask about Gilbert’s… equipment. Because that’s the only thing you ever talk about.” Diana said, her words prim but her tone holding a touch of snark. Jane simply pouted, not as sneaky or clever as she had convinced herself to be. Anne didn’t dignify her with a response, and instead rolled her eyes before glancing around the circle. 

“I suppose you won’t believe me if I tell you we played checkers all night, will you?” She said sheepishly, trying to keep her tone light. 

“Is that what they call it now?” Josie asked, raising an eyebrow up, sending the group into another round of titters. Anne couldn’t help but chuckle, trying to force herself to relax. They were her friends, and she could always refuse to answer any questions that she didn’t want to answer. She was in control of the conversation, so really, did she have anything to truly worry about? 

“Alright then,” She said, relenting to their interrogation. “What would you like to know?” 

“More like what do we want to see?” Tillie countered immediately, and the other girls nodded in agreement. Anne felt herself blush as she sat up on her knees, thinking that she should have known better as she began unbuttoning her nightgown.

“Very well, how much would you like me to show you?” She asked, hoping they would be satisfied with her only opening the top of her nightgown. 

Naturally, she wasn’t that lucky. 

“Show us whatever Gilbert got to see.” Jane said, raising her eyebrows suggestively, and Anne could have swore.  _ Fine. If that's what they want, that’s what they’ll get.  _ With stubborn determination, Anne stood up fully, making sure all of the drapes were securely shut, and that the door was locked before she quickly stripped out of her clothes, setting her hands on her bare hips with a look of stubborn determination on her face. 

While her friends had seen her naked before and it hardly bothered her then, she felt a new sense of mortification rush over her as her friends took in the sight of her ravished body, her pale skin laden with evidence of her and Gilbert’s love making. She did feel some twisted sense of justice from the mixture of emotions on their faces, though. Mostly, they looked utterly horrified as they looked her up and down, and when Anne decided that they had gotten a good enough look, she set about pulling her clothes back on before rejoining them in the circle. 

“Is that all? Because if so I’d like to get some sleep. I didn’t do much resting last night, and I’m quite tired.” She said with faux haughtiness, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Anne, what did he  _ do  _ to you?” Diana finally said with a scandalized tone, breaking the stunned silence that had fallen over her friends. Anne laughed, raising an eyebrow at her bosom friend. 

“Nothing I didn’t want him to do, I assure you.” She said, reveling in their scandalized expressions again. Though she had started out feeling embarrassed by the whole affair, she felt a strange sort of empowerment now, knowing that she was stunning her friends so greatly. 

“But, how did those bruises get  _ there?”  _ Ruby asked next, eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

“You’ll have to be more specific: my bosoms, hips, or thighs? There’s quite a few if you remember correctly.” 

“All of them?” Ruby asked, voice barely a squeak, as if she was afraid to hear the answer. 

Anne smirked. “Well, I suppose the ones one my hips and thighs got there the same way as the ones on my bosoms: by kissing.” 

Ruby gasped, and the rest of the group just stared at her slack-jawed. 

“Is that all of your questions?” Anne teased. “Come on now, you’re always so curious to hear about Gilbert and I!” 

“But Anne...It looks as if he put his mouth…  _ down there.”  _ Josie said, face twisted in horror. Anne just shrugged. 

“Well perhaps he did?” She said with a shrug, her nonchalance earning her another round of gasps. 

“ _ Really?”  _ Jane asked, for once looking less than smug about the topic. Anne felt a cruel sense of pleasure knowing she had finally gotten under Jane’s skin, and didn’t bother responding to her comment as Tillie spoke up.

“...b-but...does it feel good?” She asked slowly, face white as a new table cloth at the idea. 

“Well I wouldn’t just lie back and think of England, now would I?” Anne said cryptically, and Tillie’s face scrunched up in displeasure. 

“...So if he put his mouth…  _ there _ ...does that mean you put your mouth on… _ him  _ as well?” Josie asked, looking as if she had tasted something sour as the words left her mouth. Anne laughed at the question, scrunching up her nose the same way she had the night before. 

“I suppose, theoretically if a man can put his mouth  _ there  _ on a woman, that in turn she could reciprocate the action in a different but… equally beneficial act.” She answered slowly. “But I can say with total confidence that I have  _ not  _ done that personally.” 

“Why would you even do such a thing?” Diana said, and Anne laughed, shaking her head. 

“I have no idea, but Gilbert seemed ready to jump out of his skin when the topic of reciprocation came up!” Anne said with a laugh, forgetting herself for a moment. She closed her mouth tightly, realizing that she had revealed much more than she had intended to. She had always been careful to never outright confirm anything they had done together, but now she had let it slip and there was no taking back the words. 

She watched on anxiously as her friend’s faces went from horror to utter glee, looking as if Christmas had come early. 

“So he did use his mouth!” Ruby squealed, being careful to keep her voice low. 

“And he was naked this morning, but you said you didn’t use your mouth…” Tillie said. 

“So you used something else… like your hands?” Jane finished, raising an eyebrow at Anne as she went red. Anne huffed, even though she started the night victorious by getting her friends flustered, it seemed like she was the loser this round. 

“Alright fine. Yes, Gilbert used his mouth on me. Yes, it felt wonderful. No, I did not reciprocate, because it honestly seems horrifying and I had not thought of doing such a thing until last night. He was alright with that, and I returned the favor in other ways that we both enjoy. Then we spent the night together and I have never slept more soundly in my entire life, and I very much look forward to the next time I get such a luxury. Now, do I even need to say that this conversation is not to leave this room under  _ any  _ circumstances?” Anne said, raising an eyebrow as she glanced around the room, giving her friends a harrowing glare. 

“We won’t tell anyone.” Diana promised. The rest of her friends nodded solemnly, and Anne felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. 

“We wouldn’t dream of spreading your secrets. It all sounds so romantic, sharing such an experience with Gilbert.” Ruby affirmed with a romantic sigh, reaching out to take Anne’s hands in hers. “And in a show of sisterhood, I would like to announce that I let Moody squeeze my backside over Christmas break, and it was very nice. I think I might let him do it again sometime soon.” 

With that the whole group dissolved into guffaws and squeals, all of the attention turning to the development in Ruby’s relationship, and Anne felt herself relax a little bit. Maybe letting her friends in on her secrets wasn’t as bad as she originally thought. 

* * *

_ February 26, 1900 _

_ My Dearest Gilbert,  _

_ Well, as could be predicted, the girls had a riot over their little discovery yesterday morning. Like I guessed, they truly did have me strip down and saw the state in which you left me in. Does that bring you some sort of joy? Leaving me in such a scandalous way? I’m inclined to believe that to be the truth, otherwise you wouldn’t do it as often as you do. Please don’t take this as me telling you to stop, I actually quite like looking at the little reminders of your passion for me when I’m alone. It reminds me that this is real, that you are real and you love me with such unrestrained vigor that you can’t help but leave a physical representation of it. Why pinch my wrist to make sure I’m not dreaming when I can glance down and have the same effect?  _

_ Enough of that rambling about love bites and back to the matter at hand: my friends. Oh Gilbert, I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces! They have always acted so big and sure of themselves when it has come to their teasing of me, but the moment I started to actually give them insight into what we do together, they looked as if they had seen a ghost! Even Jane was stunned into silence (even though initially she did try and make her usual inquiry. I, once again, refused to answer such a question.) I tried to remain vague in my answers, but let a little too much information slip and my victory in stunning my friends proved to be short lived. Don’t worry, I have made them all swear that they would not tease you (or mention any of our more intimate moments) in front of you to save you the embarrassment, but I did mention that you seemed quite… enthusiastic about the prospect of me reciprocating the acts you gifted me. Which looking back on it now, I find your excitement utterly adorable, and I promise I am working on becoming comfortable with the idea. Nevertheless, I caved and revealed all that we did together, because like I told you, all of our deniability flew gracefully out of the window when you confirmed that you were naked.  _

_ Truthfully, it felt kind of nice to finally tell them something clearly, rather than playing the fool or being vague, it was incredibly exhausting constantly rebuffing their questions and tricks all the time. So maybe I’m a little glad that they caught us red handed, hopefully now that their curiosity has been sated their inquiries will be few and far between. But, all things considered, being honest with my friends felt very, very good.  _

_ On to other matters, I do not think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for making the trip this weekend. I was truly in a state of despair, yet you swept in and gave me the night of my dreams, my very own prince charming. What did I ever do to deserve a lover such as you? I get frightfully overwhelmed when I begin to think of all the ways you show your love and devotion for me, and this weekend you have added another item to that incredibly long list. I’m afraid I’ll never have enough words to truly state just how in love with you I am, truly I don’t believe the words even exist, so I couldn’t craft a declaration even if I wanted to (which I do, never doubt that.) Your love is better than every romance novel I have ever read, you put every prince and hero to utter shame, they can not hold a candle to the devotion you show to me. I suppose I will just have to kiss your face over and over again the next time we’re together to try and show my gratitude for everything you do for me. It’s a miracle I can survive with you being so far away from me, and I’m certain my survival is solely based on the hope that I hold for the days that we will not be separated at all, when I can call you mine forever. Isn’t that a wonderful thought?  _

_ I also must thank you, in a strange way, for the humbling you gave me yesterday morning while we were still in bed. I have been kicking myself constantly since our talk for acting as foolishly as I did. How could you love me even when I act so wretched? It doesn’t make any sense! You have every right to break off our courtship for my immature and petty behavior, yet you endured it. For what? You know I’m stubborn as a mule, and I fear that is a quality of me that will quite possibly remain with me forever. Will you subject yourself to a life of my bull-headedness? I promise that I will try my best to be fair and just from now on, and to speak with you when I am upset rather than shutting you out. We aren’t children anymore, and if we are to act like adults in a physical sense, it seems high time that I act as one in an emotional sense as well. Though it was hard to hear you point out my failures, I felt safe knowing that it was coming from you. Your love for me is the reassurance that I needed even though I didn’t initially recognize it. My eyes have been opened to the duality of our relationship, it is not just about me, but about us. Isn’t it horrible that it has taken me so long to realize such a glaringly obvious truth? Again, I must thank you for loving me even when I am blind to such things. Perhaps I’ll start another letter once I finish this one, and it will be a list of things I am grateful to you for. I know I would have to run to the shops and buy more paper, because I surely don’t have enough as it stands.  _

_ So until I can make it to the store, I’ll leave you with this: My love and gratitude for you, Gilbert John Blythe, is unfathomably long, and deep, and wide. I’ll hold you in my heart, until I can hold you in my arms once more.  _

_ Until then, with all love and adoration,  _

_ Your Anne.  _

* * *

_ March 6, 1900 _

_ My Anne,  _

_ Would you scold me if I told you that the torment you received from your friends was worth it? I don’t regret a single thing, my dear. In fact, I wish I could have been a fly on the wall during that conversation! I’m sure it would have been endlessly entertaining to see the girl’s reactions to the information they received. (I also would have enjoyed seeing you reveal my masterpiece to them, I didn’t get to admire it as much as I wished I could have due to my hasty exit from your room that morning. If you think they are bad now, just wait until we are together and I get the chance to actually admire my handiwork. I think I’ll quickly become an expert artist, with your body as the canvas and my lips the brush.)  _

_ Since Henry is sitting in the room with me, I must regretfully end that train of thought there, lest I embarrass myself in front of him. I should tell you now that he is not totally ignorant to our shenanigans, he accidentally stumbled upon a letter that I was drafting to you that was more on the risque side, and I have never seen a man blush so fiercely. The poor bastard didn’t speak to me for three days after the incident, and he couldn’t look me in the eye for almost two weeks after his little discovery. I told him it served him right, and that he now knows better than to be looking at things that aren’t his. Even though I suppose I’ll have to be more careful with where I leave my post from now on, seeing as Henry and I will be roommates in the coming school year. We confirmed the accommodations just yesterday with our future landlord, actually. It turns out he is an old childhood friend of Mrs. Tremblay’s, and he was more than happy to give us a deal on a small flat near the University. It’s a simple place, not too large or grand, but it will suit us nicely. I’m certain that we will both enjoy it far better than the boarding house.  _

_ Regarding the other parts of your latest letter let me say this plainly: Anne, loving and being loved by you in return is the greatest joy of my life. I have loved you since the moment I met you, simply because you are the missing piece of my soul that I never knew was lost. You never had to do anything to earn my affection other than be completely yourself, which you have never failed to do, despite everything the cruel world has thrown your way. Your passion, joy, and kindness are among a myriad of other traits that drew me to you, and what continually keeps me enraptured with your presence. You are without a doubt the most incredible woman I have ever met, and I have not regretted a moment spent by your side since you decided to give me the time of day. Like your list of gratitude, I would surely have to buy out every shop in Toronto to even begin to have enough stationary to craft a list of my reasons for loving you. If that is what you wish me to do, then I can make it so. But perhaps I’ll just start by stealing all of Henry’s paper, I’m sure he would understand (that’s a joke, he’d likely maim me for disrupting his things. He’s very particular about how he likes things arranged, if you can recall.)  _

_ All in all, I just want to see you flourish into the woman I know you are destined to be, and it is a privilege that I am the one who gets the pleasure of being by your side to do so. That is why I felt it necessary to confront you about your behavior prior to the soiree, so that I could bring to light my feelings on the situation so that you could gain my perspective. All I do is to help you grow, my dear Anne. I just hope you continue to feel safe in my presence so that I might be able to bring other matters to light, when they arrive. And if I ever do something that does not make you feel safe with me, please don’t hesitate to bring the matter up between us. Trust goes both ways, and when I act like a cad (which I’m positive I will eventually) I hope that you feel confident enough to tell me so. I don’t fear you hiding yourself from me though, for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never been able to do that. Getting to be by your side is something I do not take lightly, and I hope you can remain there for a good long while, if you’ll let me.  _

_ I miss you fiercely, and you are constantly in my thoughts. I know mid term exams are on the horizon for you, so please try and take care of yourself even in the midst of such a daunting time. I know how you are when you get focused on something, and I won’t have you wasting away over your school work, Avery Scholarship be damned.  _

_ Will you let me know how exams go? I’m sure you still hold the top spot as you race towards the finish line, just as you should, my smart girl. Regardless though, I am endlessly proud of you and your hard work. You continually amaze me, and I don’t think that will change anytime soon.  _

_ I love you, my sweet Anne with an ‘E’,  _

_ Gilbert  _

  
  



	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the unthinkable happens to one of her friends, Anne is left to try and pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, please take notice of the updated tags. I'll also warn here as well: 
> 
> CW: this chapter contains mentions of non-con/sexual assault. No assault is explicitly shown, but the aftermath is. Blood and bruises are seen/discussed. If this is something that could potentially be distressing or unhealthy for you, it might be best to skip this chapter. I'll provide a description of the chapter in the notes of ch. 21 for those that choose to skip this one. 
> 
> If you or someone you know needs help, reach out to a trusted friend or call the National Sexual Assault Hotline (US) 1-800-656-4673

February melted into March, bringing with it midterms and all of the stress that accompanied them. Anne found herself in the library more and more, studying like mad in every free moment. If she could have cracked her books open at the dinner table without incurring the wrath of Mrs. Blackmore she would have, but the stern matron would have none of that foolishness, so Anne was forced to put her books away for meal times, as much as it pained her to do. Thankfully, she survived the harrowing trials, and once her last exam was over, she borrowed a stack of books from the library and dedicated herself to an indulgent weekend of leisure reading. 

Anne knew she should have been asleep. It was a completely indecent hour, but Diana had gone home for the weekend and she had no reason to blow out her candle and stop her enjoyment of the book she was devouring. So she sat in her bed, bundled up tightly as she read late into the night, relaxing for the first time in weeks. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened without warning, and she was spooked so bad that she threw her book to the floor with a loud _thud_ as she quickly reached for her candle, hoping to blow it out before Mrs. Blackmore could scold her for being awake so late. 

But it wasn’t Mrs. Blackmore that had come to berate her. 

It was Josie. 

Anne watched as she came in, fully dressed even though it was the middle of the night, and closed the door behind her before leaning back against it, hand pressed tightly over her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly, head tilted back towards the ceiling. 

“Josie?” Anne said, setting the candle down quickly before getting out of bed and crossing over to where her friend was standing. As she got closer she could make out the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks, and she noticed that her hair was falling out of its updo and her blouse was rumbled and dirty. “Josie, are you alright?” 

“B-Billy.” Josie said feebly, eyes still screwed shut. As the name fell from her lips, she sobbed, knees buckling underneath her. Anne was quick to catch the other woman, guiding her over to her bed, depositing her down on it before lowering herself to her knees before her friend. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” She asked, suddenly very thankful that she had stayed awake. It had to be Providence, God kept her awake and enraptured in her book so that she would be ready for this moment when her friend needed her the most. Anne knew that Billy had come to Charlottetown for the weekend to visit during Saturday visiting hours, and that Josie was absolutely enraptured by him, even though none of her other friends understood what she saw in the brutish, idiotic boy.

Josie shook her head weakly, shoulders shaking as she hid her face in her hands and cried. Anne’s heart shattered as she looked up at her friend, at a loss of what to do. 

“Did he hurt you?” She asked carefully, and she felt her heart drop into her stomach as if it were made out of lead when she nodded. Anne took a deep breath, holding back her tears as she steeled her resolve. There would be time for her to cry later, when she was on her own. For now, she had to be strong for Josie. 

“Alright then,” She said. “Let’s get you changed. You can borrow one of my nightgowns.” 

Josie said nothing as Anne quickly pulled out a nightgown from the trunk at the foot of her bed, shaking it out as she moved back to where the other woman was sitting, head still in her hands. 

“Can you undress yourself?” She asked, and she waited patiently for a moment before Josie shook her head. Anne nodded, carefully working around Josie’s arms to unbutton her blouse, carefully taking it off and ignoring the twisting in her stomach when she saw the fingerprint shaped bruises that had begun to blossom on her forearms. Fiery rage filled Anne at the sight, and she struggled to keep her composure and not scare Josie. 

She was going to kill Billy Andrews, consequences be damned. 

Anne put aside her murderous thoughts as she helped the other woman stand, setting her hands onto her shoulders for balance as Anne undid her skirt, letting it drop to the floor in a careless heap. She sat Josie back down on the bed, and Anne knelt down to take off her boots. With the new perspective, Anne got a glimpse at her bloomers and she could not hold back the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight. 

Anne knew what menstruation looked like, and she knew that the blood she found on Josie’s underthings was not because of that. 

She was going to _kill_ Billy Andrews. 

“Let me get you a pair of my drawers.” Anne said quietly, and before she could turn away, Josie sobbed loudly, a loud, gut-wrenching, heart-breaking sob, grabbing her wrist painfully tight as she pulled her down to sit beside her on the bed. 

Anne didn’t hesitate as she quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her tightly as she rubbed her back, soothing her as best she could. Time escaped them as Anne rocked her back and forth like she had done with the Hammond children so long ago, soothing them after bad dreams had disrupted their sleep. She desperately wished that the night could just be a terrible dream for Josie, but she knew that her nightmare was a reality. There would be no waking up from it. 

“G-Gilbert s-said you aren’t supposed t-to b-bleed!” Josie cried, speaking for the first time that night, her grip on Anne painfully tight as she buried her face into her chest. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, cradling her head, stroking her hair gently as she began to pull the pins out, raking her fingers through her curls as they fell out of the lopsided updo. “I’m so sorry, I wish I could take it away. I would take your place if I could, I promise I would do it in a heartbeat. I would take it all away so you never had to feel this pain. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Some more time passed before Josie’s tears stopped and she went dreadfully quiet, which allowed Anne to look at her face. All emotion had left her, leaving her staring blankly at the floor, as if she had gone into shock. She sighed, carefully maneuvering her friend to take off her corset, her limbs heavy and barely helping her as she rid her of the garment. Anne stood carefully after she set the corset aside, keeping her gaze on her friend as she got a new pair of drawers from her trunk and a cloth from her washbasin. 

“I’m sorry the water is cold, it’s too late to try and heat some. You need to clean yourself up though, do you need help?” Anne said as she extended the items out to her, turning her back to Josie for privacy when she shook her head. She heard the rustling of fabric and a choked cry, making Anne’s heart clench painfully. When Anne turned around again, Josie was dressed in her nightgown, once again staring blankly at the floor. Anne quickly gathered the rag and old bloomers, walking to the other side of the bed so that Josie couldn’t see her as she inspected the fabric. It seemed as if there was a most terrible option, it had been chosen. Mixed in with the traces of blood, Anne could see the milky white fluid, tinged pink from the blood, that stained the bloomers. _Bastard didn’t even have the decency to pull out._ She thought bitterly, biting her bottom lip painfully to keep herself from crying again, as she shoved the offending items under her bed to wash later before joining Josie on the bed again. 

“I shouldn’t have gone.” She whispered as she sat down. “I shouldn’t have snuck out.” 

“Josie,” Anne said fiercely, taking her friend’s hands. “Listen to me, _this is not your fault._ You did nothing wrong. The only one to blame is Billy Andrews-” Josie whimpered. “And I will work until my dying breath to ensure he pays for this-” 

“No!” Josie said quickly, eyes blown wide with panic. “No, please don’t say anything. He’ll ruin me, you know he will. My parents will force me to marry him and I’ll have to spend the rest of my life with him. Please, never say a word of this to anyone, not even Diana. Swear to me that you won’t.” 

Anne hesitated. “Let me write to Gilbert-” 

“No!” Josie insisted. “Anne, _please,_ you can’t tell anyone. Not even him, I’m begging you.” 

“I won’t mention names, but Josie, I need to ask him questions to make sure you are taken care of. He’ll be discreet, even without knowing who it is, he wouldn’t tell a soul. I swear it. If you truly don’t want me to say anything, then I won’t, but I believe Gilbert will know what to do.” Anne pleaded, squeezing Josie’s hands tightly. After a moment of trepidation, Josie nodded weakly, and Anne gave her a gentle smile. 

“Alright then, I promise I will not tell another soul besides Gilbert. Now, you can sleep in Diana’s bed, if you’d like. Or I can help you back to your room?” She asked, and Josie shook her head at the second option, nodding towards Diana’s bed, legs shaking as she stood. Anne offered her arm as support, slowly guiding her friend the short distance across the room and got her tucked into bed, leaning down to kiss her brow gently. 

“You’re a brave woman, Josie Pye.” She said quietly. 

“I don’t feel very brave.” She said, voice small and wavering. 

“Well, you are. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot.” She retorted. “Thank you for trusting me with this, I’m going to write the letter for Gilbert right now so it can go out in the post first thing in the morning. Try and get some sleep.” 

With that she turned and sat down at her desk, pulling out paper and pen to hastily write the letter. 

_March 17, 1900_

_Gilbert,_

_Something awful has happened, and I trust you’ll use the utmost discretion on this matter…._

With the letter done and safely sealed away in its envelope, Anne spared a glance over at Josie, who was once again staring blankly into space, curled in tightly on herself. She sighed, blowing out her candle and wishing she could do more to save her friend, wishing she could castrate Billy so that he could never harm anyone again. As she got into bed, she prayed for her. She prayed that God would be kind to Josie, and take away her pain. She prayed that Josie would not fall pregnant, and would be able to heal from the night, so that many years from that moment, that the entire thing would only feel like a distant memory. 

She wasn’t sure how long she laid in bed before she heard the sheets shuffle on the other side of the room, followed by light footfalls across the room. Anne opened her eyes, squinting as she tried to make out shapes in the darkness. 

“Anne?” Josie said, voice once again wavering with unshed tears. 

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Alright then,” Anne said, scooting to the very edge of the bed before pulling back the covers for Josie to crawl under the sheets with her. It was a tight fit, with both of them in the tiny bed that really was not meant for two, but Anne didn’t mind as she wrapped her arms securely around the blonde woman, hoping that they could weather the storm they were going through, and make it through the night and find dawn once more. 

* * *

_March 17, 1900_

_Gilbert,_

_Something awful has happened, and I trust you’ll use the utmost discretion on this matter. It is late, so late that I actually doubt it is the seventeenth still, it is probably the wee hours of Sunday morning. I’ll be blunt with you: one of my friends (who shall remain anonymous) was assaulted tonight. To my understanding, she was forced to have intercourse without her consent, based on what I have been told by her and observed with my own eyes. All she has said is that she was hurt, but there was blood on her underthings, mixed with the seed of the bastard who did this to her. I’m almost positive that he finished inside of her, but I can not bear to ask her such a thing right now. Poor thing, she seems so frail and broken, it is breaking my heart into a million pieces. Oh Gilbert, what are we to do? I have cleaned her up, and put her to bed, and plan on burning her drawers first thing in the morning so she never has to wear them again. How possible is it that she could fall pregnant from this? Is there a way to prevent such a thing from happening? Please write back as soon as you get this letter. Don’t dawdle even a moment, and send a response back in the post before the day is out._

_You mustn’t tell another soul that you know of this. You know how gossip spreads, and I have been given a lot of trust to even send this letter to you. I entrust that you will keep the confidence that has been bestowed on us by my dear, brave friend._

_With a broken and mournful heart,_

_Your Anne._

* * *

Gilbert saw red as he read the letter for a second time, then a third. He had not felt rage such as what he was feeling in that moment in his entire life. Who could it be? One of the Avonlea girls? Perhaps one of the other girls in the boarding house that he hadn’t met? He supposed it didn’t matter, it didn’t change the crime that had been committed against the poor woman. He wondered who had done it, what low life could be evil enough to take something so pure and beautiful and turn it into the most heinous act Gilbert could think of. His stomach churned at the depravity of it. How could one man be so selfish? 

“You alright, Gilbert?” Henry asked, leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows drawn together in concern as Gilbert clutched the note in his hands, practically ripping it from how tightly he was holding it. “You look positively murderous.” 

“It’s because I am.” He said, all but slamming the letter down on his desk as he reached for a match, striking it and holding it up against the corner of the paper. He waited for it to be consumed by the flames before dropping it into his waste bin, thankful it had recently been emptied as the cursed letter was reduced to ash. 

“Care to talk about it?” Henry asked, stepping in and closing the door behind him to give them more privacy. 

Gilbert shook his head. “Can’t. It’s private business. If nothing has changed, then the information I was given is something only myself and three others are aware of, and it should remain that way. Well, it should be myself and two others, if I had my way.” 

“Can you promise me that Anne is alright?” His friend inquired, eyes kind and filled with worry, and Gilbert nodded. 

“Yes, she’s alright.” He said. “You’re welcome to sit in here if you’d like to study, but I really must get this response in the post as soon as possible.” 

“Out of fear of you breaking a window in a fit of anger, I think I will stay.” Henry said, getting up and leaving the room to get things from across the hallway before rejoining him, taking a seat on his bed as Gilbert pulled out a piece of paper to craft his response. 

_March 23, 1900_

_Anne,_

_It breaks my heart that this is something you have to endure. It shatters my soul knowing one of your friends has been subjected to such a violent act, and if I ever become privy to the name of the bastard who did this, please know that I will not hesitate to send him to his Maker to have God himself judge him for his actions._

_Unless the man was particularly rough and violent with her, her body should heal in time. I suspect that there is some bruising, but truthfully, if there is still pain, especially in the genitals, by the time this letter arrives, I would start trying to convince her to see a doctor. Dr. Ward is kind and will not judge her, take her to him. He knows you are friends of mine (I am assuming that I know who this person is, but I promise I do not have any intent on finding out who. It is not my business, and I will respect her right to privacy). I can assure you that Dr. Ward will treat the situation with the utmost care and discretion._

_As you mentioned, the biggest concern is pregnancy. Tell her to track her menses, if more than four weeks passes and she has not gotten it, it is likely she is pregnant. I pray that this is not the case, and that the seed didn’t have a chance to catch. I have heard of ways of terminating a pregnancy, but none of them are safe or pleasant, and I can not in good conscience recommend you go down that path, if it were to come to it. Really, I would recommend that you not even tell her that there is a way to terminate. Desperate women do desperate things, and the methods I have heard of can prove to be fatal to the mother. If the worst case scenario does occur, mail me at once and I can try and see what I can do to help in any way possible. But I choose to be optimistic and hope that is a nonissue. There is a chance she could contract a venereal disease (an illness spread by sexual contact), but only if the assaulter has been amorous with other people that have been sick. Try and discreetly ask if your friend knows if her assaulter has had other partners, as horrible as it is. If he has, then I recommend going straight to Dr. Ward as a precaution._

_My second greatest concern is the psychological effect this might have on her. Trauma can be just as dangerous as any physical ailment. Keep a keen eye on your friend, search for signs of melancholia, mania, or any indications that she might be hurting herself. Ensure that she is eating and drinking enough, and that she does not try and induce vomiting after meals. The best thing you can do is let her know you are a confidant, and that she can speak freely to you about the subject, when necessary._

_Let me know at once should anything change. I will do my best to help from here. If all else fails, again, I urge you to seek out Dr. Ward. Once again, it brings me great sorrow that you have to bear this burden. Please extend my deepest condolences to your friend, and let her know that I am here to serve her in any way possible._

_Your equally broken hearted beau,_

_Gilbert._

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Henry asked as Gilbert sealed the letter. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way.” 

“I don’t think anyone ever has.” He said with a mirthless smile. He looked up at Henry. “Will you still be my friend even if I were to kill a man?” 

Henry chuckled, leaning forward as if they were conspiring together. “Judging on how you’re acting, I’d help you hide the body.” 

  
  



	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Anne's diary in the weeks following Josie's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary for those that did not read the last chapter: One Saturday night, Josie sneaks out of the boarding house to meet Billy, and he sexually assaults her. Anne is the only one awake when she returns, and Josie comes to her to pick up the pieces. Anne takes care of her and sends a letter to Gilbert, keeping Josie anonymous, asking for his help. Gilbert is angry and frustrated that something like this has happened to one of Anne's (and his) friends.

**March 18, 1900**

**Dear Diary,**

**My heart will never be the same. It has been crushed beyond repair, and try as I might to find all of the pieces, I will never be the same girl that I was yesterday. I thought I had seen the depths of depravity that the world holds, and yet I was proven wrong last night. There is more brokenness in the world than I believed to be possible, and I have seen brokenness take on many forms.**

**What I wouldn’t give to not have the image of brokenness be my dear Josie! I weep for her now, for the innocence that was stolen from her by Billy Andrews’s cruelty and callousness. As wretched of a man I thought he was, I never would have thought he would be capable of doing such harm to another person. Was I foolish to believe that he was better than this?**

**I hope these words are legible, but I fear that they won’t if I continue crying as I am at the current moment. Josie has just left my room, we both skipped church this morning, saying that we feel ill and that we would hate to get the rest of the congregation sick as well. Now that I am alone, I am able to free all of the emotions that have built up within me, and it feels like I could cry these bitter tears for the rest of my days and never run out.**

**My chest aches with a ferocity that I did not think was possible. I want for so many things right now, and my soul aches knowing that this is more than likely wishful thinking rather than a plan of action.**

**I want for this to be a nightmare of mine. I want to wake up from this and find Josie safe in her bed, sleeping sweetly and unharmed. My arm is horribly bruised from how fiercely I’ve been pinching myself, hoping with every pinch that I’ll wake up. I fear that I will never wake up, and have to realize that what is done can not be taken back, and that I will have to move forward in this new reality.**

**But if I can not wake up from this nightmare, then what I desire more than anything is justice. Billy Andrews walks as a free man while Josie lays broken in body and spirit in her bed, and the unfairness of it all is stifling. Why should he go about his life from this moment forward as if what he did was alright? How could he have done such a thing? I am nauseous thinking of it, and it makes me want to lose my breakfast thinking on it too much.**

**Perhaps the most heartbreaking part of the whole ordeal is that Josie truly loved him. I never understood what she saw in him, but to her the love she held for Billy is the same love that I hold for Gilbert. I could never imagine Gilbert taking me without my consent, or leaving bruises from holding me down, or making me bleed from his actions, and I’m sure Josie never imagined that Billy would do it either. Her heart was betrayed last night by his actions just as much, if not more than, her body, and that fact should not go without recognition. I’m sure that her body will heal in time from what he has done to her, but I fear her heart will never recover from such a flagrant show of carelessness for her. Will she be able to trust another man with her heart after this? I don’t know the answer to this question, and it seems like only time will tell. I guess wondering whether or not she will find love again should be the least of my worries, but the idea of life without love seems so bleak to me.**

**I can hardly see the page now through my tears, so I must end this here. I only hope that we can begin to heal and move forward from this bleak and desolate place.**

* * *

  
  


**March 27, 1900**

**Dear Diary,**

**Josie moved into my room today. While it pains me to be separated from Diana, this new arrangement is what will be best for her and easier for me. Josie has been having a difficult time with the other girls since her assault. She is snappish and short tempered, and as a result the others have been giving her a wide berth. If only they knew, then they would be able to muster up some compassion for her, but without knowing such a vital piece of information they believe that she is being cruel for no reason at all. She is only switching because Tillie begged Diana to trade with Josie after being screamed at for the third time this week. Tillie says that Josie has been absolutely unbearable lately, and I’m the only one she seems to be halfway civil with. Little do they know that within minutes of her moving in she was crying in my lap, weeping about how her friends hate her now, and it broke my heart. If only they knew the pain she is in, then they might be able to understand, yet in their ignorance all they know is that Josie has become even more cruel than she was as a little girl.**

**The fact of the matter is that Josie is irritable because she doesn’t have an outlet. She talks to me when she knows that we’ll have absolute privacy and even then she mostly just cries. I’ve tried to get her to journal her thoughts in an effort to have her channel them in some way, but she insists that she doesn't want to keep a written record of the events anywhere. I hope she won't be cross with me for confiding my thoughts and feelings in this diary, but it is necessary for my sanity to do so. I’ll simply go mad keeping it all in my head, and I imagine Josie is in the same predicament as me, only infinitely worse.**

**She also doesn’t sleep anymore, apparently, which also might be a reason for her snappish behavior. If she’s exhausted she’s much more likely to be grouchy. I know I’m a true terror when I am not well rested, so I can only imagine the state Josie is in trying to process her traumatic experience without a wink of sleep. I suppose I would be quick to anger as well, if I were in her shoes. Perhaps being in my room now, she’ll feel more relaxed and able to rest more. I can only hope.**

**For now though, it is time for me to find sleep. Goodnight, diary.**

* * *

**March 30, 1900**

**Dear Diary,**

**Josie has slept in my bed every night since she moved in with me. She doesn’t like being alone, which is understandable, and I think it helps her sleep knowing that she is protected. I don’t mind, truly. Still, I have quickly learned that she is plagued with horrible night terrors. Josie apologizes profusely for waking me up, but I assure her that I don’t mind. And I don’t, truly. I just want for her to be alright, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to facilitate that.**

* * *

**April 9, 1900**

**Josie’s monthly time arrived today, and I have never seen a woman so relieved to flower. She woke me up sobbing, and I was worried something was horribly wrong until she told me the truth of the matter. I wept right alongside her then, and I know whatever relief I felt, she felt it infinitely moreso. At least God was kind to her in this area. That is all for today, but I am thankful for the small mercies of life.**

* * *

**April 14, 1900**

**Dear Diary,**

**Billy showed up for visiting hours today. I had to face him and almost bashed his skull in with a vase, but knowing Mrs. Blackmore would be angry with me if I got blood on her carpet, I withheld the urge to do so. It was truly a remarkable show of self restraint that I did not kill him on the spot. I lied and told him that Josie was not feeling well, and that she would regretfully not be able to see him that day. I did pass along a note to him from Josie, and I am very proud of her for doing so. I helped her craft the letter, and essentially she told him that she did not want to see him ever again and to please make arrangements with her father to end their courtship. I didn’t get to see him read the letter before I slammed the door in his face and retreated back to my room, but I wished I could have seen the look on his ugly face when he did read the letter. Josie was upset to deliver the letter and officially sever the relationship, but I believe that this is a step in the healing process. I just hope Billy will be agreeable for once in his miserable life and go along with the ending of their courtship without fuss, though I don’t hold out much hope. Billy Andrews is an ass, and does not seem to favor doing things the easy way. Considering what I know about him, I don’t think of him highly in any regard now.**

* * *

**April 21, 1900**

**I already know that this page is going to look horrible by the end of this entry, but that will just have to be alright. I only hope that it will be legible with all of the inevitable ink smudges from the tears that hit the page. Anyways, onwards we go.**

**I’ll begin by saying that I have never felt more emotionally exhausted than I do at this moment. I am tired. So, so tired. In both the physical and mental sense. I wake up with Josie every night at least three times, sometimes only twice if I am lucky, and soothe her to sleep before falling back asleep myself. I have talked with her about getting her back into her own bed, and that she will have to get used to it when summer arrives and we are all back in Avonlea. She agrees during the daylight hours, but the second night settles in, I am barely asleep before she is crawling into bed with me. My next plan is to buy some candles the next time I am in the shops to burn through the night, perhaps she won’t be so scared with light in the room?**

**The guilt that I have over feeling this way is stifling. In a sense, it is almost as if I feel like I don’t deserve to struggle while Josie is still hurting so horribly. She has suffered much more than I ever will, and yet being her burden bearer is infinitely more taxing than I originally thought.**

**I feel like I am in a balancing act that is close to tumbling over. I spend my days studying for final exams- the Avery Scholarship within my reach yet still not promised- my nights soothing Josie from her night terrors, my weekends taking in her skirts (she’s lost a horrendous amount of weight, she doesn’t eat much at all anymore and anytime I mention it she gets snippy with me, so it is altogether easier to just duck my head and help her as best I can. She always apologizes when she is short with me, and I know she is appreciative of my help, so I don’t hold her sour attitudes against her.) and any spare moments I have are dedicated to writing Gilbert a letter. He understands that my correspondence has been severely lacking due to the high stress in my life right now, but I still feel awful receiving a letter from him weekly despite the fact that for every three letters I receive from him he is only getting one in response.**

**I want him in my arms again. I had hoped to see him in Toronto during our spring break last week, but we decided that I was needed more here. It seems like my dreams of visiting Gilbert’s esteemed university will have to wait a little while longer. I can only tell him little bits of information in my letters to him, not nearly enough to fully express to him how things with Josie have been. Luckily, only four short weeks stand between myself and summer break. Unfortunately, I will arrive back in Avonlea several days before Gilbert, but I pray that the sweet air of Avonlea will be both healing and refreshing for Josie and I.**

**I can only hope that Josie can continue to heal, and as she does that everything else will improve in turn. I finally convinced her to start writing her feelings down, and even though the paper gets thrown into the fire promptly after, I feel as if this is a victory for the both of us. I am hoping soon she will have the confidence to tell at least one of our other friends about what has happened, so that she might have someone to confide in next year when I am not readily available. Obviously Jane is not an option, Billy is her brother and it would be horrible to introduce a conflict of interest (I can imagine it would be difficult for her to come to terms with what her brother has done, and it would not surprise me if she did not want to believe it to be true.) Ruby is also not the best option, she is much too soft and fragile to handle such news, I’m not even sure that she is aware of such wickedness existing, and it would be a terrible thing to rob her of such innocence. And Tillie...well, as much as I love her she can be very… focused on her own affairs. For some reason I am led to believe that Tillie will weigh Josie’s plight as an equal to her drama with the Pauls (goodness gracious woman, it’s been over a year, just pick one of them already!) and her own “problem” will take priority. I admit that I might be biased, but I think Diana is the best choice for Josie to share her struggles with, she can be trusted, has the maturity to handle the topic with grace and gentleness, and locks her emotions away with surprising effectiveness. She would not be quick to let anyone in on the fact that she has such knowledge locked away within her mind, which makes her the perfect candidate.**

**Regardless of who she chooses (if she ever does) I think it will be a while before Josie actually confides in anyone else. She simply doesn’t trust anymore, and I can not fault her for that. Hopefully I can talk her into it over the summer, and by the time fall term rolls around she will have healed a bit more and she will begin trusting others once more enough to talk more openly about what has happened to her. Until then, I can only continue to pray for her that the day comes sooner, rather than later, for both of our sakes.**

  
  



	22. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert arrives home from Toronto for summer break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through the angst fest the past couple of chapters, I can't promise that we'll be completely angst free from now on, but I am going to sprinkle in more fluffy moments now that summer is here. As always, thank you for reading!

When Gilbert arrived back in Avonlea, all he wanted was to see Anne. He knew that she had been back for the better part of a week by the time he was able to make the journey home, and his heart ached fiercely at the thought of what she had endured through the second half of spring term. Her letters were few and far between, and were increasingly gloomy as her exhaustion grew. It weighed on him to a much lesser extent, knowing that his sweetheart was so distressed yet he was powerless, stuck hundreds of miles away with no way of helping her or her friend. 

While on the trains and ferries that would eventually lead him home, he thought long and hard on how he would conduct himself now around Anne’s friends. While it was possible that it could have been one of the other girls in Anne’s boarding house that was attacked, she never mentioned being close to any of them, which led him to believe that it was one of the Avonlea girls. He ruled out Ruby, knowing Moody too well for him to do such a thing, but the rest were all equally likely. He decided to be unashamedly kind to all of them, and to make himself available to escort them (with Anne of course, he wouldn't dream of being alone with any of them) wherever or whenever they needed it. He was aware of the privilege he held as a man in society, and was determined to use that for good to make the young women of Avonlea feel safe. 

It was raining when the train finally pulled into Bright River, and Gilbert couldn’t help but be disappointed. There was no way Marilla or Matthew would have let Anne out in the torrential downpour to meet him at the station, and he was proven right when he found Bash, soaked through but grinning ear to ear. 

“Welcome home, you ugly bastard.” He said happily, pulling him into a tight embrace. Gilbert laughed, not even the slightest bit angry for Bash effectively soaking him from the hug. He was certain he’d be just as water logged by the time they got home. They made quick work of getting his trunk in the carriage and then they were off, thankful that it was at least somewhat warm out, but despite the warm May afternoon, their teeth were still chattering when they got home, and Gilbert could have kissed Hazel when he saw the steaming bath in the kitchen when they opened the front door. 

“Oh no you don’t, I just mopped in here and you two aren’t ruining my work. Leave your things on the porch and I'll collect them later” Hazel tutted, holding her hand open to stop the two men from entering the house. Instead she passed them a towel each, and told them that if they wanted to come into the house, they would do so without dripping water all over her clean floors. 

Out of fear of someone passing by and seeing them naked, the two men stripped out of their sopping clothes quickly, keeping their backs to the other (and if Hazel smacked Gilbert later for the swear he yelped when Bash whipped him in the rear with his towel, then Bash for doing it in the first place, well, it was worth it.) before wrapping the towels around themselves and darting into the house, faces burning with embarrassment over being forced to strip outside. 

“Thank you, Hazel!” Gilbert called once he was in the warm tub, safely hidden behind the dressing screen as the older woman puttered about, getting their wet clothes from the porch to wash once he had bathed. 

“Of course Gilbert, welcome home. You soak as long as you need, I’ve left some clothes out for you, and there’s some scones on the table when you’re done. Your sweet Anne brought them over this morning before it started raining, said she wanted you to have something nice for when you got home.” 

He smiled at that, a warmth settling in his chest at the selflessness of his girl. He knew the immense stress she had been under, and currently still held in a lot of ways even now that school was over for the summer, yet she still took the time to make him a treat for when he returned home. He couldn’t wait to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He just hoped he could make good on that desire sooner rather than later. 

Despite the fact that Hazel assured him that he could soak in the tub as long as he liked, he couldn’t justify wasting away the evening in the bath, so after a quick scrub to get the chil from his bones and the grime from his skin he was standing up and drying off, quickly dressing in the clothes that had been left for him, breathing in the comforting smell of the lye soap Hazel used as he pulled his shirt over his head. With a scone in hand he set out on his next task, greeting a very special person. 

“Bash, where’s my niece!” He called, unable to hide the smile on his face as he searched through the house, only to stop in his tracks when Delphine toddled out of the parlor, a bright grin on her face. He gasped, dropping to his knees and holding his arms out to her, unashamed of the tears that sprung up in his eyes as she took short, tentative steps towards him, Bash following closely behind her. 

“Delphine, look at you! You’ll be taking over the world soon enough, my sweet girl!” He exclaimed as she reached him, falling into his arms as he scooped her up, kissing her chubby cheeks as she giggled and exclaimed happily. 

He spends the rest of the night stuck in the house with his family, something that he isn’t upset about even though he would have loved to see Anne. But instead, the rain keeps them apart and so he sits on the parlor floor with Bash, sending Delphine back and forth, watching her toddle between them like it is the greatest feat of mankind (which Gilbert reckons that it might be) and it is a perfectly acceptable way of spending an evening. 

The next day the rain is gone, leaving blue skies and a sweet breeze that blows gently across the muddy earth. Breakfast is barely over before he’s off to Green Gables, and when he finds Anne cleaning up after breakfast, he doesn’t care at all that Marilla and Rachel are watching, he makes a beeline to her as soon as he is let in and pulls her into his arms, lifting her clean off her feet as she squeaks in surprise. She giggles into the fabric of his shirt, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and when he sets her down he dares to plant a large kiss on her cheek, making her laugh as he squishes her face, ignoring the pointed look from Mrs. Lynde as he does so. (If only she could see what he really wanted to have done in that moment, she would have surely fainted at the scandal.) 

“Marilla, is it alright if I steal Anne away for a little while this morning? I’d like to show her some of the work Bash has been doing in the orchard, he has already agreed to chaperone.” Gilbert asked with a large smile, taking Anne’s hand in his and interlocking their fingers. His heart skips at the feel of her warm skin pressed against his, and he feels like he is finally home despite having been in Avonlea for a night already. Perhaps he knows that his home is not a place, but a person. 

“That is fine with me, why don’t you bring her back around lunchtime and I’ll have something prepared for you both.” Marilla said with a smile, and before she had finished her sentence Gilbert was tugging Anne out of the house, squeezing her hand tightly in hers. 

Once they were in the woods and safely out of view from anyone at Green Gables, Gilbert stopped and rounded on Anne, cupping her face in his hands. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he held off in favor of looking at her. She was just as radiant as she always was, her eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen, her freckles as infinite and expansive as the stars. She had a whole galaxy hidden on her skin that most wrote off as plain, but he thought of it as nothing short of exquisite. 

But, despite being blown away by her otherworldly beauty, he still saw past that to the cracks in her facade. The way her eyes didn’t shine as brightly as they once had and instead held onto sorrow at the edges, the dark half-moons underneath them indicative of the sleep she had lost over the past few months. Or the way that her smile seemed a little forced, as if she was trying to pass it off as the real thing. She was quite convincing, had he not known the truth of her reality over the past several months he would have taken her demeanor at face value and assumed that nothing was wrong at all. 

But Gilbert knew her better than that. 

He felt his heart crack as he sighed heavily, wrapping an arm around her waist to drag her in closer to him, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, and he knew she was desperately trying to keep the carefully crafted mask in place. 

“It’s okay, Anne-girl.” He said gently, stroking her cheek lightly with his hand. “It’s just us now, you can let go.” 

With permission granted, the dam broke, and Anne crumbled in his arms, her mask slipping away to reveal the heartbroken girl underneath. He was thankful for his grip on her when her knees buckled, and he scooped her up in his arms, holding her to his chest as he carried her to a fallen log and settled her in his lap. 

She kept her face hidden in his chest, and she cried for a good long while, heart wrenching sobs leaving her body as over two months of carefully hidden emotions spilled out of her. His heart broke once more for her and her friend, rocking her gently in his arms as she cried without restraint. He knew that this tragedy had shook her to the depth of her soul, and that she felt emotions so strongly, even the negative ones. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like bearing that load alone. 

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” He whispered into her hair as she cried, trying his best to shower her in reassurances. “Let it all out, that’s it. Good girl, just let it all go, you aren’t alone anymore, I’m here now.” 

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there on that log, Anne tucked up in Gilbert’s arms as she cried until she ran out of tears. 

“Oh Gilbert, what are we going to do?” She finally cried, looking up at him, her usually pale skin red and splotchy from her crying. 

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly, a heavy sigh leaving him as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the tears and snot away from her face, still beautiful despite the mess. “We’ll just have to do all that we can until everything is alright again.” 

“It’ll never be alright.” She said. “It isn’t fair!” 

“I know it’s not, the world is downright cruel and most don't deserve the hardships that come their way. You know that better than most, my love.” He said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“This isn’t about me.” She said weakly, and Gilbert shook his head. 

“Not directly, no. This is about society, and how you and your friend have been silenced to the point of great emotional distress because if anything were to come out…” He said, and Anne huffed, blowing her nose loudly into his handkerchief. 

“It would be her fault for going to him unchaperoned. As if it’s her fault that he took her against her will, like he couldn’t be controlled or held accountable at all for his absolutely heinous actions. And the most damning thing about the whole ordeal is that it would cause such a fuss because she isn’t married. But if she had a ring on her finger he could take her seven ways to Sunday and no one would bat an eye, even if she had said no to him every single time. How utterly barbaric is that? That we women are no good except for what’s between our legs, it’s our biggest asset once we’re married yet our most shameful feature up until the moment the paper has been signed off, switching ownership of us from our father’s to our husbands. It's our father's job to protect what's between our thighs and our husband's job to exploit it, yet don't we belong wholly to ourselves and no one else? It is utterly ridiculous that it is our duty to lie back, spread out legs and bear our husband sons with no say on the matter.” 

“You raise a very striking point, my dear.” Gilbert said thoughtfully, taking her words in with a solemn nod. “And it goes without saying that I wholeheartedly agree with you. You are worth far more to me than just your body, and while I hope one day I can produce a small army of children with you, I would never dream of doing it without you in agreement. I loved you for your sharp as steel mind and exemplary character long before I loved you for your more physical attributes, though I must say I am a fond admirer of them now.” He said, and Anne offered him a weak and watery smile at the cheeky comment. It wasn’t much, but it warmed his heart to know that he had made her smile despite the turmoil that twisted and churned within her. 

“A small army, you say? Just how many times do you think I want to be pregnant, Mr. Blythe? Are you suggesting that you’d have me be the next Rachel Lynde?” 

“If that’s what you wanted, then I would make every effort to make it so.” He said cheekily, and Anne couldn’t help but giggle, swatting him in the chest as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Wait!” Anne suddenly said as he pulled away, eyes going wide. “Oh Gilbert, I was so upset that I didn’t even get to kiss you properly when we started walking. You’ve probably wanted nothing more since you last saw me and I was so beside myself I didn’t even think about it.” 

Gilbert shook his head, stroking her cheek gently. “No, you have me all wrong. While yes, I frequently desire to kiss the daylights out of you, what I wanted this time was to ensure that you are alright after the nightmare you have endured for so long. I knew from the moment I got a good look at you that you were not alright, so I knew I would attend to that need of yours before any of my own.” 

Anne couldn’t help but swoon at her beau’s words, clutching onto him ever so slightly tighter than she had been. How had she gotten so lucky to have such an incredible man be hers? 

“I feel much better now.” She said truthfully, reaching up to twirl one of his curls between her fingers. He was due for a trim soon, and she idly wondered if he’d let her cut his hair for him. She didn't have much time to ponder the thought before he grinned down at her, the same lopsided smile that made her heart pound in her chest before she knew what she was feeling was love. 

“Then onto the second matter of business.” He said, and with that he tilted her chin upwards to capture her lips with his, kissing her slowly as the late morning sunlight filtered through the trees above them, warming up their faces as they became reacquainted in their most favorite way. 

Much later after their “walk through the orchard” (which truthfully was them talking- and also kissing a great deal- on that log in the woods where Gilbert had first perched them when they had begun their walk. If Gilbert also learned in that time that Anne had decided to go without a corset for summer break, well he didn’t have to let anyone know about that hands on discovery, now did he?) they made their way back to Green Gables hand in hand, feeling much lighter than they had when they entered the forest earlier that morning. Gilbert knew that the events that occurred in March would weigh heavy on his sweetheart for a good long while, and that it was not something that people moved on from quickly, he was glad to be closer to her now so that she had a confidant of her own to turn to when the weight on her shoulders became to much to bear alone. Because isn’t that what he had wanted from the moment he laid eyes on her as a fifteen year old? Maybe he had delusions of grandeur at first, of carrying every burden that she held so that she would never have to lift a finger or know hardship, because that is what he thought it meant to be a man at that point in his life. He knew better now, that being a man meant walking alongside his love, sharing the weight of their burdens together, so that the other never had to bear the burden alone. And walking alongside his love, her soul forged and refined in the very fires of hardship he had once wanted to protect her from, he knew that they would all be better for it in the end. 

  
  



	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer drags on, Anne gets good news about the Avery Scholarship, and Henry Tremblay comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of everything in this chapter, I hope you like it!

To the relief of many, summer proved to be largely uneventful. Anne was thankful for the familiar routine that came along with being home, and May faded into June, and then July as the days passed by in a flurry of work on the farm, chaperoned dates, spending time with the girls, and stolen moments with Gilbert whenever they could take them. 

Josie seemed to be doing somewhat better, according to her Billy had left her alone for the most part, and while Anne hoped that he had seen the error of his ways, she had learned to not expect much when it came to him. Still, she took the little victories for what they were, even though Josie did complain about her lack of sleep, as was typical for her since the assault. 

The highlight of Anne’s summer was when she received an envelope in the mail from Queens Academy, congratulating her on being the recipient of the Avery Scholarship, good for four years at Redmond College. Anne had screamed so loud she was sure everyone on the island could hear her, and she only had time to hug Marilla and Rachel before she was grabbing her hat and the envelope, all but sprinting to Gilbert’s house. 

“I won the scholarship!” She yelled as soon as she got close enough for him to hear, finding him and Bash in the orchard. Gilbert turned from where he was inspecting a tree towards the source of the noise, not having caught any intelligent words from the shreeching, only to be tackled to the ground by his sweetheart moments later. 

“What are you going on about?” He asked with a laugh as Anne giggled on top of him, rolling off of him to stand before pulling him up from the ground and brushing her braid over her shoulder as she shoved the letter in his face. 

“Gilbert, I won the Avery! I’m going to Redmond!” She exclaimed, beaming brightly up at him. His face lit up with excitement at the news, and he cheered loudly before pulling her into a firm kiss before lifting her up and over his shoulder, spinning her around a few times as she squealed happily. He couldn’t help but join her in laughing, giving him a quick, loud smack on the backside to be cheeky before he set her down again, pulling her into another searing kiss. 

“That’s my girl!” He whooped as he broke their kiss, giving her a proud smile before looking over her shoulder to realize that they were not alone, and had not been the entire time. Bash looked on with amusement on his face, one eyebrow raised at Gilbert, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed by his actions while Anne looked downright mortified to have her rear end smacked in front of Bash. 

The older man just held his hands up, shaking his head as he turned and started walking the other way. “I didn’t see anything, definitely not Gilbert being too handsy in front of polite company.” 

The couple didn’t say anything until Bash was out of earshot, and only then did Anne turn and shove Gilbert as he broke out into a laughing fit, falling to the ground playfully as she huffed. 

“Gilbert Blythe, you cad!” She huffed, only a little bit of frustration in her voice, though it was mostly shrouded in amusement as her beau continued laughing. “I can’t believe you did that with Bash right there!” 

“I forgot!” He laughed, trying to defend himself. “I was just so proud of my studious, academically gifted sweetheart that I completely forgot that anyone else was around!” 

“Oh, so you were so proud of me winning the Avery that you just had to smack my rear end?” Anne scoffed teasingly, raising an eyebrow up at him as he stood, nodding once as he wound an arm around her waist. 

“Indeed, it seemed like the only proper reaction.” He said, leaning in to kiss her once more before he pulled away and looked around. “And now that it seems like the coast is clear, I think I’ll congratulate you a little more.” 

(And if Anne returned home from Gilbert’s house later that afternoon rumpled and red-faced, well she just blamed it on the heat of the day. It certainly had nothing to do with the lovebites that were blossoming on her inner thighs, now that would just be ridiculous.) 

Things settled after that, until early July brought a highly anticipated visitor to Avonlea. 

“Please let me come with you to the station Gilbert, I’ll be on my very best behavior, and I promise I won’t overwhelm him. I’ll be good, I swear!” Anne begged as Gilbert set about preparing the carriage to pick up Henry Tremblay from Bright River. Gilbert, while highly amused by Anne’s begging, remained firm. 

“You know why I can’t, we wouldn’t have a chaperone-” 

“Henry could chaperone!” Anne interjected, earning a pointed look from Gilbert. “Well, at least he could on the way back.” She reasoned, which earned her an eyeroll. 

“As I was saying, it’s just better for me to go and collect him. You can stay here and watch Delphine, I shouldn’t be gone too long. I know you’re excited to meet him, dear, but he’s likely going to be exhausted and I want to give him a few minutes to relax and catch up with me before bringing him to the madhouse.” 

Anne huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you let me go I’ll make it worth your while, Mr. Blythe.” She bargained, raising an eyebrow up at him. Gilbert raised an eyebrow of his own, leaning against the carriage as he looked her up and down. 

“Is that right?” He asked, still strong in his resolve yet intrigued by the game she had decided to play. Anne nodded, blushing slightly as if she had not expected to get that far with her scheme as she took a step forward and held out her hand, waiting until Gilbert offered her his before lowering herself to her knees in front of him. 

“Let me go with you and I’ll do it.” She challenged, looking up at him from her spot as she reached for his waistband. 

Gilbert’s blood ran hot at the sight of her knelt before him, and for half a second he considered taking her offer (he was adamant on his claim that he would never force her to do anything, but at the same time he had dreamt of her mouth on him for months and had been praying that the day would come soon that she would make such an offer.) 

“You’re being ridiculous.” He finally said, gathering his wits as he reached down to grab her under her armpits and haul her back up to her feet. “But thank you for the generous offer, if I can take you up on it after Henry leaves I’d be eternally grateful.” 

Anne’s expression went sour, and she stomped her foot petulantly, looking as if she wanted to kick him in the shin as she brushed the straw from her skirts. 

“You’ll be lucky if I ever touch you again after this Gilbert, I can withhold it just as much as I can give it freely!” She huffed, and he simply leaned in to kiss her nose before climbing onto the carriage. She scowled at him, taking a step backwards and accepting defeat.

“Goodbye, my dear. I’ll see you in a little while.” He said, ignoring her previous comment as he urged the horse forward. “Try and turn that frown into a smile while I’m gone, I’ve gone to great lengths to tell Henry of your beauty, and I’d hate for you to be scowling when he meets you!” He called over his shoulder, and if Anne only responded with a rude hand gesture, Gilbert rationalizes that he probably deserved it. 

Picking Henry up from the station was uneventful, just like he had hoped, and as Gilbert predicted, it isn’t long before they are headed back towards his house. 

“It’s good to see your ugly mug again, I must say.” Henry teased as they slowly made their way home, waving at the few people they passed on the way. “I’m surprised that you didn’t bring Anne along with you.” 

Gilbert snorted, raising an eyebrow at his friend. “Trust me, she threw quite a fit over not being able to come. No one could chaperone though so I had to tell her no, plus I thought it would be nice to catch up with you before you join the ranks.” 

Henry nodded, a hint of a smirk on his face. “I appreciate that, even though I hate to meet her with her already angry at me.” 

“Trust me, it won’t be you she’s angry at.” Gilbert laughed. He hoped that the excitement of Henry being there would deflate the attitude that she was sure to be holding against him, but he was sure that even if she was still cross, a little groveling and kissing would do the trick and get him back in her good graces. 

Henry joined him in laughing then, and the two launched into a discussion about Gilbert’s odd family tree, which carried them all the way to his house. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, secretly knowing that there was nothing he could do to truly prepare himself for the next week at the Lacroix-Blythe house. 

“As much as I’ll ever be.” Henry said, and the two men quickly took care of the carriage before making their way inside the house, finding Hazel, Anne and Delphine in the kitchen. Anne was the first to get to Henry, a bright smile on her face. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” She introduced, practically vibrating with excitement as she extended a hand out to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tremblay, I’ve heard countless stories about you.” 

“I hope only good things, and call me Henry, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.” Henry chuckled, giving her a polite handshake and Gilbert a look that said ‘everything you told me was right about her.’ Gilbert just shrugged, giving Anne a dopey look that was somehow even more smitten than the ones he had when he talked about her in Toronto. 

“Of course, Gilbert has done nothing but sing your praises,” Anne said with a laugh. “And Anne is just fine with me, if you’d be so kind.” 

“Very well then,” Henry said with a chuckle and before anything else can be said, Gilbert is introducing Hazel and Delphine, and it relieved Gilbert to no end seeing his friend interact with his family with no regard to the physical differences between them. Of course, he wouldn’t have invited Henry to visit had he shown any signs of racism or bigotry, but the reassurance he felt with Henry falling right into the fold was a heavy weight off of his shoulders. 

He and Anne were left alone in the kitchen a moment later when Hazel left to show Henry to his room, and the smile that had adorned her face slipped into a scowl as he put his hands on her hips, walking her backwards until she bumped into the table. 

“I’m still not happy with you, Gilbert Blythe.” She huffed, giving him a mean look as he took a step closer into her space, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, dear.” He chuckled, brushing his lips down her face, pressing a kiss to her cheek before they continued their descent downwards, peppering kisses down her jaw as his hands ran up and down her sides. She hummed into the touch, her attitude gone as she melted into him. “Will you please forgive me?”

“I think you’ll have to earn that-” She teased, gasping as his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts, only for them to jump apart quickly when someone cleared their throat. Red-faced and wide eyed, the couple turned quickly to see Henry standing in the doorway, looking a little awkward himself. 

“You’re left alone in a room for thirty seconds and this is what happens?” He said incredulously, as if he didn’t quite believe it when Gilbert told him that they were very much smitten with each other. “My God, Gilbert, have some self-control!” 

“Sometimes he doesn’t even wait for the room to clear out, consider yourself lucky that it wasn’t worse.” Bash said from behind him, and Gilbert could have sworn at his poor timing. He had the creeping suspicion that he was going to endure a lifetime’s worth of teasing over the course of the week. Bash simply ignored Gilbert’s mortified look as he stepped into the room and extended his hand to Henry. “Sebastian Lacroix, call me Bash.” 

“So you're the brother I keep hearing about.” Henry said with a chuckle, shaking the man’s hand. “I’m sure we’ll have a riot telling each other stories of our good ol’ Gilbert here.” 

“I regret this already.” Gilbert groaned, earning a laugh from his brother, his best friend, and his sweetheart as he began to formulate plans on how to keep them all apart so his sanity could remain intact. 

Even though Gilbert’s ego remained constantly bruised by the ribbing he received from the three people closest to him, he had a great time having Henry in town and showing him his stomping grounds. The highlight of the week was definitely the arrival of the county fair, and while he was looking forward to showing his friend all the island had to offer, he couldn’t help but be infinitely more excited about escorting Anne to the fair. She had borrowed one of Diana’s summer dresses for the day, the light blue fabric and delicate white lace contrasting beautifully with her hair in such a way that Gilbert was left breathless when he first caught sight of her. 

“Put your tongue back in your mouth, mate.” Henry chuckled, elbowing him gently. “You’ll catch flies.” 

Gilbert just shoved him in response, ignoring the comment as he stepped forward to take one of Anne’s hands in his, kissing the top of it gently. 

“You look radiant.” He said with a large smile that he didn’t dare try and contain. She blushed prettily, looping her arm through his. 

“Thank you, good sir.” She giggled before turning to Henry and giving him a nod. “And good afternoon, Henry.” 

With pleasantries exchanged the trio set off into the fair, Anne bidding goodbye to Matthew and Marilla as they began walking through the booths and vendors. Anne couldn’t help but squeal and pull away from Gilbert when she saw her friends, practically skipping over to them. 

“Anne you look stunning in that dress!” Tillie said as Anne passed around hugs to her friends. 

“Oh how I wish I could pull off such an exquisite color.” Ruby sighed, looking down at one of her signature pink frocks. 

“Oh hush,” Anne giggled as Gilbert and Henry finally made their way over to the group. “Ruby you know my plight with the color pink, it is I that should be eternally envious of you.” 

“Good afternoon Gilbert,” The girls said as they turned to the new arrivals, the giggles that had become commonplace since the soiree greeting him, and he couldn’t help but blush. How long would it be until they forgot about that particular incident? He reckoned it would be until he died or something more scandalous took its place, whichever came first. 

“Good afternoon, ladies.” He said, giving them all a polite nod before turning to Henry. “May I introduce my roommate and best friend at the University of Toronto, Mr. Henry Tremblay.” 

“Henry,” Anne said with a smile as she began pointing at her friends. “This is Diana Barry, Tillie Boulter, Jane Andrews, Ruby Gillis, and Josie Pye.” 

“Nice to make your acquaintance, ladies.” Henry said politely after Anne made all of the introductions. Gilbert watched as his eyes flitted over the women, and only because he knew the man so well, did he catch the quick double take on one of the young ladies. He did his best to hide his grin, filing away the discovery for later as the newly formed group began making their way through the fair. He couldn’t help but fall into step beside Anne though, leaning in to tell her of his newfound information. 

“It seems like Henry already has eyes for one of your friends,” He chuckled quietly, and Anne raised an eyebrow up at him as if he was insane. 

“Which one?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

“I’d like to see if you can figure it out.” He said cryptically, which only served to frustrate his sweetheart, who huffed up at him. 

It only took a little while, after most of the group had dispersed to meet up with their families once more, leaving Henry, Gilbert, Anne, and Josie to mill around together. 

“That’s a beautiful dress, Miss Pye.” Henry said with a nod as they waited in line to get candy apples. “My mother is an extremely talented seamstress, so I’ve seen my fair share of lovely things.” 

Josie seemed almost taken aback by his statement, eyes going ever so slightly wider before settling back into their usual state of cool indifference. 

“Thank you Mr. Tremblay. I quite enjoy fashion myself, though I’m afraid I lack the actual talent to make anything come from it.” She said, keeping her eyes forward in line and pointedly away from the man standing beside her. 

The short exchange was all Anne needed to make the connection, and her head whipped up to Gilbert who had a small grin on his face. She was very thankful to be standing behind Josie and Henry as her jaw dropped, going back and forth between the two of them and Gilbert. He didn’t say anything, just offered her a nod of confirmation. 

Candy apples in hand (Anne and Gilbert didn’t comment on the fact that Henry had ordered two for himself, passing one to Josie before she even had the chance to step up to the counter), the group made their way over to the baking competition to watch Marilla take home the 1st place ribbon once more. 

“That’s quite a delicious looking apple you have there, Miss Pye.” Anne said lightly as she stepped up beside Josie. The blonde simply shot her a dirty look before shoving the apple into the red head’s hand. She had only taken one or two bites, but Anne counted that as a victory when it came to Josie. 

“You eat the rest, I’m not hungry.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Anne didn’t try to hide the grin on her face, switching back and forth between her own apple and Josie’s, the taste of victory sweet on her tongue. 

Later that night once they had made their way home, Gilbert couldn’t help but join Henry in his room, leaning against the wall as his friend readied himself for bed.

“What did you think of Anne’s friends?” He asked neutrally, knowing better than to spring the subject on his usually reserved friend. 

“They were all nice enough. Respectable young women, if I had to make a judgement on them.” He said simply. Gilbert hummed, unable to stop the grin on his face. 

“It was quite generous of you to buy that apple for Josie Pye.” He said, his true intentions thinly veiled behind the seemingly casual comment. Henry shot him a dirty look, and Gilbert held his hands up in defense. “I’m not implying anything, but I do think it important to let you know that she is newly on the market, her courtship with another boy in town ended earlier this summer. Good thing too, he’s an ass.” 

“I was just being polite. A lady shouldn’t have to pay with a gentleman around.” He said firmly, trying to nip whatever foolishness Gilbert was suggesting in the bud. 

“And if all of Anne’s friends were still with us, you would have bought all of them apples?” Gilbert prodded, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Alright, that’s quite enough.  _ Goodnight  _ Gilbert.” Henry said firmly, effectively ending the conversation, yet Gilbert had gotten all of the information he needed from his friend without him saying a word. 

_ Josie Pye and Henry Tremblay...  _ Gilbert thought that night as he laid in bed, unable to stop the smile on his face now that he had ammunition for teasing his usually unflappable friend.  _ What an interesting thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Josie... my what an interesting thought ;) Thanks for reading!


	24. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie says something she doesnt mean to, and Henry makes a bold move before leaving town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for the response I got to the last chapter (and the last few in general) im so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, and we're almost to the end! Woo hoo!
> 
> CW: panic attacks, mentions of sexual assault, vomit

“That Henry Tremblay sure is a handsome man.” Diana said casually, smiling over the rim of her teacup. It was the day after the fair, and Josie, Diana and Anne had gathered in Diana’s garden for tea. “What do you think, Josie?” 

“Did you tell her?” Josie snapped sharply, setting her teacup down with a loud clatter as she whipped her head towards Anne. The red head’s eyebrows shot up at the hostile reaction, shaking her head quickly. She was used to Josie lashing out, but she had not expected a violent reaction to such an innocent inquiry. She filed the thought away to ponder later as she set down her cup. 

“I haven’t said a word to her, I swear.” She said quickly. “And what exactly would I tell her, after you so relentlessly insisted that nothing was going on?” 

“What is there to tell me?” Diana asked, watching the exchange with an intrigued look on her face. Josie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. 

“He bought me a stupid candy apple, that’s all.” She said grumpily, sending Anne a dirty look across the table. “Yet  _ some  _ of us think that might as well be a marriage proposal.” 

Ignoring the slight, Anne turned to Diana. “He also said that her dress was beautiful.” 

“Will you stop it!” Josie cried. “Don’t gossip like a bunch of brainless ninnies with me sitting right here. At least try and have some class, will you?” 

Knowing that it would only make her angrier, Anne bit back a snort and instead took a long sip of tea as she exchanged looks with Diana. 

“I’m sorry Josie,” Diana said after a moment of collecting herself. “But it isn’t everyday that a handsome young man comes to Avonlea.” 

“And he’ll be gone again in a few days time,” Josie countered, looking as if she’d rather talk about mucking horse stalls rather than Henry Tremblay. “What point are you trying to make?” 

“Nothing at all,” Diana said, the picture of casuality as she took a dainty bite of her scone. She chewed slowly, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her napkin after she swallowed. “I just was curious if you had an opinion, seeing as you're on the market once again.” 

Josie snorted humorlessly. “I’m quite done with men for the time being, I assure you.” 

Anne’s stomach sank slightly, having been fine with the teasing but concerned with the new direction the conversation was turning itself towards. 

“Josie’s right,” She jumped in quickly. “He’ll be gone Monday morning and you’ll likely never see him again, unless Gilbert invites him back next summer.” 

Diana shrugged. “He’s a nice fellow, that’s all. I only spoke to him briefly and he seems leagues better than Billy. I wasn’t going to say anything while you were courting but now that it’s over, I must say that you dodged a bullet there, Josie.” 

Anne nearly threw up as the words tumbled from her bosom friend’s mouth, and her breath caught in her throat as she quickly turned to Josie, anxiety vibrating through every cell in her body as she watched her friend go as pale as a bedsheet. Diana had only meant to be playful with her words, but something told Anne that the joking remarks were not taken the way they had been intended to be. 

“Billy forced himself on me, Diana.” Josie said suddenly, her words sharp. “So no, actually, I didn’t dodge a bullet. In fact, I’d say I got hit with it. Now if you’d please keep your big, pointy nose out of matters you don’t understand, I’d appreciate it greatly.” 

With that Josie stood quickly and ran off, the table shaking with the force of her movements. Anne was up in a flash, barely catching a glance at Diana before taking off after her. In the quick look that she was able to get, Anne could tell that Diana was floored by the revelation, and she wished she could have stayed there to help her process the new knowledge, but she knew that she was needed by Josie more in that moment. 

She found Josie twenty yards into the woods across from the Barry’s house, retching against a tree. Anne cooed sadly, making sure to walk loudly so that Josie wouldn’t be surprised by her presence. 

“It’s just me, Josie.” She said carefully as she stepped up beside her. “Can I rub your back?” She asked, waiting until she received a nod before running her hand up and down the length of her back, trying her best to ignore the feel of every vertebrae bumping under her hand. 

Anne had noticed that Josie was sometimes taken with fits of panic when she got overwhelmed with her emotions, and every time it made her chest ache fiercely. She knew the feeling all too well herself, it had been a very long time since she had such a fit, but during her days at the asylum or with the Hammonds, she would find herself falling into the pit of despair. It felt as if her chest were going to cave in, like her own body was betraying her by refusing to take in the precious oxygen that it needed to survive while her heart worked overtime, pounding an erratic beat against her breastbone. While the fits were horrible, she was thankful to have experienced such a wretched thing as a child so that when Josie first started having them, she knew what to do. She figured that God worked in mysterious ways, and that her fits as a child was one of them. 

“I-I didn’t mean to t-tell her!” Josie cried, fat tears rolling down her face as her breaths came out in sharp gasps. 

“It’s alright,” Anne said gently, taking Josie’s face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. “Don’t worry about that now, just breathe, dear. You’re alright, that’s it now.” 

Josie cried for a while longer, obviously overwhelmed by her actions and the inevitable change that was sure to come from such information being revealed to someone new. She buried her face into Anne’s shirt after a while, and the redhead rubbed her back gently as she cooed quietly over her friend. Finally, Josie straightened, wiping the tears from her face as she tried to regain her composure, even though she looked horribly rumpled from all of the crying. 

“What is she going to say?” She said hesitantly, voice wobbling slightly. Anne sighed, looking over her shoulder to where the Barry’s house stood, tall and imposing in the distance. 

“I haven’t the first clue, I didn’t really see her reaction.” She said truthfully. “But it’s Diana, she’ll take your secret to the grave if you ask it of her, you know that just as well as I do. Now, would you like to talk to her about this now, or later? Because I think a conversation is necessary at this point, don’t you think?” 

After a bit of thought, Josie took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and began marching towards the house. Anne just smiled, once again blown away by the resiliency of her friend as she fell into step behind her. 

They found the backyard empty, the table they were taking tea at half empty, and just when Anne thought Josie was about to lose her nerve and turn around, Mary Joe emerged from the house, telling them that Diana was up in her room if they would like to join her. 

Anne offered Josie an encouraging smile as they entered the house, taking her hand in hers to squeeze reassuringly as they slowly climbed the stairs. Diana was lying on her bed when they entered, staring up at the ceiling pensively, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle that she didn’t have all the pieces for. She lifted her head when the door opened, and promptly let it fall back to the pillow when she saw that it was them who had entered. 

“I didn’t mean to tell you that.” Josie said quickly as Anne closed the door behind them. 

Diana hummed, eyebrows knitting together in thought. “Is it true? Did Billy really do that?” She finally asked, and Josie sighed, shoulders drooping under the weight of the burden she had been carrying for so long as she nodded. 

“Yes, it’s true.” She said carefully, and Diana scooted over on her bed, patting the mattress in a silent invitation. Josie and Anne crawled onto the bed, Diana and Anne sandwiching the blonde in a loving embrace, and then they were silent for a long while. 

Anne thought while they laid there, about how she was glad that Josie had told someone else, even though it was accidental. While she wouldn’t wish undue stress on her friend, she knew that she would be better for it when all was said and done. She was also glad that she now had someone that knew for her own sake, and it was comforting knowing that they had one more ally on their side. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, if you don’t want to.” Diana said after a while, breaking the silence. Josie took a deep breath, as if she was gathering her resolve to say something. 

“There’s not much to tell.” She said simply. Truthfully, Anne didn’t know much about the specifics of the night, only the aftermath, and it made her stomach turn thinking about it too much. She wasn’t going to ask for the details of her assault, it was none of her business and it would be incredibly cruel to drag up the past. Josie continued before Anne could think about it more. “I snuck out to visit him, I thought we were just going to talk and maybe kiss a little, I never thought he would.... I-I told him no but he got more insistent…” 

“Josie stop, you’re upsetting yourself. You don’t have to say any of this.” Anne said, gently stroking her face as Josie’s words caught in her throat. She simply nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She took several shaky breaths, calming herself down before she went on. 

“Anyways, I went to Anne...after. She’s the only person that knows besides you, now.” She said. 

“Gilbert knows what happened,” Anne added, feeling like it was useful information to share. “But not who it was.” 

Diana nodded, taking another minute to think about what she had just been told. Finally, she wrapped her arms tightly around Josie, wrapping her in a fierce hug. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, voice muffled. “That’s the most horrible thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“I don’t need your pity.” Josie snapped defensively, and Diana pulled away quickly. 

“Good, because you don’t have it.” She said fiercely. “But what Billy did is reprehensible, and I’m sorry that he was not better. That must be horrible, I’m also sorry that I was so dismissive of you. It all makes a great deal of sense now, how you’ve been acting the past several months. I should have known something was the matter.” She said, a guilty look falling over her features. 

“I would have bit your head off if I even thought you were suspicious of me.” Josie said, and the other women couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that the blonde was right. “I suppose my attitude has been a bit of a defense mechanism, so to speak.” 

“I understand, I can’t imagine the state I would be in if I were in your shoes.” Diana said. “You’re very brave, and I’m glad you told me. I swear on my life I won’t tell a soul.” 

“Thank you.” Josie said quietly, and Anne squeezed her arm gently, silently telling her friend how proud she was of her for confiding in someone, however unplanned it might have been. “And Diana, I’m sorry I said your nose was big and pointy. I didn’t mean it.” 

Diana giggled then, leaning in to kiss Josie on the forehead. “Apology accepted, my dear.” 

The three women laid in bed a while longer after that, sometimes talking but mostly saying nothing at all, cuddled up in each other’s arms and safe from the wicked world that waited for them outside. 

______________

The church bells chimed loudly overhead as the congregation filed out from the small chapel, some milling about and gossiping while others went straight to their carriages to get home for lunch. Gilbert and Henry belonged to the first category of people that stuck around after the service, bouncing from group to group as Henry said his goodbyes to the people he had met over the course of his week in Avonlea prior to his departure from town the following morning. Gilbert tried to hide his smirk as his friend approached Anne’s circle of friends, giving all of them polite handshakes before they dispersed to their families. Gilbert didn’t intervene when he stopped in front of Josie Pye, the last remaining young lady in their group. Anne, who was standing beside her at the time, caught Gilbert’s eye and quickly excused herself, knowing she would probably get an earful later from Josie, but decided that it would be worth it. 

“What do you think he’s going to do?” She asked, and Gilbert chuckled. 

“I haven’t the first clue. He doesn’t tell me much about what goes on in his head, but I know he’s sweet on her already.” He said, and Anne nodded, keeping an eye on the pair as the two talked briefly. Anne wasn’t quite sure how she felt about the fact that Henry had taken quickly to Josie. She had spent a great deal of time with Henry during his stay, often going on adventures through Avonlea with him and Gilbert (she had enjoyed the afternoon spent traipsing through the woods, showing him all of her favorite hiding spots. He didn’t seem to enjoy it nearly as much as she did, but she didn’t take it to heart) and she knew that Gilbert had chosen a good friend in him. While he was mostly serious and often quiet, Anne had caught several mumbled remarks from him that had her doubled over with laughter. He was a hilarious man, if one only knew how to listen well. 

As much as she liked Henry, she didn’t want for him to get his hopes up in pursuing Josie. She hardly trusted her lifelong friends anymore, so the possibility of her allowing a man that she didn’t know into her life seemed slim to none in Anne’s opinion. Her heart had been absolutely shattered by Billy’s betrayal, and if Henry tried stating any sort of intentions with her, it would surely be a long and arduous process for Henry to truly earn her affections. That is, if she even gave him the time of day in the first place. If she was being honest, Anne wasn’t sure that it was possible to earn Josie’s trust anymore, and she feared that Henry might be taking up an impossible task. 

She could only watch on as the two talked, hoping for the best for her friends. 

“I’m glad I was able to make your acquaintance the other day at the fair, Miss Pye.” Henry said, tucking his hands into his pockets as the blonde woman looked up at him, a carefully guarded expression on her face. 

“I could say the same as well.” She said, keeping her expression passive. “It seems like Gilbert knows how to make friends with the right kind of people. Now, if there isn’t anything else you need from me-” 

“Could I write to you?” He asked quickly, sensing that he was about to lose her. There was something about Josie Pye that intrigued him to no end. She seemed so guarded, yet hidden in her eyes was a hint of grit that he couldn’t quite put a name to, yet it had completely ensnared him. There was something about her that promised more than what met the eye, and he wanted to discover it, should she allow him to try. 

“Excuse me?” She said, raising an eyebrow up at him as if she was shocked by his question. 

“When I get back to Ottawa, could I write to you? And then when I get to Toronto, could I send post to your residence in Charlottetown?” He asked again, keeping his hands still in his pockets even though he desperately wanted to wring them together to ease his nerves. But his father had instilled in him a cool sort of confidence, to never fidget or let others know when they’ve worked their way under your skin. So he remained still, not letting the woman in front of him know that he made her more anxious than he had felt in a very long while. 

“Why would you want to do that?” She asked. 

Henry chuckled. “You seem like an interesting young woman, that’s all.” 

“You don’t know me at all.” She said, face hardening as she crossed her arms over her chest as if she was defending herself. Henry nodded once. 

“That’s exactly why I want to write to you.” He explained, letting a smile creep onto his face. “And seeing as you don’t know me at all either, I say we would have a great deal to talk about.” 

She snorted at that, a gesture that was downright adorable in Henry’s eyes, though he would never admit it aloud. Was this how Gilbert felt about Anne? He felt as if he was beginning to understand his often ridiculous friend now that he had a woman catch his eye. 

“You don’t have to say yes,” Henry said after a moment of her staying silent. “I won’t be offended if you don’t.” 

She hummed, eyes passing over him once. 

“I suppose if I received a letter in the mail my curiosity would get the better of me and I’d be inclined to read it.” She said dismissively. “There’s no guarantee that I would be interested enough to write back, though.” 

“I can accept that.” Henry said, a victoriously feeling filling him up with pride. He gave her a polite nod. “Goodbye, Miss Pye. I hope to hear from you, but if not, it was a pleasure nonetheless.” 

With that he turned and sauntered off towards Gilbert, who had a cheeky grin on his face. Henry just gave him a dirty look, shoving him lightly as they took off walking towards Gilbert’s house. 

“Not a word, you bastard. I saw you pinch Anne’s backside the other day, and I’m not afraid to use that knowledge against you.” He warned, keeping his voice low as they ambled off down the lane. 

“How come she never gets caught when she does it to me?” Gilbert huffed, masking his amusement with faux irritation. Henry just barked out a laugh, clapping his friend on the back once. 

“That’s because she’s got brains in the space between her ears, and all you have is hot air.” 

  
  



	25. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Green Gables is left empty for an afternoon Anne and Gilbert take advantage of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're due for some more scandalous content, so here you go, enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: this chapter is 4k words of sexy times, proceed with caution ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After Henry’s departure from Avonlea, the hours seem to melt away in a slow haze, yet at the same the days fly by at what seems to be a breakneck speed. Then, with only a few short weeks left before Gilbert was due to make the trip to Toronto while Anne would be headed to Nova Scotia for her first year at Redmond, a miracle happened and Gilbert wasn’t sure how they had gotten so lucky. 

He had a skip in his step that afternoon as he let himself into Green Gables, knowing that no one was home besides his sweetheart, and he didn’t hesitate as he began climbing the stairs to the second floor, excitement humming in his veins at idea of finally getting to see the inside of Anne’s bedroom after years of wondering what her space would be like. It was almost unfair, how it had been nearly a year since she had been inside his room for the first time, yet he had been forced to wait patiently for the gesture to be reciprocated. (Anne always pinched him when he brought up the topic, citing that it was much easier for them to be alone at his house than it was hers, and as much as it grieved him to agree with her, he knew she was right.) 

“Good afternoon,” Anne said playfully when he entered her room, having received instructions on how to get there when he and Anne had planned out their little scheme the day before. She had literally skipped up to him in the orchard, tugging him away from his work and ignoring Bash’s complaints as she pulled him away from him and Elijah. Once out of earshot she let him know the glorious news: Jerry and Matthew would be working in the back fields the next day, while Marilla and Rachel would be away for the afternoon as well, working on a baby quilt as a gift for someone in town with the other ladies from church. With everyone out of the house, that left a timeframe of a few blissful hours that they could be alone. 

Gilbert had been more than willing to go along with the plan, desperate for any time he could spend with his girl as the last few weeks of summer slipped away from them. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Shirley Cuthbert,” He said, a wide grin on his face as he did a slow turn around her bedroom, taking in the small decorations and treasures she had collected over the years, as he catalogged every detail to memory for later. When he finished his rotation he stopped in front of his sweetheart, who was watching him with an amused expression. 

“Are you alright?” She said, raising an eyebrow up at him. He chuckled at her, leaning in to kiss her, wrapping an arm around her waist to draw her close to him. 

“Mhm,” He hummed against her lips, pulling back only enough to rest his forehead against hers. “Just basking in the fact that all of my wildest dreams have finally come true. Well, the first part of my dreams, at least. Care to take a guess at the other part?” 

Anne couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculous comment, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she looked up at him, unable to keep the smile off of her face. “Is it a very competitive game of checkers?” She guessed, earning a snort from Gilbert. 

“Something like that,” He said, the tail end of his sentence muffled as he kissed her once more, walking her backwards towards her bed until she fell onto it, dragging him down onto the mattress with her. 

Even though they had the whole afternoon ahead of them, they didn’t waste any time in their exploration of the other, their kisses quickly escalating to something more passionate as they began pulling clothes off to make their new home on the floor of Anne’s bedroom, leaving more and more skin exposed to the other. 

Gilbert nearly wept with joy when Anne scooted down the length of the bed, hovering only inches away from him for a moment before she tentatively put her mouth around him, and he couldn’t help the loud, broken moan that left his lips at the feeling. It was only a fleeting moment though before Anne was pulling away and sitting up quickly, nose wrinkled with distaste as she wiped at her mouth. 

“I thought I was ready,” She said quickly, shaking her head vehemently. “But I was wrong, I’m so sorry Gilbert but I can’t do it.” 

Where he once had tears of joy, they quickly became tears of grief at the loss of sensation that he had waited so long to experience, yet was taken so quickly from him. (Of course, there were no literal tears and he was only taking a page from Anne’s book of melodrama. He was a man after all, and men didn’t cry over not getting their way.) 

Rather than lamenting the loss, which he would do much later in the privacy of his own bedroom, Gilbert just took his sweetheart in his arms and pulled her up the bed to rest on top of him, kissing her nose lovingly. 

“Thank you for trying,” He said with a smile, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face before running his hand down the long braid that her hair was tied into, tugging off the tie at the end to release her hair. “I enjoyed every second of it.” 

“Don’t you mean you enjoyed  _ the  _ second of it?” She teased, and he gave her a quick smack on the bottom in response. Anne giggled, rubbing their noses together playfully as he ran his fingers through her hair, letting her long hair hang free in a bright curtain of fire down her back before he pulled her into a kiss again. 

She was on her back the next time she spoke again, hands tangled in his hair as he lavished her chest with kisses, keeping his hands busy by trailing them up and down her thighs, always switching his direction before he got too close to the place where she wanted him most. The gossamer touch sent tingles up her spine, stoking the fire insight of her that he was so skilled at building, yet it wasn’t close to what she needed at the moment. 

“Gilbert,” She gasped, arching her hips up in search of the friction she needed. “Please don’t tease me for the rest of the day because I couldn’t follow through a moment ago.” 

He lifted his head at her words, his focus diverted from the love bite he was working on as he looked up at her, eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

“Is that what you think I was doing?” He asked, sounding concerned. Anne bit her lip, shrugging slightly as she looked aimlessly at the ceiling of her bedroom, keeping her eyes anywhere but him. Truthfully she hadn’t been thinking when she had made the comment, her mind had been too clouded with need to think about what she was actually saying. 

“I-I don’t know, I guess that was my way of asking you to get on with it and touch me.” She said sheepishly. She had hoped her explanation would be sufficient and that they could continue with what they had been doing, but Gilbert sat back slightly, looking at her with a worried look. 

“You know I would never punish you for not doing something, right?” He said, and Anne nodded. 

“Of course I know that, I truly didn’t mean what I said.” She said, eyebrows knit together with concern as she sat up and scooted closer to him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“It still...bothers me.” He sighed, bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a kiss to it. “I suppose I just want to be careful, after what happened to your friend…” 

“Stop that.” Anne said fiercely. “You are a good man, Gilbert Blythe. I know you would never do such a thing, you have never once pressured me to do anything I wasn’t comfortable with from the moment we began courting. You have let me set the pace and never once tried to speed up the process, so it’ll do you well to get those foolish ideas out of your head. And you better do it quickly, because I’d like to continue on with our game of checkers, and it’s your move.” 

Gilbert smiled at her then, rolling his eyes at her little joke, and Anne leaned in to kiss him gently. “Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I am quite scandalously in love with you.” He mumbled against her mouth, his hand moving to cup her cheek gently as Anne giggled into the kiss. 

“I love you quite passionately as well, Gilbert Blythe.” She hummed back, keeping their hands interlocked as the other wound around his neck as she shifted herself to sit astride him, one knee on either side of his hips. 

“Passionately, you say?” He said with a smirk, taking her lower lip in between his teeth, tugging gently before releasing it to kiss her neck. She gasped at the feeling, shifting her weight forward as she settled over him, drawing a loud moan from both of them as their hips rocked against the other’s. Gilbert pulled away from her neck to look at her, their eyes blown wide as they realized what position they had gotten themselves in. Keeping their eyes locked together, Anne slowly rolled her hips forward again, as if she knew what she wanted to do, but was unsure if what she wanted was something they could have. She rocked her hips against him again, gasping quietly as her eyes fluttered shut. 

“This isn’t dangerous, is it?” Anne asked carefully, chest heaving lightly as she continued rocking her hips in a slow rhythm, drawing a low groan from her beau as she did so. She smiled at his reaction, opening her eyes to look down at him. From what she knew of matters of intimacy and conception, she was fairly sure they were not being any riskier than they had been up to that point, and she hoped Gilbert would tell her that she was right in her assumption so they didn’t have to stop. Gilbert bit his lip, shaking his head after a moment of thought. 

“No, I don’t suppose it is. There is no risk of conception unless I were to…” He trailed off, blushing slightly as he made a loose fist with one hand, sticking the pointer finger of his other hand to mimic the action. Anne snorted at the simple, yet somehow explicit demonstration, blushing at the thought. They were pressed together so closely, the most private parts of their bodies nearly joined together the way a man and wife would. The thought sent a thrill through Anne, and with the reassurance that they would not be risking a baby she continued her movements, pulling Gilbert into a deep kiss. He groaned into her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair as she shuffled them around, awkwardly maneuvering for a moment so that Gilbert could lay flat on the bed before she straddled him again, grinding themselves together with renewed vigor. 

It didn’t take long for the couple to find a rhythm that they both liked, a push and pull of their hips working together to draw gasps and moans from the other’s lips. Gilbert couldn’t keep his hands still, one moment grabbing Anne’s backside, using his grip to guide her hips against him and then the next they’re stroking her sides or squeezing her bosoms, his head thrown back against the pillow, watching in awe as she moved above him. She was an absolute vision, her vivid hair loose and wild around her, cheeks pink and flushed, her head tilted back towards the ceiling as she panted quietly. 

“Shit,” He groaned, watching as she slowly ran a hand up her belly to grab at her breasts, drawing a gasp from her lips as she pinched and pulled at her nipples. The wanton act made his head spin with lust, and he couldn’t help but wrap an arm around her waist, pushing himself up into a sitting position to lock his lips with hers in a bruising kiss, tangling his free hand in her hair as they rocked and thrust with unrestrained passion, all hesitancy and tentativeness gone as they raced towards the peak together. 

“God, Anne,” Gilbert groaned into their kiss, biting down on her lower lip before soothing the ache with a brush of his tongue, his brain and mouth not working synchronously as he began to ramble nonsensically in his lustful state. “I wish I could make love to you like this right now, with you on top of me. Then even if I dropped dead on the way home I could still die a happy man.” 

His unexpected words drew a gasp from her lips, and she moaned quietly as she threw her head back once more. She felt as if she was on fire, and in the moment all of her reservations on the subject flew out the window, and she found herself wanting him just as badly as he did her. 

“A-alright, I think I’d like that as well.” She panted, running her fingers through his hair and guiding his head towards her chest, the silent request fulfilled without complaint as Gilbert took one of her nipples into his mouth, nipping at it gently until she cried out, the sound echoing through the tiny room. For half a moment he pondered how easy it would be to do it, to pick her up, line himself up with her, and let her sink down on him. He had wondered what it would feel like when they were finally able to make love the way married folk could, how Anne would feel as they joined together in the most intimate and personal of ways. The thought was so tempting, and his mind was in such a fog from the insatiable lust that swirled inside of him that he found himself lifting her up slightly to follow through with what they had agreed upon, only to stop when his common sense returned to him when he felt himself nudge against her entrance. 

The gravity of what they were about to do hit him like a freight train, and he stopped dead in his tracks, pushing Anne away from him as he scrambled backwards until his back hit the headboard. Anne sat on the opposite end of the bed, looking utterly bewildered by the sudden turn of events. 

“Why did you stop?” She asked. 

“ _ Anne _ !” Gilbert exclaimed in disbelief, heart pounding in his chest as panic entered every cell in his body. How could they have been so reckless? “Do you not realize what almost happened just now?” 

Anne gave him a confused look. “I thought you said you wanted to make love to me?” 

Gilbert’s jaw dropped, how could she say it so casually? How could she have not offered up a single word of hesitation at his ludicrous suggestion? Of course in the heat of the moment he had meant it, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her, taking her in the way he had dreamed of for months, but what a horrible idea that was! 

“Anne, did you really want to do that?” He asked incredulously, more frazzled than he had been in a long while. Anne blinked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes? Gil, that’s why I said it was alright. Because I wanted to do that with you.” She said slowly, looking at him as if he was losing his mind.

And perhaps he was! He must have been going insane to have suggested something so horribly irresponsible. Where had his convictions on waiting gone? Up until that moment he had been set on waiting until they were married to officially become one, when the risk of making a child wasn’t one that wouldn’t be a life-ruining concept. 

“But I could have gotten you pregnant!” He cried, shooting up from the bed, and scrambling for his drawers. He couldn’t be naked in the space as her anymore, obviously he couldn’t trust his mind. 

“Gilbert, dear love, please calm down.” Anne said, amusement tinting her words, and he shot her a dirty look, tossing her chemise at her in a desperate attempt to get her to cover herself. While most of his lust had dissipated the moment his panicked spiral began, he still did not trust himself to fall back into bed with her and not make poor choices. 

“I’ll calm down when you start taking this seriously! Do I need to say it again, Anne? What we had been doing prior was safe, there was no real risk involved. But what we almost did just a moment ago? That is very much  _ not  _ safe. I told you before we started that  _ that  _ was not safe! Yet you still said yes! Do you want me to put a baby in you, Anne?” He said, trying to emphasize how foolish of a decision it was. 

“Of course not! But you said you wanted to do it! I thought you could pull away before it was too late!” Anne cried, throwing her hands in the air as he continued fumbling for his clothes. He huffed, turning to her only to find her still sitting naked on the bed, and he groaned, dropping his search for his clothes in favor of tossing every garment of hers at her. 

“For Christ sake, will you please put something on, woman! You’re making this even more difficult than it already is!” He said, knowing that he probably sounded hysterical but not finding it in himself to care. 

He kept his eyes very pointedly away from her as he dressed quickly, keeping his back to her until she cleared her throat loudly. 

“It’s safe now, Mr. Blythe.” She said, the emotions in her voice indiscernible. He turned then, still in disbelief of the situation they had found themselves in. Anne, on the other hand, seemed completely unperturbed as she sat on the edge of her bed, slipping the last few buttons of her blouse through the holes before looking up at him. “Will you grab my hairbrush? You did a number to my hair, and it’s sure to be a knotted mess.” 

Gilbert simply nodded, grabbing the brush from her vanity before settling himself down beside her on the bed. 

“May I?” He asked, holding up the brush in a silent question. She smiled at his offer, nodding once before turning around so he could begin running the brush through her hair, gently untangling any knots that he found along the way. 

“You were in quite a state a few minutes ago.” She said carefully as he continued his work, falling into an almost meditative state as he brushed through her hair. 

“I was literal moments away from losing my virginity due to a complete loss of self-control, forgive me for being worked up about it. I’m surprised you weren’t just as frazzled as I was.” He said with a snort, pausing for a second to drop a kiss to the crown of her head. She giggled, glancing over her shoulder at him with a playful look. 

“Perhaps I was excited about the whole ordeal?” She said, and he shot her a dirty look. 

“Stop that.” He scolded. “Stop talking about it like it’s a good idea, Anne Cuthbert, because it’s quite possibly the worst decision we could make at the moment.” 

“I know,” She said with a shrug. “But it’s enticing to think about.” 

“Which is exactly why we shouldn’t think about it. I had a lapse in judgement this time, but it won’t be happening again. The intercourse, or the events leading up to it.” He said firmly, deciding that it would be unwise to put themselves in the same position that had almost gotten them into trouble. Anne, naturally, had a differing opinion. 

“What? No!” She exclaimed, turning around to face him. “Gilbert I have never felt so good in my entire life, I felt every inch of you along my body and it was the most rapturous experience. Please don’t say we can’t do that again.” 

“And we almost made a very poor decision because our heads were too clouded with what we wanted in the moment rather than what is best for us in the long term. You’ve set your boundaries Anne, and I respect them. Now I’m telling you mine, and I’d like for you to show me the same level of understanding that I’ve given to you.” He said, setting the brush aside to hold her hands in his. He squeezed them gently, soaking his words in genuine affection as he spoke to her. “I love you Anne, overwhelmingly so. And because I love you, I want to protect you, which means ensuring your womb stays empty until I’ve married you.” Her nose wrinkled at that. 

“I don’t like you talking about my womb.” She said, sounding slightly disgusted by the topic. Gilbert chuckled, placing another kiss to her hands. 

“I won’t say it again if you don’t want me to.” He said, giving her a grin before he continued on. “But I will say this, we can’t do what we did today again, not for a while at least. It was terrifying, how it felt so wonderful to the point I couldn’t control what I was saying or doing. My body was working on its own accord, Anne, can’t you see that you drive me so crazy that I lose all semblance of rational thought? I know you said you want to do it all with me, and I can say that I very,  _ very  _ much want you as well, but I’m firm in my convictions on waiting until we are married, darling, and I know I would be burdened with guilt if I let myself lose control and wasn’t able to stop myself. Is that how you would like to remember your first time with me? Knowing that I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror afterwards because of the shame and regret I would feel?” 

Anne thought on that for a moment, eyebrows furrowed together as she worked her way through his reasoning. Finally she looked back up at him, a small smile gracing her face. 

“I understand now. I’m sorry I was so insistent about it, I suppose I wasn’t thinking very clearly either. If you say that you can’t do what we did today, then I respect that. Thank you for being the responsible one between the two of us.” She said with a chuckle. Gilbert smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her gently. 

“You’ve only made it that much harder now that you’re keen on the idea, I hope you know that. What happened to the girl last summer that said she never wanted to have sex?” He teased. Anne scoffed, slapping him lightly on the arm. 

“Such cheek, Mr. Blythe!” She scolded, her tone dripping with mock offense. “And I’d say the corruption of that girl was entirely your fault, you taught her what an orgasm was and that’s when she began singing a very different tune!” 

“Ah, so I pleasure you too well, that’s what I’m hearing.” Gilbert said playfully, beaming with pride as he stood up from her bed and picked up his hat from where it was resting on the floor. He dodged the second slap she sent his way, pulling his hat on as he lingered in the doorway of her room. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Surely you can stay a while longer with no funny business?” Anne said, pouting slightly as he got ready to leave. Gilbert laughed, stepping back into the room to give her one last firm kiss before pulling away and taking a step back. 

“I’m afraid I’m still a little too hot under the collar to stay, so I’m off to take a very long walk for the rest of the afternoon.” He said with a smile, and Anne rolled her eyes. 

“Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that ‘very long walk’ means that you’re going to your house to take matters into your own hands, so to speak?” She said, raising an eyebrow at him. He had the decency to at least blush, looking down bashfully as she quickly exposed his plans. 

“Drat! Caught red handed, I suppose, you clever girl.” He chuckled, winking at her as he began taking his leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my darling.” 

“And what do you suppose I do, Gilbert? I’m not exactly calm, cool and collected either.” She huffed. He just shrugged, shooting her a flirty grin. 

“I suppose you’ll just have to take matters into your own hands as well, Anne-girl.”   
And with that he left, taking off down the hallway, laughing to himself as she swore at him for his cheek. 

_ Oh well.  _ He thought as he left Green Gables, hands tucked into his pockets.  _ Not the way I hoped the day would end, but what a day it was indeed.  _

  
  



	26. Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said, and Anne begins for newest adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out, I've been playing around with writing some other things, but never fear! We're back in business! This fic is coming to an end soon, only six chapters left, so stick around!

One might think that saying goodbye enough times would make it easier, but that was far from the truth of the matter. Anne despised goodbyes of all types, and September brought them by the barrowful. 

Of course, the first and most gut wrenching goodbye was to Gilbert. She spent the entire morning of his departure crying, cursing fate for having his academic year start before hers, robbing them of the last few days of summer together. He had stopped by her house to say goodbye on his way to Bright River, and nearly made himself late for his train after holding Anne for much longer than he should have. Eventually, he was forced to pry her arms from around him, tipping her chin upwards to kiss her soundly, not giving a hoot if anyone saw him. Then he was off with one last squeeze of her hand and a promise to write a letter to her on the train to be dropped into the post when he arrived in Toronto. It was a poor balm to the ache within her, and Anne had to turn and run into the house, unable to watch him leave without upsetting herself more. Marilla allowed her tears for a little while but when she turned down lunch she chided her gently, telling her that there was no need to be so dramatic but her words fell on deaf ears as Anne laid on the couch in the parlor crying like a baby. 

Then a week later, more goodbyes came. Anne had once again packed her trunk, but instead of going to a boarding house in Charlottetown with the rest of her friends like she had the year prior, she was destined for Nova Scotia. While the idea of Redmond College excited her to no end and she was ecstatic about the opportunity, it was an adventure she would be going into alone. Her friends, on the other hand, were packed and ready as well to head back to their second year at Queens Academy. That is, all accept for Jane, who had finished her studies in a year like Anne had. She had secured a teaching position on the other side of the island, and while Anne was excited for her friend she also couldn’t help but feel bad for her future students that would endure her… less than conventional methods. 

Jane had moved earlier in the summer though to prepare for her placement, and the girls had thrown a spectacular going away party for her. Of course, not wanting to miss the action, Jane had been with them while they baked for the occasion, and Anne had nearly stunned the girl into an early grave, though it was entirely worth it. 

After nearly a year of her endless pestering on a particular topic, Anne was more than tired of the little game Jane played. So, when Jane held up a rolling pin, raising an eyebrow at Anne in a thinly veiled inquiry, Anne threw caution to the wind and decided to give Jane a taste of her own medicine. 

“Hmmm, I’d say that’s about right.” She said, nodding casually before turning back to the cookie batter she was stirring. Out of all the possible responses she could have received, total silence was the one she least expected so after a moment of letting her statement sink in she looked upwards to where all of the girls were looking at her with utter horror on their faces and with that one glance at them the ruse was over. She couldn’t help but burst into laughter, doubling over as she shook her head. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” She exclaimed, very thankful that Rachel was visiting her son and Marilla was out on an errand. “Did you really think I was being serious? He’d tear me clean in half if that were accurate!” 

“How should we know, Anne? We’ve never seen one before!” Tillie cried and the other girls nodded in agreement, even though Anne noted Josie’s nod looked slightly forced, and she quickly shook the thought from her head. 

“Well, it’s not as big as a rolling pin, I’ll tell you that for certain. That sounds awful.” Anne laughed, rolling her eyes and turning back to the dough. “Now please Jane, stop asking. I’d hate to tell you the truth and you be disappointed when you get married.” 

She hid her coy smile as her friend’s guffawed at the statement, laughing loudly when Jane threw a handful of flour at her. She shrieked and retaliated with a handful of her own and then before she knew it the kitchen was an absolute mess as the girls tossed batter and baking supplies at each other as they screamed and shrieked with laughter. 

The fun only ended when the door opened and they all stopped in their tracks, Anne’s heart dropping into her boots as she realized how much trouble she was about to be in. She turned slowly, sending a desperate plea to God that it was not Marilla who had entered. 

She nearly cried with relief when she saw Matthew standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised in surprise at the mess he found, but no apparent anger on her face. 

“This is uh, a very interesting way of baking, girls.” He said slowly, a hint of a smile playing on his face as Anne sighed with relief. She laughed then, quickly joined by her friends as they broke into giggles at the absolute disaster they had caused. Matthew laughed as well, telling them that they best have the kitchen clean before Marilla came home, lest they be murdered for the mess they had made. 

Anne simply nodded, leaving Matthew to do whatever he had come into the house for as the girls set about cleaning up from their food fight. 

With the kitchen spotless and only a fraction of what they had planned to bake actually making it into the oven, the girls said their goodbyes a while later, hugging and kissing Jane as they wished her well on her next great adventure. 

Jane’s goodbye was probably the easiest for Anne, which meant that they only got worse. 

She was a complete mess saying goodbye to Diana, nearly as bad as she had been with Gilbert. The two held onto each other for what seemed like hours, endlessly promising to write to each other as much as possible. While Diana had originally been upset to hear about Anne’s plans to advance her studies and go to Redmond, her elation at her bosom friend’s lofty ambitions quickly replaced the sadness. Plus, the distance wasn’t horrible and frequent weekend trips were almost a given. 

Saying goodbye to Josie was an emotional affair for different reasons, and it was something Anne had been dreading since before summer even started.

“If you start crying I’m going to leave.” She said bluntly when Anne stopped by her house to go on a walk with her the day before she left for Redmond, not wanting to be sedentary for the conversation. 

“I’ll certainly try my best.” She said with a grin, rolling her eyes and looping her arms through Josie’s to tug her off down the path. 

“Diana tells me you two are going to room together next year.” She said casually, knowing that the girls were in for another year at Blackmore house. That was certainly one thing she would _not_ be missing out on. Of course the house where they had spent their first year as quasi-adults held many sweet memories that she would treasure for a lifetime, but the uptight and strict matron of the house? Good riddance, as far as Anne was concerned. 

“That’s right. I don’t think it will be awful, she knows what she’s getting into, at least.” She said simply, keeping her eyes forward on the path. Anne wasn’t offended, she knew that Josie didn’t make eye contact when speaking about subjects she wasn’t comfortable with, and Anne was happy that she was talking about it at all. 

“If you’re worried about waking her up, she sleeps like the dead.” She said, hesitating slightly before pushing the topic. “Have you talked to her about it anymore?”

Josie shook her head. 

“There’s been nothing to say, but you were right, I hate to admit. It feels nice, having someone else know now, and knowing that Diana doesn’t think of me differently than she did before. But I suppose if I do need someone to talk to, she’ll be the one I go to now.” She said lightly, shrugging. Anne held back a sigh, guilt bubbling up in her belly. 

“You can always write to me,” She said after a moment. “Obviously it isn’t going to be an immediate response, but I’m still here for you if you need a confidant.” 

Josie looked to her then, offering her a slight smile. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

They walked for a bit down the path without saying anything, and gauging Josie’s mood to be somewhat light, she decided that it was safe to carefully broach another topic. 

“Speaking of writing to people…” She started slowly. “How is Mr. Tremblay fairing?” 

Josie tensed just a little, and Anne braced herself for a verbal lashing, only to have her relax slightly beside her. 

“He’s well, a little batty from spending the summer with his family, but aren’t we all? I suppose he’s in Toronto by now though, so his suffering is over.” She answered stiffly. Anne smiled, feeling extremely lucky that she received an answer, albeit a vague one. 

“Only to be replaced with the suffering that comes with having Gilbert as a roommate.” She joked, which earned a laugh from Josie, and the sound made her heart soar. 

Summer had been good for her, and while she would never be the girl she was before and still had a great deal of healing that still needed to take place, Anne had morehope than ever for her dear friend. They talked about random bits of gossip and the latest fashion trends that they both fawned over, and as they got closer and closer to Josie’s house Anne brought up the topic that had been weighing heavily in her stomach for days. 

“Will you promise to let me know if you start feeling poorly?” She blurted out, stopping in her tracks. Josie stopped as well due to their arms being locked together, and gave Anne a dirty look. 

“Do you expect me to take a turn for the worse?” She asked sharply, and Anne shook her head. She knew Josie didn’t react well to people thinking she couldn’t handle herself, but she couldn’t help but make her concerns known to the other woman. 

“No, not necessarily.” She said. “This conversation might be pointless, and in that case, fantastic. But Josie, I feel horrible leaving you and want to know if you need-” 

“I don’t _need_ you, Anne. I never have.” Josie snapped, pulling her arm from her grip. “Don’t think so highly of yourself.” 

“Josie-” She sighed, knowing that the conversation was as good as over. They both knew that Josie was lying, that for a long time after her assault that Josie very much did need Anne, and that the redhead had never hesitated to help. The rejection and harsh words stung, but Anne didn’t let herself take the slight personally. 

“I’ll finish my walk home alone, if you’d please.” Josie said tersely, giving Anne a nod. “Have a good time at Redmond, I’ll see you at Christmas.” 

And with that she was gone, marching off towards her house, and Anne knew better than to follow her. She would write her a letter explaining everything that she had meant to say but didn’t get the chance to once she got to Redmond, and until then she would just have to let the conversation rest. 

She wasn’t surprised to get a letter a few days after arriving in Nova Scotia, and she couldn’t help but smile as she saw the familiar handwriting on the front of the envelope. 

* * *

_September 8, 1900_

_Dear Anne,_

_I’m sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. It was not fair nor right for me to speak to you the way I did, and it was also a lie that I have never needed you. In fact, I have needed you a great deal this year and you were always there for me when I did need you. But I’m sure you already knew that, you insufferable know it all._

_It’s not inaccurate to say that I will most likely need you again in the future, and if I do, I’ll be sure to reach out. I know that you will be there when I do._

_Anyways, sorry for being such a mean cow._

_Sincerely,_

_Josie_

* * *

Anne couldn't help but laugh as she read the letter, practically hearing Josie’s voice in her head as she did. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper to draft a quick response showing her forgiveness despite the fact that she hadn’t asked for it. Still, Anne thought it important to let Josie know that she wasn’t going to be going anywhere, and that she acknowledged and accepted her apology. 

She was halfway through her response where there was a knock on the door, and Anne beamed when her newest friend and fellow Redmond scholar, Stella, poked her head in. 

“Anne,” She said with a friendly smile. “Prissy and I are about to go for tea, would you care to join us?” 

Stella Maynard and Priscilla Grant were kindred spirits, through and through. Of course she had only known them for a few days when they all met at their boarding house, but she liked to believe that she was a good judge of character and knew that they were both kind, respectable young women. Of course she missed Diana and the rest of her friends terribly, becoming fast friends with the two women was a balm to the ache that she felt saying goodbye. 

Anne stopped her writing, nodding happily as she capped her pen and set the letter aside to be finished later. Within a few minutes she was hitting the streets with her new friends, discussing their courses and what they would be wearing to the social mixer that coming weekend. 

“Oh no,” Prissy groaned, tightening her arm around Anne’s. “Look who’s up ahead, dear.” 

Anne looked up, eyebrows bunched together in confusion as she searched for the source of Prissy’s reluctance, and she nearly groaned as well when she found it. 

“Ah, it must be my lucky day to run into such beautiful young women!” The source of all of their annoyance said when they approached the tea house they had been looking to dine at. 

“Good afternoon, Royal.” Anne said politely, keeping her demeanor cool and impassive, even though she wanted to hit the man with a brick. She didn’t know him very well, but she didn’t have to. He was undoubtedly one of the most obnoxious men she had ever met (and she knew Gilbert Blythe as a fifteen year old, and it was an impressive feat to be more pompous than that.) 

“Come now, Anne! I’ve told you to call me Roy.” He said with a laugh, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. 

“And I’ve told you to call me Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, so it seems like we are at an impasse.” She said stiffly, wishing she could step around him to enter the tea shop, but something told her that he would only follow them in and they’d be stuck with him. 

“But that’s such a mouthful, Anne is so much quicker, don’t you think?” He said, and Anne actually did roll her eyes then, not caring how rude it would be perceived. 

“Good day, Mr. Gardner. If you’ll excuse us.” Stella said, sensing that Anne was very close to committing assault. The trio stepped around him, walking past the tea shop in the direction of the next closest one. 

“Well, rats.” Prissy sighed with a frown. “That place has the best scones.” 

“You know he would have followed us in there, and then we would have been stuck with him for an afternoon.” Anne said grumpily, and the girls nodded in agreement. She wasn’t sure why Roy Gardner had taken such a keen interest in them, but the man made her want to tear her hair out. He was arrogant and thought much too highly of himself in Anne’s opinion, and she found it hard to get a word in when he was around. 

“I think he’s got his eye on you, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.” Stella tittered, and Anne shot her a glare. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Anne scoffed. “I’ve got Gilbert, it’s not like he has a chance.” 

“But does he _know_ you have a sweetheart?” Prissy asked, raising an eyebrow up at her, and Anne sighed loudly, groaning with the realization. 

“No, I suppose he doesn’t. It hasn’t come up, because every time we speak I’m too focused on ending the conversation to let him know that I am very much _not_ looking for a beau.” She said, and the girls on either side of her broke into giggles. Anne only rolled her eyes, pinching them on the arm to stop their teasing as they arrived at their destination. 

Chasing away Royal Gardner could wait, for now she had a fresh scone and a hot pot of tea calling her name.

  
  



	27. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are exchanged as the term wears on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not incredibly important for this chapter, but pay attention to the dates. The letters remain chronological within each pair (AnnexGilbert and HenryxJosie) but letters might not be chronological jumping between each (like Anne's first letter is sent in late September, and the letter after is one sent by Josie at the beginning of the same month) I hope that makes sense... but anyways! Onwards!

_September 25, 1900_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I wish I could start this letter off with happy news, but I am simply too frustrated to do anything besides rant at the moment. I hope you can forgive me._

_I would just like to let you know that I have met the most aggravating man I have EVER had the displeasure of meeting. Excuse my language, but Royal Gardner is a pompous ass and I do not like him at all. I met him in one of my classes the first week of school, and since we met he has not left me alone. He always seems to be where I am, even when I very earnestly try to avoid him. It took me a while to realize that he must be sweet on me, which I found ridiculous. I thought I made it clear that I do not care for him in any sense, let alone a romantic one, but that did nothing to dampen his pursuit. Finally when I realized that he was trying to woo me I made sure to drop your name in the conversation, and the nerve of some men! If anything, the bastard is only more determined now to win my affections! He claims that any man that would leave me alone to go to another province to study isn’t any man that I should be with, and I almost stomped on his toes for such an insult to you! At first I tried to be polite and let him know that I was flattered, but that I would not be reciprocating his feelings, but his insistence is incredibly frustrating. Now I have stopped being polite. I have repeatedly told him that I only have eyes for one man and one man only: Gilbert Blythe._

_Perhaps when I come and visit for fall break next month you could leave a little mark on me in a slightly more conspicuous place than usual? Maybe just have it peek out of my collar, so he’ll know that I am very much a taken woman. (I know that you will do no such thing, and that to even ask is ridiculous and irresponsible, but seriously, what do I have to do to let this man know that I am not interested in him?)_

_Anyways, unfortunately I have to go study now and must end this letter here. I just needed to vent my frustrations to you, my dear, and assure you that there is no man for me other than you. I look forward to hearing from you, and I count down the days until I am in your arms again._

_All my Love,_

_Anne._

* * *

**_September 10, 1900_ **

**_Miss Pye,_ **

**_I assume that by the time you’re reading this, you will have settled into your boarding house in Charlottetown, so I pray that I got the address right. I myself am back in Toronto, and you probably could have guessed by the change in my address. Gilbert and I have moved into our apartment for the year, and he’s not a terrible man to live with. He’s a horrible cook though, God bless his soul. I cook for the both of us, but the nights he offers to cook I have to come up with some excuse to eat out for the night. I fear I’ll run out of money if I’m not careful, and then I’ll be forced to eat his cooking. I’ve thought about asking the ladies at church to make a meal train for us, so that we don’t die of food poisoning from his meals. Do you think they would take pity on a couple of bachelors?_ **

**_What is your favorite meal? I know you’ve mentioned you had a love of all things chocolate desserts in our last letter (I enjoyed hearing about the little baking fiasco with the girls, that Jane seems like a little firecracker, from what I gathered from her) but what would you choose if you had to pick your last meal? I know what mine would be without a doubt. Our housekeeper back home, Florence, makes the most delicious shepherd’s pie I’ve ever eaten. I’ve never had anything that came close to what she can whip up, and I fear that when she passes away her recipe will die with her. She doesn’t bother keeping recipe cards, she says her brain is still quick as a whip and she has no need to write anything down. Do you think if I tell her Gilbert’s trying to kill me with his own rendition that she might be convinced that I’m wasting away and change her tune? (She’s the kind of woman who thinks everyone is wasting away to nothingness, even me. Can you imagine?)_ **

**_(several paragraphs omitted)_ **

**_Anyways, term started today for us here at University of Toronto, and while I’m sure I will be up to my eyeballs in schoolwork soon, do not expect me to falter in my letters to you. I quite enjoy them, and always anticipate receiving a response from you._ **

**_I hope to hear from you soon,_ **

**_Henry Tremblay._ **

* * *

_October 3, 1900_

_My Dearest Anne,_

_Royal Gardner, what kind of a name is that? It’s like his parents wanted him to be a pretentious ass from the moment he entered the world. (And if that hasn’t made my impression of him clear enough: he sounds like a cad.) Do I need to come visit you instead of you coming to Toronto? I would love nothing more than to meet this fellow, give him a good firm handshake and tell him to leave my sweetheart alone. I know jealousy doesn't look good on me, and I have no true reason to feel this way, but hearing about this man relentlessly chasing you makes me turn positively green with envy. It’s when you tell me things like this that I am tempted more than ever to transfer universities. What would you think if I came to Redmond? Would you like me to parade you around campus with you on my arm, telling every man that dares to lay eyes on you that you are very much a taken woman? I would never let you leave my side unless it was absolutely necessary._

_Enough of my day dreams of being closer to you, I know I am not much of a gossiper, but I do have the most interesting thing to share with you. As you know Henry and Josie Pye have been exchanging letters, and while Josie seems utterly indifferent towards him, Henry is absolutely besotted with her. It’s hilarious really, he’s such a stoic man, but when he gets a letter from her he turns pink and gets all flustered. We got spectacularly drunk with some of our other friends last weekend at a pub near campus and I was able to get him to admit that he’s in love with her. He punched me so hard the next morning when I brought it up, I swore he broke one of my ribs. I dare say it was worth it. Have you heard anything from Josie? I would love to hear that his feelings are reciprocated…_

* * *

**_September 30, 1900_ **

**_Mr. Tremblay,_ **

**_Obviously you got the address right, since you are receiving my response._ **

**_As for my favorite meal, I can’t say I’ve ever been incredibly particular about what I eat. I do like potatoes a great deal though, even though lately I’ve been eating a lot of pale broths and soups. Is that answer satisfactory? Also, the shepherd’s pie our maid makes in Avonlea is superb, but I suppose I’ll let you continue believing what your Florence makes is the best. I’d hate to embarrass her by falsifying your claim that hers is better._ **

**_Everything is much as it was last year at Queens Academy. It’s a little more quiet here since Jane and Anne have finished their studies in a year, but I can’t say that I hate the quiet. There were times that I wanted to bash Anne over the head with a book to get her to shut her trap (and you can tell Gilbert I said so too. I’m sure he’s wanted to do the same thing at some point or another.) I’d say it to Anne’s face as well, I’m sure she’d expect no less from me than blunt honesty._ **

**_I can assure you though, if you are up to your eyes in schoolwork, do not feel it necessary to take time out of your day to write to me. I promise you I’m not that important. It seems like you could be spending your time on much more important things than wasting paper sending post to me. Perhaps you could take more notes with the extra paper? Just an idea. I’m sure you could use the extra revision._ **

**_Regards,_ **

**_Josie Pye_ **

* * *

**_October 8, 1900_ **

**_Miss Pye,_ **

**_I can not think of a better use of paper than writing to you._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Henry Tremblay_ **

* * *

**_October 17, 1900_ **

**_Mr. Tremblay,_ **

**_How horribly and ridiculously irresponsible of you! I can not believe you would do something so foolish as to use a whole piece of paper for one sentence! I suppose if you’re going to insist on writing to me, you might as well make it worth your while and fill up the page. And if you wasted a whole piece of paper because you couldn’t think about anything to talk about, maybe you could tell me more about your family. You mentioned your older sister is pregnant? How do you feel about becoming an uncle? Do you even know how to hold a baby? I’m sure it is a daunting prospect for you. What were your sisters’ names again? Not the older one, I remember that her name is Ida, and that your younger brother is Harry. What about your other sisters? I always wished for younger siblings growing up. It’s positively boring being the youngest. My sister went back and forth between ignoring my existence or using me as her human doll, it was quite obnoxious._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Josie Pye._ **

* * *

_October 19, 1900_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Is it silly to say that I miss you already? I’m not even out of Ontario, for goodness sake! Yet I know that every moment that passes I am only getting further and further away from you. But I can not be too sad, not after the fantastic week I just spent with you in the beautiful city of Toronto. Oh I could have spent a lifetime there, Gilbert!_

_Of course I was excited to see you and Henry as well (even though I couldn’t get a peep out of him about Josie, darn it! It’s like his emotions are locked in a steel vault and the key is nowhere to be found. Terribly frustrating, if you ask me.) but I must say the highlight of my visit was meeting Emily. My, what an incredible woman she is! I could have sat and talked for hours with her about every topic under the sun. Watch out, Gilbert, I might just be spending more time with her than you the next time I visit!_

_Actually… Now that I think about it, I would have to say meeting Emily is my second favorite part of my visit. My first would have to be the day Henry made himself scarce in the apartment for the afternoon (would you please find some way to generously thank him for the favor? He deserves a good reward for being such a nice- and discreet- friend.) I think I will have to send him something nice for Christmas, regardless, even though he got so bashful when he got back. The poor thing knew what we were up to when he was gone and got too embarrassed. It’s 1900 for goodness sake! When will it be acceptable for a committed couple to express their love to each other? Society is far too prudish for my tastes, Gilbert._

_But did you enjoy that afternoon alone as much as I did, darling? If my memory serves you right, I already know the answer to that question! If I had known what a state you would be in once I used my mouth on you, I would have gotten over my silly fears and done it a long time ago! I’ve never seen you be such a frazzled mess, and I must say that I liked it. Knowing I worked you into such a tizzy was the most intoxicating feeling, and it filled me with joy knowing I brought you so much pleasure. Maybe come Christmastime, we’ll have to make some sort of arrangement for alone time so I could have a repeat performance. Perhaps we could stock up on some more canning jars? How big of a mess would we have to make to distract Hazel long enough to have our way with each other? Should we buy a whole box? Or would that not be enough? Use your judgement, my dear, and we’ll make it so. Would you like that? It could be your Christmas present, if you’d like! (I’m still looking to one up the gift you gave me last year!)_

_Regardless of when we get time like that alone together over Christmas, I am glad I was able to have that experience with you before I left. While it isn’t the most pleasant of things to do, for you I would do it again and again to make you feel that rapturous pleasure once more. It is an honor to make love to you, Gilbert Blythe, and I enjoy doing it in every way possible. Now, enough of my wanton words (also I’d like to end this topic quickly, lest someone peek at this letter and see the scandalous contents. Do you think less of me, dear, knowing that I’m writing such salacious things on a train, surrounded by strangers? Or does the scandal of it excite you? I think I find myself in the latter category, personally.)_

_[Several Paragraphs Omitted]_

_I love getting to see you, but it is always so heartbreaking when we say goodbye. I cried for the first half hour of the train ride, the poor lady sitting next to me thought I had just heart someone had died. I reassured her that everyone in my life is well to my knowledge, I was only missing the warm embrace of my beau. Oh, Gilbert, how are we going to survive the next three years? I only hope that these visits and our letters are enough, and one day there will never be distance such as this between us ever again. What a fantastic day that will be._

_With Love, Adoration, and Affection,_

_Your Anne_

* * *

_November 1, 1900_

_My Dearest Anne,_

_You are a minx, do you know that?_

_Sometimes I wonder if you try to leave me feeling warm all over after reading your letters, if you craft your words carefully in order to arouse me as much as possible from your prose. (And you do an excellent job of it, by the way. I can’t read your letters in front of anyone out of fear of embarrassing myself, you harlot. But I love the way you tease me with your words dear, this is not me telling you to stop, it’s an acknowledgement of how talented you are at driving me mad for you from the other side of the country.)_

_Besides driving me mad with lust, you have also created a new monster here in Toronto that is driving me mad in a completely different way, and her name is Emily Oak. I knew the two of you would be a force to be reckoned with, but the reality is so much worse than I imagined. While I am so glad that you have found a kindred spirit in Emily, I fear that I may not allow you two to be left alone together anymore. Don’t think I don’t know about the little party you two had together, Joseph told me that you kicked the poor man out of his own room for the night because you and Emily drank too much wine after I left for the night and fell asleep still dressed. While I find this story incredibly hilarious on various counts, I still must pity poor Joseph Oak for having to sleep in the guest room. Also, remind me to try and get my hands on a bottle of wine for Christmas holidays, Emily says your whole face turns a lovely shade of pink when you’ve drunk wine, and I would pay good money to see you flushed in such a way (I’d pay even more money to see you flushed in much more lecherous ways as well, for the record.)_

_In other news: things have been dreadfully boring here since you left, school is overwhelming at the best of times and downright discouraging at the worst. I’ve continued working with Emily as her research assistant, and it is downright fascinating all of the things that we don’t yet know about the world around us. The world is slow going and progress is extremely gradual, but it will be worth it if what we are doing now goes on to save lives in the future. I’m frequently reminded of why I wanted to go into medicine, and when school becomes too much of a burden and I’m convinced I might never make it through, Emily and I uncover another piece of the intricate puzzle and I am reinvigorated with passion for the field._

_Henry is the same as he always is, and in regards to your request of getting him something nice to show our gratitude towards him, I asked him what he wanted and his answer was “to never mention it ever again.” I happen to think that is a perfectly reasonable request. I’ve slowly begun learning ways of getting under his skin, and it’s too much fun to exploit the things that make him blush. I noticed when you were here that he would blush every time you mentioned your friends (more specifically Josie, but even when you were vague about your friends, his interest always seemed slightly more piqued, as if he wondered if our blonde friend was involved in whatever hijinks you had orchestrated.) So now I make a point of telling stories about our adventures in school, and if I drop Josie’s name into the stories to get a rise out of him, well, I’ve only been hit once or twice, so I take it as a victory. He’s so gone for the woman, and it really is heartwarming to watch. It reminds me of how long I spent pining over you, praying that you would give me the time of day. I told Henry of the time you ate my “Take Notice” slip, and that it seemed to be a good sign that Josie had not followed suit, he got a hoot out of that, I hope you’re not upset with me for telling him that story (it still makes me laugh whenever I think about it.)_

_Only five weeks now until I see you again, my darling. I’ll be counting down the days, then the hours until I can wrap you up in my arms once more. Until then, I can only dream of what I will do when we are together again (and some of these fantasies are incredibly self-indulgent, but you’ve always had a very active imagination, so I’m sure you can put together what I have in mind…)_

_Always remember that my love for you is eternal, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I know this distance between us is difficult, and I hate to hear that you struggle with it, but take heart knowing that I long for you just as much (if it were a contest, I would argue that I miss you more than you miss me, but I won’t engage.) and hope for the day that we won’t have to be apart again. Until then, we can only do our best to make it through each day, one at a time._

_Missing You Dreadfully,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

**_November 30, 1900_ **

**_Miss Pye,_ **

**_I know you must be swamped with school work just as I am, so I will keep this letter brief. First, this will likely be the last letter you receive from me while I am in Toronto. Any further correspondence after this, could you please direct to my home in Ottawa? I’d appreciate it greatly._ **

**_Second, I know it is still a bit early for something like this, but I didn’t trust Gilbert to nod be a cad while hand delivering it, so I am sending it early. I also hope you don’t think of me as too forward, and if you do not feel comfortable accepting this gift I will not be upset with you. Anyways, you should have received a parcel in accompaniment of this letter. Enclosed you will find a quarter pound of the best fudge I have ever had the pleasure of eating. I bought it from a confectionary here in Toronto, and it was so delicious I knew I had to share with you. I know how much you like chocolate, so I thought that it would be a lovely gift for Christmas time. Also, I have enclosed two yards of velvet trim in the parcel. (I bought purple, I know that’s your favorite color, but I hope you like the particular shade I chose. I can’t say I have a knack for fashion the way you or my mother do.) I don’t have the slightest clue what you would use it for, but I saw it in the shops and thought of you. My mother seems to keep spools upon spools of the stuff lying around, so I thought you might like it. Maybe you can use it on a new dress? I know you’ve got an eye for fashion yet have been unable to get into the art, perhaps this could be the first step to making your dreams come true._ **

**_This letter is now longer than I intended to be. Something about you makes me terribly long winded._ **

**_Merry (very early) Christmas, Josie. I hope your holidays are filled with light and joy._ **

**_Your friend,_ **

**_Henry Tremblay_ **

  
  



	28. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break begins, Anne finds an interesting piece of jewelry, and Bash gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter, I felt like I was pulling my hair out to write it, but it's done! From here on out the fic is completed, so expect a chapter a day until the end! Can't wait for you guys to read the rest of this!

With little preamble, Anne’s first semester at Redmond College was over. Exams were taken, annoying suitors were avoided, bags were packed and finally, she was headed back to Avonlea for Christmas holidays. She had missed her tiny island fiercely, almost as much as she had missed her friends and family. She had only visited home once over the course of the term, and had seen Diana and the other girls once or twice on weekend trips to Charlottetown. Other than that, she had not been able to leave out of fear of falling behind. 

Also, she loved Redmond with all her heart, which made it difficult to even think about missing home when she was having so much fun. She had the most wonderful friends around her- Stella and Prissy had proven to me as genuine as she had first assumed them to be, and as the semester wore on they added Phillipa Gordon into their ranks as well. Phil was without a doubt one of the most incredible women Anne had ever met, a forward thinker even more than Anne was and she found herself constantly challenged by the woman in the best way possible. 

Saying goodbye to her friends was harder than she thought it would be, but the excitement of being back at Green Gables was enough to keep her despair from being overwhelming. 

Like the previous year, Jerry was waiting for her at Bright River when her train arrived, and she couldn’t help but run to him, giving him a tight hug. 

“You smell like manure.” She laughed, wrinkling her nose at him as she pulled away from their embrace. 

“I am a farm hand, Anne, that is all I ever smell like.” He said flatly, rolling his eyes to show his unamusement at her observation. 

“Well, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing!” She laughed, shoving him lightly. “Kingsport smells strange in its own ways, at least you smell like home, you-” 

Before she could continue and call Jerry a name she was cut off by arms wrapping around her waist and picking her up, and she shrieked in surprise, kicking her feet at her assailant. To her surprise she was set down after being spun around once, her heart pounding as she rounded on the person, her hand connecting with whatever she could reach. 

“Anne, hey!” Gilbert shouted with a laugh, taking hold of her wrists to keep her from hitting him again. “It’s just me, it’s just me!” 

Anne stopped then, her fear being replaced by shock as she looked up at her beau, a lopsided smile on his face as he looked down at her. 

“Gilbert Blythe, you scared the daylights out of me! I thought you were meeting us at Green Gables for dinner!” She yelled in shock, stomping on his toes since her hands were incompacitated. He winced at that, hopping on one foot as he released his grip on her wrist. 

“I wanted to surprise you! I thought you would be excited!” He defended. 

“I thought I was getting stolen!” She fired back. 

The two stood toe to toe, the tension between them palpable for one long moment before the spell was broken and the two broke down into laughter, the hilarity of the situation settling over them. 

“You are without a doubt the most ridiculous woman I have ever met!” Gilbert laughed, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

“And you are absolutely infuriating! When is it ever a good idea to grab a woman like that? I thought you were some ruffian about to take me away!” Anne countered, her words muffled by the fabric of his coat. 

“Do you really believe I would stand by and let some strange man run off with you?” Jerry asked, obviously insulted by her statement. Anne simply rolled her eyes, pulling away from Gilbert’s arms to look Jerry up and down. 

“You’re scrawny Jerry, you’d never be able to fight off ruffians trying to steal me.” She said flatly, squealing a moment later when a handful of snow was thrown her way. Gilbert stopped the two before things could dissolve into a snow fight right outside the station and corralled the two towards the carriage. He and Anne had already made a scene and earned themselves a few dirty looks for their unabashed display of affection, and it was probably best that they took their leave. 

The ride home was filled with joy and laughter, and Jerry only teased Anne and Gilbert once for how cuddled up they were on the bench, saying he expected a pie for his silence. Anne had simply raised an eyebrow at him and declared that if he wanted a pie, he would have to witness something worthy of him getting one. The look of horror on his face at her statement was enough to send the couple into a fit of laughter that ended with tears running down their cheeks, and Jerry decided that his days of teasing them were over. 

Gilbert’s family was already at Green Gables when they arrived and it was all hands on deck to get Anne’s things from the carriage into the house so the three teens could warm up from the carriage ride by the fire. 

The house was warm and fragrant when Anne entered, and the distinct feeling of home wrapped around her like a hug. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she greeted everyone, nearly weeping at how big Dellie had gotten since she had last seen her. She was a baby no more, and only weeks away from her second birthday, which Anne found absolutely baffling. How had time passed so quickly? 

Dinner was a riotous affair with ten people shoved around the little table, and Anne for once couldn’t help but stay quiet as she took in everything that was going on around her from the way Hazel, Rachel, and Marilla were in a heated debate about something or other, while Matthew sat at the head of the table next to Delphine, enraptured by her babbling, even though she only could string together a word or two together at a time. 

“Are you okay? You’re being awfully quiet.” Gilbert asked, nudging her slightly to get her attention. Anne turned to him with a smile, nodding once as she leaned in to brush a quick kiss against his cheek, not caring if anyone saw. 

“Just taking everything in. I like this family I’ve found quite a lot.” She said, and she couldn’t help but smile wider when his hand found her knee under the table, squeezing it gently. 

“Well it isn’t going anywhere.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss of his own to her hairline, only to have someone clear their throat across the table. The couple leaned away from each other, putting themselves back into their own space as they blushed and looked across to where Rachel was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s enough of that, you two.” She said pointedly, and they at least had the sense to look sheepish for their behavior as the rest of the table turned towards them. 

“Listen to Mrs. Lynde, no canoodling in front of the mashed potatoes.” Bash teased, leaning forward to snatch the bowl away from where it was sitting in front of them. 

“We weren’t canoodling.” Gilbert grumbled as the table broke out into chuckles. 

“Is that so?” Hazel said with a snort. “If that wasn’t canoodling then my skin’s not black.” 

The table erupted into laughter at the sass filled comment, leaving the couple blushing and bashful in their seats. 

Anne didn’t mind the teasing though. She was too happy in that moment, surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, to care at all about a little ribbing. 

__________

The first two weeks of Christmas holidays flew by in a flurry of joyous laughter and time spent with friends. Anne decided that she could spend every morning bantering with Rachel over dishes, her afternoons surrounded by her friends, and her evenings lying on the rug in front of the fire next to Gilbert for the rest of her life and be completely content. 

Life was simple and easy and good, just how she liked it. 

“Tell me about this one.” Anne said, pulling another trinket from the box that sat on the mattress on the other side of Gilbert. 

It was a snowy afternoon several days before Christmas, and Hazel was out for the day, leaving the two free to be in Gilbert’s room without worry. Unfortunately Bash and Elijah were still around, leaving the two of them unable to indulge in each other the way they wanted to, but they settled for cuddling together while going through a box of Gilbert’s father’s old things and found the peaceful activity satisfying in its own ways. Anne was more than content to lay there with him, their legs tangled together under the quilt they had spread over them and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“I think that one is from when he and my mother traveled to the states.” Gilbert said, pulling the trinket from her hands to inspect it. Anne smiled, resting her head on his chest as he hummed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is from New York.” 

“Do you think we’ll go there one day?” Anne asked, tilting her head up to look at him. Gilbert chuckled at the question and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. 

“If you want to go to New York, then we’ll go to New York. We can go all over the world if that’s what you want to do.” He mumbled against her skin, and Anne couldn’t help but smile and tilt her head upwards further to press their lips together. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, his hand gently cupping her chin to hold her steady until he pulled away, dropping a kiss to her nose before straightening up. 

“I love you.” She said happily, her soul at peace there in his arms. Gilbert chuckled, stroking her cheek slowly with his thumb as he looked down at her with adoration filled eyes. 

“I love you, too.” He replied with a lopsided grin. “Now grab something else.” 

Anne giggled, reaching across his body and grabbing something at random, pulling a little velvet pouch from the box. Anne cast a curious glance upwards, silently asking for permission to open it, which Gilbert granted with a nod and a look that she couldn’t quite put a name to. 

Her curiosity piqued, she opened the bag and held her free hand open to catch the contents as she turned the pouch upside down, and she couldn’t help but gasp at the gorgeous ring that fell into her palm. 

“It was my mother’s.” Gilbert said, picking the ring up from where it rested in her hand, holding it up to inspect the dark green stone and gold band. 

“It’s absolutely stunning.” Anne said, completely enraptured by the jewlery. 

“It’s yours.” Gilbert said simply, drawing a gasp from her lips as she sat up quickly, facing him as her heart began to pound. 

“Gilbert… you aren’t-” She started, only for him to cut her off with a shake of his head. 

“No, of course not.” He said with a chuckle. “I thought we could get another year or two of school under our belts before we worry about engagement, but when the time comes, this is yours.” 

Anne couldn’t help but smile, leaning in to kiss him soundly on the mouth, humming happily when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling them so that their bodies were flush against the other’s. 

The thought of being his wife made her blissfully happy and lit a fire inside of her that surprised her a little bit, and she couldn’t help but kiss him with every ounce of the passion she held for him in her heart. 

Gilbert hummed into the kiss, smiling against her lips as he took her left hand in his. 

“You should try it on, to see if it fits.” He suggested, his words muffled against her mouth. Anne couldn’t help the laugh of pure joy that left her lips at the suggestion, and she nodded into the kiss, shivering as she felt him slide the ring down her fourth finger. 

She pulled away from the kiss, tugging his lower lip between her teeth as she did so, pulling a quiet groan from him as she released it to look at the ring that now rested on her finger. 

“I think you might have a little problem now, Gilbert.” Anne said quietly, completely breathless at the sight of the ring resting on her finger. It fit like it was made for her, resting in the perfect spot on her left ring finger, the emerald glittering prettily in the late afternoon sun that streamed in through the window. Anne couldn’t bear to take her eyes away from her hand as Gilbert chuckled, pulling her closer to him to press a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I’m never taking this off.” She said simply, looking up at him with fierce determination. Gilbert just laughed, shaking his head at her playfully. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to give it back, Anne-girl.” He said lightly, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips to brush a kiss over her knuckles. 

“Let’s just be engaged for years, I won’t mind. Ask me to marry you right now, I’ll say yes.” Anne bargained, and Gilbert couldn’t tell whether or not she was being serious in her request. Regardless if she meant it or not, Gilbert just laughed and pulled her into another kiss. 

They let themselves get lost in the embrace, forgetting about the world around them as their kisses grew more and more heated, his ring on her finger and their whole lives ahead of them. 

In their flurry of wandering hands and passionate kisses, Gilbert somehow ended up on top of her, her skirt hitched up around her waist and her legs wrapped around his hips as he lavished kisses down her neck, his hips rocking into hers at a lazy pace as she panted and whimpered underneath him. 

That was how Bash found them when he stuck his head into Gilbert’s room to ask him a question sometime later, his years as a sailor showing through as he swore loudly at the sight he found. 

“For Christ's sake Gilbert! I tell you to keep the door open to keep you from doing things like this, and you do them anyways! Do you not have any sense of decency, boy?” He exclaimed, slapping a hand over his eyes to try and rid the image from his mind. 

“We weren’t doing anything!” Gilbert shouted back, his face going red as a beet as he rolled off of his sweetheart, thankful for the quilt that was over them to protect Anne’s modesty, even though it made what they were doing look much worse than it was. 

“You’re telling me _that_ was nothing?” Bash said, exasperation clear in his tone as he turned his back to them while they straightened themselves out. 

“We were just kissing, we promise!” Anne insisted as she slipped the last button through its buttonhole on her blouse and began straightening out her petticoats. 

“Well, probably not for much longer, I was about to close the door…” Gilbert muttered under his breath, only to grunt when Anne elbowed him in the gut for his unhelpful comment. 

“I don’t care what you were doing, I just never want to see it ever again.” Bash grumbled, turning around when Gilbert cleared his throat to announce that they were decent. He opened his mouth to ask the question that had originally brought him into the room, only to stop when his eyes landed on Anne’s hand. 

“Gilbert, why the hell is there a ring on Anne’s hand?” He asked, voice at a laughably high octave. The couple would have laughed if Bash hadn’t looked like he was about to faint, and Gilbert quickly shook his head, trying to reassure his brother. 

“I didn’t propose!” He said quickly. “She found it while we were looking through my dad’s things and I asked her if she wanted to try it on. Then she did, and we started talking about marriage in the _very_ distant future, and I guess we got a little excited and carried away…” 

Bash snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “If this is what happens when you _talk_ about getting engaged, remind me to put myself far away from you two when it actually happens.” 

He got a pillow thrown at him in lieu of an actual response, and after asking his question that he had for Gilbert he cleared his throat, giving the two a pointed look as he lingered in the doorway. 

“If you think I’m leaving you two up here alone after what I walked into, you’ve both gone crazy.” He said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at the two of them when they grumbled unhappily. “It’s time for you to head home, Anne. You’ll see him tomorrow at the panto.” 

With that he left the two so they could say their goodbyes, and Anne huffed as she put her boots on, giving Gilbert a pouty look when she completed the task and found him holding his palm out to her, an eyebrow raised. 

“Forgetting something?” He asked, and Anne crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her left hand from him as she stood up from the bed. 

“No, I don’t think so. See you tomorrow.” She said quickly, turning and speed walking out of the room. She heard Gilbert laugh from his room as she tore down the steps, fumbling with her coat, scarf, and gloves as she heard his laughter and footsteps thundering behind her. She had her hand on the doorknob when she felt his arms wrap around her midsection, holding her in place so she couldn’t leave.

“You have to give it back before you leave, Anne-girl.” He chuckled into her ear, placing a kiss to her jaw. 

“But I don’t want to!” She pouted. “Why did you even let me put it on if you were just going to make me give it back? It isn’t fair!” 

“I thought you would like it, I didn’t factor in the idea of you liking it _too_ much. I promise the next time you wear it, you’ll never have to take it off again.” He said, spinning her around to face him as he caged her in against the door. “But if you walk into Green Gables today with an engagement ring on, Matthew and Marilla are going to have my head and you’ll never get to wear it for real.” 

Anne whined loudly at his argument, angry that he was right and that she had no choice but to return the ring to him. With a scathing look up at him she pulled the ring off, dropping it into his hand with an unhappy huff. 

“Thank you, darling.” He said, leaning down to place a quick kiss to her pouty lips. “I’ll see you at the panto tomorrow night, save a seat for Bash and me?” 

“I’ll save one for Bash. You can sit in the back by yourself for all I care.” She said moodily, tugging on her gloves before she opened the door and stepped outside. Gilbert just laughed as she stomped out into the snow, stubbornly refusing to look back at him. 

“I love you, Carrots!” He called after her, just to get under her skin even more, what else did he have to lose? She responded with a rude hand gesture tossed over her shoulder as she marched away, and his laughter echoed in her ears until she disappeared into the woods. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you come at me for Anne putting her shoes on while wearing a corset (looking specifically at one person, you know who you are *narrows eyes*) JOKES ON YOU SHE DOESNT WEAR CORSETS WHEN SHE'S IN AVONLEA BECAUSE ITS MY FIC AND I DO WHAT I WANT. RonS.gif 
> 
> ((that was a joke for a friend i wasn't being mean to a random reader kthanksbye))


	29. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas panto finally arrives, and long held secrets are brought to light.

Gilbert was relieved to find two spots open beside Anne when he arrived at the panto the next time and he gave her a small smile as he settled down beside her, greeting the Cuthbert’s warmly before turning his attention to Anne. 

“Are you still upset with me?” He asked, and she huffed. 

“A little bit.” She admitted, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her, taking her hand in his to give it a small squeeze. 

“I’m sorry I got you excited then pulled the rug from underneath your feet, I don’t suppose that was incredibly fair of me to do.” He apologized, and he knew his words had done some good when the corners of her mouth turned upwards, and he leaned in slightly to put the final nail in the coffin. “And I’m extra sorry for calling you Carrots.” 

She shoved him gently at that, shaking her head at him with a light laugh. 

“You’re incorrigible, Gilbert Blythe!” She chastised with a smack to his arm, only to get a pointed look from Marilla that made her stop the foolishness as the lights in the hall dimmed. 

As always, the panto was just as amusing as it was heartwarming, and Anne found herself laughing until she had a stitch in her side at some parts, while holding back tears at others. It made her proud of her little island home and what the community was capable of when they came together. Her favorite part of the night though was getting to hold Gilbert’s hand through the entire performance, their intertwined hands hidden underneath her skirts and away from prying eyes. 

When the bows were complete, the carols sung, and the lights back to their full brightness Anne was forced to let go of Gilbert’s hand as they stood, stretching slightly as they got up from their seats with the rest of the crowd. 

“I’m going to go find Rachel, you know how crazy things are afterwards backstage.” Marilla said, giving Matthew and Anne a nod as she took off. Anne smiled warmly up at her guardian, who returned the smile in kind. 

“Could I go find the girls? I didn’t get a chance to say hello to them before the show began. I’ll be so quick that I’ll beat you to the carriage.” She asked hopefully, and with a nod of approval from Matthew she set out through the crowd of people, marching outside into the cool night. She kept her eyes peeled for her friends, stopping by where the Barry’s were standing to wish them a Merry Christmas and tell Diana about the beautiful green scraps of fabric she had found in the sewing room that she was convinced would be a new dress, which Diana fawned over for a moment before Anne was blowing her a kiss goodbye. She found Ruby and Tillie next, but didn’t have time to do anything more than give them each a quick kiss on the cheek before they were off to find their own families, and as she was waving goodbye to Ruby her eyes fell on a scene that made her stomach twist painfully. 

Anne had not seen Billy Andrews in months, and she had not lost any sleep over that fact. And even though she hated the fact that she was forced to look at his ugly, miserable face that evening, it was only made worse by who was also with him. 

He and Josie stood slightly away from the crowd of people leaving the town hall, giving them some semblance of privacy, and while Anne could not hear what they were saying, the look on Josie’s face was enough for her to march over to her friend, looping her arm through hers. 

“Are you alright, Josie?” She asked, keeping her eyes locked on Billy. Josie sighed loudly beside her, sounding tired and wary, but surprisingly composed despite the fact that she was talking to her abuser for the first time since the night of her assault. 

“Why don’t you stay out of it?” Billy said sharply, and Anne simply rolled her eyes at him, ignoring him completely as she turned to Josie. 

“Do you want to leave?” She asked, and she watched as Josie hesitated, her eyes flitting back and forth between her and Billy. 

“I think I can handle this.” She said, voice low, and Anne forced herself to take a deep breath to steady herself as she relented, taking a step backwards to let her friend speak for herself. Josie cleared her throat, squaring her shoulders despite the fact that Anne could see her hands trembling from where they were balled up into fists by her sides. 

“I’m sorry Billy,” She said firmly. “But my answer is no. I meant what I said when I told you I wanted our courtship to be over, I wasn’t joking. I don’t understand why you’re doing this now.” 

“Come on, Josie,” Billy said with a roll of his eyes, as if she were being unreasonable. “I gave you time, I took a step back like you asked me to. I was nice. But now I need you to start repaying me for that favor and act more agreeable.” 

“It wasn’t me asking you a favor. I meant it when I said I want nothing to do with you anymore, we’re through.” She said bitterly.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do, then?” He spat, his tone getting more and more hateful the longer Josie rebuffed his advances. “Nobody else is going to want you after I’ve had you. Men don’t want other men’s leftovers.” 

His words hit Josie hard, and Anne decided that she had done enough standing by. She didn’t care anymore that Josie had asked her to back off. 

“Come on, Josie. We’re leaving, you know that’s not true.” She said, sneering at Billy, spitting at his feet as she gently grabbed her friend’s arm to try and tug her away. 

“I don’t think I’m done talking to her yet,” Billy said, reaching forward to snatch Josie’s wrist, pulling her close to him as she whimpered, all of her courage from before gone the moment he touched her. “If you and this stray have been getting closer, I might have to give you a good check for fleas.” 

Anne’s blood boiled at his words, at what he was implying and before she could stop herself her hand was coming into contact with his cheek, slapping him so hard his head whipped to the side. 

“You are a despicable human being, Billy Andrews.” She seethed at him, watching as his face twisted in anger as he recovered from the shock of the strike. Anne felt a flash of fear go through her, wondering what lengths he would reach to get back at her, but before he could do anything someone was stepping in front of her, and she nearly wept to look up and see Gilbert's familiar curls as he guarded her. 

“Is everything alright here?” He asked, and Anne stepped around him, coming to stand by his side. Billy still had a grip on Josie’s arm, his knuckles white around her slender wrist, and she looked positively overtaken with a look of fear. 

“You need to keep your woman in check, Blythe.” He spat at Anne, and Gilbert glanced down at her to find Anne’s eyes blazing at the other man with an intense hatred that he had not seen before. 

“She’s not my woman.” He said, turning back to Billy. “She’s her own person, I can’t control her. I’m sure she can properly justify her actions though. Can’t you, Anne?” 

“You deserve worse than that.” Anne spat at him. “Now let go of Josie, can’t you see you’re hurting her?” 

Gilbert surveyed the scene again, an unsettled feeling settling over him. He looked at Josie, how frightened she looked. Hadn’t she and Billy broken off their courtship earlier that year? It had been early summer he knew, and she and Anne had gotten closer then as well. In fact, hadn’t Josie moved in with her at Blackmore house? 

The pieces slid into place as the timeline worked itself out in her head. Josie moved into Anne’s room at the end of March, not long after he had received word from Anne about her friend. And Josie had acted differently all summer, like she was timid and angry at the same time, like she was hiding something. 

Realization dawned on him, his blood going cold in his veins as his face hardened. 

“It was you.” He said, jaw setting as he looked at Billy. Anne gasped beside him, so quietly he almost didn’t catch it, and he took a step towards the other man. Anne tried to grab his arm to pull him backwards, but he pulled away from her grip. 

“What are you talking about?” Billy asked, raising an eyebrow towards him. 

“Anne, tell me I’m wrong.” Gilbert said, voice low as he kept his gaze set on the blond man, a rage he had never known before burning inside of him. He didn’t get a response after a moment, and he looked over his shoulder where Anne was standing, white as a bedsheet. “Tell me I’m wrong.” 

Anne bit down on her lip, looking like she might be sick as she shook her head. “You’re not.” She said weakly, and with that Gilbert turned, taking a deep breath to try and keep himself composed. 

He turned his gaze away from Billy, softening his expression as he looked down at Josie. She looked utterly broken, like a dog that had been kicked one too many times, and his heart broke for the young woman who had stolen his best friend’s heart. 

Thinking quickly, Gilbert shoved Billy, surprising him just enough that he loosened his grip on Josie so Gilbert could grab onto her and tug her forward, passing her off to Anne, who quickly wrapped her in her arms. 

“You’re okay, I’ve got you now.” Anne whispered, hiding Josie’s face in her peacoat as she stroked her back gently. She was shaking like a leaf, and she felt murderous as she looked up at the two men who were suddenly face to face in a tense standoff. In the back of her mind, Anne realized that they had definitely drawn the eyes of the people who were leaving the panto as well and a sinking feeling settled into her gut. Something bad was about to happen, but she was powerless to stop it. 

“I don’t know what you think you know, Blythe, but I can tell you that you don’t know a damn thing about me and Josie’s relationship.” He said. 

“I know enough.” Gilbert countered. “Anne told me everything you did to Josie, I know that you’re the lowest kind of man there is, if you can even be counted as one.” 

“And what exactly did I do to her?” Billy spat, playing dumb. “It’s not my fault she got cold feet at the last second.” 

“But if she does and you ignore that, then you’re a miserable excuse for a human being. And from what I’ve heard, that’s exactly what happened.” Gilbert said, his hands balled up into fists as if he wanted to pummel the man into the ground. 

“Oh yeah? And from what I’ve heard you’ve all but fucked Anne, so you can step down from your golden boy high ground, Blythe.” Billy said loudly, drawing a gasp from the crowd that had been watching the tense exchange. Anne’s blood froze in her veins, her heart stopping at the words he had just shouted out to everyone. 

_ How did he know that? _ She thought frantically. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. This isn’t about Anne and I.” Gilbert snapped back, all self control gone the moment he had dragged the two of them into the fight. 

“Really? Then how did Josie know everything that happens on a wedding night? Apparently Anne told all of the girls at Queens about intimacy and intercourse. How else would she know unless she had some hands-on experience? Face it, Gilbert. You’re telling me I’m a bad guy for getting what I was promised, but behind closed doors you’re no better than me.” He said, and with those words of comparison, Gilbert snapped. 

The two men were in the snow in the blink of an eye, Gilbert on top of Billy as his fist came down over and over, landing strikes wherever he could get them. 

“Gilbert stop!” Anne screamed, the words coming out much shriller than she meant to. She wished she could have tried to break up the fight, but her head was still spinning from what he had just said. She could feel the gaze of dozens of eyes on her, and even though she could have denied his claims, her mind was fuzzy with confusion and high strung emotions, her blood pounding in her ears, and in a moment of carelessness she said something self-incriminating and made everything much, much worse. 

“Josie, how did he know?” She said slowly, heart thundering erratically in her chest. She looked down at her friend, who was sobbing into her coat and she shook her gently, panic welling up inside of her as she pulled her friend away from her, holding her at an arm’s length away. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, her chest heaving. She was close to a panic spell, but Anne’s own anxiety won out over concern for her friend as tears began falling down her cheeks. “Josie,  _ how did he know?”  _ She said louder, practically yelling at her friend. 

“He promised me he wouldn’t tell anyone!” Josie cried, heavy sobs making her shoulders shudder. “I’m so s-sorry, Anne!” 

Anne let her arms drop from Josie’s shoulders, the sting of betrayal cutting deep into her soul as she took a step back as Bash pushed passed them, grabbing Gilbert by the back of his jacket to haul him off of Billy. 

“That’s enough, Blythe!” He shouted, locking his arms around him as Gilbert fought against his grip, not done with his assault. Billy slowly stood up from where he had been knocked down, spitting bloody saliva into the snow, staining it a vivid crimson.

“You’re an evil bastard, Billy Andrews! You hurt her, look at her and tell me you didn’t!” He shouted, pointing to where Josie was crying only a few feet away. 

“She shouldn’t have snuck out if she wanted to wait until the wedding.” He said bitterly, giving Josie a mean look. “You know what? You’re more trouble than you’re worth. Good luck finding anyone now.” 

With that Billy spat at Gilbert’s feet, walking off to where his family was waiting by their carriage, pale faced and confused as to what just happened. Gilbert struggled against Bash’s grip, wanting to chase the man down and beat his face in, but Bash hauled him around, facing him the other direction. 

“That’s enough, Gilbert. It’s over. We’re leaving.” He said calmly, walking the man towards the road and shoving him down the path. 

“Wait, stop!” Gilbert cried frantically, looking over his shoulder, his eyes searching the crowd for Anne. “I need to go get Anne, I can’t leave her there alone, not after that-” 

“What you need to do is keep putting one foot in front of the other until we get back to the house. Matthew and Marilla will have to collect Anne, you’ve done enough here tonight. I suppose after what just happened they aren’t going to be happy with her, and even less so with you.” 

Everything happened quickly after Billy left, washing his hands of Josie and exposing the truth of her assault and Anne and Gilbert’s relationship to the whole town. Josie’s parents pulled her away from the scene right after Gilbert left, her sobs following her off into the night, and Anne was firmly rooted in place, her mind spinning and her body numb. Her chest felt as if it were going to cave in on herself, and she became hyper aware of all of the eyes on her, looking at her with a mix of shock and judgement. 

_ They all know what you’ve done. They all know what happened to Josie. They know and you didn’t even try to deny it.  _

She was on the verge of spiraling into uncontrollable anxiety when Rachel swooped in and saved her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her away from where she had been frozen in shock. 

“Come now, Anne.” She said, voice low. “Time for us to get home. We’ll get this taken care of.” 

She just nodded blankly, only half aware of the tears that were freezing on her cheeks as Marilla came up next to them, taking Anne’s other hand in a harsh grip. 

“Marilla, I-” She started, stammering to get her words out as the touch pulled her from her stupor, only for the older woman to hold her hand up quickly to stop her. 

“We’ll talk when we get to Green Gables, and I don’t want to hear a word from you until then. Perhaps you should take the time to think about how you plan on explaining all of this.” She said firmly, the anger palpable in her voice, and Anne whimpered as her guardian practically threw her onto the back of the carriage, not even looking at her as she climbed up in front with Matthew, and then without a word they set off towards home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of past sexual assault, vomit

The carriage ride home was painfully silent. Anne sat in the back, head in her hands as tears freely fell down her face at everything that had gone wrong in such a short amount of time. She could hardly put a name to all of the emotions she was feeling as they swirled around uncontrollably within her. She was angry that Billy had ever hurt Josie in the first place. She felt betrayed by Josie telling Billy her secrets before she realized how wretched of a man he was. She felt embarrassed by what he had exclaimed for practically the whole town to hear. She felt dirty. All of the beautiful, intimate moments that she had shared with Gilbert were now forever tarnished in her mind after being compared to what Billy had done. Because wasn’t that what people would see? Even though Josie had been forced and Anne hadn’t technically done the act, both women were as clean as mud in the eyes of the town. 

When they finally arrived home Anne kept her head low as they all went into the house, Matthew immediately going to the parlor where Jerry was reading a book by the fire. 

“How was the panto?” He asked, a cheerful smile on his face until he realized the somber expressions on everyone’s faces. 

“Jerry, if you’d go tend to the horses and put up the carriage I’d be thankful.” Matthew said quietly. “Then off to bed, if you’d please. We have family matters to discuss.” 

Jerry simply nodded, marking his place in his book before leaving the room quietly. 

“You too, Rachel.” Marilla said, voice tight. The woman simply nodded, making eye contact with Anne and shaking her head before climbing up the stairs. 

With the three of them alone in the parlor, Marilla collapsed into a chair, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache, while Matthew stayed standing, quietly packing his pipe with tobacco as Anne sat down on the couch, shoulders shaking with sobs. 

“Marilla-” 

“I don’t want to hear a word from you, right now.” She spat, keeping her eyes closed. “I can’t even look at you.” 

A tense silence spread over the family again, the only noise in the room being Anne’s quiet cries. 

“Is it true?” Marilla finally said, words cold and firm as she finally looked up at Anne, eyes as sharp as steel. 

“W-what?” Anne asked, sniffling as she lifted her head. 

“What the Andrews boy said about you and Gilbert, is it true?” She repeated, and Anne bit her lip, feeling as if she might vomit. 

“What all did you hear?” Anne asked, feeling very small as she hunched in on herself. 

“I heard all of it, as did the rest of the town! Now tell me Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, _is it true?”_ Marilla asked, her voice steadily getting louder and louder. Anne’s throat tightened, biting down painfully on her bottom lip as the truth spilled from her mouth. 

“I’m so sorry, Marilla, we-” She started, hoping she would get the chance to explain herself, but she stopped when Marilla closed her eyes, clutching her chest with a trembling hand. Anne watched as a tear rolled down the woman’s cheek, and a new emotion joined the rest: shame.

She had made Marilla cry, and she would never forgive herself for it. 

“How long?” Marilla asked after a moment, voice tight and watery. Anne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Marilla scoffed. “How long has this nonsense been going on? The sneaking around, the _debauchery_. This break? Summer holidays?” 

Shame washed over her again, and she wished she could wear her hair down so that she could hide her face as she whispered, “Last summer.” 

Silence settled over the room once more as her words sunk in. Anne bit her lip painfully hard, determined to explain herself. 

“But we were never going to do everything, we have been so careful and we-” 

“Enjoyed all of marriage’s pleasures, but not enough to face the consequences of making a baby, so it seems! Anne, I trusted you with the information that you so desperately asked for, and you immediately went and exploited it! And what about our conversation this time last year, when you insisted that nothing was going on between the two of you? That was obviously a lie, directly to my face! How am I even to believe you now when you say that you haven’t had relations with Gilbert?” Marilla shouted, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, unable to look at her again. When she spoke again a moment later, her voice was low and even. “I have never been so disappointed in my entire life.”

Anne hid her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body once more at Marilla’s words. She had not even looked at Matthew since the whole affair had begun, and she could hardly bring herself to do so. She chanced a glance against her better judgement, but even he was looking blankly at the wall as he smoked his pipe, not able to look at her either. Her stomach rolled and she stood up quickly, running out of the house to vomit in the snow, her mouth burning with the acidic taste that assaulted her senses. She wiped her mouth when she was done, rinsing her mouth with clean snow before returning to the parlor and taking her seat on the couch once more. Neither of her guardians had moved while she was gone. 

“I promise, we haven’t. We weren’t going to do it all until we got married, we really were waiting.” She said quietly, voice small. Marilla just chuckled humorlessly. 

“Well congratulations, you won’t have to wait much longer. I hope you’re happy.” She said bitterly, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks as she looked up at Matthew. “If Gilbert hasn’t come by to set things right by noon tomorrow, we’re going over there ourselves. We’ll have all of this settled by the end of the week.” 

“Wait, what?” Anne asked, voice wavering as she tried to connect the pieces in her head. Marilla sighed, shaking her head. 

“There’s only one thing we can do to even try and make this right. You and Gilbert are going to be married before the week is out, and that’s that.” 

___________________

“Are you a goddamn idiot, Blythe?” Bash shouted, eyes burning as the two men stood in a standoff on either side of the kitchen table. Somewhere in the house, Delly was crying at the screaming that had been going on since the moment they entered the house. Hazel had not even tried to fight or ask what was wrong when she saw the state the two men were in, she simply led her and Elijah out of the war zone and deeper into the house. 

“I did nothing wrong!” Gilbert shouted back, slamming his hands on the table. “Billy Andrews raped one of Anne’s friends, he’s the monster here!” 

“I ain’t fightin’ you on that, I’m mad because you provoked him so much he aired your dirty laundry to the whole town!” Bash said. “I was standing by the doors and heard him loud and clear, the whole town must know by now!” 

“I had no idea that he knew! Anne didn’t even know that he knew! If I could have guessed that he would shout our business to the whole town, then maybe I would have done things differently!” He said, running his hands through his hair, wincing as he pulled on a knot. 

He exhaled loudly, hands shaking with rage, still split and bruised from where he had punched Billy. 

“Anne was the one she went to.” Gilbert said, voice low and filled with rage. “Josie, the girl, went to Anne right after it happened. She was the one who took care of her, burned her bloody clothes so she wouldn’t have to look at them again. Anne wrote to me, asking for help, but didn’t say any names. I only connected the dots myself tonight. What would you do? If you knew exactly how he had hurt her? If you read in excruciating detail how broken she was after he attacked her? I could have killed him. I _should_ have killed him. Bastards like him don’t deserve to live.” 

“No, they don’t.” Bash agreed, jaw clenched tightly. “If I ever saw the son of a bitch who hurt Mary, I wouldn’t stop until he was dead.” 

“So you understand.” Gilbert said, and Bash nodded. 

“But that doesn’t change that now you’ve been drug into this mess. I know I promised to keep out of your business as long as I could deny it, but I won’t be able to now, I hope you understand that.” 

Gilbert nodded, pulling out a chair with much more force than necessary before dropping himself into the seat and putting his head in his hands. 

“Do you think we could deny it? Say that Billy was just trying to be an instigator and was lying? It’d be our word against his.” He said, mind swimming with solutions to the problem that had been so quickly thrust upon them. Bash sighed, sitting down in the seat beside his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I would say that might have worked, but Anne got away from herself and was asking her friend how Billy knew what he had said, that pretty much confirmed it to everyone.” He said with a heavy sigh. Gilbert swore under his breath, frustration welling up in him, but he quickly tampered the feeling down. Anne had been under just as much stress as he had and the shock had caused her to put them into an even deeper hole than they were already in. 

“How do I fix this, Bash?” He asked, feeling helpless as he looked up to the older man. Bash gave him a sympathetic look, squeezing his shoulder. 

“You know the answer to that.” He said simply, and Gilbert swore again, loud enough that he knew Hazel would probably smack him for it later. 

“I don’t want to get married now. _We_ don’t want to get married now! Engaged? Sure, but married? Even Anne wasn’t asking to get married when she tried that ring on, she just wanted to be engaged!” He said, throwing his hands in the air. “She has three more years at Redmond, Bash, and I have five more years of medical school, it’s an awful time-” 

“You don’t have a choice.” Bash said, cutting him off from his rant. “You’ve got to do what’s right. And right now, that means you’ve got to go to Green Gables at first light and make an honest woman out of Anne.” 

_________________

They were still cleaning up from breakfast when Gilbert came knocking, dressed in his Sunday suit. Anne’s heart dropped in her chest, eyes falling to the floor as she finished putting away the dishes while Matthew answered the door. He didn’t say a word to her as the two men walked through the kitchen to the parlor, the door shutting behind them. Anne wanted to throw up again. 

“At least he’s doing the right thing and marrying her, they’ll have to send Josie Pye to another province to solve that little problem.” Rachel tutted from the table. 

“Josie Pye didn’t speak for four days after he attacked her, unless it was to scream at someone.” Anne said bitterly, slamming a cup onto the cupboard so hard that the other dishes rattled. She turned to face the older woman, eyes burning as emotion swelled up in her. “Josie Pye burned the dress she was wearing that night- her favorite dress- because she couldn’t bear to even _look_ at it again without remembering what happened to her. Not that her clothes fit anymore anyways. I spent every weekend altering her clothes because she lost more and more weight after that night because she couldn’t keep any food down. Josie Pye cried in my arms night after night because she ran all of her friends away because she couldn’t bear telling them what had happened to her, so they didn’t understand why she was suddenly acting so hostile. Josie Pye couldn’t sleep by herself for weeks, no, _months_ after because every time she closed her eyes she had to relive the experience. _Josie Pye_ had bruises on her thighs and wrists from where he held her down so he could force himself into her. Do you want to know how I know all of that, Rachel?” She said, voice trembling with anger. The older woman’s eyes were wide from the horrific details that Anne laid out before her. Anne set her hands on the table, leaning forward so that her face was only inches from the other woman. 

“I know all of that, because I was the one she came to after Billy Andrews raped her. _I_ was the one who undressed her because she couldn’t do it herself. _I_ was the one who pulled out the pins and twigs from her hair because she couldn’t even lift her head. _I_ was the one who burnt her bloody drawers so that she wouldn’t have to see what he left behind. _I_ was the one who stayed awake all night while she slept in my bed with me, so that every time she woke up from a nightmare I could tell her that she was safe. _I_ am the one she came to crying when she got her monthlies, thanking God himself that she was not pregnant. _I_ am the one who has been living in this hell with her since March. _She. Did. Nothing. Wrong._ And if I hear even the suggestion that she is to blame in all of this, then I can not be held responsible for what I do as a result.” 

Anne’s chest was heaving as she finished, eyes burning with rage as Rachel sat pale as a ghost in front of her, trembling slightly as she took in what she had been told. Anne didn’t move, refusing to back down until a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

“That’s enough, Anne.” Marilla said softly. Anne finally broke her gaze, squeezing her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears as the parlor door opened. 

“Anne,” Matthew said, clearing his throat. “Gilbert would like a word with you.” 

Anne stood up straighter, stomach dropping into her toes as she took a deep breath and marched into the parlor like she was marching to her executioner. 

__________________

Gilbert felt like he was going to throw up when he was alone in the parlor with Matthew. He had talked with Matthew alone before, way back when the two had started courting and the two had spoken in the barn. It had been a light conversation then, and all Matthew had wanted for him was to do right by Anne. That was why he could hardly bear to look up at the man as they sat down, Gilbert hanging his head low in shame. 

“I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am.” Gilbert said.

“Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?” Matthew asked, voice gruff. Another wave of nausea ran over him. He had never heard such a tone come from the soft spoken man, and he knew from that alone just how gravely he messed up. 

“Perhaps a little bit of both?” He answered honestly, looking up at Matthew. “I promised you that I would always do the right thing by her, to protect her and keep her safe. And I failed to do that. I should have done better, and it makes me sick to my stomach to think that I’ve let you, her and Marilla down.” 

“As you should. I’m disappointed in you, Gilbert. That’s my little girl in there, and you’ve disgraced her and this family by letting this mess happen.” Matthew said plainly, and Gilbert looked down to his shoes, biting down on his lip as the words hit him sharply in the chest. He blinked quickly, trying to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“I’m assuming that you have a plan, seeing as you’re here.” Matthew prompted when Gilbert didn’t respond after some time, clearing his throat as Gilbert nodded. 

“Of course.” He said, looking up at the older man and drew up the last dregs of confidence that remained in him. “I made a mistake, and I soiled Anne’s integrity as a result of it. I love Anne more than anything, I’ve always known that she is the woman I want to spend my life with. I wanted to wait until we were both out of college to propose, but I don’t suppose we can wait another four and a half years, now can we?” 

Matthew shook his head. “No, Marilla and I would like this bit of business taken care of by the time the week is out.” 

Gilbert felt another wave of nausea. The end of the week? That’s how long he had until he was a married man? The thought was gut wrenching, but he supposed he wasn’t in any sort of position to be taking liberties. His opinion didn’t matter much in this conversation, he knew that. 

“Then I’d like your permission to marry her.” He said, even though he knew that it didn’t matter much either way at this point. Marriage was their only option besides societal ruin. Gilbert didn’t wait for Matthew to respond before he pulled his mother’s ring out of his pocket, passing it to Matthew for him to look at. He simply surveyed it for a moment, nodding in approval before passing it back. 

“You’ve always had it, Marilla and I’ve known for a long while now that this conversation would happen.” He said, the unsaid _we had hoped it would be later_ hanging heavily over their heads. Matthew cleared his throat, dragging Gilbert’s attention back to him. “What will you do with Anne? Take her back to Toronto with you?” 

Gilbert shook his head quickly, heart dropping. “No, of course not! She worked so hard to earn the Avery Scholarship, it would be cruel to take that away from her. I couldn’t imagine pulling her from school, and between me and you, she’d make sure I never fathered a child if I ever tried to.” 

Matthew chuckled in agreement then, nodding once. “That she would.”

Gilbert sighed again, the fleeting moment of humor gone just as soon as it had come, leaving the tense silence in the room once more. 

“Matthew, truly I am sorry.” He said once more. Matthew just waved him off as he stood. 

“Too late for any of that now. I’ll go fetch Anne, and you can say your piece to her. If there’s anyone you should be begging for forgiveness, it’s her.” 

_______________

She found Gilbert sitting on the couch, knee bouncing nervously as he stared at a hole in the floor. When Anne entered he stood up, looking slightly pale. Anne kept her head down, unable to look at him as she sat down, motioning for him to do the same. 

“I’m so sorry, Anne-girl.” He said softly, reaching out to take her hand. She bit her lip to stifle a cry, tugging her hand away from his. He sighed, heart clenching painfully in his chest. 

“You know I wish this were different. This isn’t how either of us wanted it to be, but it’s what we must do to set things right.” He said, reaching for her hand again. This time, she allowed him to take it. He squeezed it gently. “Will you look at me, please? You’re breaking my heart.” 

Her usually bright, beautiful eyes were red rimmed and filled with tears. For probably the thousandth time since the night before, Gilbert wished he could kill Billy Andrews. This time, he would kill him for robbing him of what should have been one of the happiest moments of his life. 

How had it only been two days since they lay on his bed, talking about engagement as a far off idea, something that was at least another year or two away? Gilbert thought they might wait until they were both done with school, but that plan had flown out the window the second Billy Andrews opened his mouth. Anne had been overjoyed to put his mother’s ring on, and heartbroken to take it off, but Gilbert never could have guessed in that moment that she would be putting it on for real much, much sooner than expected. 

How had things gone so terribly wrong in such a short amount of time? 

When he got down on one knee in front of Anne, reaching into his pocket for his mother’s ring, he only felt a heavy weight in his stomach, as if he had swallowed lead. There was no joy, or elation, only sorrow and a long list of things he would change if he could go back in time. He pulled out the ring to his weeping beloved, clearing his throat as he looked up at her. 

“Will you marry me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?” He asked quietly, holding her hand lightly in his as she nodded, a sob of grief leaving her lips rather than a sob of joy. He slid the ring on her left hand, drawing it to his lips to kiss gently. 

He stood then, pulling her up with him to wrap her in a tight embrace. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be alright” He whispered over and over again as he rubbed her back in a fruitless effort of comforting her. 

“Not for Josie.” Anne whispered back, voice trembling. “Josie won’t be alright.” 

  
  



	31. Thirty One

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert became Anne Blythe on New Years Eve, 1900. It was a quiet ceremony, with the minister, the Cuthberts, Rachel Lynde, Ms. Stacy, and the Lacriox family in attendance. Anne had begged for Diana to be there, for her to be her maid of honor, but her parents refused the request, or for her to speak to Diana at all. Jerry’s family did not let him attend, either. 

Anne wore the green silk dress Marilla had given her for Christmas, her bouquet filled with greenery and the small white blossoms that somehow survived in such a hostile climate. It wasn’t the large white dress of her dreams, she thought bitterly, not that she would have been able to wear white anyway. She had forfeited that right. She was not surrounded by her friends as she had always dreamed as she got married, instead she had Marilla and Rachel help her, curling her hair into an intricate style and weaving little flowers into it. Anne would have thought she looked beautiful, if she could have felt anything at that moment. Instead, she was numb. 

With the ceremony complete and her reputation “saved”, Anne and Gilbert climbed into his carriage, waving goodbye to their families as they ventured to their home. Rachel had been kind enough to offer her house to Gilbert’s family for the week, giving the newlyweds their privacy. 

Gilbert found his bride curled up in his- no,  _ their _ bed, her dress in a heap on the floor after he put the carriage away. Her shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs, her hair loose and wild over the pillow from where she had ripped the pins out. He sighed, stripping down to his underwear before climbing into bed behind her, pulling her close to his chest as he pulled the quilt around them. 

“I don’t want to-” She started, sobbing with each word, and Gilbert shook his head, shushing her as he stroked her hair softly. 

“Neither do I.” 

__________________

Two days after they were married, there was a knock on the door. Anne had been reading quietly in the parlor, or at least, she had been trying to read. She had been trying to do a lot of things since her life had fallen apart the week before, but she found herself failing more often than not. She was grateful for the distraction, wondering who could be knocking on their door as she set her book aside. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Josie Pye through the glass of the kitchen door, and she was quick to open the door. 

“Josie, what a surprise.” She said, the confusion and relief evident in her voice as she opened the door wider for her to come in. “Please, come in, get out of the cold.”

With the door closed behind them, Anne set about putting the kettle on for them, needing to keep herself busy. Josie sat at the table as Anne finished making the tea, setting it down on the table for them. She hesitated before sitting down, going to the pantry and snagging the bottle of rum she knew was hidden in the back of the shelf. She poured a nip of the amber liquid into their cups, pausing to take a hefty swig from the bottle for good measure before looking at Josie and extending the bottle towards her. Josie took the bottle and followed suit, taking a long swallow before passing it back to Anne. She quickly replaced the top and tucked it back in its hiding spot.

“I feel like both of us need a little something extra these days.” She said lightly as she settled into her seat, pushing Josie’s cup across the table to her. 

“How wifely of you.” Josie said humorlessly, taking a sip from her cup. Anne breathed out a sort of half laugh, half exhale as she nodded. 

“I’m a terrible wife.” She said with a heavy sigh, looking up at her friend. “How are you doing? Truly?” 

“Horribly, thank you for asking.” Josie responded lightly. Though she would never say it out loud, Anne agreed that she looked terrible. She had dark bags under her eyes, her skin was pale and her cheek slightly sunken from all the weight she had lost. Her eyes no longer held the vivacious spark that they held when they were children. For a while Anne thought the spark was returning as she healed from the night that had changed both of them, but after the events of the previous week, it seemed like all of the progress Josie had made was gone. Anne wondered if that spark had truly died on that cold night in March, never to be found again. 

“Do you know what’s going to happen?” Anne asked, receiving a shrug in response. 

“Billy won’t marry me, thank God. It seemed like he really did change his mind after Gilbert beat the stuffing out of him. Regardless of why he changed his mind, I don’t care. I would kill myself if I had to do that,” She said with a roll of her eyes, and Anne knew that Josie wasn’t joking by saying that. She had no doubt that she would do it if she had been forced into a marriage with him. “My father wrote to my great aunt in the States to see if she’ll take me. If not, they’re shipping me off to another province to be a governess.” 

“Maybe you can arrange to go to Toronto? I’m sure Gilbert can help you, so you won’t be alone-” 

“It’s best if I do this alone. I need a new start.” She said, sounding defeated. She sighed, setting her tea cup down before reaching out to take Anne’s hands in hers. “I won’t keep you long, but I wanted to let you know how dreadfully sorry I am that you got involved in all of this. If I could go back and never had told Billy about you and Gilbert, then I would. I didn’t know how cruel he could be then, I’m so  _ so  _ sorry. I’m sorry you and Gilbert didn’t get the wedding you wanted or-” 

“Josie, stop.” Anne said firmly, squeezing her friend’s hand. “You don’t need to ask for forgiveness, because you are not to blame in this situation. Yes, you betrayed my confidence in telling Billy, but you thought he could be trusted, and he couldn’t. You thought he would be kind, but he wasn’t. Billy Andrews is the one who should be here now, begging for your forgiveness first, then mine, then Gilbert’s. And maybe he would still be alive by the time he got to Gilbert, but he’d be getting dumped in a shallow grave afterwards at any rate, and that would be him getting what he deserved. Do you understand me? I would do it all again if I needed to without an ounce of hesitation.” 

Josie nodded, inhaling slowly. 

Anne smiled, heart feeling lighter than it had all week as she got a weak smile in return, just as the door opened. Gilbert walked in, eyebrows lifting in surprise as he took in Josie and Anne’s watery eyes and locked hands. 

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked, trying to lighten the situation, and it proved successful when the women laughed, letting go of each other’s hands to wipe at their eyes. 

“No, no, I was just leaving, actually.” She said, standing up from the table and turning back to Anne. “I’ll write to you. Wherever I end up. Thank you for being such a good friend to me, even after I treated you horribly when we were younger.”

“It’s in the past where it belongs.” Anne said, waving off her concern. “I look forward to hearing from you.” 

With that, Josie made her leave, giving Gilbert a small nod as she brushed past him and out the door. Anne sighed as she watched the women walk down the way, cloak pulled tightly around her as if it were chainmail, protecting her from the dangers of the society they lived in.   
“What did Josie have to say?” Gilbert asked, helping her clear away the last dregs of their tea, and Anne just shook her head, wrapping her arms around his middle. 

“Nothing,” she said, feeling some of the broken pieces within her slowly starting to fall back into place. “Nothing at all.” 

__________________

Their first public appearance as a married couple was church on Sunday, and it was terrible. Anne didn’t hear a word of the sermon as she sat in the back of the chapel with Gilbert and the rest of his- no,  _ their  _ family. She kept her hand wrapped tightly around his, squeezing tighter every time someone turned around or glanced over their shoulder to look at them. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead, but the unwanted attention was stifling, and she almost ran out of the church to avoid it altogether. But she made it through, and held her head high as she found Matthew and Marilla after the service, ignoring the whispers around her as she made plans for them to join her for dinner that night, giving them hugs before finding Gilbert. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” She said tightly, pulling him away from his conversation with Moody. He simply nodded, wishing Moody and Ruby a good day before helping her into the carriage. 

She should have been a good wife when they got home. She should have started making lunch for the two of them the moment she walked through the door, but her heart was weary and she simply walked up to their room and got into bed, feeling numb again at the scrutiny they faced. How long would it be until they forgot about her indiscretions? Hadn’t she done what was expected of her? She had all but been dragged down the aisle to make things right, yet it didn’t seem to make any difference. 

She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep until Gilbert was shaking her awake, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned. “I should have cooked and made that-” 

“Hush.” Gilbert said, sitting beside her on the mattress, eating their late lunch in silence. When they finished eating and had set their bowls aside, Gilbert pulled her into his arm, resting her head against his chest. His heart was beating strong and steady under her ear, and she sighed, feeling more at peace than she had in what seemed like an eternity. 

“I don’t think Avonlea is a good place for us to be right now. We’re leaving for Toronto in the morning. We’ll stay there until it’s time for you to go back to Redmond.” He said, telling her the plan rather than asking if she agreed. Anne wished she had the fight in her to try and argue. She hated that he was making the decision for them, that he was within his rights to do so as her husband. She knew that he wasn’t trying to abuse his power, only use it to make the best decisions for them as a family. Still, she wished she had the energy to at least make one snarky comment, but she didn’t. So she just nodded in agreement. 

_________________

Telling their families of their plan was not an easy task, and at first Marilla had tried to fight it and convince them to stay when they told them during dinner that night, but Matthew was quick to clear his throat, cutting off her protests.

“Gilbert’s made up his mind.” He said with a nod to the young man. “And I’m inclined to agree with him. We all did what we had to do to fix this mess, but that doesn’t mean people in town are going to stop their talking. It isn’t good for them to be here, starting their marriage under such scrutiny.” 

Marilla frowned, huffing slightly as she speared a potato with her fork. Anne stayed silent, quietly eating her dinner and avoiding eye contact. She and Marilla had been sitting on a very delicate balance since the whole debacle had started, and it was an exhausting place to be. It seemed like Marilla went back and forth between being furious with her, while also trying to put a positive spin on the situation and be optimistic. But Anne didn’t feel optimistic, she just felt tired. Marriage was definitely not what she had expected it to be. 

“Well what do you think about all of this? Surely you have something to say.” Marilla asked, breaching the silence as she looked across the table at Anne. The redhead simply looked up from her plate, swallowing the food she had been chewing as her eyes flitted between the three other people at the table. 

“I agree with him.” She said quietly, turning back to her food and not saying another word for the rest of dinner. 

Later, once dinner was over and the men went to the parlor to talk, she and Marilla stayed in the kitchen to wash dishes. They worked in an uncomfortable silence, and after a while Marilla sighed, setting down the cloth she was using to dry the dishes. 

“You aren’t happy.” She said plainly, stating a fact rather than asking to see if it was true. Anne simply nodded as she continued to scrub the china. 

“I’m not. It’s been a fairly tumultuous week, if you can recall.”

Another sigh. Another dish dunked into the soapy water. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Anne.” 

“Anything! I’d like for you to say anything, Marilla! Anything at all would be better than what you have been doing!” Anne cried, her glass case of emotions that she had held within her finally shattering. Her chest felt like it caved in and she shuttered a loud sob, pulling her hands from the basin and resting them on the edge of it, shoulders trembling as she hung her head and cried. “Do you even love me anymore?” 

“That’s just foolishness, of course I still love you.” Marilla said with a scoff, putting her hands on her hips and turning to the other woman. 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Anne said bitterly, brushing a piece of hair away from her face, unintentionally sticking it to her forehead because of her wet hands as she looked up. “You’ve hardly looked at me since the panto.” 

“Your life isn’t the only one whose life has been turned upside down!” Marilla argued. “You’re my little girl Anne, and all of a sudden I’m hearing that you’re sneaking around with your beau, doing some  _ marital sampling-” _

“We made an educated, mutual decision to enjoy the physical intimacy that is a natural part of life and relationships!” Anne argued, only to have Marilla snort. 

“You were having intercourse before marriage, that’s what you were doing! No amount of romantic notions and words change the facts. Do you know how embarrassed I was for the whole town to hear what you two were up to? And right under my roof!” 

“For the record, only one instance of the so-called  _ marital sampling  _ occurred at Green Gables, so it was hardly under your roof, and whatever embarrassment you felt, I promise you I felt it ten-fold. You didn’t have all of your secrets shouted to everyone in town. My relationship was compared to what Billy Andrews did to Josie, and in one moment the best memories I had were completely and utterly destroyed. Do you know how that feels? To have something that once brought you so much joy make you feel sick to your stomach the next? To have the most beautiful and intimate experiences of your life be boiled down to the phrase, ‘all but  _ fucked _ -’” Marilla blanched at the crude word, but Anne didn’t stop, letting all of her emotions free.  “I have only ever heard that word in the most dirty and depraved senses, and it was used to describe the thing that has kept me sane while being away from Gilbert at college. So having that word used...I have never felt more dirty and degraded in my entire life, and that is saying a lot considering my childhood. I haven’t even let Gilbert  _ kiss  _ me since we got married, because that’s how disgusted the people in this town have made me feel. And I got the better end of the deal, believe it or not. Because Josie has suffered more than I ever will and she’s ruined in the eyes of everyone. She’ll never be able to recover from this, and Billy Andrews will walk free because apparently Josie sneaking out to spend what she thought would be quality time with her beau warranted her getting assaulted by him.” Anne said hotly, her words catching in her throat. 

“And do you know what the worst feeling is?” Anne asked rhetorically, angrily wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t wait for a response before laughing bitterly as she continued. “That I can’t help but blame myself for part of this. I know that Billy is solely responsible, but I’m the one who told my friends about intercourse. I’m the ones who got them interested, and maybe if I hadn’t… maybe Josie never would have left and none of this wouldn’t have happened if she weren’t curious.” 

She had not even realized that she was carrying the guilt until she had said it aloud, her unconscious thoughts finally manifesting themselves. Anne was trembling, and she clutched the fabric of her apron tightly in her hands. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” She said, throat tight as she left the kitchen, breezing past where Matthew and Gilbert were sitting in the parlor, having overheard the conversation. 

“Anne, come back here, this conversation isn’t over-” Marilla said desperately as she followed her, and Anne quickly rounded on her when she reached the stairs, hand coming up to stop her in her tracks. 

“You are in  _ my _ house Marilla.” She said coldly. “You cannot tell me what to do here.” 

With that she stormed up the stairs to her and Gilbert’s room, the door slamming with a loud  _ bang  _ that reverberated through the house. 

Anne wished she could have said that they sorted things out that night, and that she left Avonlea having fixed everything, but that simply was not the truth. She stayed up in her room until Gilbert came up not long after her exit, cuddling up behind her and kissing her on the temple. 

“Matthew and Marilla just left. They’re going to meet us at the station tomorrow morning, to see us off. I talked to Bash earlier today, they’ll be meeting us there as well.” He mumbled against her hair, pulling the string from her braid and combing his fingers through her hair as she stared blankly against the wall. 

“How much did you hear?” She asked, voice small and trembling. 

“All of it.” He answered truthfully, pressing kisses along her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not particularly, no. Not right now. Maybe, eventually.” 

“Alright,” Gilbert said with a sigh, hand sliding down her arm to rest on her waist, giving it a small squeeze. “Try and get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us.” 

Anne knew he was talking about Toronto, but she couldn’t help but think that they had a different type of journey that they were only at the beginning of, which would prove to be the most difficult thing they had ever done. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Thank you for everyone who has been reading and commenting, I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic and it brings me so much joy reading your comments and thoughts! The final chapter will be out tomorrow! <3


	32. Thirty Two

Gilbert had been right. Getting out of Avonlea had proved to be a very good thing for them. The day they arrived was a fairly miserable one, it was drizzling when they got off the train, grouchy and tired from the long ride. They were silent as they made their way to Gilbert’s apartment, sighing with relief when they entered. Henry wasn’t due back for a week, and by the time he returned Anne would be preparing to leave for Redmond, but until then they had the place to themselves. Even though the temptation to fall into bed and sleep the day away was overwhelming, they quickly dropped their things before leaving just as quickly as they had entered, making their way to the store to get the essentials they would need for a few days, and only then did they allow themselves to go and rest. 

The second day was better. The rain was gone and the couple were able to take a stroll through town, finally doing the sightseeing Anne had always wanted to. Gilbert could practically see the storm cloud that had formed over her after the Christmas panto dissipating as she took in the sights and sounds of the large city, becoming enraptured with it all over again. The third day they visited the Oaks, who were very shocked to hear that they were married, and got a very abridged version of the tale over tea. They took the story in stride, and in the end were thrilled for their young friends, despite the scandalous origins of their marriage. They insisted that they stay for dinner, practically ordering a feast to be made in their honor. In the days following, Gilbert saw more and more of his Anne peeking out, a flash of a smile here, the snort of a laugh there, and it warmed up his heart knowing that she was slowly healing from the situation. 

The night before Henry was due to arrive, and three days before Anne was planning on leaving, the two were sitting in front of the fire, a chess board in between them as they competed fiercely against the other. It was almost like they were children again, having to be the best at even the most mundane things just to lord it over the other. 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Gilbert asked playfully as she picked up a knight, raising an eyebrow at her. She hesitated, moving to set her knight down before studying the board closefully, shooting him a dirty look before executing her originally planned move. 

“You’re such a prick.” She muttered, realizing that her move had prevented him from making the one he had intended on making. 

Gilbert laughed, shaking his head. “Damn, I thought I had you there for a second!” 

“You’re such a cheater, Gilbert Blythe.” She huffed with a roll of her eyes. 

“And you’re such a sore loser, Anne Blythe.” He teased, and at the use of her married name, the first time either of them had said it since the minister declared them man and wife over two weeks before, both of them went still. Anne’s mouth was agape, shocked into silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Gilbert said quickly, and she shook her head, finally finding her wits. 

“Don’t be. It’s my name, I’m proud to have it.” She said, giving him a small smile. His heart fluttered as he smiled back, pushing the board out of the way so he could scoot closer to her on the quilt they had laid down. 

“Anne, I know this isn’t how either of us wanted things to go,” He said, taking her hands in his. “But I refuse to let Billy Andrews take a moment more of our happiness away from us. Why are we giving him that power? I have waited for the day that I could be called your husband for years, and now I finally get the privilege. I’m glad I married you, I’m glad you bear my name.” 

Anne bit her lip, heart swelling in her chest as tears pricked her eyes. She had cried so much in the past two weeks, and she was beginning to get sick of it, but she could hardly help herself as she wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s neck, crawling into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. 

“It’s been so hard.” She whispered into his neck. “I feel like we got married for everyone else’s sake, not for our own.” 

“I know, darling. It isn’t fair.” He said, rubbing circles into her back. “But we can start over. This summer, after everything has settled and the people of Avonlea have moved on to someone else’s dirty laundry, we’ll have a celebration. We’ll do it in the orchard, right when the trees are blossoming, and we’ll invite all of our friends. It’ll be beautiful, Anne-girl. It’ll be everything we’ve always wanted. Would you like that?” 

Anne nodded, face still hidden in the fabric of his shirt as she weeped. 

“Then I’ll make it happen.” He promised, kissing the top of her head. “You say the word, and I’ll do it. I just want you to be happy, my love.” 

They sat like that in front of the fire for a few silent moments, before Anne pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Can we get married again? Right now? And we won’t have to parrot back the stuffy vows or any of the other things we had to do to make things right. Can we please have our own ceremony?” She asked, and Gilbert chuckled, nodding as he slipped his ring off and Anne slipped off hers. They traded rings, and Gilbert smiled, keeping Anne in his lap. 

“Would you like to go first?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, and she laughed, nodding. Of course she wanted to go first, he wondered how long she would speak, but he hardly cared if she spoke all night. This was the most he had seen of the Anne she was before Christmas, and he would be damned if he did anything to ruin it. 

“Gilbert John Blythe,” She said, a hint of a smile on her face as she took her left hand in hers. “I vow to you on this day, to be your life partner and best friend. I promise to stand beside you in joy and in sorrow, in mourning and in dancing. I promise to make you laugh, and pray that I am never the reason for your tears, but no matter the reason, I will wipe them from your face when they fall. I promise to help build our house and our lives alongside you as an equal, and to act as a whetstone, so that I might make you stronger and sharper as trials come against us. I pledge my soul and life to you and you alone, from this moment until my last. In your heart, I choose to make my home.” 

Her words were flowery and poetic, just as he expected them to be and he couldn’t help but chuckle as she slid his ring back on his finger, placing a kiss over it. She smiled up at him, eyes shining as he cleared his throat, knowing it was his turn. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” He said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She giggled as he used her maiden name, holding her closer as he continued. “I vow to you on this day, to be your life partner and best friend. I promise to never clip your wings, but be the wind beneath you that allows you to soar. I promise to see you as my equal, and never leave you in the dark on our affairs. I promise to treat you with unconditional love in all seasons of our life. I promise to keep you sharp, and curious, and to help spread the joy and passion that you see in the world. I will work hard and provide for you and our family, that you may never want for anything. I promise to be your safe place and refuge when the world is cruel, and to dance with joy beside you when it is kind. I take you now to be my wife, pledging my life and soul to you and you alone from this moment until my last. In your heart, I choose to make my home.” 

As he finished his vows, he slid her finger back onto her finger, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it like she had done to him. Anne beamed up at him, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. 

“In front of God and all of the spirits of the earth, we are now man and wife.” She said quietly, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“May I kiss my bride?” He asked hesitantly. They had not kissed since their first wedding, and he had been overly careful to not push the invisible boundaries that she had set around herself. He nearly sobbed with relief when she nodded, and he didn’t hesitate to cup her face in his hands, drawing her in for a slow kiss that was filled with the love and passion that they should have had all along. 

They kissed for a moment, slow and simmering with the promise of something more. Anne pulled away first, resting her forehead against his. 

“Gilbert?” She said quietly, voice wavering slightly. 

“Yes?” He asked, pulling away to get a good look at her face, raising an eyebrow.. 

“I want you to make me your wife.” She said, eyes burning with determination, all of the uncertainty gone in her voice. Gilbert’s mouth went dry at what she was asking of him, and he swallowed. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, running his thumb over her cheekbone. She nodded, her hand wrapping around his neck to draw him into another kiss. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he had to fight every instinct within him to not tear her clothes off then and there. Instead he took his time, keeping their kisses languid and full of passion, their hands slowly unbuttoning clothes and dropping them into a pile by the long forgotten chess board. He went slow, remembering the promise he had made the summer they began courting, that he would do everything in his power to make their first time good for her. He nearly lost his head when he finally got her naked, spread out on the quilt beneath him, the fires casting shadows across the contours of her body that made his mouth water. He kept his resolve even then, using every ounce of self control he possessed to bring her to the peak once with his mouth and hands before he even took his trousers off. 

“Gil, please.” She begged, chest heaving as her hands shoved at his waistband. He chuckled, kissing her neck as he obliged her request, kicking his pants off and settling himself between her legs. 

“Anne, you know what can happen if we do this, right?” He asked, making sure she was well aware that they were risking a child by consummating their relationship. She nodded, leaning up and kissing him firmly, silently telling him that she was well aware of what they were doing.

“Alright then, are you ready?” He asked, and she nodded, curling a hand around his shoulder as he took himself in hand, lining himself up with her. He kept his gaze locked on her as he entered her for the first time, going painfully slow. Her breath caught in her throat and he stopped, arms shaking underneath him as he fought to control himself. 

“Keep going, I’m fine.” She said, eyes wide as she grabbed his backside, guiding him inside of her until he had bottomed out, their hips flush. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, voice strained. He wished he could make the experience last, but he knew that he was not going to make it long. Anne shook her head, her nails digging into his shoulder as he shifted slightly. 

“No, no pain. It’s not particularly comfortable,” She admitted, running her fingers up and down his spine lightly, leaving goosebumps in her wake. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it, I’ve just never felt anything like this before.”

He nodded in understanding, dropping his face to the crook of her neck, biting down gently. “Neither have I, would it be alright if I moved?” 

“Please.” She gasped, hitching a leg over her ribs to draw him closer. 

Gilbert moaned so loudly he worried that the neighbors might hear him when he pulled out and pushed into her again, mind going numb at the feeling. He knew then that he didn’t have to die to find paradise, because he had found it in between his wife’s legs, and he knew he could happily spend the rest of his life there. He thrust into her again, peppering her neck and collarbones with kisses as he clenched the quilt in his hands as he fought to make the moment last as long as possible.

“Anne,” He gasped, biting down on the soft skin of her neck as he stopped after another thrust, feeling deliriously light headed as he struggled to keep himself in check. “I’m afraid this isn’t going to last as long as either of us wants it to.” 

His wife giggled breathlessly underneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in closer to her. “That’s alright, we have the rest of our lives to get better at this, yeah?” 

He choked out a chuckle, nodding as he moved from her neck to her mouth, pressing their lips together as he began moving again. 

“ _Oh,”_ Anne sighed breathlessly as he rocked his hips gently, her fingers wrapping themselves into his hair, pulling away from the kiss to hide her face in his neck as she rolled her hips up to meet his, trying to match the erratic pace he had set. “G-Gilbert-” 

The sound of her name leaving his lips, coupled with the overwhelming sensations of her body wrapped around his proved to be too much and his hips stuttered as he thrust into her one last time, pulling out with a loud curse as he spent himself over her thighs and stomach. He moaned when Anne took him in hand, stroking him quickly to pull him through his climax as he panted above her.

His mind went blank as he rolled onto his back beside her, breathing heavy as he threw a hand over his eyes. Anne giggled, standing up to go clean up the mess he had made on her before rejoining him in front of the fire, curling into his side. 

“I think I might have broken you.” She said, running a hand over his chest as he chuckled. 

“I’m inclined to agree with you.” He said, pulling his arm away from his eyes to wrap around her, drawing her close as he pulled her in for a kiss. “How do you feel?” 

“Fine,” She said with a shrug. “A little sore, it was more strange than it was painful.”

Gilbert smiled, kissing her once more. “I’m just glad I finally changed your mind. Wasn’t it just a year and a half ago that you swore you would never-” 

“You know I’ve been ready to do that for a long time, Gilbert Blythe, but I can always change my mind and vow to never do it again!” Anne said, trying to give him a scalding look, but ultimately dissolving into laughter as her resolve broke. He couldn’t help but join her in laughing, pulling her on top of him and smacking her bottom as they kissed and touched and celebrated the night that their marriage truly began. 

In the end, her threat of changing her mind was not a serious one. It was like the dam had been broken, and now that they were officially man and wife, they threw caution to the wind and resolved to indulge in each other as much as possible before Anne had to leave for Nova Scotia. 

Gilbert had been surprised when Anne woke him up in the middle of the night, slipping his hand underneath her nightgown as she rubbed her backside against him, and though he was surprised, he was not upset about the disruption to his sleep at all. In fact, he was ecstatic about it, especially when he switched his small bedside lamp on as he pulled Anne on top of him, making love to her the way he had wanted to the summer before with her straddling his lap, and it was just as glorious as he thought it would be. 

Then the next morning, they still weren’t sated. Even though they weren’t sure what time Henry would be making his appearance the next day, that didn’t stop them from wanting to give in to the desire inside of them. They had barely made it through breakfast, sharing teasing looks from across the table as they silently dared the other to make the first move. In the end it had been Gilbert to break the spell first, pushing their plates out of the way as he pulled Anne from her chair, pulling her into a bruising kiss as her hands pushed his suspenders off of his shoulders, desperate for him. They didn’t bother undressing, just pulling aside enough clothing for him to slide into her from behind as he bent her over the table, her skirts practically over her head as Gilbert held her hips tightly, taking her hard and fast. The sound of their moans and cries filled the tiny apartment as they made love, and Gilbert bit down harshly on his lip as the knot in his belly grew tighter and tighter. 

“Anne, honey,” He grunted. “I’m gonna-” 

Before he could finish his sentence she was pushing him away and falling to her knees in front of him, taking all of him in her mouth as he came with a low moan, head thrown back with pleasure as she swallowed, nose wrinkling at the taste as she took a sip of her water. 

“You didn’t have to do that, I know you don’t like it.” He said, with a chuckle, tugging on a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ruined bun. She waved off his concern. 

“Less mess.” she said simply, kissing him on the mouth. He chuckled as she straightened her skirts, reaching for their forgotten breakfast plates. 

“Wait,” He said, reaching out to stop her. She looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow at his outburst as he gave her a smug smile. “Did you really think I was done with you, wife?” 

With that he lifted her up onto the table, making her squeal with surprise as he dove under skirts and rid her of her bloomers as he eagerly returned the favor, giving her pleasure in the best way he knew how. When she was a boneless, panting mess he reemerged, wiping his mouth as he kissed her quickly. 

“I’ll clean up breakfast, you go make yourself presentable before Henry gets here and has a heart attack.” He chuckled, giving her a pat on the bottom as she picked up her bloomers from where Gilbert had unceremoniously tossed them. 

“Are you saying I look unpresentable, Mr. Blythe?” She gasped teasingly, setting her hands on her hips. Gilbert tossed his head back and laughed, looking her up and down. Her skirt was crooked, blouse halfway unbuttoned, hair a hopeless disaster, cheeks and neck flushed the most delicious pink color. The bloomers that were clenched in the hand that was set on her hip completed the picture, and Gilbert shook his head.

“I’m saying you look like you’ve been thoroughly ravished by your husband, and while I think it is a marvelous look on you, I would prefer my roommate not know this particular look as well, _Mrs. Blythe._ ” He said, kissing the tip of her nose before sending her off to his room, her laughter following her even after the door was shut. 

He took his time cleaning and washing the dishes, putting them away in the cabinet as the front door opened, revealing Henry. 

“Oh, hello Gilbert, what are you doing here? I must say I’m surprised to see you here so early.” Henry said, his tone slightly confused. He had been assuming that he would be coming into an empty apartment. He simply chuckled, drying his hands well as he shrugged. 

“I didn’t have time to write to you, but boy, do I have a story to tell.” He chuckled, moving to sit on the couch just as his bedroom door opened. 

“Henry, hello!” Anne said happily, coming out of the room looking as if she hadn’t been bent over their kitchen table only minutes before. She smiled at him brightly, giving him a quick hug before joining Gilbert on the couch. “I thought I heard you come in!” 

If he looked confused before, it only grew as he looked back and forth between Gilbert and her. “Hello, Miss Shirley, it’s good to see you… But will someone please tell me what the devil is going on here?” He asked, and the couple laughed, giving each other a sly look. 

Anne was the first to speak, clearing her throat as she held up her left hand, revealing the ring on her finger. “It’s actually Mrs. Blythe now, if you’d be so kind.” 

Henry laughed in disbelief, pulling off his hat as he sat down in the armchair across from them, raising an eyebrow at Gilbert. 

“Start talking, Blythe.”

They took turns telling the whole story, starting with Josie’s assault all the way to their arrival in Toronto the week before. Henry’s face shifted between every possible emotion as he listened, and by the end of it his jaw hung loose as he struggled to comprehend everything he had just been told. 

“Josie,” he finally said as he cleared his throat, looking up at the couple across from him. “What will happen to her?” 

Anne sighed sadly, shoulders drooping. “They’re sending her away. She’ll either be sent to the states to live with family, or she’ll begin working as a governess. Nobody will marry her now, not after what happened to her.” 

Henry nodded, and then without another word got up and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other quizzically, perplexed by the man’s strange behavior. Their heads snapped to his door once it opened again, and Henry emerged dressed in a suit, his suitcase in hand. 

“Gilbert, here’s my course schedule for this term. If I’m not back by the time classes start, will you please deliver this message to my professors?” He asked, shoving a stack of papers into Gilbert’s hands. 

“Yes, I suppose I can do that.” He said slowly, looking up to where Henry was pulling on his hat and coat by the door. “Where are you going?” 

Henry chuckled, giving him a shrug and a lopsided grin as he stepped out the door, tipping his hat to the both of them. “To do something stupid.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really didn't think I would leave things a mess, would you? This story isn't over yet, and I'm excited to share with everyone what I have cooking up! That being said, as of right now there will be TWO more installments to this series. 
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for the third installment of the "Close to What I'm Needing" Universe: The Tremblay Interlude!  
> This installment will come out in one piece following the adventure Henry has just thrown himself into, and then after that is posted, it will be followed by the continuation of Anne and Gilbert's story in the fourth (and most likely final) part of this series. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and encouraged me through New Courage and (You Get My) Soul Right. What started out as a way to keep myself occupied while stuck at home has turned into a labor of love that has brought me incredible friends and experiences into my life, so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this little story that I've spun. 
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> (Also, Public Service Announcement: The pull out method is not a reliable form of birth control. For our victorian friends, it is the best they could do, but if you're gonna being doing the do, find more reliable sources of birth control. Okay that's all, I'm really done now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm excited that I get to keep writing and sharing this story with y'all, see you next time! Stay safe and sane (and inside!!!)


End file.
